A Twist of Fate
by ilovebutch19
Summary: 4 authors go on a trip together only to find themselves caught in the fight against Naraku.Ban/Kitty, Jai/Koga, Bobbi/Renkotsu - Bobbi/Suikotsu later chapters , and Charlie/Banryu OC Parings and Inuyasha characters - NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga**

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © kittyb78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

**REVISED**

**PROLOGUE** – 15 years earlier…

A young girl around age 7 or so tossed and turned in her sleep. She whimpered as she seen the seven men in her sleep being beheaded one by one.

She woke up screaming as her grandmother came in the room.

"Bobbi you okay?" as her grandmother sat down on the child's bed.

Sobbing, the little girl said," Mommy it was horrible. There were seven men and they were hunted down and beheaded."

Her grandmother frowned as she said," Your grandfather has been letting you watch too much TV again. Don't worry love. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

The little girl whimpered but nodded as she laid back down and her mother kissed her. Bobbi thought," _What was my dream about? Its not real is it?" _as she yawned and went to sleep again.

MEANWHILE…..

Bankotsu looked up at the clouds as the snow fell upon him. He looked at the man with the sword in his hand waiting to kill him. This was it. The moment every warrior or mercenary heresay, dreaded.

Closing his eyes, he thought of the dream he and the other men had. The one with a woman who was a priestess. He was not sure but it seemed important.

Bankotsu watched as the sword came down as his last thoughts were on the priestess and another woman he had dreamed about.

Then, there was silence.

15 YEARS LATER…

**Jai-**

Jai looked over at her husband as she drove him and their kids to the Salt Lake City airport. She saw the worried look in his eyes as they neared the terminal. Placing her hand over his weathered one she said, "It's only a month, Honey. You've wanted to take the kids to see your parents for a long time now and this is the perfect chance."

He looked into her blue eyes, seeing them shimmer with unshed tears, knowing that she was breaking inside. Leaning over, he kissed her on the cheek as he said, "I wish that you could have gone with us. It would have been more fun."

Snorting softly, Jai replied as she turned her attention toward the crowded place, "You know that I can't go. I've got responsibilities here that came up all of a sudden. I'm sure that you'll have a wonderful time with your mom and the rest of the family."

Seeing the determined look upon her face he decided against arguing with her since getting her a ticket now would cost an arm and a leg… not to mention their 1st born. He watched the traffic as she pulled up to the terminal, edging as close as she could to the curb to off load their luggage. Once the car was stopped, he exited the car, heading straight for the trunk as she herded the kids onto the sidewalk for his arrival with the bags on a luggage cart.

As he pulled up, Jai quickly hugged each kid before turning her attention toward her husband. He wasted no time in pulling her into a loving embrace as he crushed his lips to hers, implanting her taste to memory for those nights apart. Pulling away slightly, Jai looked into his hazel eyes as she said, "You'll call me once you get to O'Hare?"

"I promise that I will… you have my word," he replied. He kissed her once more before he turned his attention toward the children. "Say good-bye to mommy," he said softly. Each child went to Jai giving her a hug and kiss before they moved back toward the luggage cart and their father.

With a quick smile, he pushed the cart toward the entrance, heading toward the ticket counter to pickup the tickets for their flight out. Jai stood on the sidewalk long enough to see them disappear into the crowd before she turned back toward her car, thankful that they couldn't see the tears streaming down her face as they left.

Getting back into her car, she thought, "One group gone… another to pickup in the morning." She turned the engine over once more before pulling out into the traffic, heading toward the hotel that she'd booked the night before, knowing that her friends were due at various hours of the following day.

"This will be one wild month," she thought once more before heading out from the airport, thankful that as her husband and kids flew out to the in-laws home that her friends from across the country would be there in a few hours to enjoy the great outdoors as they brainstormed more of their stories, but also to relax and get away from the various stresses in their lives.

**Charlie-**

Charlie sighed as he left his house and hopped into the cab, looking forward to meeting his friends. He waved goodbye to his family, and waited as he was driven to the airport,humming the 'Four Seasons' lightly.

After about half an hour, he arrived, paid the cab driver with curtiousely, & entered the airport, as he waited for his best friend to arrive. He slipped headphones into his ears waiting with a rare smile.

**Kitty-**

Kitty looked at her husband as he drove her to the airport. "Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked him. He smiled. "It's been a while since you've taken any time for yourself. You have fun; just remember… we love you." Kitty smiled. She was excited about seeing her friends, yet sad about leaving her husband and kids behind.

She smiled back at her kids. "Be good for daddy, okay boys?"

They nodded answering, "Yes, mama." Pulling up to the curb, he moved to the back of the truck removing her single suitcase.

Kitty smiled and hugged him tightly asking one last time, "Are you sure?"

He laughed and assured, "Yes," opening the back door he added, "Come tell mama bye boys."

Two boys hopped out of the truck and embraced their mother saying "Bye mama." Smiling she hugged them back before kissing their cheeks and saying, "Bye boys. Have fun." They nodded.

Looking into her husband's blue eyes Kitty said, "I'll miss you."

He replied, "We will miss you too," before capturing her lips in a firm yet gentle kiss committing to memory the kiss, they broke apart hugging. "Call me when you get there safe ok?" he asked concern in his eyes. "I promise." she answered.

"I love you," laughing as they had said it together. Kitty smiled before taking her suitcase and checking in.

After getting settled on her plane Kitty waited with a mixture of nervousness and excitement for them to arrive at the lay over in Kansas City, where she would be meeting up with one of her friends before boarding another plane to finish the tip to their destination.

Lay over at KC-

Grateful for the plane landing, Kitty shook herself awake as she got off the plane. _"Hm, he should be around here somewhere,"_ she thought looking around for her friend.

Charlie was sitting in a chair listening to music, watching for her. As he spotted her he smiled and waved calling out, "Yo Kitty!"

Kitty smiled greeting, "Hi Charlie," as she walked over to him carrying her one suitcase. Charlie reached over taking the bag from her and they walked over to the seats where they would wait for their flight.

"How was the trip?" he asked.

"It wasn't too bad," she answered with a weak smile. Charlie nodded. Kitty said, "Hey, I'm gonna go make a call real quick."

Charlie said "Okay," as he sat down waiting for her to return turning his music back up.

Walking over to the pay phones she made a quick call to assure her husband she had made the first leg of the trip safe and sound. After assuring her family she was ok and promising to call once they landed at the destination she hung up and walked into the restroom. Coming out a few minutes later wide awake, she returned to sit by her friend and wait for their flight.

An hour later they hear their flight was boarding. Kitty and Charlie gathered their things and boarded their flight. Charlie took the window seat and Kitty sat beside him less nervous about flying now that her friend was with her.

**Bobbi-**

Bobbi sighed as she looked out the airport window. She had been in the air for a good long while now and she was getting antsy.

_**"We are now arriving in Salt Lake City... the temperature in the Great City is now 74 degrees… the weather looks sunny today so make sure that you go outside and enjoy this weather..."**_ The stewardess announced over the intercom.

_"Oh don't worry I will…"_ Bobbi thought to herself with a smile.

Bobbi sighed as she walked off the plane. _"Another few hours on that damn plane and I would have ended up going insane… and why in the hell did I get stuck seated next to someone who snores?"_

Bobbi walked down the terminal and followed the signs to the baggage claim place. She looked around in hopes to seeing Jai anywhere around the place.

_"It's so crowded in here… I could not even see Jai if I found her!"_

"BOBBI! We are over here!" Jai shouted at the top of her lungs and waved a hand to her friend.

Bobbi smiled as she walked through the crowd to see Jai, Kitty, and Charlie standing there. Kitty ran up to Bobbi and hugged her tightly. Pretty soon Jai and Charlie joined in.

"I cannot believe that I am finally meeting you guys… this is awesome!" Bobbi shouted as she looked for her bag.

"What does your bag look like? Maybe we can help you…" Kitty said.

"Well… it's a large green duffle bag and it has a pink bow on it…"

"THERE IT IS!" Charlie shouted as he pointed to it.

The four friends ran as fast as they could to get the bag. Bobbi picked it up with Charlie's help and sighed in happiness.

It was going to be a great trip…..

**Elsewhere in Modern times**

Midoriko, staring at her lap top. She sighed as she searched through some fics on , hoping to come across some stories that would help defeat Naraku in the Feudal Era.

"DAMN…this is hard…" she groused. "Oh well, might as well continue." She continued to go through the fics until she came across several fics that interested her.

"Hmm…what is this?" Midoriko sat down and began reading the first one. She nearly laughed her head off.

"This is too good…I love this fanfic," thinking to herself, _"Friendship seems his strong suit."_

Clicking on another one she asked, "Hmm…what is this one?" as she began reading the fic. "Ooh… a Bankotsu fic…"

After reading it she laughed. "He has a good personality," she chuckled amusement shining in her eyes. _"Compassion"_

She read the next fanfic and nearly doubled over in laughter. "This one is good as well… what is that last one?"

"This one is the one…she has true bravery" continuing to read she mused out loud. "Perfect," as a Cheshire grin spread across her face. _"Courage"_

She rolled in laughter when she read about Koga. "These are great!"_ "With any luck, I can find the final piece we need."_

As Midoriko wandered around the internet she thought to herself _"Hmmm That damn mercenary will kill that miko & himself in the process if I don't do something..." _

As she searched the internet, she came upon a link on kittyb78's page on "Deviant Art."  
Her eyes sparked.

She read a little and was a bit disturbed by what she read. Reading further she realized she had found the missing piece that she needed. _"Wisdom" _"Yes, she is the final one," she declared pleased.

"These four could just prove to be the remaining componant we need in the fight against Naraku…" she concluded more than pleased with her results, after many gruiling hours. "But first… I need to have a little fun." Grinning like a cat who had eaten the prized cannary, Midoriko sent the fan fics through to another dimension. She giggled in amusement, "This will be fun and interesting."

Laughing to herself, "Especially with what I have in mind for all of them." Feeling imbued with hope for the first time in ages she announced, "Finally we have a real chance to end the abomination Naraku, and to rid the world of the jewel I was forced to create," finishing in a slightly regretful voice.

**In The Feudal Era**

Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu sat around the campfire planning thier next battle with Inuyasha.

Jakotsu whined, "Big brother, I want to see my beloved Inuyasha again!"

"We should find them soon." answered Bankotsu.

Renkotsu added, "If we go after a village, then perhaps they will get wind of it and come seeking us for once?"

Bankotsu gazed up seeing a clear sky, as he considered it. Facing his companions he ordered, "Alright Jakotsu you go hunt." Turning to face Renkotsu he ordered, "You scout around, see what you can find, and report back to me by night fall." His men left to do as they had been ordered. Bankotsu settled his Banryu against a rock and sat upon the rock to wait for thier return.

A sudden thunder filled the sky. _"That's odd, the sky was clear a moment ago,"_ he thought while rubbing the back of his head.

Looking up he mumbled, "Still clear," shrugging it off he picked up his Banryu and began polishing it lovingly.

Thunder boomed again and the sky filled with the crackle of lightning. Bankotsu blinked. _"What the hell is going on here?"_ he thought confused and slightly irritated. Concentrating on his beloved halberd he continued waiting for the others to return. A moment after the lightning he felt something pelting him in the head.

"Hey!" he snapped as he whirled around to see who was throwing things at him, only to be hit on the head by a scroll.

He frowned picking it up. _"What's this?"_ he thought confused and curious. As he picked it up another four hit him.

Upset and a little freaked out he growled, "What the hell is going on?" Hearing the thunder fade away he blinked. "Okay, something is definitely strange here," he grumbled. Deciding it had something to do with the scrolls that had hit him in the head; he bent over picking them up after placing Banryu in its cloth.

Bankotsu frowned as he read the title on the outside. _"You Will Know What It's Like, By Bobbi,"_ he harrumphed settling back into his seat.

_"What the blazes is that supposed to mean?" _he thought as he sat there deciding what to do. After many long moments he concluded, "Something is going on, and I get the feeling it has something to do with these scrolls."

Determined to get to the bottom of whatever was happening, he opened the first scroll and began to read. His eyes bulged out as he read the entire scroll. His face alternated between being scrunched up in disgust and pure anger.

"What the hell?" he roared anger in his eyes. "When I find the person who wrote this, I will strangle her!" as he tossed the scroll down glaring at the others.

"We are brothers for crying out loud!" he considered burning the remaining scrolls but one caught his eye. Sighing he picked it up and read the title aloud. _"Double Trouble, by Kitty and Jai."_

His eyes got wide and he growled, "If any bitch dares try do that to me, I will tear her apart!" Grousing he continued to read the rest of the scroll, smirking now and again. _"Interesting,"_ as he read certain parts.

Angered yet intrigued by the end of the scroll he picked up and read the title of the next one. _"Uptown Girl, by Jai and Kitty."_

"Oh no she didn't!" he yelled as he read about certain ice cold laps. "Those wenches are gonna pay!" he vowed. _"Maybe I'll show this to that stupid wolf and laugh in his face,"_ he thought amused.

After he finished perusing the scroll, he blinked. "What the hell? Those Girls are going to pay for this! I am not a toy for their amusement!" he snapped, tossing the scroll to the ground.

Pacing he stared back at the two remaining scrolls. Part of him really wanted those humiliating things burned, yet as much as he tried to deny it, he was curious. The last two scrolls kept plaguing his mind as he continued to pace.

Growling in frustration, he stormed over to the scrolls. "I wonder what else they've done to me." he grumbled picking up the next one. _"A Miko's Love Story, by Kitty and Jai."_

His eyes blazed as he read the scroll. "How dare these wenches insult me like this! I will NEVER fall for a miko!" he roared as he tossed the offending scroll to the ground.

Rolling his eyes he snatched up the last scroll. "Let's see what they did to me this time," he snarled.

_"Renkotsu's Just deserts, by Bobbi."_ His eyes widened and he ground his teeth, "If those girls put me with HIM, I'll make them long for death!"

Ripping the scroll open he began to read it and laughed. _"At least I'm not the only one they humiliated. The wolf and Renkotsu are gonna have a fit when the read these!" _he thought highly amused.

After finishing the scroll he fell down laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

Jakotsu not used to seeing his brother in this state asked, "What has you laughing like this, Big brother?" as he tossed down two big boars.

Bankotsu was laughing so hard his eyes were watering.

Jakotsu demanded, "Well?"

Bankotsu finally calming down sat up wiping the tears from his eyes as he tossed the last scroll over to Jakotsu and said, "This, read it and you will see why."

Jakotsu confused, opened the scroll and began to read. His eyes bulged out and he screamed, "What!" He continued reading eyes filled with laughter and something else. Bankotsu broke down laughing again. After finishing it, Jakotsu too fell down clutching his stomach laughing.

Renkotsu came upon the site of them laughing and asked, "What's with you two?"

Grinning Bankotsu order, "Show him."

Jakotsu grinning handed the scroll to Renkotsu. Reluctantly Renkotsu opened the scroll and saw his name at the top. He began to read the scroll and his eyes shot open as his jaw clenched.

After he finished reading the scroll he glared at his comrades. "Where the hell did that accursed abomination come from?"

Bankotsu sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Jakotsu spotted the others and began reading them. He laughed and gagged while reading them. Renkotsu did the same.

Renkotsu demanded, "Where the hell did those come from?"

Bankotsu now calm and determined answered, "That's not important. What is important is finding these people and making them pay."

Renkotsu snarled, "Damn right!"

Jakotsu shrieked, "What the hell was she thinking? We are brothers for Kami's sake!"

Bankotsu nodded assuring, "Relax Jakotsu, we will find them and they will pay for what they have done to us!"

They all sat down discussing the scrolls.

Renkotsu pointed out, "Whoever they are, they seem to know a lot about us."

Bankotsu nodded. "I noticed that."

Renkotsu added, "Big brother, that means what they wrote about Naraku might be just as accurate."

Bankotsu thought it over._ "Damn, he's got a point. I never trusted Naraku completely," _he thought.

Facing his remaining companions he voiced, "They knew how the others died. And seem to know a lot about each of us."

Renkotsu informed him, "If what is written in those scrolls is as accurate as much as the rest... we could need to change our strategy."

Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu worried and asked, "Big brother, do you think what they said about Naraku was true? Would he really kill us?"

Bankotsu growled, "Yes Jakotsu, something tells me it is which means we need to stick together."

Glaring at Renkotsu he added, "All three of us! If you turn on us Renkotsu, I will kill you just like it was described in that scroll." Renkotsu gulped nervously.

Renkotsu assured nervously, "I'd never betray you two." Looking away sadly he commented, "Loosing Ginkotsu has driven home how important everyone is," as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Jakotsu said, "I know he was your best friend, I'm sorry Renkotsu."

Renkotsu stunned said quietly with wide eyes, "Thanks," before turning away.

Jakotsu remembered the _'Uptown Girl'_ scroll and suggested cheerily, "How about the three of us read this one again and laugh at the wolf?"

Bankotsu nodded in approval. "Good idea, Ja." They all read the scroll together and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga**

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © kittyb78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

**OPAL LAKE SCENE:**

Jai drove up the winding mountain road as Charlie, Kitty and Bobbi looked in amazement at the surrounding trees, wide mountain valleys, and the glimpses of the native wildlife. "How much farther is it to this lake that you're taking us Jai?" Bobbi asked as she looked back at her friend.

"It's about another mile up the road, but we have to pack in to the lake it self about another quarter mile. With just taking the essentials such as our sleeping bags and the cooler we should have camp set up in about a half hour with plenty of time to get dinner cooked and eaten before the sun goes down," she replied, not once taking her eyes off the road, making sure that she took the correct turn off to the high mountain lake that was Opal Lake.

Looking at her friends, Kitty thought, _"This will be one hell of a trip. No kids, no husbands, no worries in this well deserved getaway. Wish we'd done this sooner." _She looked back out the window, spying a small herd of elk with calves grazing in a nearby meadow, as Jai continued the slow progress up the mountain road past the trees.

Charlie looked over at his trio of friends. He was grateful to be included in this retreat, especially with three of his best friends. Looking out the back window, he saw plenty of things that he'd missed out on while living in the city. He spied high mountain lakes and streams with numerous birds of every shape and size flying about. Kitty looked back over her shoulder toward Charlie. Seeing the distant look on his face, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Shaking his head slightly he replied, "I just love it out here is all. I'm wishing that we didn't have to leave here at the end of the month is all."

With a smile upon her lips, Kitty replied, "We'll make sure and take plenty of pictures so that you can remember all the fun that we have this month."

Turning back to the window, Charlie replied, "That will be great… too bad we couldn't bring this all back with us though," as he continued to watch the trees go by the window.

About ten minutes later Jai pulled the truck to a halt on a ledge a good three hundred feet above the valley floor before she turned off the engine. "Okay… we're here," she said as she quickly got out of the truck wanting nothing more than to stretch out her legs.

Kitty, Charlie, and Bobbi followed suit stretching their aching muscles from being confined to the truck for the last four hours since they left the quaint little town of Challis, Idaho where they had stayed the night before. Jai moved toward the back of her truck opening the tailgate so that they could grab their packs, sleeping bags and the cooler of food. Each person had grabbed their packs and sleeping bags, leaving the cooler for the next trip. Jai led the way across the rock strewn path to the mouth of the lake, pointing out various different things as they continued to their camp site.

Once the campsite had been chosen, which appeared to have been a previously abandoned campsite, Jai, Charlie, and Kitty moved back to the truck for the cooler and an ax to chop firewood while Bobbi collected fire wood for their dinner. Within about half an hour, a huge pile of fire wood lay near their camp as the fire crackled in its pit, eagerly awaiting the chance to cook the food that had been brought.

Using the top of the cooler as a counter, Jai prepared the onions and potatoes for foil to be thrown on the grill as she asked, "So what do you guys think of this so far?"

Kitty's eyes shimmered as she asked, "Was this your inspiration for the lake scene where Koga jumps into the cold water to 'rescue' someone in 'Uptown Girl'?"

Jai smiled as she shook her head, having added the seasoning to the packet of food. "No, that's Mosquito Flats Reservoir. It's about thirty miles or so from here north of Challis, but this is close enough to be nearly the same."

The trio laughed as they recalled the scene of the frozen wolf, while Jai placed the foil packet with three good sized steaks over the fire to cook. After about 15 minutes, Jai flipped the steaks and potatoes packet, moving them around slightly to make room for a packet of sliced up zucchini.

At the end of another 10 minutes, Jai pulled the food off the grill, and served the steaks to her self, Kitty and Bobbi while splitting the potatoes and zucchini between everyone. Once everyone was served, they dug into their food as if they'd not eaten all day. Within a matter of about 15 minutes the plates were devoid of food and were quickly cleaned and stored in a box of cooking supplies that they had brought with the cooler.

With the sun quickly setting in the eastern sky, the quartet laid out their sleeping bags, staying close enough to the fire to ward off wild animals and yet far enough to keep the embers from falling on them while they slept. Once all the plates and utensils had been cleaned and put away, and the scraps dumped far enough from the camp to keep the animals away from the campers, each stretched out on their respective beds. Each person was either deep in thought or taking advantage of the last rays of sunlight to work on a few notes or drawings as they digested their meals and succumbed to the clean, fresh mountain air, drawing from it the necessary inspiration for their works.

Bobbi sighed as she looked up at the night sky while her and her friends were chatting away. She looked at her other friends and sighed._ "They all have someone for them… I never met that someone... I wish I could… it hurts just to see everyone else with their special someone…"_

Just then, she spotted a bright star up to the north._ "That must be the North Star… my grandmother said that if you wish on it… it may come true…" _Shaking her head she mentally scoffed, _"bullshit on that, but it would be nice…"_

Bobbi closed her eyes and made a wish silently to herself. _"I wish that I could find that someone for me…take me away from my life and sweep me off of my feet.."_

Unfortunately someone else had heard the wish as well. Midoriko giggled to herself as she heard the wish._ "This is just perfect… she has a wish and a purpose… now is my chance…"_

Bobbi shook her head, returning her attention back to her friends as they began to relax the quartet began to reminisce about their most favorite and hysterical parts of the other's stories when all of a sudden the crack of nearby thunder shook the valley, leaving Charlie and the girls to look at one another in confusion.

"What the…?" Jai began to ask before the thunder rolled once more. Each looked into the sky, only seeing the stars twinkle in their brilliance before a streak of hot white lightning seared their eyes, causing them to fall… and continue to fall as the roll of thunder announced their arrival… their arrival into a foreign world.

**Back in the feudal era:**

Koga sniffed the air as he spat on the ground. _"We better find that stupid Naraku soon!"_ he thought annoyed.

"I smell that mutt," he growled, huffing. _"Stupid mutt! I wonder if the baka has any leads."_ He ran ahead, not bothering to wait for Hakkaku and Ginta since they were miles behind as usual. He stopped after spotting a campfire, and three figures huddled around it.

"What the hell!? Why do I smell the mutt?" he grumbled. "He's not here..."

Koga snuck around the clearing keeping mainly to the dense under brush as he saw the men, laughing their asses off by the fire. Even from his relative distance from the group, and down wind, his nose was drawn to a tall man wearing a yellow kimono, sniffing a part of Inuyasha's haori.

Koga was bashed._ "W...what the fuck is he doing?!"_ Koga thought to himself.

"Ahh… my Inuyasha. When will I see you again..?" Jakotsu muttered as he rubbed the cloth of the fire-rat against his skin, dreaming of the time when he could cut up his crush once more.

Bankotsu heard a rustling in the bushes and stopped laughing, waving his hand stopping Renkotsu. He peered into the bushes just as Koga jumped out, folding his arms. Slightly shocked, Bankotsu stared at the young wolf demon, and then lowered his eyes to Koga's lap. He covered his face, trying to hide his laughing fit, as he cracked up again. Renkotsu chuckled along.

"Hey. What the fuck are you laughing at, corpses?!" he snapped, angry but embarrassed he was being mocked. Bankotsu pushed the scroll 'Double Trouble' over as Koga grabbed it up scoffing.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded glaring at the object they had shoved toward him. The question made the mercenaries snort, trying to conceal a laugh, and they all just cracked up again. Determined to find out why, they were cracking up, Koga glanced over the scroll. Quickly being drawn into the work so much that he slowly slid down the tree he'd been near, to sit cross-legged and read it for a while, as everyone calmed down, and the blazing orange fire crackled. As a red light blush permeated from Koga's face, it was obvious what part he was reading. Bankotsu rolled over laughing, as Koga made an awkward smirk.

"What's so funny!? There's a lot worse on you in here then on me," Koga nudged Bankotsu as he leaned closer, as he breathed, "Miko Lover."

Bankotsu shoved him away. "I would never, EVER, fall in love! Especially with some damn human wench," he snapped.

Koga shrugged, "You never know," as Bankotsu glared at him.

"Listen here you stupid wolf, I would never waste my time on a miko!" Bankotsu declared.

Koga defended, "My Kagome is a miko!"

Bankotsu countered, "Exactly my point! Mikos are weak and whiny and all goody-goody," his face scrunched up in disgust.

Koga argued, "At least my Kagome leaves the fighting to the men… most of the time."

Bankotsu argued, "I could hurt a weak girl like her without even trying."

Koga growled warning, "Try it corpse, and you'll regret ever being resurrected!" They continued arguing getting riled up even more. As the males were arguing about the scroll, the sky thundered and a single lightening bolt danced across the sky.

_"Not again?"_ thought Bankotsu before going back to arguing with the wolf. Suddenly a frightened scream rent the air. Before Bankotsu had the chance to even look up, a woman plummeted on him forcing him to his stomach flat on the ground.

"Oof!" she hissed as she connected with him. Heart still pounding frantically and eyes wide from fear she sat in shock. _"What happened?" _she thought vaguely.

The moan from the man underneath her caused her to snap back to reality.

Staring at the man she thought, _"Oh no! This can't be happening!"_ as she looked into very angry blue eyes.

"Get off!" he ordered, shoving himself up with his arms, forcing the woman to slip off his back. She landed with another "Omph!" on the hard ground. Kitty moved to stand on her feet as she rubbed her lower back in an effort to ease the pain.

Kitty's light brown eyes shot wide open as she stared at the man before her. _"Oh… No! IT IS HIM!" _her mind screamed, as she realized who was glaring at her like he was ready to throttle her.

Bankotsu glared at her growling, "Wench! Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

She began to take a step back, trying to avoid his piercing and frightening gaze. _"Damn, he's stronger then I would have expected! I could be in trouble here..." _Before she could answer, another lightening bolt tore through the air and thunder boomed.

Bankotsu looked into the sky. _"Another one?" _he thought exasperated. "What the hell is going on here?"

Seeing that the sky was once again clear of any suspicious clouds, Bankotsu turned his attention once more toward the clearly frightened wench before him._ "Clearly this wench is afraid of me,"_ he thought as he moved closer toward the woman, noting the deer in the headlights look in her eyes. His smirk widened as he continued,_ "I can use that to my advantage."_

Kitty looked on in horror as he stalked forward toward her, a glimmer of pure evil thoughts flashing across his eyes as he moved closer. Kitty backed as far away from him as she could without taking her eyes off him. Carefully and slowly she moved away from the mercenary, her heart beating wildly in her chest as he got closer and closer. Suddenly, unable to stop herself, Kitty tripped over a tree root barely visible in the ground. As she fell, a flash of lightning flashed, accompanied by a black dot falling from the sky. Kitty's eyes widened in horror as Bankotsu moved to where he could tower over her, a smirk of pure evil across his lips.

"I've got you where I want you, wench," he practically purred as he knelt down over her, licking his lips in anticipation. Kitty looked on first in horror at the look upon the mercenary's face, then over his head to the rapidly falling pack. Knowing what was about to happen, Kitty turned her head away as Bankotsu leaned toward her, eager to 'thank' her appropriately for knocking him down earlier. As his leaned further over her upper body, his arm brushed against her chest. A large pack landed across his shoulders, knocking him out, causing his whole body weight to land on Kitty, nearly crushing her. Kitty passed out from having the air knocked out of her as Bankotsu's heavy body pinned her to the ground. Luckily he wasn't completely on top of her or she would have been suffocated. As Bankotsu's body relaxed, the pack slid off his shoulders to land harmlessly in the grass.

The look of pure shock and fear covered the faces of the small group. Koga and Renkotsu moved toward the couple, noticing the large pack that had accompanied the mysterious woman lay off to the side of the duo. Suddenly, without the forewarning like the first woman, a second body plunged from the air, knocking Koga onto his stomach on the ground. Struggling to get up from under the weight of the thing on his back, Koga looked over his shoulder only to get a boot to the face.

"What in the Hell is going on here?" he demanded, struggling to get back to his feet as the weight suddenly rolled off his back.

Jai flopped onto her stomach, groaning as she pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to clear her mind as it reeled from the fall that she'd just taken. Easing onto her knees, her head firmly between her knees as she tried to wave off the nausea that threatened to cause her to enjoy the wonderful taste of her dinner once more. She thought,_ "Don't puke… don't puke…"_ as a mantra to her upset stomach. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. Completely expecting either of her friends, Jai looked toward the stranger, only to come face to face with the slightly worried, confused and angry blue eyes of a wild looking man in furs.

"Are you okay?" Koga asked softly, not wanting to frighten the girl.

As her eyes briefly roved over the wild man that had asked her a question, she thought to her self, "Where the hell am I?" before her eyes widened to about dinner plate sized. Quickly she ducked her head, back toward her knees as Koga looked at her rather confused until he got hit with her missing pack, knocking him straight into her curled up form, knocking them both out.

Jakotsu mumbled, "Why is it raining wenches tonight?"

Renkotsu laughed his head off as the other guys were trampled by two other girls falling from the sky.

_"At least no one has landed on me…"_ he thought smugly.

Just then, the skies opened up once again and Renkotsu looked up to see a red headed girl falling out of the sky. Bobbi landed on Renkotsu with a great 'thud.'

"Huh? What happened? Oh where am I? At least something has broken my fall…" Bobbi said as she rubbed her head.

"That would be me you little brat…" Renkotsu said as he pushed her off of him.

Bobbi looked up in surprise to see who she was staring at. "OMG…no way… you are Renkotsu of the Shichinintai…"

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU KNOW WHO I AM!??!?! Are you a stalker?" Renkotsu shouted back at her.

"PFF… as if…I see that you have a smart ass attitude that I have read about…"

"LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE WENCH…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD!!" Bobbi said as she punched him in the jaw.

Jak looked on in surprise as Bobbi got up off her feet and brushed herself off.

"By the way… the name is Bobbi not brat and certainly not wrench…"

"Bobbi?! Isn't that a boy's name?" Renkotsu asked while chuckling. Just then he felt a hand go against his cheek.

"Ha ha ha… you are such a smarty… I was named after my father and even though I don't like him very much… I am glad to have that name…"

"Oww! You certainly have an attitude!!" Renkotsu said as he looked at his face in the river.

"You do as well…" she snapped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"SO?" he demanded, facing the girl who had slapped him. "I AM THE MAN HERE!! NOT YOU!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" she yelled, glaring at him.

As the battle between Bobbi and Renkotsu escalated with voices raised, Bankotsu and Koga groaned as they slowly regained consciousness. Needless to say the screams and yells coming from the two combatants didn't help the headaches that either human or demon sported from the falling women and gear.

Bankotsu eased off the chest of the woman who'd fallen on him, gazing upon her angelic face as he wondered where she'd come from. Quickly he moved to his knees, looking over his shoulder to where Renkotsu and an equally furious female continued their battle of words. Looking back at his own pain in the neck, he eased his hand toward the back, feeling a slight lump forming where the pack had landed. _"Damn wench… must have packed rocks in there on purpose,"_ he thought as he moved to his feet, to turn his attention toward an equally prone and confused Koga.

With little effort, Bankotsu removed the extremely large pack off Koga's back and nudged the wolf demon. Koga's eyes snapped open as he looked around the area, trying to remember what happened. Bankotsu nudged him in the ribs once more as he said, "Get off the girl, Wolf. I'm sure that she'll freak more with you on her once she wakes up."

Koga's head snapped toward Bankotsu's voice, seeing the simmering anger in his gaze, then back toward the woman that he was currently sprawled over. His eyes widened as he scrambled off the unconscious woman. "What the hell?" he demanded once he'd regained his footing, moving his hand toward the lump at the back of his head as he took in both Jai and Kitty's unconscious bodies.

Looking back at the wolf demon, Bankotsu said, "Your guess is as good as mine. And now it looks as if we have a third on our hands," as he motioned toward Renkotsu and Bobbi's verbal argument.

"This doesn't look good," Koga muttered as he moved toward the woman that had landed on him earlier, checking to make sure that she was uninjured.

With a look of disgust at one of his men getting bested by a woman, Bankotsu grabbed up a bucket that held some water that they were going to use for washing up and threw some of it on Kitty and Jai, drenching Koga in the process. Kitty shot into a sitting position, spitting and sputtering, as she turned her head to glare at the man who had the nerve to awaken her in such a fashion. Jai awoke in a similar fashion, though Koga was near her, shaking in fury at being drenched in such a deliberate way.

"Good… you're awake," Bankotsu growled as he glared at the woman who had fallen onto him and demanded, "You'd better tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Reaching out, Bankotsu snagged her arm, hauling her onto her feet, bruising it painfully. Still slightly intimidated by the infamous leader of the Band of Seven, Kitty felt her temper stirring as she bit her lip to keep the pain at bay.

She glared at him and he shook her demanding, "Answer me!" Having had enough of his attitude, Kitty kneed him in the stomach forcing him to release her arm and fall to his knees shocked.

Kitty ran over to check on her friend, seeing that she was about to be killed by another of the Band of Seven, just as Bankotsu shot to his feet ready to strangle her, but stopped a few feet away as he saw her rein in her irate friend who was about to light into Renkotsu yet again. Bobbi was just about to go at him again when Kitty rushed over to her, holding her trembling body.

"Calm down," she soothed holding Bobbi.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled struggling against the smaller woman's surprisingly strong hold.

Bankotsu ordered, "Control her or I will!" glaring at the petite woman who was trying to calm the other one down.

Kitty glared at him before returning her gaze back to her friend and saying, "Calm down. You can rip him apart after we figure out what happened."

Bobbi reluctantly sighed, "Fine," as she huffed and the struggling ceased.

All stared at them, then, even Koga, stared at Bankotsu, as if they didn't know what to make of any of this. Kitty and Bobbi looked around, and as saw who they were surrounded by... they were close to fainting. The idea of a writer going into her own stories.... The concept was absurd! Though whatever thoughts raced through their minds, or whatever idea they could not perceive... this was real.

Bankotsu, Koga, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu, they were there. And three girls, WERE there, or rather WHEN they were. This was no dream.

Jai watched the battle from her spot on the ground, not having the strength to move seeing as she'd been piled under almost two hundred pounds of wolf demon and her pack. As she saw Kitty calming Bobbi, her eyes wandered over the group of men that they had some how fallen upon. She noticed that each wore a unique style of clothing, covered by armor, though the one that held her attention was the wild man whom she'd fallen upon earlier. His furs intrigued her as her eyes wandered his handsome features to land upon his worried and concerned blue eyes. Suddenly… as if almost by some unknown force, Jai reached out toward the demon, touching his cheek as she breathed only one word… "Koga."

Seeing as all the women and men were now awake, Bankotsu glared at the three women as he demanded, "Who the hell are you three and what are you doing here?!"

At that time, right on queue, the spirit Midoriko appeared in front of them. "I can answer that." Everyone's head's snapped to stare at the new comer.

Midoriko spoke, "Until these four souls understand one another, embody their true spirit, and become..."

_"Oh shit"_ Midoriko thought to herself. "I have only three souls here." She said, looking around, pulling her hair out in frustration. _"Fuck... One is missing!" _

Bankotsu glared at the ghost demanding impatiently, "Well!?"

"Um yeah... And become the human heart, this curse shall be lifted."

Midoriko raised her hand, and began chanting as six sets of beads descended upon all their heads. Three colors they were bedewed.

Bankotsu and Kitty's were a matching set of lovely sapphire blue... Koga and Jai's, Darker, wearing purple necklaces. And Bobbi and Renkotsu sharing yellow beads.

Midoriko explained, "Until this curse is lifted, you must all work together. Those whose beads match may not be more the fifteen feet from one another without the curse's painful affects taking hold. If you leave one another's sides or one dies, so will the other. Have fun," as she vanished without a trace.

Clearly confused as to what just happened, Bankotsu roared, "WHAT!?! Get back here you witch!" fists clenched angrily. _"How dare she curse me! Not to mention tie me to such a puny weak bitch!" _his mind protested.

Remembering the final part Midoriko whispered a solitary word into each one's mind. A different word for each person. Then thought in frustration, _"Now to find the missing one. Where the hell could he be?!"_

They all stared as they each heard a word. It echoed in their mind, and was etched into their very hearts. They could never forget the word. Suddenly, and a bit awkwardly, Bobbi whispered the word she had just heard to herself, as a bright yellow light flooded from Renkotsu's necklace and he was tossed to the ground. At that moment, the anarchy began. All started shouting the words they had heard and all fell to the ground, like some crazy dance to another. Everyone shouted as their faces slammed into the ground.

Knocking the women unconscious through repetitive commands, Bankotsu, Koga, and Renkotsu all shoved their bodies out of the dirt, groaning as their bodies protested at even having to move.

Bankotsu thought, _"Well fuck! We can't kill them..."_ Grinning he added,_ "But that doesn't mean we have to be nice to them either." _Turning to Renkotsu and Jakotsu he ordered, "Tie them up!"

Jakotsu whined, "I don't want to touch them! THEY'RE WOMEN!"

Bankotsu glared at him as he pulled his battered and bruised body toward his beloved Halberd and ordered, "Tie them up, NOW!" Jakotsu scrunched his face in disgust as he and Renkotsu jumped to do as they had been bidden.

Koga asked, "What now?"

Bankotsu replied angrily, "Now we search through these... whatever they are," pointing towards the bags. Having finished tying up the women Renkotsu and Jakotsu walked over.

"Good idea, big brother. They might contain some clue as to what's going on." offered Renkotsu.

"GUYS!!! Look at these bags!! They are so strange!!" Jakotsu shouted to his friends and Koga as he tried some makeup on from the bags.

"Let me see…" Bankotsu went over to Kitty's bag and began searching through it. He began looking though the pack and came across Kitty's undergarments. "Man these wench's sure wear different things..." he said as he held the bra up to himself. The rest of the guys giggled and went searching through the bags as well.

Koga was going through Jai's bag. _"MAN!! This girl has a treasure trove full of things in her bag!!"_ he thought as he continued looking until he found the small hatchet. That is when he freaked out.

"SHE IS DEADLY AS WELL!!!! OMG!!!" Koga shouted as he dropped the hatchet.

"Maybe you will find the heads in there…" Renkotsu said as he went through Bobbi's bag. "This one packed really light... hmm… what is this??"

Renkotsu pulled out a digital camera and looked at it. "AMAZING!!! This is so cool! Hmm… what does this button do?" He pressed the button and it flashed which caught him off guard. Then he turned it to the back and saw himself in the back.

"GUYS!! LOOK AT THIS!! IT TAKES PICTURES!!!" Renkotsu said as he started taking pics of random things. The guys walked over to Renkotsu and took a look at the pictures that he took.

"THAT IS AWESOME!! LET ME TRY!!!" Jakotsu shouted as he took the camera and shot some pictures.

Bankotsu chuckled as he continued his search and found the pocky in the bag. "What is this?"

"It looks like a box you stupid corpse…" Koga said as he put a pair of shorts on his head.

Bankotsu opened the box slowly and looked inside. "GUYS!! I think that this is some type food…" He took one out of the box and took a bite. "THESE ARE GOOOD!!!" he exclaimed digging into the box for some more. The other guys walked over to him and each took one and placed it in their mouth.

"You are right Oo-Aniki… these are good!" Renkotsu said as he munched on the pocky.

"Where do you think these girls came from? Their clothes and everything about them is so strange?" Bankotsu asked as he continued to eat the pocky. Everyone shrugged as they finished off the small box of pocky.

After they finished sifting through the bags Bankotsu glared at Koga, who looked really uncomfortable with being forced to stay near the Band of Seven, as he growled, "Look, I'm not any happier about this then you are."

Koga nodded and informed him, "I'm staying!"

Bankotsu shrugged, "Suit your self, just stay out of my way."

Koga added, "Once this curse is lifted, we go our separate ways."

Bankotsu agreed, "Got that right wolf," as he turned back to polishing Banryu. He glanced back toward the wolf as he thought darkly,_ "By the time this is over, your shards will be ours and you'll be dead, wolf."_

Taking up a seat near where the women had been tied up, Koga thought, _"If I don't get those scrolls and burn them I will never live it down. Nor will I leave these women in the presence of these mercenaries without some form of protection."_

Bankotsu thought, _"These aren't going out of my sight,"_ as he felt to make sure the scrolls were secure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga**

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © kittyb78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

Chapter 3

Early the next morning, as the sun filled the eastern sky, the four males awoke to the chirping of birds. Koga glanced around the circle saw that no one looked as if they had slept very much. With a wry smile upon his lips, Koga thought,_ "At least I don't require as much sleep as these humans." _He leaned back against the tree as he closed his eyes wondering briefly where his bumbling underlings had holed up for the night.

Bankotsu's blood shot eyes moved constantly, not leaving anything to chance or suspicion when it came to their new 'companions.' He growled at the thought of having to team up with a sworn enemy as his eyes moved to where Koga had been all night, playing the every watchful guard dog toward their new acquisitions. _"Like I need any more smart mouth pain in the ass comrades," _Bankotsu thought as he glared at his second-in-command.

Leaning lazily back against a log near the fire, Renkotsu sat cross-legged with his arms across his chest. Though his eyes were closed and his head was bent, he was very well aware of the piercing blue eyes that bore into his body. A smirk crossed his lips as he recalled the feisty woman that his fearless leader was bound to through the horrid curse. _"She'll put him in his place or it will kill him… not that that would be a bad thing," _he thought. He looked toward the only member of their group that didn't have a wench forced upon him. "Lucky bastard to be able to move about freely without having to drag around an extra hundred plus pounds of flesh and gear," Renkotsu thought darkly as he chanced a glance toward their prisoners.

Catching his gaze, Koga growled at the mercenary, reminding him to look but not touch. Renkotsu returned his gaze to that of his leader as he thought, _"If I continue to follow him, he will do nothing but lead us to our deaths once more. I've got to figure out a way to get away with my life before it is ended once more."_

Of all the males in the group, the only one who seemed to have gotten any sleep was Jakotsu who appeared to be wide awake and ready to take on the world. He looked happily around the group, chipper as always when he set eyes on the wenches that had caused his big brother considerable pain the day before, _"Once I can get them alone… I'll be able to rid our group of them. I can't stand being even this close to them," _he thought darkly, a manic glaze filled his eyes as he thought of all the things that he could do to the seemingly defenseless women.

As if sensing that they were being looked at, the trio of women began to awaken, each trying to stretch out the kinks in their arms, legs, backs and necks, only to come to the realization that they couldn't move.

Kitty thought, _"What the hell? Why can't I move my hands?" _She opened her eyes and found herself lying with a boulder behind her.

_"WHAT!" _her mind screamed. Kitty looked around seeing her two friends were also bound with their hands behind their backs.

_"Well shit!" _she thought in frustration. Suddenly an idea came to her. _"If I can just manage to sit up," _she thought, _"Then I might be able to free my hands." _Taking a deep breath she moved onto her side and slowly with great effort managed to sit with her back against the boulder.

Bankotsu looked over. "Good, so you're up," as he moved to stand in front of her.

Kitty glared at him and demanded, "Why the hell are we tied up?"

Bankotsu smirked replying, "No one said we have to be nice to you," as his cold gaze locked with her annoyed one.

Kitty mumbled, "Should have guessed," while rolling her eyes.

_"She's got guts, I'll give her that." _Bankotsu thought impressed, as he watched her rolling her eyes at him. Not many people ever stood up to him, yet here was a slip of a woman with enough backbone, not only to argue with him, but to have the audacity to roll her eyes at him as well. An amused smirk slowly spread its way across his tanned boyish face. _"At least she won't be boring." _he thought pleased. Turning serious, Bankotsu kneeled down to stare into her eyes and warned, "Don't even think about trying to escape either."

Kitty glared at him, defiance notable as her eyes lit with fire. "You're not the boss of me pal! So, I suggest you watch your tone."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Damn, she's a spirited one, alright!" he mumbled amusement in his eyes.  
Kitty thought,_ "Now, I just need to figure out how distract him." _Hearing a moan beside them, Bankotsu turned his head, noticing the others were also waking. Snapping her attention to her friends as they were waking up, Kitty smirked as she thought,_ "Perfect!" _waiting for Bankotsu to leave, so she could make her move.

Bankotsu walked back over to the trio of males and stated, "Someone needs to go hunt, so we can eat... Jakotsu bring back something sufficient for all of us."

Jakotsu started to argue then thought better of it and muttering about 'stupid wenches' as he stormed off to hunt. Bankotsu sat back down and began polishing his beloved Banryu, while occasionally looking over to ensure the girls were where he had left them.

Kitty whispered, "Jai, Bobbi, I need one of you to distract them, and hold their attention while I try to free my hands." The girl's eyes widened as they gave one nod to signal they had heard her.

Bobbi looked at the guys of the Shichinintai with a pure scared look on her face. She knew that she, Jai, and Kitty were in trouble... if they were anything like she had read about them… she knew that they were in danger! _"We gotta distract them so Kitty has time to do... whatever she's got planned." _

Mustering up her courage, Jai glared at the men demanding, "Why are we tied up?" _"Please let this work," _she thought as she also worked on the knots at her wrists. _"Let's give Kitty as much time as she needs."_

Kitty thought,_ "Now then," _as she slowly inched herself so that her feet were by her hips. Making sure she was far enough away she wouldn't get cut, yet was still concealed, she slammed her fist into her boot causing one of the three inch blades to be released.

Her breath hitched nervously as she glanced around to make sure no one had noticed her movement. _"Good, clear so far. Now..." _she positioned her bound hands close to the blade and ever so slowly began to work the ropes against the blade, while concentrating on her breathing so as not to give any sign of what she was doing. Freezing her movements as Bankotsu stood up and began walking toward their direction.

Bobbi watched as Bankotsu walked over to them. Remembering the ghost's visit after the girls had passed out he seethed. _"At least she was kind enough to deliver them to us and tell me they had written the stories before her cowardly ass vanished again." _He looked at all of them and smirked, "So you're the little bitches who wrote about us, eh?" he intoned as he looked them over scrutinizing them. Shocked Kitty sat there, glaring at him defiantly.

Jai asked shocked, "How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways," he answered waving it off. Smirking he added, "Too bad that your lives will be cut short..."

Jai reminded a bit nervous, "You can't kill us without dying yourselves."

Bankotsu grinned sadistically. "Maybe we can't..." as he licked his lips almost as if he were able to taste their fear he added, "We can however, make your lives a living hell," he replied in a voice that caused the three women to shiver with fear.

Bankotsu stood directly in front of Kitty and bent down to cup her chin, forcing her to stare him in the eyes. His fierce cobalt gaze locked with her caramel one. "Especially you," he hissed in an icy tone.

Kitty growled and tried to bite his fingers. "Keep your damn hands off!" she snapped glaring hatefully at him.

Bankotsu moving his hand just before her teeth could connect laughed. "Feisty, eh?" Bending down before her and yanking her hair, careful not to let her try to bite him again he whispered in her ear, "I like 'em feisty," staring back into her wide eyes pleased by the fear she was unable to hide, knowing she had understood EXACTLY what he had meant.

Bankotsu relished the fact that he was able to intimidate others, from his mere power. Releasing her he warned icily, "Try anything funny, and you will regret it, Bitch!" as he stood towering over her.

Kitty growled, "My name is KITTY, not bitch, you Jerk!"

He thought, _"So she's Kitty, eh? I thought as much." _With a shake of his head, Bankotsu laughed maliciously, "Keep it up, and I will show you just what a 'jerk' I can be," eyebrow raised. Kitty huffed looking away towards the side. Bankotsu stood tall and smirked down at her thinking,_ "Thought so." _Bankotsu having grown bored walked away.

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT'S A BITCH!" Bobbi shouted as she tried to untie her hands. Renkotsu laughed and walked over to Bobbi. He bent down and gently cupped her face.

"My my... we certainly have an attitude don't we? You are nothing but a wench! I cannot stand women!" he bemoaned.

"WELL I CANNOT STAND SMART ASS MEN!" Bobbi said as she kicked Renkotsu in the leg. Renkotsu cursed out of pain and went for her. Jakotsu, who had returned, tossed down two big boars.

"RENKOTSU! SHE IS NOT WORTH YOUR TIME!" Jakotsu shouted. Renkotsu growled at Bobbi and walked back to the others.

Bobbi sighed. _"At least I am safe for now..." _she thought relieved.

Kitty continued to work her ropes until they snapped._ "Finally!" _she thought triumphantly. Sheathing her blade back into boot, she slid to sit beside Jai, taking over untying her hands while their backs faced each other. Jai thought, _"Good thing Kitty thinks quick." _Feeling her own bonds free, she moved to face her back to Bobbi's and began working on freeing her hands as well.

_"Where is Charlie when you need him? He'd take Banryu and keep them busy so we could escape!" _Jai thought. Seriously worried she added mentally, _"We've got to get as far the hell away from these nut-jobs as possible."_ Jai and Bobbi also began working at their ropes.

When the three were untied, pretending to still be tied, Kitty thought, _"Okay this is it. One...two..." _she jumped up and tried to run for it, only to run smack into a solid chest, that felt like hitting a tree.

Bankotsu smirked. "Well, well, it appears we have a little escape artist," he said amused, as he stared down at the girl before him.

Kitty thinking quickly, slammed her knee into his balls and tried to run again, only to be stopped by a vise like grip around her ankle, as Bankotsu snagged her leg dragging her back to him. Kitty began kicking with her free leg, only to have it trapped as well. Pulling her to him and sliding over her, he pinned her lithe body underneath his massive one.

"Going somewhere, were you?" he asked chuckling darkly, as his eyes stared through her.

Kitty's eyes widened as he said in a low and dangerous tone, "You're not going anywhere," before he reached out to yank her up.

Truly scared now, for her life, Kitty released a horrified blood curdling scream, deafening all that were near her, mainly Bankotsu, who had brought his hands back to cover his ears. Kitty slowly backed away shaking with fear, only to have Bankotsu grab her again.

By the river, Midoriko stood talking to the fourth person she had transported to the FE. It had taken her a while, before she decided to search for his aura. He'd been shocked as hell when she appeared before him. "Even IF Naraku is defeated... The shikon no tama will still be a part of this world. Two people shall help us to rid this world of what I was forced to create. In the meantime, I need your help."

Charlie stuttered," Me..me..me?"

Knowing she would need to explain to him Midoriko sighed and began, "The only thing that can destroy a corrupted jewel of four souls, is four pure souls. Binding Courage, Wisdom, Compassion, and Friendship together to break the jewel's power. "

Charlie looked at the miko and said," So…what does this have to do with me and the others?"

Raising her hand, Midoriko replied," All in good time. But for right now, your friends need your help. They are in the clutches of Bankotsu and his group."

Charlie puckered his lips and narrowed his eyes as he quickly processed what Midoriko had said. _"Shit… this isn't good! If they have Kitty and the others," _he thought as he looked at his reflection in the water. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of his friends being around a bunch of ruthless men, especially knowing how stubborn they could be.

"Why choose me to save my friends?" he asked, feeling as if he was being tricked.

"Well..." Midoriko coughed, which was all in good taste, seeing as ghosts don't cough. "Bankotsu keeps pestering those three friends of yours with his weapon..."

Suddenly Charlie sat tall and erect now, his eyes wide with attention. Midoriko sweated a little. And again... ghosts don't sweat.

"So you could be of service to me AND… get Banryu," she suggested softly with a small smile.

At that moment, Charlie squealed happily inside, but contained himself trying to look civil. Once he regained control of his inner self, a look of apprehension crossed his face. "How the hell am I supposed to get it away from Bankotsu?" he asked. "The guy's a frigin tank…" he muttered.

Grinning Midoriko held out a small black box. "With this. Now, take it with you," she replied. "It will assist you in your quest for the halberd."

Tamping down his mixed emotions of fear and concern for his friends and excitement at getting to actually touch Banryu, Charlie quickly gathered his pack and returned to the ghost. "I'm ready," he announced.

Midoriko smiled. "Good luck, you are all gonna need it," before she once again disappeared.  
Upon hearing a frightened, blood curdling scream, his eyes shot wide as he yelled, "That's Kitty!" Gripping his pack Charlie tore off through the woods in the direction the scream was coming from.

Charlie rushed out of the woods and up to his trio of friends as their jaws dropped, without a clue of how he had arrived in the Feudal Era. As Charlie was about to admonish them, his eyes fell upon a silver gleaming object. Tall and straight, with sides sharp as can be. It was sleek, yet large. His eyes were transfixed on the giant sword.

He shook his head, snapping out of Banryu's trance as he pulled out the black box and revealed a gun as he held it to Bankotsu's head. "Let Kitty go you bastard," he growled seriously as he cocked the weapon, ready to pull the trigger. Bankotsu turned his head to take in this new threat raising an eyebrow in slight amusement.

Seeing the type of weapon that Charlie held, Renkotsu blurted, "Big brother be careful!"

Bankotsu twinged "What?" as he reached over lifting then twirled Banryu around cockily to show it was his.

Charlie jumped back from the mercenary as he twirled his halberd, pulling the trigger. The shot fired at Bankotsu hit his foot as he jumped, dropping Kitty to the ground. "Are you okay?" Charlie asked looking at his friend.

Kitty gratefully smiled assuring, "Fine, thanks," as she stood to her feet.

Bankotsu's moved to storm over to them, only to yelp in pain as he stepped on his wounded foot, dropping Banryu to the ground and clutched his injured foot. Charlie leaped, catching Banryu before it hit the ground, so it's steel and metal glory would not be tainted by the dirt bedewed ground. His hand held it tight as he spun it in his hand. Only for a moment, though, it seemed like it twirled for hours. He walked up to his trio of pals, as Bankotsu held his foot, yelping in pain.

"Yo Kitty, Jai, Bobbi. What's up?" he asked cockily as he leaned against his new possession.

Bobbi looked at Charlie and sweat dropped as she asked, "How did you get here Charlie?" Holding onto Banryu tightly, he moved over to his trio of his friends still watching a very upset Bankotsu cursing him out.

"The same way that the three of you got here," he answered once he'd reached the trio.

Kitty sighed as she reached for her bag. As she began searching for her first aid kit she warned, "Charlie, stay there for now." Turning to Bankotsu, she removed her first aid kit and snapped, "Stop glaring at him and sit so I can tend your foot!"

Bankotsu turned his angry glare toward her as he snapped, "Don't boss me around bitch! I'm the leader." pointing to his own chest.

Kitty growled, "Unless you want that foot infected, sit down and shut it!" as she moved toward the fussing male.

Jai watched the two argue as she slightly shook her head. _"I can see where this is going," _as she also moved to grab her first aid kit from her own pack.

Koga eyed his charge suspiciously as she rummaged through the oversized pack that looked kind of familiar._ "I wonder," _he thought, _"if what I saw in her bag is from that same time as Kagome comes from." _He continued to watch the woman rifle through her pack until she also came across her med kit and moved toward the still arguing pair.

"Bankotsu… You need to stay still so I can tend to your wound," Kitty scolded, holding his foot, reprimanding him like the child he was acting like.

"Get off me you... You..." he glared at her offended and flustered, as he kicked at her with his injured foot, trying to get her to let him go.

"Sit and shut it!" she ordered glaring back while shoving him roughly to the ground, never letting go of his foot.

_"Damn she's stronger then I'd have guessed," _he thought, a little awed at how such a tiny slip of a woman could manage to shove a strong guy like him.

Staring at his foot she sighed, "Damn. The blood is even dripping to your ankle & heel." As the last word passed her lips, Bankotsu's necklace flooded with blue light as his face went straight down into the dirt.

Kitty giggled, covering her smile. "Sorry Bankotsu… that one was an accident," she continued giggling.

Pushing himself up with his arms Bankotsu huffed as he took a deep breath before he yelled out "WENCH, WENCH, WENCH!" with all his might.

Kitty was now buried inches in the ground. Growling she sat back up and rolled up her sleeves, about to kick someone's ass, but blinked as Bankotsu jumped out of his hole and kind of haphazardly ran away from her up to Banryu and an equally shocked Charlie.

In the trees and unseen, Midoriko grinned as she chanted casting yet another spell.

"Give me back my weapon, boy," the very irate mercenary ordered as he reached out for the halberd.  
Charlie raised his eyebrows as he demanded, "What are you, fuckin' nuts? This is mine."

Bankotsu made an angry fist, moving to punch Charlie in the face. Seeing what the irate leader was about to do, Charlie quickly moved Banryu to cover it. Bankotsu struck the weapon full force, unable to pull back once the punch was thrown. Charlie laughed hysterically as Bankotsu's hand shook, red from impact.

"So Bankotsu, did you break three fingers, or four?" Charlie asked while laughing.

"You insolent little... I'll kill you!" Bankotsu roared as he went to punch the kid again. Charlie's face was hidden behind Banryu, and though no one saw it, he moved his eyes away, with a confident grin.

"Heel," Kitty growled as she glared at the mercenary, annoyed both by his childish actions and by his refusal to cooperate so she could tend his wound.

Charlie congratulated himself for being so smug. He sighed and stared down at the man who paled in comparison to him. "Don't have a fit Bankotsu. I'll take WAY better care of Banryu than you have." Charlie informed him smugly.

"We'll see about that..." Bankotsu muttered, as he pulled himself yet again from the ground, moving to lean against a nearby tree, sitting Indian style. He glared up at Kitty, wary not to get attacked again by the damn necklace, but knowing that a mere kid had no idea how to wield Banryu or use it properly, so no harm done... Though unknown to him, it was now in more capable hands, than Bankotsu himself.

Kitty glared at the feuding teens. "If you two are finished now," she said taking a deep breath. She had an unusual glint in her eyes as she smirked, "Heel!"

Bankotsu slammed into the ground and Kitty and Jai pounced on the mercenary, Kitty at his foot, Jai gripping his hands holding him down with her full weight, to bandage his foot, both muttering about stubborn males. Once Bankotsu's foot had been bandaged, Kitty dropped it as Jai moved far away from the irate leader. Both moved back toward their bags as Kitty stated annoyed, "If you two don't get along, the curse will never be broken. So shut up and deal with it!" glaring from one to the other.

Bankotsu leaped to his feet storming towards her and whirled her to face him so fast she ended up falling on her backside again. He knelt down next to her, glaring at her with his fiery gaze as he growled, "Do that again bitch and I'll really make your life a living Hell!" Kitty's eyes widened in fear, as he moved closer toward her a gleam of pure evil in his eyes.

He shoved himself up on shaky arms glared hatefully at her and seethed, "Wench!" Kitty slammed into the ground, having expected the retaliation however, she was able to maneuver so she could remain conscious this time.  
Sending her own scathing glare towards the mercenary leader she silently seethed. "Bastard!"

Renkotsu huffed as they watched Kitty and Bankotsu feuding. Bobbi turned to Renkotsu. "Look, I know that you are not happy with this and neither am I… so… can't we at least try to get along?"

Renkotsu smirked. "Sure we can… BRAT!" Bobbi's necklace lit up and she fell to the ground in a heap.

She got up, glaring at the mercenary who seemed to be enjoying himself at her expense. "OH YEAH... take this… BALDY!" she seethed. Renkotsu's necklace lit up and he fell to the ground in a heap.

"BALDY! BALDY! BALDY! BASTARD! BALDY!"

Blinking, Renkotsu fell to the ground at a least a total of 6 different times.

Bobbi was panting and finally she said, "That is what you get for messing with me…" eyes blazing with her temper.

Jai watched the continuing battles between the feuding couples, cringing every time a word was uttered that spelled utter doom for the opposing force. She glanced at Koga, hoping that he wasn't into masochistic behaviors for she didn't feel like eating dirt anymore than she had to. She looked over toward Charlie and saw that he wasn't moving after knocking himself out so she rummaged once more through her pack for a rag, only to realize that she'd forgotten to pack any.

"Damn it," she growled as she moved toward Bobbi's pack which remained dangerously close to her and Renkotsu's fight.

Seeing where Jai was about to head into, Koga grab her shoulder, turning her toward his worried blue eyes as he asked, "Are you nuts? You get caught out there and you could get hurt!"

Looking back out at her friends, she grabbed what remained of her courage as she replied, "I've got to get to Charlie and make sure that's he's okay."

Waving toward the battle of wills, Koga exclaimed, "but you were headed out into that mess."

"Yeah, I was going for a washcloth," Jai replied as she pulled her shoulder from his hand. "I've got to make sure that he's not done any more harm to himself than just a concussion. Besides that with all those 'sit' commands that they are giving to each other I'm going to need some water and other medical supplies."

Looking back out toward the battle, Koga agreed that the combatants were going to probably need medical attention after they knocked themselves out. He turned toward Jai as he said, "I'll get the packs, and you stay here." Before she had a chance to say anything, Koga sprinted toward the packs of Kitty, Charlie and Bobbi, avoiding the battle as he zipped in and out with the packs over his shoulder.

Jai watched the demon run, awed that he moved faster than her imagination could wrap around. Unbeknownst to Jai, the threat to her wasn't from in front of her but behind.  
Jak licked his lips in anticipation of killing the woman who had helped in rendering his leader nearly helpless. "I've got you now, bitch!" he called out as he pulled his snake like sword from its sheath, aimed right at Jai. She turned as he called out, only to have her eyes widen in shock and fear as the blade snaked out toward her. Her mind took over her body as it dropped and rolled away from the blade.

Growling that she'd managed to dodge the weapon, Jakotsu pulled back and let his weapon's blade fly once more, targeting her body which he'd have delighted in cutting to ribbons. Suddenly a brown blur moved upon the scene and in the blink of an eye, Jai was gone, having been picked up by Koga. Jakotsu's eyes followed the blur getting ready to let fly his sword to take out the wolf and gain more jewel shards.

Koga moved behind a dense growth of trees, dropping Jai and the packs there for safety. He looked through the foliage toward the crazed mercenary as he said to Jai, "Stay here, and whatever you do, don't let him get to you. Got it?"

He looked into her worried blue eyes as she said, "Be careful."

A cocky grin crossed his lips as he replied, "I will, besides I've got a bone to pick with this ass."

He moved quickly out from the bushes, zigzagging to keep Jai's location hidden from Jakotsu. In a blur of fur, he ended up behind Jakotsu. He tapped the mercenary on the shoulder before punching him in the jaw, knocking Jakotsu a good few feet from where he'd been standing and knocking the sword out of his hand.

Koga eyed the mercenary as he moved toward the fallen blade. Jakotsu moved for it as well, only to have Koga's large hand wrapped around the slender throat. Lifting the lithe man from the ground by the throat, Koga growled, "You even think about taking that woman's life again and I'll be more than happy to remove your guts and force feed them to you."

Jakotsu chuckled as he laughed, "You can't hurt me. I'm part of your group now."

Koga grinned manically as he moved his face to where he was nose to nose to the effeminate man. "You don't get it. You're life doesn't mean shit to me and as for putting you out of our misery… I could snap you neck like a twig and not even flinch. But seeing as you're needed in this plan as much as the rest of us, I'll spare you this one time. Next time, you won't be so lucky." He shook Jakotsu a couple of times before throwing him as far away from his body as he could.

Jai moved out from the brush, her pack across her back and the others being dragged behind her. She labored toward the wolf demon; her eyes still glazed in fear as she took in his muscular form. Briefly she recalled the muscles moving under his furs as he picked her up, saving her life from the crazed mercenary.

Kitty and Bankotsu were locked into a glaring contest, but heard the argument between Bobbi and Renkotsu continue. Kitty sighed thinking,_ "Damn him!" _continuing to glare at the mercenary leader. _"And damn the ghost as well!"_

Bankotsu glared at her before pulling himself out of his hole and thought,_ "Why the hell did this have to happen to us? All these women are gonna upset Jakotsu." _Deciding to check on afore mentioned brother's whereabouts, he looked around and Spotted Jakotsu and the wolf arguing._ "Great." _he thought sarcastically.

Standing to his feet, he moved over towards the combatants and order in a booming voice, "ENOUGH!"

Clenching her fists in an effort to control her rising temper, Kitty added, "Like it or not ALL of us have to work together to break this damn curse!"

Glaring from one person to the next, encompassing the entire group she added, "That means no killing! So sit down and let's think of a way to break the curse."

"But how do we do that Kitty?" Bobbi asked as she glared at Bankotsu.

Rolling her eyes Kitty answered, "That's what we ALL have to figure out."

"Darn!" Bobbi said as she sat next to Renkotsu.

"Nice going Wench..." Renkotsu snickered.

"SHUT IT CORPSE..." Bobbi said back.

Kitty stormed over to them and growled, "Knock it off you two!"

Bobbi looked at Kitty. "He started it!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

Kitty reached out slapping them both upside the head growling, "ENOUGH!"

Bobbi rubbed her head. "Owww..."

Bankotsu blinked thinking, "Damn, she's scary."

Bobbi huffed. "But Kitty... he started it first..."

"Bobbi!" Kitty warned, "Knock it off or I will end it, both of you," before rounding on Bankotsu and demanding, "SIT!" Knowing Kitty's temper, Bobbi gulped and looked down. Renkotsu's eyes shot wide open as he saw his leader sit as she had ordered, like some whipped pup.

"What the heck? Bankotsu sat down! He took orders from a woman!" Jakotsu said.

Kitty glared at Jakotsu warning, "Don't start!" Shocked and a little scared Jakotsu gulped then huffed before he started pouting as he too sat down. Renkotsu and Bobbi gulped and nodded.

"Mercenary..."  
"Woman…"

"Asshole…"

"Bitch…"

Bankotsu glared at the couple as he sneered," ENOUGH!"

Bobbi blinked and said," O…okay…."

Jai looked toward the leader of the group, taking in really for the first time his appearance. Gulping nervously she asked, "You're Bankotsu... Leader of the Band of Seven? Am I right?

Loosing interest in the fight, he turned toward the girl who'd asked the question, noting that she was practically sitting in the wolf demon's lap as he demanded, "Yeah. What of it!"

Jai moved further into Koga's side as she replied, "Just curious."

Kitty stormed over to stand in front of Bankotsu as she informed him seriously, "Don't even think about hurting my friends! You will find out real quick, I'm not some girl to be shoved and bossed around!"

Taken back by the fierceness of her words, Bankotsu thought,_ "Did she just threaten me?" _unable to believe a mere woman had spoken to him in such a fashion.

Bobbi sat up straight as did Renkotsu.

"Your friend is brave…" Renkotsu said in his cold tone voice.

"Brave too…" Bobbi said as she looked at Renkotsu and turned her head away blushing slightly.

Renkotsu caught a wiff of this and smirked. "_So the little wench has a crush on me eh? This could be fun. I could pretend to play along and use her for my advantage."_

Koga looked down at the slip of a woman next to him, feeling her quacking in her skin before he turned back to glare at the leader. Once he felt that he'd glared enough at Bankotsu, Koga turned his attention to the kid that managed to remove the halberd from Bankotsu's grasp.

Bobbi looked on and said to Renkotsu, "You know we should get along."

Renkotsu said," Perhaps….but not right now.." as he thought," _Keep low tone Renkotsu…remember how you seduced the other women in your life."_

"How am I going to bathe with you stuck near me!" Bobbi screamed at the thought of that.

Bobbi looked at Charlie. "Lucky you got an object stuck to you… I got an asshole…" Renkotsu huffed at that remark.

He thought," _Thank god when this curse is fucking broken I can leave her and have what I want."_

Clenching her fists, Kitty whirled to face the others as she began pacing. "Now what's the plan?" she asked of no one in particular.

"I don't know… we need to get along for the time being and that is not easy with whom I am stuck to…" Bobbi commented as she jerked her thumb toward a certain bald mercenary.

"IT IS TOO!"  
"IS NOT!"

Kitty growled, "Do I have two knock you two out or are you gonna quit bickering and get serious?"

"Not me Kitty knock him out!" Bobbi whined.

Kitty stormed over in front of them ready to knock them upside the head once more, only to be cut off as Bankotsu snagged her waist saying, "Easy there."

Glaring at Bobbi and Renkotsu, he ordered in a no nonsense tone, "Enough!" Fearing for their lives Bobbi and Renkotsu shut up.

Turning the woman whose waist he held so she faced him he said in a soothing voice, "Calm down." They stared into one another's eyes neither backing down for a moment before she released a long breath trying to reign in her temper and nodded, signaling he could release her.

Bankotsu smirking held her another moment before reluctantly removing his arm. "Damn if she ain't something." he thought impressed.  
Jai and Koga sat, glad that neither felt the urge nor need to slam the other into the ground as the others seemed to enjoy.

"Aw... Big Brother has feelings for something other than his Banryu!" Jak thought smugly as he watched the encounter.

Bankotsu shot a warning glare to his brother causing Jakotsu to gulp nervously and look away. Bankotsu hating to admit it to himself as he thought, _"I'm impressed. Heh! Maybe she might be tolerable after all." _

Seeing that her friends had calmed down Jai voiced, "First thing we need to do is figure out what we are going to do about the sleeping arrangements"

Kitty nodded. "Good point."

Facing the whole group she rose a brow asking, "Any ideas?"

Renkotsu looked at Kitty, "I don't know… didn't Midoriko talk about something like the things? Friendship, compassion, courage and what was that 4th one?"

Kitty answered, "It was wisdom," as she smiled over at her unconscious friend. Turning to Jai she asked, "He gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Bump on the head and a headache from hell, but he'll be fine," she replied.

Nodding to Jai, Kitty said, "Thanks for checking on him."

Jai smiled, "No problem."

Bankotsu not liking the way he was being ignored, forced Kitty to look him in the eyes as he demanded, "Why so worried?"

Kitty yanking free of his hold snapped, "I worry about ALL of my friends!" as she stormed over to pull out her blanket folding it like a pillow and gently placed it under her friend's head.

"You're coddling the boy. He needs to learn how to fend for himself!" he retorted.

Kitty glaring at him as she retorted, "Like you?"

"Why you..."

Glaring at him, fire in her eyes she growled, "You even think it and I'll put you back in your grave with enough of those commands that you'd wish you were dead!" before stalking away from him, leaving him completely speechless for once.

Charlie sat up and tried to rub his head, but gave his self a little haircut. Kitty looked over at her confused friend asking softly, "How're ya feeling?"

Charlie sighed and fell back to the ground "I'm fine I guess. Bankotsu punched my lights out didn't he?"

"I am afraid so..." Bobbi said

"Kitty corrected, "No! You knocked yourself out with Banryu," sending a warning look toward Bobbi, who gulped

Charlie waved his right hand about seeing the halberd refusing to move, he thought, "Fuck. I thought that was a dream." Realizing what she had said, Charlie looked at Kitty with a deer in the headlights look. "I did what?" he demanded.

Kitty answered in a soothing voice, "You were swinging your hand around and Banryu hit your head, knocking you out, " as she tried to help him stand.

He sighed as he pried the nails of his left hand into his right to see if he could release his grasp. Realizing that it was hopeless, he stared at the ground with his bangs covering his face. Then suddenly propped his head up with a nervous grin "Be careful what you wish for huh?" he laughed at the irony.

"Yeah I know what you mean…" Bobbi muttered to herself.

Bankotsu annoyed with how cozy they were looking, stormed over and whirled Kitty to face him, "Leave the kid to himself!" he snapped. Kitty glared at him before yanking her arm free and storming to the middle of the group.

Charlie waved at his friend slowly shrinking off in the distance as he still pried at his hand. Bobbi and Renkotsu looked shocked as Bankotsu pulled Kitty away from Charlie.

Bobbi sighed and looked at the sky. It was getting late. "So where are we staying at tonight?"

Jai moved from her spot next to Koga, and quickly moved around the others to reach Charlie, avoiding Bankotsu's stare as much as she could. Once she got next to him, she asked, "Are you okay, Charlie?"

He nodded grinning with a sigh. "Physically yeah," he laughed jokily, but with a sweat drop running down the side of his face.  
She quickly took his head in her hands, turning it gently to the side while moving his bangs from his face.  
Noticing the fair sized knot on his forehead, Jai replied, "You'll be fine, just might have a headache for a bit is all. I've got some pain meds in my pack... somewhere."  
Charlie smiled at jai and nodded "I'd like one of those, if it's not too much trouble."

Jai smiled as she handed him a couple of Tylenol and a cup of water as she replied, "I kind of figured that you'd need them."

Kitty said, "We need to figure out sleeping arrangements first."

"Yeah I will stay close to the we…err I mean Bobbi." Renkotsu stated.

Blinking in shock, Jakotsu looked at Renkotsu.

"For err…protection." He continued.

"I'LL STAY OVER HERE AWAY FROM PSYCHO THANK YOU!" Charlie snapped.

Kitty suggested, "Obviously, Charlie is going to need some space considering he's stuck to Banryu."

"Oh yeah... Renkotsu and I could sleep on one end near each other…" Bobbi replied.

Once drawn back into the conversation, Jai listened to what the others were saying before they looked at her. "So... where are you going to sleep at?" Bankotsu demanded.  
Kitty snapped, "Unless you wish to bed down in the dirt, be nice!" eyes blazing. Bankotsu glared deadly at the woman who had threatened him.

Kitty sighed as she suggesting, "Charlie, maybe you should sleep by the boulder. It'll give you room, and no one can sneak up on you," glaring at Bankotsu directly.

Charlie looked off to the side at his shoulder for a second and then got down looking straight into Bankotsu's wrath filled eyes. "You wouldn't actually try and kill me... would you?" he asked trying to hide his fear.

Kitty assured, "Not while I'm here, he won't," determination visible in her eyes as she placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

Bankotsu glared at the two, growling through clenched teeth as he pushed Kitty out of the way. "Don't get to comfy there, boy! I'm not intimidated by any one, and no wench is going to tell me what to do!" he spat in Charlie's face.

Kitty slammed into the ground screaming, "Heel, bastard!" With a blue glow around his neck, Bankotsu slammed face first into the ground, eating a good mouthful of dirt, grass and other stuff that would make one cringe.

Pulling his face from the crater he'd formed, Bankotsu spit out the dirt, directly into Charlie's face before drawing a huge breath to release his pent up fury, only to have Kitty yell, "Heel," forcing him further and further into the ground.

Charlie wiped the spit from his face with a shudder. Looking down at the nearly buried mercenary, he poked Banryu's tip into the grounded mercenary's chest with a playful grin. "Serves you right, asshole," he said with a smile.

Huffing as she sat up Kitty glared into the hole he was still buried in. "Do you give up yet?" she asked with a slight smirk upon her face.

Lifting his head once more, carefully so as not to incur more wrath of the wench, Bankotsu spit out the dirt he'd collected. He looked at Kitty's fire filled eyes only to avert them to the smug Charlie as he asked, "Let's be a little more... shall we say civilized about this?"

Charlie gave a glare. "I'm trying to be."

_"Like hell you are," _Bankotsu thought as he carefully eased his aching body from the crater he'd made, _"no thanks to that wench." _He added mentally.

Charlie snapped, "What exactly do you want from me? You're the one being rude and getting me to do what you like, with violence!"

"Well it's not my fault that you've gotten attached to my Banryu! And as the leader of this group I'll do as I see fit, whether it be by pure force and violence or by just physical strength," Bankotsu snapped angrily.

Charlie sighed. "So you seriously think Banryu is yours?"

With a huge smirk upon his face Bankotsu replied, "You bet your ass that's mine. It always has and always will be mine!" he declared cockily.

Charlie blinked as he thought to himself about whether he would do the insane thought that had just popped into his mind. He shook his head deciding against it. "Can't you just live without it until this curse is broken?" he asked wearily.

"What? Are you nuts? That is MY weapon! I know more about how to wield Banryu then you will ever dream of!" Bankotsu practically roared.

Charlie looked over at Kitty apprehensively, propping his thumb and fingernails together with excitement and fear. He sighed. "Try and take it from me. I dare you." Bankotsu growled, lunging toward the young man so fast it nearly made Charlie's head spin, as he reached out for his beloved weapon.

Charlie rushed back with a nervous grin, knowing he could kick Bankotsu's ass now that he had Banryu in his possession, but he didn't want to hurt Kitty in the process.

Kitty looked at the duo, frightened that Charlie would get hurt and practically screamed, "Enough! The both of you, this is enough!" While standing to her feet.

Charlie looked aside and opened his mouth about to speak, stopped, then just blurted it out. "This is all weird," he said, looking at his hand.

Rolling her eyes Kitty muttered, "Tell me about it," as she walked over to start a fire, ignoring Bankotsu's furious glare. Kitty began gathering wood while the others conversed.

Bankotsu glared at the boy informing him, "I don't like how cozy you two seem," pointing at Kitty as she gathered the wood.

Charlie stuck his tongue out at the eerie stare he was getting from Bankotsu. "You think that's special? That's so not as creepy as you think."

"Charlie is right..." Bobbi added.

"ENOUGH!" he decided, "Time to remind these people who is in charge!"

Jai looked over at Bobbi, a look of confusion on her face as she asked, "Why do you go out of your way to piss him off, Bobbi?"

"I am not scared!" Bobbi declared.

Shrugging, Jai went back to what she was doing as she replied, "Have it your way." _"It's your funeral," _she thought sadly as she continued to work on their dinner.

Kitty slamming her fist into the ground yelled, "HEEL!"

Hearing the tell tale thud of a body impacting the ground, Jai thought smugly, _"My thoughts exactly!" _as she continued to cut up the boar for dinner.

Charlie tapped his fingers as he slowly realized he was sitting next to Jakotsu, and right across from Bankotsu. He stirred. "Hey um Kitty wait up!" as he ran off.

Not keeping in mind the distance from Bankotsu, Kitty moved to grab more wood only to scream out in pain as she suddenly fell to her knees gasping trying to breathe as Bankotsu also fell to his knees, his body wracked with excruciating pain. She rolled on her side curled into a tight ball trying to breathe through the intense pain wracking her body.

Taking pity on the woman Koga walked over to her and lifted her gently into his arms, whimpering slightly to calm the hurting woman. Kitty gasped as another wave hit and Bankotsu clenched his teeth moaning as another wave hit him. She gripped onto Koga's strong arms as the pain traveled through her body, digging her nails into the flesh as she cried out in pain.

Charlie gulping nervously, walked up to Bankotsu, holding Banryu out, trying to be brave "What did you do to Kitty, Bankotsu!" he demanded of the mercenary.

Pain filled eyes looked into green ones as Bankotsu struggled to breath. "It's not… it's not… me," he struggled to say as the pain lessened with Kitty being moved closer.

Bobbi tried to go to her friend's aide but gasped at the pain that affected her as well. She collapsed to the ground bit her lip so hard that her lip was bleeding.

Falling as well, Renkotsu sneered," Look what you fucking did wench!"

Bobbi sneered," It was not me! Its this fucking curse!"

Jakotsu flinched at the thought of lifting up a woman but he knew she needed to be near Renkotsu. He gently picked her up and placed her down next to the second in command.

Koga walked over to the fallen mercenary, carefully placing the woman on the ground next to Bankotsu as the felt the pain beginning to ease. Kitty and Bankotsu concentrated on just breathing as the intensity began to ebb and eventually faded away.

Charlie blinked in confusion as he held his hand out; helping Kitty to her feet once she was up to moving. Kitty slowly reached out accepting Charlie's hand, "Thanks." Rolling his eyes held his hand out for Bankotsu as well.

"No problem" Charlie said smiling warmly, secretly worried if Bankotsu would take his hand. Bankotsu glared at the boy before he allowed Charlie to help him sit up, hanging his head as the pain subsided.

Having recovered from the pain, Bankotsu glared at Kitty who was still recovering from the excruciating pain. "What the hell?" he demanded.

Kitty snapped angrily, "I didn't exactly plan that, ya know!

Bankotsu stormed over to Kitty and ordered angrily, "Don't EVER do that again!"

Jai mentioned sadly, "I guess now we know what happens when the boundaries are broken, as she grabbed the canteen from Kitty's pack, offering her some of the water.

Kitty sighed saying, "It must have been the curse."

Bobbi replied in a childish voice, "I'm scared..." as she looked at the marks from the painful experience that the two couples had.

Kitty sighed, "I know Bobbi." trying to soothe the woman, who was more like a frightened child.

Feeling Bankotsu's glare at her back, Kitty snapped her head around to stare at Bankotsu. "What now?" she demanded.

Interested in his answer, Bobbi sniffled as she wiped the tears from her and looked at Bankotsu with her childlike eyes.

Bankotsu sighed answering, "For now, let's eat and then bed down. We can figure out the rest in the morning."

"Good I am hungry…" Renkotsu said as he held onto Bobbi as they sat down next to the fire. He thought " _What a fucking pain in the ass!"_

"AWW! Renkotsu! Snuggle up to her!" Jakotsu said.

Glaring at the effeminate man, Renkotsu growled, "SHUT UP!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga**

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © kittyb78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

The next morning was bright and sunny causing Bobbi to moan and shifted in her sleep, as Renkotsu slowly opened his eyes to a startling sight.

"BIG BROTHER?!" Renkotsu shouted loud enough to wake up Bankotsu.

"WHAT!?!" Bankotsu snapped after jumping awake.

"WHAT IS THIS WENCH DOING, CLINGING TO ME LIKE THIS!?"

Bankotsu snapped, "How the hell should I know?" angry at having been woken up and was in a foul mood.

"ARRRGGGGG!! SHE IS HEAVY!!" Renkotsu shouted.

"The reason she is clinging to you is because you were clinging to her you stupid corpse…" Koga said as he rubbed his eyes.

Bankotsu stormed over growling "If you wake the others, I will kill you, now SHUT IT!" Renkotsu sighed and watched Bobbi sleeping his arms. Assuring himself that Kitty, Jai, Charlie, and Bobbi were still asleep, Bankotsu was grateful for not really being ready to deal with them yet.

"Don't kill me brother… if you do then she will die as well," Renkotsu commented as he looked toward his fearless leader.

Bankotsu informed him, "That would be two less to deal with."

As if though still asleep, Kitty mentioned, "However, that would end any chances at breaking the curse too." Bankotsu, Renkotsu and Koga stared at her in confusion.

Sighing she added, "Am I the only one who remembered Midoriko saying we ALL have to work together?"

Bankotsu asked, "When did you wake up?"

Kitty answered, "I've been laying awake a while now."

"She is right you know," Renkotsu said while nodding in agreement. Bobbi shifted again. She opened her eyes slowly. "Oh you are awake," Renkotsu whispered.

Bobbi nodded. "I must have dozed off on you. Sorry... must have been too much trouble."

Bankotsu blinked. Kitty answered his unspoken question, "I've gotten used to waking up quickly," before walking off to sit in the middle of the camp.

Not yet ready for the day, Bobbi yawned before asking, "Can I go back to sleep?"

Bankotsu sighed. "Renkotsu, you and," pointing at the woman next to him, "her go get some wood."

Renkotsu nodded as him and Bobbi got up. Bobbi walked by Bankotsu and punched him in the jaw. "My name is Bobbi! NOT 'her'!"

Bankotsu whipped his head back, wiped the blood from his lip and glared at her saying, "Listen here bitch. I'm the leader, if you want to live **never** strike me again. now get you ass up and do as you were told." before reaching out and backhanding her viciously.

Kitty snapped, "Bobbi, I'm up but not awake now stop and go,"

Bobbi picked herself up off the ground shocked and eyes wide as Renkotsu grabbed her arm roughly, pulling the shocked woman away from his irate leader. Bankotsu sighed rubbing his jaw glaring at Bobbi as she left. "Damn... bitch caught me off guard. I'll have to have a talk with Ren about tightening her leash or they'll both be dead'"

Kitty's eyes widened as she made a mental note to tell Bobbi to tow the line, before she cupped Bankotsu's face looking at his jaw as she softly reprimanded, "You really should call Bobbi by her name."

Bankotsu glared at Kitty without heeding her advice. Sighing, Kitty dropped her hands before saying softly, "Your jaw is fine, but it will be sore for a while." Moving to walk away she was stopped as Bankotsu grabbed her hand. Sighing she turned to face him. Bankotsu stared at her, as Kitty remind silent.

Jai began to stir as Kitty demanded softly, "Let go," as she tried to tug her hand free.

Looking toward the direction of the stream, thinking that fish would be a good source for breakfast, Bankotsu gripped Kitty's hand tighter as he snapped, "Come on."

**Out in the woods…**

"What the hell were you thinking?" he seethed, feeling the clearly shaken woman beside him. "You could have gotten us both killed with that stunt!"

Bobbi bent down as she picked up the twigs alongside Renkotsu. She smiled as they continued on further into the woods. Renkotsu sighed as he saw a small stream near them. "Hey... let's go swimming." Bobbi looked at him.

Renkotsu scowled, "I don't think so! You've caused enough trouble for one day! Now get back to gathering wood."

Bobbi gulped and then with a burst of confidence, finally she jumped in.

Renkotsu dropped his wood grumbling and went in after her to drag her back out.

they didn't even notice Bankotsu and Kitty coming their way

Seeing the other two lollygagging in their search for fire wood, Bankotsu ordered loudly, "Get you assess back to camp and start that fire!" Bobbi and Renkotsu jumped as they heard his words coming through the air. Bobbi sighed as she got out of the water as she gave Bankotsu an evil look

His eyes followed the sopping wet duo as they headed back toward camp. He growled at their insubordination, before turning back to his current problem.

Bankotsu yanked Kitty into the water with him and instructed, "Make sure you face so the current is flowing with you."

Kitty groused, "I know how to fish." as she rolled her eyes getting into position. Bankotsu clenching his jaw did the same.

**AT CAMP:**

On the way back to camp Renkotsu scowled and spat, "You keep this shit up and you're in for a helluva a lot of pain! don't like that you keep getting my ass into trouble with the leader!"

Drawn to the clearing by the screams of the hysterical man, Bankotsu and Kitty returned carrying their catch. As they neared the fire, Kitty and Bankotsu delivered their catch, as Bankotsu ordered, "Set them up to cook while we go bathe," before snatching up Kitty's bag and dragging her back over to the river, clearly ignoring the ecstatic cries of his brother.

Bobbi and Renkotsu walked back to camp and set up the sticks to make a fire with. Renkotsu took a gulp from his jug and blew fire onto the kindling. Bobbi and Renkotsu walked back to camp and set up the sticks to make a fire with. Renkotsu took a gulp from his jug and blew fire onto the kindling. Bobbi got that kind and playful look on her face as she tackled Renkotsu. Renkotsu shoved her back. Jakotsu taking it the wrong way gagged and ran off toward the river

Koga turning his attention back toward his own charge. He continued to study Jai, noticing that the knife that she'd slept with the night before hung from her belt within easy reach if it were needed. _"How can she be so different from the others?"_ he thought as he continued to watch as she moved about the camp setting things up for breakfast.

Glaring at the mercenary leader for his lack of manners, Jai grabbed up the fish so that her knife could make quick work of the head and guts of their breakfast. Once the fish had been cleaned and skewered over the fire, Jai washed the blood and fish scales from her hands and knife before she slipped it back into its sheath. The scent of the cooking fish quickly filled the air, reminding her that she hadn't eaten much the night before. She moved closer to the fire, not wanting to have breakfast burned as she waited for the others to return from their bath and foraging.

A short time later, Charlie walked back from his foraging with Banryu lying across his shoulders as he huffed with a frustrated glare. "This thing is so damn annoying," he groused, holding a bunch of berries in his other hand.

Jai pat his back in a comforting manner. "Could be worse," she replied. "You could be stuck to Bankotsu instead of Banryu."

Charlie shook his head as he thought, _"Heel though." _

**AT THE RIVER:**

Once they reached the river Kitty stopped yanking on his arm and hissed, "I am NOT bathing with you!"

Bankotsu having gotten fed up, glared at her demanding, "Oh yes you are!"

Kitty shoved him off and placed her hands on her hip arguing, "There is a big boulder, YOU go on one side, I go on the other and don't you dare try to peak!"

Bankotsu sighed rolling his eyes, "Fine, now shut up and clean up."

Watching as Bankotsu stormed over to the other side of the rock, Kitty sighed stripping out of her clothes and slipped into the water. She began scrubbing her skin free of the sweat and dirt only to realize she had no soap. Grumbling, she got out of the cool water to reach into her pack and pull out her shampoo. Quickly she slipped back into the water, pouring some of the shampoo into her hand; she quickly washed her body before focusing on her hair. Once her hair was thoroughly washed, she dove under the water to rinse and climbed out drying off with her over sized tee shirt from night before.

"BIG BROTHER!! I MUST TALK TO YOU!!!" Jakotsu shouted as he walked toward the river, only to see a shocking sight. Shrieking, Kitty dropped her 'towel' and dove back into the water.

"OH GOD!!! I'M SORRY," he shrieked, covering his face. The screams drew his older brother from the far side of the boulder that had offered some privacy. As he rounded the corner, the horrified look on his brother's face was priceless. He chuckled as he moved back around the boulder, getting out on the other side.

Gasping for air, Kitty roared, "DAMN YOU!" after surfacing.

"I just wanted to talk to Oo-aniki.... He must hear my case!!!" Jakotsu moaned, not facing the naked woman in the water, covering his face as best he could with his hands as he tried to wash the mental image of her body from his mind.

Bankotsu laughed as hard as he could and asked, "What is wrong Jakotsu?"

"You have to listen!! Your second-in-command is flirting with a wench!!" Jakotsu replied, glad that he only got yelled at instead of hit for knocking some sense into his leader. "He is falling for her even as we speak!!" he continued, letting his emotions get the better of him as his voice got higher and higher into a whine.

"And... your point is?" Bankotsu demanded, still furious at having been hit upside the head. He moved toward the boulder where he'd left his cloths behind, followed closely by Jakotsu.

Kitty sighed, seeing that this was going to be a long conversation. She started swimming around as Bankotsu and Jakotsu talked the recent problem out.

Ignoring her request, Jakotsu continued to whine, "That is not Renkotsu!!! We are talking about the stoned cold Renkotsu!! She is thawing him out... he is not the same…"

Placing a hand up to pause his brother's tirade and turning his attention back to the water nymph that had entranced him so, Bankotsu replied, "No, we can't go very far... unless my memory deceives me. Now hurry up and get out of that water before you catch a damn cold."

Glaring at the nearly naked mercenary, Kitty squeaked, "I'm not leaving this water until you two give me some privacy!"

"FINE!! When he becomes a goody-goody, don't come crying to me!!" Jakotsu huffed as he threw up his hands in defeat and headed back toward the camp, irritated at being put on hold for a wench.

Bankotsu called out after his brother, knowing that there'd be hell to pay if he went away mad. "What is it brother?!" Jakotsu asked from over his shoulder, not once breaking his stride back to camp.

"Now Jak... wait a minute. Let's talk about this like two rational people... will you?" Bankotsu called out, catching Jakotsu's attention.

Jakotsu shrieked, as he whirled back toward his brother, "No way!!!! He's not the same!!!"

"Get back here and talk with me! NOW!" Bankotsu demanded as he grabbed up his hakama, trying to get one leg in before Jakotsu returned.

Jakotsu huffed as he stormed over toward the boulder where his brother was getting dressed, "Fine! You want to talk, here I am!"

Pointing toward a nearby rock, Bankotsu said, "Sit." Fearing his leader at that moment, Jakotsu sat upon the rock. While Bankotsu put the other leg in and pulled the hakama up his legs, all the while giving Kitty a well deserved shot of his nearly naked curvaceous backside, he continued to get dressed as his brother seated himself upon the rock.

"_Damn him! No… damn them both!" _Kitty thought as she still circled in the water, growing tired with all the water treading that she was doing.

Having settled upon the rock, Jakotsu asked, "What do you want?"

"For starters I want you to calm down and tell me exactly what is going on," Bankotsu said as he tied his hakama in place before reaching for his under shirt.

"Well... I don't like to see Renkotsu in that mood... it's not like him," Jakotsu explained, counting them off on his fingers. "Two, she is a wench! And three, he is falling for her even though he doesn't admit it."

"Okay... so what's so bad about him having feelings with another person?" Bankotsu inquired, grabbing his haori form the rock.

Kitty continued swimming around only half paying attention to their conversation.  
"Well... he's not like that... this is the smart ass Renkotsu we are talking about. He has never opened his heart to anyone not even Ginkotsu," Jakotsu explained.

Unbidden Kitty thought, _"He sure has a nice ass though,"_ freezing her movements she mentally slapped herself. _"What the hell was that?!" _she scolded herself inside her head.

"Well... I can see your point in the matter, but until we're able to break this curse I don't see any way of dealing with this issue," he replied as he slipped his haori on and tied it in place before he turned back to Jakotsu. "That is unless you want me to kill them, then we are two less mouths to feed. You wouldn't have to watch them and I'll be one less mercenary to worry about. What do you say?"

With a manic gleam in his eyes, Jakotsu replied, "Let's kill them..."

From her position in the river, Kitty yelled, reminding them, "Like it or not we ALL have to be here to break the curse!"

"Then we wouldn't have to worry about the lovebirds," Jakotsu mused, ignoring Kitty yet again. A wicked glint showed in Bankotsu's blue eyes as he slipped into his armor, as a smile crossed his lips. Catching the look in his eyes, Jakotsu surmised, "You are up to something..."

Swimming closer to shore, so as not to be ignored, Kitty repeated, "Like it or not we ALL have to be here to break the curse!"

Trying to ignore the irritating noise that kept reminding him of their 'curse' Bankotsu thought a moment. "Maybe I am," he replied as he moved toward his brother drawing him up from the boulder as he laid an arm over his shoulder, "She's right, but that still doesn't mean we have to be nice to them. We could make their lives miserable... shall we say 'mercenary training'?" Kitty blanched at the mention of 'training.' Especially considering who was coming up with that idea.

"Can we kill them after the curse is lifted? I agree with the mercenary training... but I don't know how that will solve the Ren and wench thing though," Jakotsu asked, eager to see bloodshed of a certain wench.

Kitty not liking where this was going asked, "What exactly do you mean 'mercenary training?'?

"Oh you will see," Jakotsu smirked as he turned back toward his brother and asked, "but can I kill Renkotsu and Bobbi when we break the curse?"  
Kitty seethed, "No one kills my friends while I'm around."

"By forcing them to fight against one another to see what kind of skills each of them have, I'm sure that we'll be able to work on their budding relationship and destroy it," Bankotsu replied, ignoring the still irritating noise in the background. "We'll see about what to do with them after the curse, but for now that's the plan."

"But they must die!!! They are too lovey-dovey..." the effeminate man shrieked once more.

Kitty glared at the pair smarting off, "You're both just jealous is all! Leave them be!"

Bankotsu looked over his shoulder, seeing that Kitty was a little farther out of the water than she'd been previously, nearly getting a full view of her plump breasts. He licked his lips as he replied, "You'll find out soon enough!"

Noticing the glint in his eyes Kitty followed his gaze and shrieking dipped back into the water, "Stop staring, you... you damn perv!" she snapped, getting tiresome of the two mercenaries.

"You show the wares, I'm going to look!" he yelled back, the wicked glint in his eyes fully visible to the nearly furious kitty, which caused her to blush looking away silently seething.

Taking Jakotsu by the shoulder once more, moving a little farther from Kitty he replied, "Calm down Jak."

Kitty shuddered wishing they would just let her dress in private as Bankotsu lead his brother a good ten feet from where she'd been left in the river.

Glaring after the pair, Kitty growled, snatched her clothes up and dressed before she stormed after them with her bag on her back. Reaching them she fumed, "Assholes!" as she smacked their heads together before storming back to camp, only to make sure to stop just within the fifteen feet mark reluctantly waiting for them to catch up.

"what's she so pissed about?" Jakotsu asked as if getting hit upside the head didn't faze him.

Rubbing his now sore noggin, Bankotsu replied, "I don't know yet."

A smirk crossed Bankotsu's lips as he watched the sway of Kitty's hips. _"Damn she's hot,"_ he thought, unable to remove his eyes form the vixen.

"You can stop staring ya know," Kitty called back over her shoulder. Blushing slightly at having been caught, Bankotsu returned his attention to the camp, noticing that the fish were cooking and everyone save the boy with his beloved Banryu seemed eager to eat. Renkotsu handed Bobbi as fish and she smiled at him and began to eat.

Kitty walked over to Charlie asking if he had eaten yet. Charlie looked at her answering, "Yeah a little."

Kitty nodded and moved to Jai and asked, "Ready to eat?" while dropping her bag.  
Bobbi looked at Kitty and Jai as she smiled, "Hi guys... what's going on?"  
"Eat up everyone. We've got a long hard day ahead of us and I want to make sure that you're ready for it," Bankotsu yelled out, catching everyone's attention  
Kitty grumbled, "You don't want to know."

"What is it Kitty? You're not acting like usual." Bobbi asked.

Kitty sighed, "Just eat Bobbi. Trust me, you'll need it." Bobbi nodded and grabbed another fish and began to eat.

Renkotsu was amazed at the appetite this wench that was stuck to him seemed to have. "That is your fourth fish already!"

"So? I like fish!" Bobbi said as she ate her fourth portion. Renkotsu sighed and went back to his eating.

"So what DID happen?" Charlie asked as he moved closer toward to the group, holding Banryu over his shoulder. Jai handed Kitty a fish as she began munching on her own, savoring the tasty smoked flavor of the fresh catch. Grabbing a handful of berries, Charlie continued, "Is it bad? You did not tell Bobbi, so something tells me that they were up to something..."

"Nothing," she replied, as she began eating her own fish avoiding Bankotsu's piercing gaze. Following her gaze, Charlie looked at Bankotsu and sighed, seeing that he was once again the problem that Kitty didn't want to talk about.  
Kitty let her food settle as she hung her wet clothes on a branch to dry.

Kitty moved closer to Charlie, hoping Bankotsu would leave her alone. Bankotsu's smirk turned into a scowl as he stormed over, snatching her elbow demanding, "What is between you two?" pointing to Charlie before locking his angry gaze on Kitty.

Kitty snapped back, "I already told you, we are FRIENDS!" before shoving Bankotsu away. Her own angry gaze bored into Bankotsu's now furious one as his jaw clenched tightly. Kitty thought, "What the hell is he doing?! I don't owe him any explanations!"

Bankotsu huffed crossing his arms over his massive chest, "Whatever! As long as you stay by ME, no harm will come to HIM!"

Kitty stormed over to him fists clenched, and roared, "Don't you touch my friends!"  
poking him in the chest.

Bankotsu roared back, "I'M the leader and I can and will do whatever I please!" glaring into her eyes.

Charlie let out a sigh as he started to rub just above his nose, between the eyes with his fingertips, getting a bit irrated by Bankotsu's nagging.

Koga piped in, "I'm not a part of your group, leave me and mine out of your power trip."

Jai sighed as Koga and Bankotsu shot ugly glares at each other.

Bankotsu, scowling glared at Koga, but remained silent. Kitty walked away rolling her eyes muttering, "Whatever!" as she moved over to her pack.

Charlie buried himself in Banryu and banged his head against it. "Why can't we all just get along?"

Bobbi smiled as she sat close to Renkotsu. She felt safe near him. Bobbi sighed as she looked at the sky. "So what are the plans today?"

Bankotsu ignored what the wench said as him and Kitty shot ugly glances at each other.

Jai watched the exchange between Kitty and Bobbi, then between her and Charlie. She heard what was said and knew that something wasn't right. She wiped her hands across her jeans, before she moved toward her pack, grabbing up her Ka-Bar and attaching it to her belt, within easy reach if needed. She rummaged once more through her pack growling about her suddenly missing hair brush and scrunchies. She turned her eyes toward the guys as she growled, "Who in Hell went through my bag and took my hair brush!"

"Jakotsu! Give it back to her!!!" Renkotsu shouted as he noticed Jakotsu playing with a new toy.

Jakotsu huffed and gave her back her brush. "I did not use it…" Jai's eyes blazed as she grabbed the brush, before she nearly backhanded the mercenary for having gone through her pack in the first place. Jakotsu grabbed the hilt of his sword, as he growled, "Don't even try it wench!"

"Never touch my crap again, Jak!" Jai seethed as she moved back toward her pack, running her brush through her long strawberry blond hair.

Koga watched the exchange between Jai and Jakotsu, clearly relieved that it wasn't him that had taken the brush.

Kitty rummaged through her bag, for her own hair brush scowled demanding, "Who the hell got into all my pocky?!"

"Bankotsu did." someone replied, though the voice was indiscernible.

Kitty's angry gazed bore into Bankotsu as she seethed, "What the hell were you doing in my bag?!" as she stood up, her hands placed upon her hips.

"I was looking through it. They were pretty damn tasty." Bankotsu confessed, rubbing his tummy as he remembered the pocky.

Drawing on her temper, Kitty stormed over and slapped Bankotsu as she seethed, "Keep your grimy paws off of my stuff!" Before storming back over to her bag, making sure that everything was still in place.

Seeing that the fight was about to escalate and not really feeling the need to witness his brother's show of supremacy, Renkotsu sighed. Bobbi also not wanting to see another fight, stood up and walked off followed by a reluctant Renkotsu as they slipped away from the camp unseen.

_"Feisty wench isn't she?" _Bankotsu thought as he placed a hand to his stinging cheek. _"I like that in a woman... wonder if she's taken," _he thought, before storming toward Kitty. Reaching out Bankotsu snagged Kitty's elbow spinning her before shoving her back against the tree his eyes smoldering as his angry gaze bore into hers.

Pushing Kitty back against the tree, Bankotsu moved his body to pin hers, all the while staring into her fire filled eyes. Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look at him before lowering his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss. He bit her lip demanding entrance. Kitty was unable to stop the whimper that escaped her, she shivered at his nearness. Pulling back from his taste of heaven, Bankotsu looked once more into her eyes, only to see a look of out and out fear cross the caramel orbs.

_"Good, now she knows who's in charge." _he thought satisfied. Bankotsu ordered, "Never question my authority again. And don't ever strike me again, unless you're ready to pay the price." Kitty eyes wide looked away.

Jai looked on getting really concerned about Kitty's reaction to Bankotsu's kiss, knowing what has happened in the past, though rather surprised that she didn't fight him off as well.

Jakotsu shouted, "Hey! Where is Renkotsu and the Wench?!"

Bankotsu pushed himself off the tree. As Kitty moved away from Bankotsu, he quickly took a head count, only to come up with two heads short. _"Damn it, Renkotsu,"_ he thought darkly before he turned back to the group.

_"Oh... They're in trouble," _Jakotsu thought gleefully.

"Okay... let's find them and I mean right now!" Bankotsu growled. Quickly he gave out directions to the group and they immediately went out in search of the mercenary and his new... _toy_. Bankotsu's angrily snatched Kitty's writs and dragged her behind him.

Jai sighed as she hoped and prayed that Bobbi and Renkotsu were safe wherever they may have been at.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga, and Inuyasha Group**

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © kittyb78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

**With Bobbi and Renkotsu: **

Renkotsu held onto her arm and they had been some distance away from the other.

"We are going to the meadow..." Renkotsu said as they exited the forest and entered a luscious green meadow.

Bobbi sighed as she lay down on the grass. "So do you think anyone has noticed we are gone?"

"Probably not..."

Bobbi nodded as she watched the clouds. "Hey there is a rabbit!!" Bobbi said as she pointed to a cloud.

Renkotsu looked up at the sky, "There is a flower... not that it matters…"

Bobbi looked at the bald mercenary sitting near her and said, "Have you done this before?"

Renkotsu nodded. "When I was little... I would watch them under a tree after my duties were performed..."

"That is cool..."

"Yeah whatever," Renkotsu murmured as he turned his attention the sky once more.

Bobbi laughed as she picked some flowers and handed them to Renkotsu. She made a wreath out of them and placed it on his head. "That is so cute on you…"

He looked like he did not know what to say but they eventually he said," Thank you"

"You are welcome," Bobbi said as she picked some flowers.

"I know just how to repay you…" Renkotsu grabbed Bobbi's shoulders and pulled her in for a long kiss. Bobbi was turning red as her hair as they continued their kiss for a long time and then finally, Renkotsu let go of her. They both were panting from the long passionate kiss.

"Wow... that was good," Bobbi said as she kissed him again. Renkotsu nodded as he kissed her back thinking, _"She is so easy to bait."_ Bobbi smiled as they continued with their kiss.

**Near the river looking for the wayward couple:**

Charlie moved with his new 'friend' down along the river, wandering a bit aimlessly, considering that he doubted he could get lost, as he heard a woman yelling out at the top of her lungs only a moment ago. After about 15 minutes of walking he came upon a beautiful waterfall and thought, _"To hell with them their stupid arguments... I think that I'll just stay here for a while and get to know Banryu a little better." _

He sat under the cool mist, stretching and placing his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes. He relaxed, thinking to himself, and remembering what Midoriko had told him to do. It wouldn't be long.

**Koga and Jai heading out to find Bobbi and Renkotsu: **

With Jai perched upon his back, Koga moved out toward the directions he was given. Looking over his shoulder, he said, "You might want to hang on. I can get pretty fast." Remembering the speed of which he'd grabbed up the packs the day before, Jai tightened her thighs around his hips.

Blanching slightly at the amount of pressure that she had on his hip bones, Koga gasped, "Not that tight!"

"Sorry about that, Koga," Jai replied sheepishly, feeling a bit uncomfortable riding on his back like some two legged horse.

With a cocky grin he replied, "That's okay, just hang on." He took off at a steady run, slowly building up into his tell tale tornado. Jade wrapper her arms around his shoulders exhilarated by the speed that he traveled as well as the muscles that munched and moved under her legs. They traveled quite a distance before a yell that was unmistakable reached Koga's sensitive ears.

Picking up on the sound as well, Jai asked, "Shall we go back?"

Shrugging, Koga thought, _"I'd be able to protect her better with my pack, but then that would leave the others to the mercy of those mercenaries and I'd never allow that._"

Looking over his shoulder he replied, "I guess we should. Try and prevent him from killing anyone."

Shuddering Jai replied, "I don't want to know what he's going to do, but I'm afraid of what he'd do without that necklace around his neck."

Turning their attention back to the trail toward camp, Jai thought, _"I just hope that nothing happens to them until we get back. Please be safe my friends."_

**With the Inutachi as they continue their arduous trek in search of Naraku:**

Kagome wheeled her bike down the path that followed the river, following her four friends, then stopping suddenly to look behind her. "I sense a sacred jewel shard… no… two shards," she commented.

Inuyasha floored that they'd apparently missed it moved swiftly to her side. "Where?! Is it one of the Band of Seven?!" the hanyou shouted, his ears twitching as his shifted his nose in the air to see if he could smell graveyard soil.

Kagome shuddered. "It feels strange... Like it is… but it isn't. I can't describe it," she replied, rubbing her arms as if a sudden chill had fall.

"I think that I can lead you to them," Kagome continued as she hugged herself from the weird feelings she was getting from the shards.

Grabbing up her bike, Inuyasha quickly scooped up Kagome as he barked, "Point the way."

With a shaking finger Kagome pointed back the way that they had just come. Lurching forward, nearly unseating Kagome, Inuyasha took off at a dead run, bounding from the ground into the trees as he moved to hunt down the holder of the jewel shards.

Seeing how fast Inuyasha was moving, "C'mon lets go," Miroku commented as Kirara morphed into her full demon form. Quickly he straddled Kirara with Sango seated in front of him and Shippo firmly placed upon her head. Kirara took off in blinding speed to catch the flying hanyou.

**Storming toward a distant meadow:**

Kitty's angry gaze bore into Bankotsu's back as he continued storming through the trees looking for the wayward lovebirds.

"DO YOU EVEN SEE THEM BANKOTSU?!?" Jakotsu asked loudly, even though he had no interest in Renkotsu's wench.

Stepping in front of Bankotsu, Kitty yanked her wrist free before she yelled, "Bobbi!" causing Bobbi and Renkotsu to get away from each other as quickly as possible.

"Oh no not now…" Bobbi groaned as her head whipped around to glare at the trio who had arrived, spoiling the perfect moment.

"We are done for" Renkotsu replied in a similar groan as he saw the furious look on Bankotsu's face.

Kitty stormed over "BOBBI! What the hell were you thinking taking off like that?!"  
"Kitty, I did not mean anything by it…"

Kitty sighed scolding, "You could have been killed!"

"That isn't the point Bobbi... How am I supposed to keep you all safe if you go running off to who knows where?"

"Kitty! I am 21 yrs old! I can take care of myself!!"

Kitty shook her head. "I know you can, but Bobbi, we are in a completely different world, with no knowledge of what to expect."

Renkotsu said, "She is alright... its my fault that she left."

Kitty nodded, hearing what Renkotsu has just said. She walked over to her friend and held her shoulders, saying softly, "We need to stick together until we learn what is and isn't safe around here."

Renkotsu nodded and then gulped when he seen Bankotsu coming toward them. Bobbi held onto Renkotsu tightly knowing that her life was on the line.

The look on Bankotsu's face made Renkotsu wish he were dead again. The smoldering blue eyes and the tightly clenched jaw were all trademarks that he recognized as pure anger. Bobbi hugged Renkotsu even tighter as Renkotsu held onto her. Kitty looked up noticing Bankotsu's gaze and moved to stand in front of him.

"What the hell were you thinking, Renkotsu?" Bankotsu demanded his voice loud enough to scatter birds in the distant trees.

"Big brother it's not what you think."

Kitty winced, still moving closer to Bankotsu hoping to prevent any blood from being shed. Bobbi started shaking as Renkotsu held onto her still. Seeing the uncontrollable shaking of her friend, Kitty scolded, "You're scaring her," as she glared at Bankotsu.

"What I think... What I think?? It's exactly what I think is going on!" he roared. Pushing Kitty aside, Bankotsu grabbed Renkotsu's haori, pulling him from Bobbi's grasp as he continued in a rage, "I see you completely disobeying me, taking off without telling anyone and doing as you damned well see fit! And all you have to say for yourself is that 'it's not what you think.' You'd better start thinking with your head instead of your pants if you want to stay alive after this whole mess!"

"Leave him alone!" Bobbi said as she pushed Bankotsu away from Renkotsu. Renkotsu was amazed as Bobbi grabbed onto Renkotsu once more. Bobbi seen that Bankotsu was now pissed with her. "Um… please…"

Rounding on the girl who dared push him he growled, "And you... you're just as at fault for this as he is. I'm the leader here and you will do as I say when I say and how I say it. No more running off like this, or else there will be consequences!"

"Let them go. They won't do it again," Kitty assured knowing her friend wouldn't try another foolish stunt such as this one.

Renkotsu said, "I had to step away from camp to 'take care of business' and she had to come along... I apologize big brother... it won't happen again," as he thought quickly, "_It may sound like a lie but hell, it's all I have got."_

Bankotsu glared at the pair before turning his gaze toward Kitty, noticing the worried look in her eyes. He glared back at Renkotsu and Bobbi as he demanded, "Get your asses back to camp and don't leave until I say otherwise." Bobbi and Renkotsu nodded sadly as they walked to camp, awaiting their fates.

"Do you think that he is going to kill us?" Bobbi inquired still shaking in fear as the rush of adrenaline slowly left her body.

Looking into her eyes, his stony facade in place, Ren replied, "You ever do that again... wander off without telling Big Brother and get me in trouble like that again, you won't have to worry about him killing you... I'll make your life a living hell."

As they left, Renkotsu turned his head down at the shorter woman who was still shaking. "_She stood up to him…she save my life back there...hell maybe she is not so bad after all"_

**Back with Kitty and Bankotsu:**

Kitty froze as Bankotsu's angry gaze bore into her own scared gaze. She wasn't a fool and knew full well he wasn't finished with her yet.

With a finger in her face, Bankotsu seethed, "You keep her in check or there will be hell to pay, for not only them but you as well. Got Me?"

Glaring at him, Kitty snapped, "Don't you threaten me! I'm not her mother, but I AM trying to keep them ALL safe!"

"Where is her mother then? Did she teach her manners?"

Kitty looked away as she replied softly, "I don't know her mother."

"Who does she stay with them? Didn't they teach her anything!!" Bankotsu demanded, getting more hysterical.

"She's a grown woman, Bankotsu." Kitty snapped.

A kin to a slap in the face, Bankotsu looked at the woman before him, still surprised that she had the guts to stand up to him. Calming down a bit he grabbed her wrist and headed back toward the camp as he said, "We'd better get back and get the rest of this day over with." Kitty became scared at the anger in his voice and allowed him to lead them back to camp.

**Back at the camp:**

Bobbi and Renkotsu made it back to camp. Jai was tending to the fire when she seen Bobbi coming up the path. She ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank goodness, are you alright?" Jai said as she looked Bobbi up and down.

"I am fine Jai really," Bobbi said as Jai held onto her.

"That was very foolish of you both to take off like that," Jai said to Bobbi and Renkotsu as they sat down waiting for Kitty and Bankotsu to return.

Bobbi nodded, feeling like a little child being scolded.

"She is alright, I had to take care of business is all," Renkotsu said.

"More like kissing…" Koga added.

Bobbi and Renkotsu turned beet red. "How did you know that?" Bobbi asked.

"I am a wolf; I can pick up scents even the weakest scent like that of her essence on your body."

Renkotsu was beet red from embarrassment and that is when he seen Bankotsu coming up the path with Kitty in tow.

Bankotsu seethed, "From now on you two go nowhere without Jakotsu for an escort," glaring at the visibly shaking couple.

Renkotsu and Bobbi looked at him "WHAT?!?!!?"

"COME ON BIG BROTHER!!" Jakotsu shrieked.

"We do not need an escort!!" Bobbi countered, clearly pissed at being 'baby sat' by the effeminate man.

Bankotsu glared at them all decreeing, "You heard me!"

"That is not fair!!" Bobbi shouted. Bankotsu shot Bobbi an ugly look when made her shut her mouth immediately.

He turned to Jakotsu and added, "This way they don't try anything else stupid."

Kitty trying to stall anymore arguments agreed, "He's right Bobbi. I know you're not a child, but as I said before. This is a strange and dangerous world."

Bobbi sighed. "We did not mean anything by it. We just got distracted is all."

Kitty nodded. "I know. But you two could have been attacked while you were wrapped up in that kiss and wouldn't have known it before it was too late."

"I know… but it was a great kiss...I will never forget it," Bobbi said as she sighed. Renkotsu blushed red.

Kitty smiled. "I'm happy for you Bobbi, I just want you to stay alive long enough to explore this new found happiness." Bobbi smiled as Bankotsu gave them both a smug look.

"We shall see how long they will want to be together"

Kitty glared at Bankotsu and Renkotsu adding, "I won't let anyone take from you what you have found either."

Renkotsu stood there in shock and nodded. "Thank you."

Stepping in front of Renkotsu Kitty growled, "You damn well better take care of her and NOT hurt her! Understood?!"

Renkotsu gulped, suddenly fearing her nearly as much as his leader, nodded as he reassured her, "She will be safe with me..." Bobbi sighed happily to herself as she recalled the kiss once more.

Kitty nodded, "She'd better be." Looking around Kitty asked, "Where's Charlie?" concern in her voice.

"Oh he is gone to the waterfall to 'get away from the crazy people'," Jai said with a sweat drop running down her head "He'll be back later…" she continued.

Kitty shook her head thinking, _"At least with Banryu he should be safe... I hope." _

Bankotsu roared, "How dare that bastard take off with MY Banryu?!" Koga and Jai knew that the mercenary would most likely go into a tirade that would be unabated by either Kitty or the return of his beloved companion.

"_Oh crap, Charlie get back here soon before Bankotsu makes our lives a living hell" _Jai thought to herself.

Kitty snapped, "It's not like he could leave it behind, ya know?" Bankotsu muttered something under his breath folding his arms. Kitty sighed whispering, "You'd better stay safe, Charlie."

"So Bankotsu… what is the plan for the rest of today?" Jakotsu asked.

Not hearing Jakotsu's question, Bankotsu glared at the woman beside him thinking, _"What is with her and that damn boy?!" _

"Umm...big brother… what is the plan today?" Jakotsu said louder

Bankotsu snapped himself back to reality answering, "Training. Jakotsu… Take Bobbi and Renkotsu and watch them. I want a full report when you return." Jakotsu understood, though not really happy about his new 'job'. The couple sighed as they walked out to the fields.

Whirling on the wolf and his charge, he ordered, "You and Jai start training too." Koga just glared at the mercenary, clearly disliking being ordered around like some grunt.

Looking toward where Kitty sat near her pack, Bankotsu continued, "And you're with me." Without waiting for her to respond he snagged her arm and began dragging her to an open field, with a single tree.

**Near the waterfall a long distance from the campsite:**

The five blinked when they arrived to the sight. Over at a waterfall, Banryu rested against the rocks as a dark haired youth held it, stretching his arms out, yawning, as he slowly awoke from a slight nap by the misty falls, relaxing in the sunshine.

Kagome turned her head in confusion as Inuyasha set her and her bike down.

Kirara landed nearby as Sango and Miroku slipped off her back. Each face showed as much confusion as Kagome's own.

"That's Bankotsu's weapon… isn't it?" Sango asked plainly as she motioned toward the huge halberd attached to the youth's hand.

Looking over the blade, failing to see the scar that Inuyasha had placed upon it in their last battle, Miroku asked, "Kagome, does it still have sacred jewel shards in it?"

She nodded as she replied, "Yeah, two of them. But that isn't Bankotsu!! It's someone else!"

Inuyasha cracked his fingers as he stretched out his claws threateningly as he grinned at the easy pickings, "Doesn't matter." In a flash, before Kagome could stop him, Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes, stalking toward the drowsy teenager.

Hearing the snapping of branches and twigs Charlie opened one eye as he sat up with a friendly yet deceiving smile. "Hello Inuyasha," he called out in a sickly sweet voice, throwing the hanyou completely for a loop.

Taken by surprise, Inuyasha backed away. "Hey!! H…how did you know my name?" he demanded while shaking apprehensively. The others slowly moved up beside Inuyasha sensing no imminent threat from the strangely dressed teenager.

"I know everything about you..." he said creepily, his eyes moving from Inuyasha to the others of the group, staying on each a moment before moving to the next. His emerald eyes quickly making the others very uncomfortable in their penetrating gaze.

Charlie was having too much fun with himself. He knew everything about all of them, from reading the mangas and watching the animes. How he got in the feudal era… Why he was there… What was the reason Midoriko chose him… How would he get back? None of that crossed his mind for even a moment.

He just wanted to have some fun and screw with some people while he had the chance. Moving his penetrating emerald stare back to Inuyasha as he continued, "For example... I know your father was a powerful demon and your mother was a mere mortal."

"Why you..." Inuyasha growled as he looked as if he were to strike at the youth for saying the truth. Charlie shrugged as he shook his Banryu hand around, trying to stretch out the aching muscles in his arm.

"You're here to take my halberd away from me aren't you?" he asked coyly, already knowing the answer. "Well you'll have to pry it out of my cold dead hands."

Inuyasha withdrew his Tetsusaiga as Charlie closed his eyes, with that smug, overly confident aura overflowing all around him. "Gladly!" Inuyasha said as he raised his sword above his head.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted, as the all too familiar scene of Inuyasha face down in a crater, covered in dirt came into Charlie's mind. He opened his eyes, loving how he could get away with anything here. He knew everything oh too well.

"Sorry about that," Kagome apologized as she walked up to Charlie. "Could you tell us how you got those sacred jewel shards please? It's really important."

"I know what the sacred jewel is," he said rolling his eyes. Charlie sighed "Simply put... I'm in cahoots with someone who placed a curse on Bankotsu. And in return I get Banryu as well as the sacred jewel shards in it."

Clearly irritated for his impromptu plunge to the ground, Inuyasha got up and glared at Kagome, before he reached for Banryu, to try and pry the jewel shards out, only to be thrown against a tree by a powerful field that surrounded the halberd. A groan emitted from the red clothed hanyou as Charlie looked off into the vast blue sky, bluebirds flying out of the trees. He had a cruel thought, and he tried so hard to hide his smirk, and he did… though just barely.

"Tell you what. I'll give you these sacred jewel shards..." They all perked up. "In return, I want you to do something for me." The grin could now no longer be contained on Charlie's face. Charlie groaned as he looked at the Inutachi plainly, like a general looking at a sorry excuse of soldiers. He sighed as he pointed at Inuyasha.

"Yo. Dog boy!"

Inuyasha glared as his face got red with embarrassment and anger "I'm not a dog!!!"

"Whatever…" Charlie added, "Tomorrow, go to the river and you'll find Bankotsu, with a woman. I want you to try and attack her. My goal here is to see if Bankotsu will protect her. But don't you dare actually hurt her. If Bankotsu does protect her, that's all I need. Don't go picking a fight with Bankotsu half breed." Charlie grinned inside, knowing how much that pissed Inuyasha off.

"Kagome!!!" He shouted.

"Yes?" the young priestess responded.

"Tomorrow, go to Koga and you'll find him with a woman as well. I want you to try and seduce him."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped "Wait WHAT?!?!

"Koga is off training with a woman too, and what I want to see here, is if Kagome means more to him than the woman."

"Oh," Kagome said, starting to smile.

Charlie sighed and bobbed his head, then pointed strongly. "Last but not least, you, lecherous monk…" Sango chuckled loudly, as Miroku turned to her defensively.

"Why do people keep calling me a pervert, I'm not!!!"

"Yeah sure you aren't," Inuyasha retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Renkotsu is off with a younger woman, and I BELIEVE he is in love with this woman. Miroku, you are to flirt with her tomorrow, and see if she responds. Or to see if Renkotsu cares that his woman is being hit on."

Miroku sighed and nodded, accepting his chance to flirt with a woman on command.  
Charlie eyed around. He had his orders on what to do, but he instead chose a more interesting way. Midoriko wouldn't mind...

He coughed and then raised Banryu high above his head. "Now go!!! And earn my sacred jewel shards!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga, and Inuyasha Group (did not mention them last time so I will this time LOL) **

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © kittyb78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

**Near a nearby meadow**

"So what are we doing?" Renkotsu asked Jakotsu as they moved from camp with Bobbi in tow.

"Bankotsu wants the wench to be trained... he wants to see her strengths and weaknesses, etc." Renkotsu sighed as they walked to the meadow with a very disgusted Jakotsu bringing up the rear.

When they got out to the meadow, Jakotsu smirked. "You both will be fighting each other." Bobbi looked at Renkotsu and Renkotsu looked back at her.

Renkotsu bit his lip hard as he said, "Jakotsu! She does not know how to fight!" as he thought to himself "Damn them both…that is why they were talking!"

"So? She needs to learn…" Jakotsu said as he sat down on the ground. Renkotsu got nervous but not as nervous as Bobbi was. "What are you two waiting for? COME ON… OR ELSE!!" Jakotsu shouted as he reached for his sword.

"Wait!" Renkotsu grabbed a sword and gave it to Bobbi.

"Wha…"

"Takes this and try your hardest," Renkotsu replied as he got back into position. Bobbi took a deep breath and nodded.

"COME ON!!" Jakotsu shouted. Renkotsu took a gulp of his liquid and spewed it at Bobbi. Bobbi freaked and started running as fast as she could. She tried to stay in distance of Renkotsu without getting burned to death.

"THIS IS CLOSE COMBAT!!" Jakotsu shouted.

Renkotsu hated to be put in this position of either being skewered by Jakotsu or hurting Bobbi. "_Damn it…this is a tough choice…why in the hell am I so worried about killing this girl_?"

Taking a shoulder width stance, Renkotsu sent his wires out toward Bobbi. She took her sword as if it was natural and slashed the wires.

Renkotsu stood there in shock as did Jakotsu.

"_So the little wench is good with swords eh? Who knew! Oh well… she is fighting Renkotsu… her life and their relationship will be gone!!!"_ Jakotsu thought to himself.

Renkotsu smirked, glad to have his fighting side taking over once more. "Time to die red head!"

Bobbi looked at him in shock. "OH GAWD… his fighting side is taking over now!! SHIT!!" Renkotsu spewed fire at the young woman. Bobbi freaked and ran in circles trying to avoid the attacks.

Renkotsu chased her into a corner. "Nowhere to run wench… time to die!!" He spewed fire once more, aiming for her fear covered face. Bobbi freaked as she raised her sword to use it as a shield. It worked and sent the blaze back to Renkotsu. Renkotsu snapped out of his fighting mode and realized his foot was on fire.

"DAMMIT!!" he cried out as he put out the fire.

"Are you okay Renkotsu?" Bobbi said as she looked at his foot.

"I am fine…" Renkotsu said as he shot an ugly look toward Jakotsu.

Jakotsu stood there in disgust. "DAMN IT!! It did not work!!! Bankotsu will not be happy…"

Bobbi helped Renkotsu up and then told Jakotsu, "I am taking him back to camp…I need to treat his wounds."

"I am fine Bobbi…"

"Bullshit…you need medical care. Come on," Bobbi said as she slung his arm over her shoulder even though it was hard enough with him being taller than she was.

"HEY!!! YOU CANNOT LEAVE!!!" Jakotsu shouted. But it was too late. Bobbi and Renkotsu started back toward the camp.

**Down the road from the camp, in the opposite direction of the others:**

Koga carried Jai a fair distance from camp, her pack thrown across her back so that she could show Koga her 'skills' in relative safety. She remembered a clearing that they had passed when looking for Bobbi and Renkotsu. Suddenly Koga stopped as he came to the clearing. Jai slipped off his back as she looked around the area, thankful that a cliff face lay at one end of the clearing, a good distance from where they stood.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Koga inquired as he waved his hand to encompass the clearing.

Slipping her pack to the ground, Jai replied, "Yes, this is perfect." She rummaged through her pack, pulling out a black case, a black holster and a couple boxes of ammunition. Koga's ears perked in interest as Jai picked up the black case, working some of it to reveal parts of what he believed to be a gun.

Once Jai had the survival .22 put together, Koga's suspicions were confirmed. She leaned it against her pack as she moved a ways down the clearing toward the cliff face, looking for something to use for a target. Spotting a set of sturdy saplings near the face, Jai's face lightened in delight. Quickly she moved back toward her pack, grabbing up some of the 550 cord that she'd brought and some of the skins that she'd been able to save from their kills.

After cutting a few lengths of the cord and cutting some slits into the hide. Quickly drawing a couple of circles on the hide, Jai attached them to the saplings before turning back to her pack and loaded weapon. Once she made sure that Koga was well behind her, Jai aimed at the target, fixing her sight on various circles she'd drawn. Easing her breathing, focusing on her target, Jai squeezed the trigger, firing off eight rounds before placing it against her pack once more.

She glanced over her shoulder at Koga, noticing that he'd had his hands over his ears while she fired. Getting off the ground, Jai pulled on Koga's hands, getting it away from his ears. "Come take a look at what I did," she said, pulling him slowly after her.

Reluctantly he followed, curious as to what the rifle did to the hides that she'd hung. As they got closer and closer toward the targets, Koga's eyes widened as each of the four target circles had been pierced by two holes in the center of each circle. Jai looked rather pleased with herself as she collected the hides.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Can you shoot a bow and arrows as well as you can that gun?" Koga asked.

Looking into his blue questioning eyes, Jai replied, "Nearly as good, though I've not practiced in a while."

"Good, we'll pick up a bow and some arrows when we get a chance," Koga replied as they moved back toward her pack. "We'll do some basic kicks and blocks before heading back to camp. I'll take it slow in the training, working you until you feel ready to move to the next step," he continued once they reached her pack.

Quickly dismantling her rifle, Jai replied, "Sounds good to me, I've always wanted to learn how to defend myself." Once her rifle and gear were packed once more in her over sized rucksack, Koga showed Jai a couple of moves, building on them once she'd mastered them.

**Near the field that they had found the rebellious couple: **

Bankotsu yanked her along through the brush to a field where they could train. Spinning around, bringing her within a hairs breath of his rapidly rising chest, Bankotsu spat out, "If you continue to interfere when I correct a subordinate, I will make you regret ever meeting me!"

He grasped her chin forcing her to look directly into his furious gaze. "Do I make myself clear?" he questioned, still locking their eyes together. Rage flowed off of Bankotsu so thick that it nearly choked Kitty who saw the flames raging in his eyes. She gulped nervously as she slowly nodded in submission.

Releasing his grip on her chin, Bankotsu thrust Kitty away from him and ordered, "Now, let's see what you can do," before throwing a punch towards Kitty who barely managed to block it, stepping back just in the nick of time.

Bankotsu continued throwing punches, forcing her to move backwards in order to block them. Smirking he kicked out, sweeping her legs out from under her.

Kitty landed harshly, eyes widening in fear as he lunged for her. She quickly rolled out of the way and back to her feet. "_Shit! He's not holding back_," she thought, "_I'm screwed_!"

No longer even thinking of holding back, only of surviving, Kitty began to fight back with everything in her. Throwing punches of her own she forced Bankotsu to back pedal before driving his fist into her gut. Kitty fell to her knees clutching her bruised stomach and hissed, "Bastard!"

Smirking he replied, "You know it! Now get back on your feet and let's start again!" Knowing he'd take advantage if she didn't move, she forced herself to her feet trying her best to ignore the pain as she flew at him again.

Stumbling sideways from the impact Bankotsu growled, as his hand moved to hold his ribs. "_Where the fuck is all this power coming from_?" he thought frustrated. "_She just won't submit! I've had enough of this shit, time to get dirty!" _his mind screamed as the pain from the cracked ribs demanded his attention.

Putting his full force behind him, he tackled her, slamming his shoulders into her stomach, plowing her roughly into the ground like a Green Bay Line backer to the quarter back. Kitty's head snapped back as she cried out in pain feeling her back hit the ground. Quickly she moved her hands to cushion her head so as not to suffer from a concussion.

Noticing he was straddling her, Kitty pushed her legs causing him to fly up and over her head, flipping her own body over so she was now on top and locked her feet behind his knees pressing down on his arms, now pinning him.

"_What the...? She's not supposed to do that to me! I'm her superior_!" he thought frustrated rolling around trying to break the hold. Bankotsu used his massive upper body strength forcing them onto their sides smirking as he felt her struggling to keep it from happening.

"_Shit! If he gets me on my side, I'm screwed, he's too damn strong_!" her mind cried out.

"You're mine now, bitch! Just submit and this will all be over," he growled loving the look of pure fear in her eyes.

Entrapping her in his massive arms Bankotsu squeezed ordering, "SUBMIT!"

"NEVER!" Kitty ground out between clenched teeth, before gasping as his arms tightened painfully.

Freaked out, Kitty retaliated the only way she could think, loosening her legs she positioned them, slamming her knee into his groin full force. "Fuck!" he yelled before panting trying to keep the nausea at bay.

His free hand grasped her chin painfully tight, as he forced her to look into his furious stormy eyes. "Be glad, that I can't kill you," he seethed. "Or else you would be dead right now!" Kitty trembled in fear trying not to anger him anymore.

Kitty felt cold stark terror at his words. He demanded looking her dead in the eye, "Are we clear?"

Knowing she couldn't fight him off if he seriously lived up to his word, Kitty nodded before lowering her head in defeat and adding weakly, "Yes."

"Good," he said giving her a curt nod, before releasing her hands and pushing away from the tree still glaring at her. Kitty slid to the ground from relief. Bankotsu reached down grabbing her arm and yanked her up ordering, "Get your ass on your feet! We are returning to camp!"

Stumbling to regain her footing, Kitty began walking back towards the camp chanting inside her head, "**Just make it to camp**."

Furious as hell Bankotsu glared at her the entire walk back to camp.

**Back at camp:**

Bobbi sighed as she helped Renkotsu to the camp. She sat him next to the first aid kit and looked for the water. She placed her hand on his forehead. "You are a little warm... here." She took a washcloth and wet it and placed it on Renkotsu's forehead

"It must be from the burn... when there is an open wound like that then there is a greater chance for infection," Bobbi commented with her medical knowledge.

Renkotsu nodded and then chuckled in his slight fever state. "Who knew that she could deflect my attack?"

Bobbi sighed as she cared for Renkotsu, knowing that he'd been pretty badly burned. Hearing the sound, Renkotsu smiled as he commented, "Accidents happen. I see that you are good with swords." Bobbi nodded as she made up an ointment and began to treat the burn.

She washed the burn and tried to hold back tears, knowing that she had messed up. "Renkotsu, I am so sorry, it was an accident…if only…"

Gently pulling her chin away from his injured foot, Renkotsu looked into her troubled eyes as he said, "Accidents happen. Don't go beating yourself up Bobbi." He pulled her toward his lips, gently kissing her before releasing her chin.

"Please say it again…"

"What?" Renkotsu asked.

"My name…say it again"

"Bobbi," Renkotsu said as he smirked.

A smile crossed her lips as she turned back to her job at hand, making the finishing touches on the bandaged foot and leg. Bobbi yawned once she finished her ministrations upon Renkotsu's burned leg, the day's events having taken their toll upon their weary bodies. Quickly she and Renkotsu got ready for a little nap.

Bobbi smiled as she snuggled up to Renkotsu. She yawned and thought to herself, "_I don't know why but I feel safe with him,_" and pretty soon, they were both asleep.

Jakotsu watched the couple, a bile rose in his throat as he saw his battle hardened brother turn soft at the mere touch, presence of the woman before him. "_That bitch will pay…"_ he thought darkly, glaring at the couple as they snuggled for a bit of a nap, waiting for the others to return from their training.

He grinned and was looking forward to making the wench pay BIG time. "We just need to get a little more creative in our plan is all," he mused as he leaned back against a tree, just as tired as the couple he watched like a hawk.

A short while later, Jakotsu closed his eyes, drifting off into a wonderful dream of his beloved Inuyasha with his cute white puppy dog ears. "Ah… their so cute!" he cooed once before laying down across the log, oblivious to the return of Jai and Koga from their own training.

Koga carried the rather energetic girl back to the campsite. He was surprised with her ability to quickly pickup on techniques and methods of defense. She'd been able to throw him for a curve on a number of occasions, though he was going rather light with her, just to get her confidence built before he started anything harder. As they entered the campground Jai commented in a hushed voice, "Looks as if training wore out Bobbi and Renkotsu… though Jakotsu looks as if he's in pleasant dreams as well."

"As long as it ain't about me, I'm fine with that," Koga replied quickly as he lowered Jai to the ground. "We should get the fire going and go hunting before Bankotsu gets back. I don't want his nose anywhere near my tail section for not 'pulling my weight,' though I don't have to put up with his shit," Koga continued as he moved toward the fire pit, throwing some logs into the ring of rocks hoping to get a fire going quickly.

Looking over at Bobbi and Renkotsu's curled up forms, Jai replied, "Looks like they won't be of any help until after the meat is on the fire. What are you thinking of hunting for?"

Watching the fire start to lap at the wood he'd added, Koga replied, "I've not had any decent meat since having been forced to stay with these guys. I'm thinking roasted boar or rabbits personally." Turning toward Jai he asked, "Got any suggestions?"

"Just as long as we hurry up and get it going soon, I don't care what we're hunting!" Jai exclaimed, quickly removing her rifle from her pack. Once she put it together, she slung it over her shoulder with a handful of ammunition in her pocket. "Ready?"

Giving one last glance at the fire, making sure that it wouldn't go out or escape while they were gone, Koga replied, "Very… the sooner I get away from these corpses, the happier my nose will be." He quickly picked up Jai, settling her across his hips as he took off into the forest, on the hunt for a dinner worth eating.

**A short while later… **

After Jai and Koga had returned from the hunt, Jai seen that Bobbi was up and about. She walked over to Bobbi and asked, "Is Ren okay?" Noticing the bandaged leg.

"He is alright, just had some trouble but he will be alright. I hope Kitty gets back here soon," Bobbi said.

Just then, Kitty and Bankotsu, both sore, returned to camp. Kitty lead the way, her arms crossed as they rubbed up and down in a comforting manner. She kept her head down, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes as she moved through camp, picking her way toward her bag.

"BANKOTSU!!! I have a report for you!!" Jakotsu exclaimed, having awoken to the heavenly smell of cooking meat previously.

Glancing at his effeminate brother, Bankotsu ordered, "Report," as he looked over the camp, noticing Renkotsu leaning against a tree with his leg partially bandaged cuddled next to his wench, Koga watching Jai from near her pack as she worked on dinner and his own charge rummaging through her stuff.

"The wench is good with swords... she and Renkotsu are still close unfortunately. The plan did not work," Jakotsu responded dejectedly.

Kitty moved over to her bag noticing that Charlie was still gone. Sighing she looked away sadly and pulled out her blanket, and sleeping bag. After spreading out her bedding, and downing two pain killers, Kitty walked over to Bobbi asking, "Everything ok? Anything you need my help with?" having noticed the bandaged leg on Renkotsu.

"Nope...he just needs to rest," she replied, turning a soft smile toward her protector.

Kitty said softly, "Alright," as she moved over to check on Jai. "Everything okay?"

Turning to look at Kitty, Jai replied, "Yeah, we got dinner on a short while ago and it should be ready in a little bit. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing… really, just checking is all," Kitty replied as she moved toward the top of a slight hill, well within the restraints of their curse. She assured herself that her friends were okay though the absent Charlie troubled her slightly. "He'll be okay," she thought, "He has Banryu after all and what fool in their right mind would challenge anyone wielding that after all?"

After a while, of just sitting on the hill watching the calming affects of nature, Kitty wanting nothing but a hot soak and to pass out. Knowing that the former was out of the question and the later was looking real promising, Kitty sighed as she forced her body to move to which it protested with screaming muscles.

Seeing the sluggish movements of Kitty, Bobbi moved toward her friend as she asked, "Are you okay?"

Waving off Bobbi's good natured efforts, Kitty replied, "Nothing a little heat and sleep won't cure." Moving toward Jai she picked up some vegetables and slowly sliced them up to toss into a salad of sorts that Jai had started.

"I think that it's more than that," Jai replied as she continued to roast the wild boar on a spit over the fire, watching Kitty.

"I'll be fine, Jai. Quit worrying about me," Kitty commented as she tossed the salad, turning her eyes toward the reason for her soreness.

Seeing how chummy Jakotsu and Bankotsu were getting, Kitty thought angrily, "I know damn well those two are plotting something!" Wincing she added, "Problem is right now I'm too damn sore to do anything about it... I'm lucky to even be moving at this point."

Jai watched Kitty pick at her food over dinner after she talked with Bobbi when they got back from training, nodding off a couple of times actually. Shaking her head slightly, Jai thought, "I've never seen her like this," as she continued to eat the roasted boar and vegetables that she'd helped cook up.

Suddenly Kitty toppled over, spilling what little she had left on her plate all over the ground, softly snoring as she fell fast asleep. Jai's eyes widened slightly at the darkening bruises under her chin and around her neck before she turned her glare toward Bankotsu.

He looked toward Kitty for a moment, but then turned back toward his own food, as if this was something completely normal. Huffing at his complete disregard for Kitty, Jai placed her dinner on the stump that she'd been sitting on before she moved toward Kitty, taking care not to step in the spilt food, nor awaken her friend.

Seeing Jai attend to Kitty, Bankotsu demanded, "Leave her alone. If she falls asleep during meals then she deserves to stay like that all night."

Jai turned her attention briefly toward the mercenary as she replied, "I don't think so. She's my friend and I don't think that she'd appreciate sleeping in food, much less on the ground in this manner." She quickly removed the plate and eating utensils from her hands before she tried to lift her friend into a sitting position to take her back to her pack and previous sleeping area.

Seeing Jai struggling under the weight of her friend, Koga quickly moved toward her side, picking up the exhausted Kitty in his strong arms, her head leaning against his shoulder. Having had enough of his orders ignored, Bankotsu stormed over to Koga as he demanded, "Put her down now! She's mine to do with as I see fit."

"Leave them alone! You pushed Kitty too far!" Bobbi spoke up.

"You shut the hell up right now!" Bankotsu shot toward the insolent wench.

Bobbi gulped as Koga spoke up, "A good leader would know when his subordinates are exhausted and at their limits. From the looks of this one, you've pushed her too far. Now if you'll excuse me I'm putting her to bed whether you like it or not."

Bankotsu seethed at being told how to be a good leader as he watched Koga move toward Kitty's pack. "What the hell does he know of being a leader?" he murmured, never taking his eyes from the wolf.

Turning back toward Bankotsu before going to help Koga, Jai replied, "From what I saw, the bruises around her neck and such, you nearly killed her, asshole. If you want to beat the crap out of someone, why don't you go and tangle with a bear and leave the rest of us alone."

Furious at being told to basically 'Fuck Off' Bankotsu pulled back his arm, bringing it down with all his might to Jai's unsuspecting cheek. Seeing the move coming, Jai blocked the blow just as Koga appeared next to the duo, growling at the mercenary. Grabbing his arm from where it had connected with Jai's, Koga quickly twisted it around, pinning it to Bankotsu's back as he seethed in his ear, "You ever think of putting Jai in her place again, corpse and you won't have to worry about Kitty killing you for I'll remove your head from your shoulders and use it as a toilet." Pulling up on the arm, painfully twisting it behind him some more, Koga asked, "Do I make myself clear?"

Nodding slightly, Bankotsu acknowledged that he'd heard what Koga said. Once his arm was freed he rounded on the wolf as he demanded, "Then keep the bitch on a leash." Koga growled at being told what to do, but said nothing as he moved with Jai toward Kitty.

Rubbing her arm where Bankotsu had hit her, Jai quacked in her boots at the thought of actually gotten hit in the face by that blow. "That was stupid," she mumbled as she moved with Koga toward Kitty.

"Standing up for your friend wasn't stupid, Jai. You did the right thing. However, try to pick your battles more carefully next time," Koga replied as he grabbed a hold of her arm, inspecting it as they moved toward Kitty. "It doesn't look broken, but I bet it will give a fairly good sized bruise in the morning," he said once they had stopped next to Kitty.

Pulling back her arm, rubbing the sore spot once more Jai said, "Thanks, though from the looks of Kitty I can't say the same for her." After some tender probing, Jai confirmed the existence of at least one or two cracked ribs as well as multiple bruises along her arms, neck and ribs. "I've never seen this type of abuse before, Koga. He really messed her up today," Jai said as she pulled the covers over her friend.

"I know. We've got to keep an eye on him tomorrow. I don't like this one bit; especially consider that we are supposed to be working together. All I can see is him trying to get us all killed," he replied, he quickly led Jai back to their now cold dinners and then back to their previous spot under a huge pine tree to sleep.

Bankotsu ordered everyone to bed down ensuring the rest were asleep before he moved to his own bedding. "Damn her! Still fucking throbs," he seethed, glaring up at the stars, wishing that his body didn't ache as much as it did from his fight with Kitty earlier or the confrontation with Koga and Jai during dinner. "_The will pay… they will all pay_," he thought as a dark sadistic mantra lulling himself to sleep.

Close to midnight, Charlie stumbled into camp, bleary eyed from his long arduous walk from the waterfalls a good distance away. With the additional weight of Banryu attached to his hand, his upper arm and right shoulder ached. "I should have known better than to go that damn far," he grumbled as he moved toward his tree to bed down for the night.

**As the last person fell asleep… **

Kagura folded her arms as Kanna walked calmly toward the cave where the Band of Seven had found refuge. "Are these the humans you speak of?" Kanna asked eerily.

"Yes. Now just do your thing," Kagura growled as she looked over the group. Her mouth watered at the thought of all the jewel shards that she'd finally have in her grasp.

Kanna held her mirror to her heart as the mist of the void poured out and around the sleeping souls. Her eyes stayed calm as the mist came back, and 6 necklaces lit up with luminous intensity as Banryu glowed like a giant light bulb.

"I see....Their souls are bound, to one another... They cannot be taken...." she muttered, as monotone as humanly possible.

Kagura began to grow angry at being duped by the likes of mere humans, "_Damn... Who the hell are these people?_" she thought before she and the soulless child retreated back to the horrid mountain that drained her more than anything, and to tell her master of the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

**ATOF Chapter 7**

**Original Plotline © ilovebutch19, kittyb78, black-banryu, and jaimed1968**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Bobbi© ilovebutch19, Jai © jaimed1968, Kitty © kittyb78, and Charlie © black-banryu**

**Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Koga, Bankotsu, Banryu, Inuyasha Gang, Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku © Rumiko Takahashi**

**The next Morning:**

After her brief period of joy at seeing Charlie asleep against his tree with Banryu, Kitty moved toward fire, her stomach grumbling for sustenance. Jai quickly poured some rice into a bowl, adding some dried fruit that she'd scavenged out of her pack. Kitty smiled as she took her bowl and moved toward where Charlie lay, nestled with Banryu, only to be swung around by the arm to sit next to Bankotsu.

She nibbled at her food, just enough to quell the rumble of her tummy. Unable to eat any longer, Kitty set her bowl aside, and stood up. Walking over to her stuff, she began rolling up her sleeping bag and putting it away. She was moving slowly still in pain from the previous day's 'training' session.

Having finished his breakfast, Bankotsu stood up, commanding, "Unless the storms start to produce lightning, we keep training… period!" Everyone groaned in protest as they stood to their feet.

Renkotsu sighed and said to himself, "He must still be mad with us…" He looked down to see Bobbi still sleeping. "Bankotsu! You cannot be serious!"

Bankotsu snapped, "You know the drill Renkotsu. Unless there's lightning, we continue to train… PERIOD!"

Turning back toward Bobbi, Renkotsu mumbled under his breath, "It's a wonder he doesn't get us all killed!" He nudged Bobbi awake as the others began to get ready to comply with Bankotsu's orders.

Walking over to Kitty's pack, he picked her up roughly by the arm and snarled, "Let's go." Trying not to show any weakness, knowing full well he would exploit any shown, Kitty got to her feet and walked with him towards the field.

Upon reaching the field, Bankotsu turned to face Kitty and demanded, "Why didn't you eat?!"

Kitty answered holding his gaze, "I can't."

Frowning he asked, "Why not?"

Kitty raising her brow asked, "How the hell would you feel after being punched in the gut?" rubbing her stomach absent mindedly. Noticing her movements he snatched her hand moving it away and lifted her shirt. His jaw clenched as he noticed the huge purple bruise.

Snapping his eyes to hers he asked annoyed, "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

Yanking her hand free and shoving his hand away pulling her shirt down she answered evenly, "Didn't think it would make any difference." Turning away she added softly, "Besides, talking to men only gets me more pain," as she moved to walk off.

Bankotsu snatched her arm stopping her from walking away and demanded, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

Bankotsu sighed before saying evenly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Kitty snapped, "Like you didn't yesterday?!"

Looking as if he'd just been backhanded, Bankotsu replied, "Um… yeah about that..." shifting his feet he said, "If you had told me, I wouldn't have gone so hard on you."

Kitty snapped, "BULLSHIT! You were determined to beat me into submission!" Snorting angrily she stood her eyes holding his and blazing with anger, "I'm not stupid! I know EXACTLY what you were doing!" Adding harshly, "You said yourself, 'SUBMIT'!"

Bankotsu growled, "I know that!"

Kitty feeling her temper over ride her fear temporarily yelled, "I've dealt with men and they're damn 'women have a place' garbage my entire life!"

Bankotsu angered that she was lumping him in with all men and her view of them argued, "Not ALL men are like that!"

Kitty scoffed, "BULLSHIT!" before she pushed herself from the tree.

Bankotsu moved to cut her off snapping, "I'm not like them!"

Kitty snapped, "The hell you aren't! You nearly beat the hell out of me yesterday, trying to make me submit!" Bankotsu growled, unable to deny that, as Jai's words from the night before, flashed through his mind as he moved his body to pin her once more to the tree, wanting to explain his reason for his behavior the day before.

Kitty's cold voice rang, "You are NO different! You're just like them!" as she shoved him off of her before moving into the field to start her regular routine to channel her anger, forcing the pain back, refusing to acknowledge it.

_"Fuck!"_ he angrily thought, as he slammed his back against the tree. _"...nearly killed her... you're just like them... nearly killed her... you're just like them..."_ repeated in his head. Slamming his clenched fists into the tree he watched her pushing herself even harder as he felt the anger rolling off of her in waves.

_"Why the hell is she pushing herself so damn hard?" _he thought angrily._ "She needs to be taking it easy!"_

Looking down at her he scooped her into his arms. "That's enough for today," he said as he began to head back to camp. As he walked with her in his arms, Bankotsu wondered, _"What exactly has she been through, that would have her this scared? Why would she push herself so damned hard despite her injuries?"_

_"What do I do now?"_ he asked himself. _"I sure as hell can't have her trying to kill herself…"_he thought sourly.

Unknown to the man holding her Kitty was still awake, just too exhausted to move. _"Why did I let him comfort me?"_ she asked herself confused.

She thought, _"He nearly killed me, yet I allowed him to comfort me?" _as she tried to wrap her mind around why she would act in such a way. _"Why did he comfort me anyways? It's not like him..." _she silently mused.

**A ways from the campsite:**

Kagura sighed as she kneeled on the tree branch, holding a feather between her fingers.

_"Damn that Naraku...." _she thought. _"First he keeps me cooped up in that hellish mountain, now he orders me to watch those mercenaries... What's going on...? I've never seen NARAKU so stifled..."_

She thought back to the mountain, and his voice commanding, _"Kagura.... Follow the band of seven and see what they're up to. They cannot be trusted." _

She shook her to get the vile words out of her mind. Glancing at the clearing below her, Kagura scoffed, "And he doesn't even tell me why."

As she waited patiently in the clearing indicated, Kagura leaned against the tree limbs, glad for the shade from the sun through the leafy canopy. Fanning herself with her fan, Kagura looked down the lane and saw three figures approaching the clearing. Her eyes widened as she saw the great halberd reflect the sun off its blade.

"What's this… Koga and Bankotsu?" Kagura's interest was piqued as she saw figures walking down a wide beaten path. Her eyes widened as she gasped, "That's not Bankotsu… but one of those mysterious humans from last night." Questions popped up even more as she saw a bright pink light permeate from the huge halberd on a young man's shoulder.

A sneer crossed her lips as she thought,_ "With Bankotsu not having his precious halberd, taking those jewel shards will be easy. Though those strangers are going to be a problem… but extra deaths have never been a problem for me before." _

With the number of jewel shards ripe for the taking, Kagura was now too eager and tempted. She looked over the group from her tree top hideout, silently counting the number of shards. "Each remaining member of the Band of Seven has a jewel shard embedded in their bodies, Koga has two in his legs, and there are three in that strange blade. That makes eight in all… if I can get a hold of them... I can kill Naraku now, while his body is still incomplete in Mt Hakurei." Kagura flung her feather high above her as she flew away into the sky, silently planning the demise of her employer.

**On the trail to their training grounds:**

Koga carried Jai to the training area, his eyes never staying still for long. He'd thought that he'd smelled Kagura earlier in the day, but it was faint. Charlie followed alongside the wolf demon, leaning Banryu against his shoulder, getting used to the weight and balance of the weapon.

"How much farther is it to the training ground you mentioned, Koga?" Charlie asked, trying to readjust the position of his hand upon the shaft of the halberd.

Looking over to the youth, Koga replied, "It's just around the bend. A nice clearing that backs up against a cliff face which means we can work on your attacks with the weapon…"

"It has a name," Charlie retorted. "It's called Banryu," he said as he rolled his eyes at the wolf demon.

Koga shook his head as he continued, "As I was saying we can work on your attacks with Banryu," saying the name as if it were a horrid little green toad imp. Looking back toward the road, Koga continued, "'cause if we get attacked, that's your only form of defense and attack."

Charlie scoffed, "What do you think… I'm an idiot?"

Feeling Koga about to give Charlie a piece of his mind, Jai leaned forward and soothed the wolf demon, "Please don't… he's a teenager and they all think they're invincible at that age." Charlie grinned at the comment.

Koga looked back toward Jai before he nodded his head, swallowing his reply to Charlie's comment. He looked toward the bend, thankful that the clearing was coming into view. Picking up his pace a bit, Koga jogged down the road with Charlie close behind, neither picked up the shadowy figure in the trees.

As they approached the training area, Kagura eyed them from behind the trunk of a large tree. She uncoiled her large fan as a sneer crossed her lips. "I'm looking forward to taking out that wolf once and for all," she thought, waving the fan to cool herself under the hot afternoon sun. "Just to wait for the right time to strike… that's going to be the hard part," she continued to think as she leaned against the tree, watching the training.

Koga set Jai down near an outcrop of rocks as Charlie looked around the training ground with an austere gaze as the various forms of training he could try crossed his mind. "I could use this area for trying out Banryu's attacks," he thought as he swung the mighty halberd around, relishing the feel of it in his hands.

Jai looked at first Koga then at Charlie as she asked, "So what's the plan?"

A mischievous grin seeped across Koga's lips as he replied, "Why don't I take and see how good the pup is with his mighty toy."

"Banryu is a halberd," Charlie called out, irritated that Koga kept picking on his 'companion.' Getting up into Koga's face with the weapon upon his shoulder, he continued, "It's not some toy as you so fondly call it. Banryu could easily take down your furry ass in a heartbeat."

"As if," Koga snorted. He locked his azure eyes to the green ones of Charlie as he continued, "I've out maneuvered it once before and I can do it again, pup."

"Quit calling me that," Charlie barked as he moved a bit farther out into the field. "Besides that, you were only up against Bankotsu… let a true master show you how to wield Banryu!"

Jai just shook her head as the two testosterone driven males faced off against one another. "Typical," she thought as she moved a bit farther onto the rock out crop, trying to stay out of the way. Once she reached a comfortable spot, she looked back over at the dueling males. "Damn… wish that I had some popcorn right about now," she thought sourly as Charlie and Koga began to circle one another.

Koga circled the youth, looking for him to make the first move. With Banryu extended toward Koga, Charlie raised his eyebrows with his all inclusive smug look and barked out "Well what are you waiting for, have at me!!"

"With pleasure," he sneered, charging the youth full force, looking forward to trouncing Charlie.

Confidently Charlie swung Banryu down towards the wolf, hoping to catch him with a lucky shot. "Take that wolf!" he ground out between clenched teeth.

Anticipating the move, Koga jumped clearing the weapon before Charlie was able to recover. With a mid air spin kick; he drove Charlie back a few feet before crouching down where he landed. "Got to be better than that, pup," Koga replied.

Charlie glared at the wolf demon that had kicked him and swung Banryu repeatedly, grunting between words. "Kick me all you want, but don't touch Banryu!"

"Should have seen it coming, now let's try this again, I've got all day to play," Koga replied, chuckling lightly at the irate youth.

"Bring it on!" Charlie snapped, raising Banryu again.

Koga shook his head as he charged again, this time in a zigzag fashion, trying to throw Charlie off of his actual plans. Deciding to try and use a new tactic, Charlie swept Banryu from the side trying to slice at the wolf's feet. Seeing the attack, Koga sprinted past Charlie, turned and came at him from behind where Banryu couldn't reach. He tagged the youth twice on the back, not very hard, but hard enough to get his attention. Without any other reaction Charlie turned around swinging Banryu to bear on Koga, hoping once more to get a lucky shot.

Koga jumped out of the way once more, chuckling as he called out, "Missed me… I thought that you were going to 'take my furry ass down'?"

Charlie glared at Koga as he moved around the clearing, nearly making him dizzy with the speed and ferocity of the attacks. "This is a lot fucking harder than I thought it was going to be," Charlie muttered.

Koga moved up to Charlie, seeing the look of dejection on his face. "Look kid... you need to get better with that halberd or you'll end up dead in a real fight. Come on; let's see what you've already learned from yourself training."

Charlie huffed, "fine whatever," as he stood and positioned Banryu again.

Moving a slight way from the youth, Koga called out, "Come at me, like you mean it!" Charlie sighed and started towards the wolf, Banryu leaning against his shoulder as he prepared to show Koga what he'd been working on during his previous training session.

_"I'll show him,"_ Charlie thought as he moved toward the waiting wolf.

Looking to egg Charlie on and get a real work out, Koga called out, "That toy couldn't cut parchment... wet!" Charlie growled at the insult and swung at the wolf, barely missing his tail. "Good... now keep it up," Koga called out has he jumped back, reining in his speed and agility for the benefit of the youth. Charlie kept swinging. Jumping farther and farther back, in a near circle, Koga called out, "Try something different, change it up a bit!" Charlie swung from the side, and then jerked Banryu out missing Koga's stomach by centimeters.

As Koga jumped back once more, an unseen root tripped up his landing, causing him to fall as Charlie brought Banryu into an overhand slice. Koga's eyes widened in fear as he quickly back flipped out of the way, getting a few hairs on the end of his tail split quite nicely.

Kagura watched the training with baited breath, waiting for just this moment. "Now's my chance to kill him, while he's off his feet with that mortal," she growled. She dashed out from the bushes as she waved her fan sending her deadly blades toward the group.

Hearing the whistling of the wind from her attack, Koga leaped in front of Jai, deflecting the blades as best he could. The knives of wind cut into the exposed skin of his chest and arms, with minor cuts to his legs and armor. He grunted as each blade of wind cut and sliced into his muscular body.

With the onslaught of the attack focused on Koga, Charlie used Banryu as a shield to get closer to Jai, protecting her as well from the attack. Before he was able to get to her a blade had missed Koga and hit her arm only giving her a minor cut.

"Damn. I missed his head..." The incarnation mumbled, glaring at the wolf who still managed to remain standing upright.

Koga narrowed his eyes as he glared at the wind sorceress. "Kagura, you witch, how dare you show your face!" he growled, ignoring the pain that radiated through his body.

"As if I'm afraid of you, mutt!" she retorted, getting ready to strike again as she moved her fan.

A roar of pure hatred echoed through the clearing as Koga sprinted toward her as fast as he could; the only thought going through his mind was to protect Jai. With his arm out stretched Koga tried to grab the witch by the neck and slam her into a nearby tree. Unfortunately she saw the move and jumped back to land upon her unfurled feather. As she flew away Kagura clasped her fingers together in frustration.

"I can't defeat a sacred jewel shard..... I need more!!!" she growled, glaring back at the trio before she headed back to the horrific mountain that made her sick even just thinking about it.

The trio watched the wind witch retreat into the tree tops, keeping their eyes on her feather until it was merely a speck in the sky. Once she was out of sight, Koga looked back toward Jai, his nose twitching at the smell of blood that wasn't his own. Charlie followed Koga's gaze to look at Jai who was practically plastered to his side behind Banryu.

What Charlie saw nearly made him weak, for the girl he held was nearly as white as a sheet. He glanced at Koga before turning his full attention back to Jai as he asked, "Are you okay, Jai?"

Sensing that something was amiss and the scared look on Charlie's face, Koga moved swiftly toward the rocky outcrop, despite the wounds that he'd received. Once Charlie had moved Banryu from in front of Jai, Koga saw the blood running down her arm and the ghost white look on her face. He moved toward the woman, his hands moving the sleeve of her shirt out of the way so he could look at the extent of the wound.

"Oh Jai," Charlie soothed as he saw the depth of the cut to her upper arm, his free arm wrapped around her shoulders as Koga took her arm and began licking the wound. His tongue lapped at the blood, cleansing the wound as Jai slowly began to get some color back to her face. The sense of feeling faint slowly eased its grip on her body as the blood flow ceased. With one arm wrapped around Charlie's waist and the other stretched out toward Koga, Jai looked as if they were playing tug of war with her.

After a few minutes, Koga pulled back from her arm and licked his lips once more before he turned his blue worried eyes toward her own. "Are you going to be okay, Jai?" he asked concern filtering through his voice.

Jai glanced toward her arm, and then back toward the guys as she replied, "This isn't bad… I've had worse," as she moved to get up off the rocks only to fall back into Charlie chest as Koga reached to grab her from falling.

Concerned for the girl, Koga moved closer, oblivious of his own wounds, taking her into his blood encrusted arms, pulling her closer to him as he said, "Take it easy, Jai," as he ran his hand down her back. Charlie tried his best to comfort her as well before he really took notice of Koga's own injuries.

"Hey, Koga, you're pretty banged up as well," Charlie commented as he looked at the wounds across his arms and legs.

Shaking his head, Koga replied, "These are nothing… just mere scratches really," as he turned his attention back to Jai. "Are you sure that you're okay, Jai?" he asked.

Jai looked into the wolf demon's eyes as she replied, "Yes… I just need to take a moment to get my bearings." Breaking her eyes away from his, Jai turned her attention to the wounds that Charlie had mentioned earlier. "We need to get those cleaned and tended to Koga," she cried, pushing him back against the rocks so that she could look at his wounds better.

Looking at his arms and legs, Koga scoffed, "These? These are nothing but mere scratches and will be healed by morning."

"No… I want to make sure that those are tended to once we get back to camp. In fact, I think we passed a creek a little ways back. We can stop there on our way back to camp; I can use what's left of my shirt to wash the blood off," she replied, trying to look over his armor, only to have his hands beat her own back from the damaged chest plate.

With a slight glare at Jai, Koga replied, "I said that they'll heal by morning… just leave them be."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Jai replied, "If I have to 'sit' you in order to get a look at your wounds, I will!"

Koga gulped slightly knowing that Jai meant it. Looking to Charlie for help, Koga asked, "Are you injured as well?"

A grin crossed Charlie's lips as he replied, "No… Banryu provided an awesome shield, but who was that bitch?"

"That was Kagura… the wind sorceress and a pawn of Naraku. If she knows that you're here, then the others may be in danger as well," Koga replied, getting irritated that she had gotten away.

Looking from Charlie back to Koga, Jai asked, "Shouldn't Ban and the other's know about this?"

"Yeah… they're probably going to freak out with Kagura snooping about," Koga replied moving back to his feet as he helped Jai to hers. After a few minutes of arguing, Jai reluctantly slipped onto Koga's unmarred back gripping his hips with just enough force to stay on his back without his arms holding her to his back. He took off at a fast pace which Charlie was able to keep up with and headed back to camp.

**In a clearing far from camp:**

Bobbi and Renkotsu walked out into the meadow with a tired Jakotsu in tow. Bobbi had worked really hard in the first session but she still felt like a failure. "I will never be as good as Renkotsu…I am different than he is," Bobbi thought to herself with dread.

Renkotsu looked back at her and could tell the sadness that was apparent on her face. "_Dammit all..I cannot have her being so depressed…"_

"Bobbi, I got a technique that I want you to learn…" Renkotsu said, hoping a little bit that he could get some confidence in her.

"Really? What is it?" Bobbi said with a happy look on her face.

Renkotsu looked at her. "Bobbi, we are going to do meditation…"

Bobbi sweat-dropped as she asked, "Err… no offense Ren… but how is that supposed to help me?" Renkotsu smiled as he put his things down. He took out some holy paper sayings and some anointing oil.

Jakotsu looked at the things and justfell to the ground and laughed so hard that he cried. "Don't tell me that you are going to make her do that shit …that stuff does not work"

Renkotsu huffed. "Nonsense, it worked for me and it will surely work for her."

Bobbi stood right beside Renkotsu and looked at him. "Okay the first thing that we are going to …is take a deep breath and close our eyes," Renkotsu continued as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Bobbi did the same thing as well.

"Okay Renkotsu…now what?"

"Okay….let your mind be clear of things…"

Bobbi did as she was told. "okay this is not so bad.."

Renkotsu smirked as he thought to himself, "_This girl is going to be easy to train"_ He walked over to where she was at and carefully helped her up.

"Renkotsu what the"

"Don't worry… I am showing you how to use the proper technique when it comes to swords." Bobbi acted nervous as Renkotsu showed her how to use a sword with her eyes still closed. It seemed like forever then Renkotsu released her and said, "Okay now take you best shot at me."

Bobbi opened her eyes wide. "Renkotsu… but…"

Renkotsu winked. "Keep your eyes closed and do as I said… Keep your mind open… and concentrate." Bobbi nodded and closed her eyes. She took her sword and swung at Renkotsu. Renkotsu moved out of the way and the sword cut a tree in two.

Renkotsu smiled. "I believe that you have done it…."

Bobbi opened her eyes. "OH MY GOSH!!! I DID IT!! YAY!!" She was dancing up and down with excitement.

Even Jakotsu seemed to be slightly impressed with Bobbi's attack.

Renkotsu had to chuckled a bit when he seen Bobbi jumping up and down, happy as could be, just like a little child.

"_She reminds me a lot of Ginkotsu.."_

His memories flooded back to Ginkotsu and him first meeting up. He was the serious one while Ginkotsu was the one who wanted to have fun. He bit his lip a bit as he felt tears trying to break free of his eyes.

"_Dammit, I will not cry…I cannot…" _

"Renkotsu? You okay?"

Renkotsu's thoughts snapped back to the present and he seen Bobbi looking at him with her warm, loving eyes.

"There is a storm trying to come in..we should get back and tell the others"

Renkotsu nodded as he, Bobbi, and Jakotsu headed back to camp.

**Back at camp a good while later:**

Upon arriving back at camp, Bankotsu walked to the middle of camp and moved to lay Kitty down carefully. Feeling herself lowered Kitty snapped her eyes open. Bankotsu unaware she was awake moved toward her bag.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my stuff," she said as she slowly sat up.

Bankotsu shocked, whipped his head around quipping, "I thought you were sleeping." with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head answering, "No." Wanting answers, Bankotsu moved over toward her, stopping a few feet away not wanting her to move away again and thus injuring her self further.

She smiled a silent 'thanks' at his apparent regard for personal space. She looked at Bankotsu and asked quietly, "Why did you comfort me?"

Bankotsu countered, "Why did you let me?"

Both stared at each other a moment before Kitty mumbled, "Still trying to figure that out myself."

Bankotsu blinked. Shaking her head Kitty sighed.

He remained silent staring at her. After a moment of silence she mumbled, "You're concern is touching." heaving a sigh she said evenly, "Don't worry, your life isn't in any danger," and moved again to stand up.

Feeling like he'd just been slapped, he pushed her down again thinking, "Is that really what she thinks?!"

Kitty snapped back, "Release me!"

He held firm snapping, "No!"

Feeling the pain kicking in, she glared at him and bit out, "Release me!"

Bankotsu still holding firm snapped, "No! Now sit still!"

She snapped angrily, "Take your fucking hand off me!"

Bankotsu challenged, "Make me!" as he got into her face.

She hissed, "Let me up! I need my bag!"

Bankotsu ordered in a no nonsense tone, "Stay put! I'll get the damn bag!" as he stormed over to do just that. Kitty moved to get up, but sank back down as he shot a warning glare at her. Huffing she crossed her arms over her chest and glared back.

Feeling the pain kicking in hard and fast she bit out, "Fine, just get the fucking bag over here, NOW!"

Bankotsu smirked, "Guess my tigress is back," he thought amused. Snatching up the bag, he carried it over to her and dropped it beside her, before turning to rekindle the fire.

Kitty fuming dug into her bag for the pain meds and her canteen.

He looked up, "I don't like the look of those clouds," he muttered.

Kitty downed two pills and emptied her canteen. Kitty then mumbled, "Just great." as she glared at the empty canteen. Moving instead to look at the sky she said, "Damn, we got a helluva storm moving in."

Surprised that she had noticed, he nodded, "Yeah, we need to find some shelter before the storm hits."

Kitty reminded, "We need to gather the others first."

Bankotsu nodded correcting, "But you aren't moving from that spot until we are ready to break camp."

Kitty not in the mood to argue, said in a no nonsense voice, "You get the others, I'll pack camp."

He roared, "The hell you will!" Pushing her down he ordered, "YOU stay put! Once the others get back, we'll handle it!"

She sighed rolling over and Bankotsu sat next to the fire. He stirred the lingering embers of the fire after he threw another log on, trying to drive off the sudden chill that fell upon his body.

With Jai pressed against his back, Koga and Charlie swiftly returned to their camp. Ban looked up at the trio from his spot near the fire, his thoughts of the woman who seemed to be sleeping comfortably in her blankets.

Bankotsu noting the look on Koga's face asked, "What's got you so upset wolf and where'd ya get the wounds?"

"Kagura attacked while we were training," he replied gruffly, lowering Jai to her feet, before he eased her as well down to her own blankets.

Bankotsu demanded, "Tell me everything."

Once Koga had Jai covered with her blankets, seeing as she was still suffering from the wound, he turned his attention back to the mercenary as he replied, "Charlie and I had been working on some moves when she got the drop on us.

"What was she doing there?" Bankotsu demanded as his temper flared at the audacity of Naraku to send his lackeys to check up on him.

"We don't know," Charlie mumbled as he looked toward Koga.

"She might have been after the jewel shards in my legs," Koga mused as he took a seat across the fire from Ban.

Bankotsu nodded. "Means that bastard Naraku is planning something no doubt...why he didn't come to us though."

"Maybe she was sent to look for you and couldn't find you.... or she saw us and got distracted?" he replied, looking deeply into the troubled eyes of Koga.

Bankotsu groused, "Whatever it is... it means Naraku's doing things without telling his 'comrades' and that's something I don't like..."

"True," Koga replied as he nodded in agreement. "So what are we going to do about it?" he asked looking once more back toward Bankotsu.

Bankotsu snapped his head up as thunder rumbled. "Shit! Forgot about that," he grumbled. Jumping to his feet he said, "We'll have to figure that out later."

Just then Renkotsu, Bobbi, and Jakotsu ran back to into the camp as the effeminate man yelled, "Big brother, there's a storm moving in."

Bankotsu faced the new arrivals answering, "I know, Jakotsu. Bobbi, start packing up camp. Renkotsu help her. We gotta move quickly."

Koga spoke, "I know a cave not far from here, and it should be big enough, though a little cramped."

Bankotsu said, "It means we will have to sleep in pairs." Paling at the idea, Kitty sucked in a breath and got the deer in the headlights look once more.

Bankotsu, who had been watching to make sure she didn't move, thought, "What the hell?! She's not scared, she's terrified!" Knowing he'd have to save those questions for later, he moved over to Kitty, scooping her into his arms, grabbed her bag and ignored the stares, as he ordered, "Move out!"

Staring at Koga he said, "Koga, lead the way," despite it rubbing against the grain, Bankotsu knew they didn't have any more time to waste. Wanting to protest, Kitty was cut off as Bankotsu sent her a warning glare. Huffing she decided it best not to argue, as she too knew the storm would be upon them soon enough.

Smirking at his little victory, Koga scooped up Jai and her pack, leading the way toward the caves near where they had been training. Renkotsu scooped Bobbi up after she grabbed her bag and moving quickly followed the others. Jakotsu ran behind his brother wondering why the hell he was carrying that useless annoying female. Charlie looked back over their camp before he took off after the others, a feeling of uneasiness crossing his mind as he thought, "Let's see how things go with the tests. I hope that they are ready." Turning on his heal, he quickly caught up with the others glad to see that they were heading toward a familiar place. "This may work better than I thought," he thought coyly as they continued down the road, following the river.

**In a previously abandoned hut:**

The Inutachi huddled around the sputtering fire, wishing for the weather to have been as it was before, warm and dry. Sango was able to get a fire going with some nearby twigs and such, but had sent Inuyasha and Miroku out for more dry wood. Kagome hadn't said much since their departure from the waterfall and the strange emerald eyed youth in his strange dark clothing.

Staring into the fire, Kagome thought over what the youth had asked for them to do._ "Why would he be testing these women? Better yet… why would he be testing them against the men that are there to protect them?"_ she thought.

"Kagome… Kagome!" Sango called out as she shook her friend slightly, drawing her out of the trance like state.

Blinking a few times to refocus her eyes on her friend she asked, "What's wrong Sango?"

"Nothing… just rather curious as to why you all agreed to help that strange man without even getting his name is all. It could have been a plant by Naraku for all that we know," Sango replied as she put some more of the kindling on the fire as it slowly grew to heat the small hut.

Recalling the pink tinge of the shards in the halberd, Kagome replied, "No… it wasn't a plant by Naraku though I feel that we'll know more about this man by the time that this is all over with." She turned back once more to the fire working out the details of her part of the agreement. _"How to seduce a wolf demon that claims me as his own… that shouldn't be too hard now… should it?" _she thought as she continued to wait for the others to return.

**ATOF 4 pt 3** by ~The-Band-Of-Seven


	8. Chapter 8

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga, and Inuyasha Group**

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © kittyb78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

**The cave: **

As the group entered the cave that Koga had shown them, they looked around the spacious cavern in awe. The cave was roughly ten feet by ten feet with a sandy floor and high a ceiling. Each of the group moved toward a desired location for their sleeping spot.

Having reached theirs, Kitty looked at Bankotsu and said, "You can let me down now."

Bankotsu smirked. "What if I don't want to?" rather enjoying the weight and close proximity of the woman in his arms.

Kitty growled, "Bankotsu....!"

Bankotsu pouted, "Fine, Whatever," as he lowered her to her feet.

Kitty quickly sat down after taking her bag from him. Sighing she mumbled, "Thanks though."

Bankotsu hid a smile. "Yeah whatever," he mumbled as he turned around and began passing out orders.

Bankotsu ordered, "Bobbi, Renkotsu go get the wood and make it quick BEFORE the rain hits. Jakotsu, go with them, and bring back some water."

As Bobbi and Renkotsu moved toward the mouth of the cave, looking out as the sky darkened with the impending storm, Bobbi winked and whispered, "I know how to get rid of Jak."

"Really?" Renkotsu inquired, not liking the idea of Jakotsu being forced to follow his every move.

"Yeah," she replied confidently, "What's his weakness?"

Renkotsu, who didn't see where this conversation was going, replied flippantly, "Other men," as he moved further out of the cave in search of fire wood.

Bobbi smiled as she pulled a magazine from her back pocket, showing it to Jakotsu. "Here look at these Jak… There are cute guys in here."

Seeing what the wench was about to do, Bankotsu growled," Don't even think about it wench."

Bobbi sensing Bankotsu's foul mood pouted, "Fine, spoilsport."

Bankotsu gave her an ugly look. "Go get the damn wood NOW!!!"

Seeing the hunk on the front of the offered magazine, Jakotsu grabbed up the material and began flipping through the pages, eyes glued to the toned, muscular men. Bobbi nodded as she followed the irritated Renkotsu out into the surrounding woods looking for dry wood, leaving behind the happy Jakotsu by himself as they ran away to get the wood. "OH WOW!!!!" Jakotsu said as he paged through the magazine.

Seeing his subordinate disobeying his direct order, Bankotsu swiftly moved to where he was huddled and snatched the magazine as he growled, "Get after them!" as he pointed toward the cave mouth and the quickly disappearing duo.

Looking with his big grey eyes up at his big brother, Jakotsu pouted, "But big brother, I-"

With the slight soft spot for the effeminate man who'd been with him for a long time, Bankotsu rolled his eyes offering, "You can look at it later, now go!" Quickly grabbing up his 'brother' in an encompassing hug, Jakotsu quickly ran after Renkotsu and Bobbi, snagging a bucket for water as he exited the cave.

As the trio left, Koga spoke up, "Jai and I will go get some food. We'll be back shortly." Knowing that the wolf would be good on his word Bankotsu nodded and the pair left to hunt. Unbeknownst to Jai, Koga wasn't at his best as they went out on the hunt, and let her do most of the hunting, taking down a couple of rabbits that would suffice until the storm passed.

Within about ten minutes the duo returned, Koga made short work of the rabbits, cleaning them while Jai began work on the fire pit.

Jai suddenly remembered that she had to tend to Koga's legs. After the wolf set up the rabbits to cook, Jai said," Sit down over here."

"Why Jai?"

Sighing, Jai said," I need to tend to your wounds."

Charlie leaned against the back wall of the cave, with Banryu lying across his lap watching the others moving around. Jai worked on moving some rocks from the back of the cave toward the mouth for a fire pit when she saw Koga lean heavily against the wall. His face was schooled to a near stoic mask, but his eyes betrayed him. The pain, a result of Kagura's attack, shined in his eyes like a beacon. Moving toward the wounded wolf Jai said, "Koga, I know that you're in pain. Please let me try and help you."

Koga ground between clenched teeth, "I told you earlier they're just flesh wounds."

"Flesh wounds my ass," Jai replied as she pushed against a rather nasty looking cut on his arm that looked red and swollen. Koga's jaw clenched, fighting the pain of her touch to the deep wound.

Jai smirked as she turned back to her pack. "I'm going to cleanse your wounds, Koga... one way or the other," she commented as she rummaged through her pack for her First Aid kit.

Koga bit back a retort. Sighing in resignation and not wanting to be 'sat' into the ground in his current condition, Koga let her tend his wounds. He slowly began to remove his leggings and furs from his arm. With peroxide in hand, Jai approached Koga looking over his arms and mangled armor. Koga slowly removed his armor and looked at Jai's face, flashing a wolfish grin

Jai's voice caught in her throat as she saw the extent of the cuts and bruises under the armor. Where his armor had rested just moments before, a well muscled and tanned chest remained, though it was also covered in blood, nearly as thick as that on his arms and legs. With a shake of her head, trying to clear her mind of dirty thoughts, Jai moved once more toward Koga, gently probing the various cuts on his toned chest, feeling for the worst of the lot. Koga hissed as she hit the deepest wounds trying to shrug it off he grinned at her reaction to his physique.

"Like what you see?" he asked as he saw a blush cross her cheeks.

"No comment," Jai replied quickly as she moved from his chest to his arms. She poked and prodded for a little bit, wishing that the others would hurry up with the damned water so that she could wash off the blood and to get a better idea of what was going on. "_Damn them... what is taking so long?_" she thought as she moved to the wounds on his legs.

**Out in the surrounding woods: **

Bobbi laughed as they gathered the wood. "We sure got away from Jakotsu...."

"Let's just get the wood and get back before big brother gets angry again," Renkotsu snapped at Bobbi as he continued to scavenge for dry wood under the boughs of the surrounding pine trees.

"I actually like this out here" Bobbi said as she picked up the sticks.

Renkotsu looked at her and said, "Just do your damn job!"

"Don't snip at me!" Bobbi shouted back as she continued with her job.

Finally having caught up to the duo, Jakotsu snapped, "What you got was me in trouble with big brother!" Bobbi and Renkotsu started and whirled to look at an irate Jakotsu.

"Um...sorry," Bobbi squeaked as his eyes bore into her.

Jakotsu snapped, "That damn… whatever it's called… had BETTER be worth it! Now get the wood!" Bobbi nodded solemnly as they gathered the wood while Jakotsu went to the nearby stream for water before they headed back to the cave.

As the trio approached the cave, Renkotsu moved quickly toward the fire pit as Bobbi hung back, clearly thinking about something. "Get in here now before you are barbequed by lightning!" Renkotsu shouted. Bobbi jumped at the sound of Renkotsu's voice and quickly ran to catch up with him.

As if by some miracle or magic, Jakotsu came in followed by Renkotsu and Bobbi and placed the water in the middle of the cave.

"Damn near about time!" Jai seethed as she moved a bucket of water nearer to her position.

Jakotsu's brow rose as he thought, "What's with that wench?"

Jai glared at Jakotsu before turning her attention back to Koga. Quickly she removed her T-shirt, oblivious that she was only in her sports bra, and used the garment to cleanse Koga's wounds. Koga kept his eyes on Jai and tried to figure out why she'd gotten so moody. Not wanting her anger directed at himself, he watched in silence as she cleansed his wounds. His eyes wandered over her slightly soft stomach and modest chest before they moved down her sturdy arms to the hands that worked the blood off his skin as gently as possible.

"_Her hands are soft, though she could have been a lot rougher because of her anger_," he thought.

As the blood was washed from Koga's wounds, Jai got more of an idea as to the extent of his injuries. His chest armor took the brunt of the attack, but where it had been week, the Dance of Blades sliced deep into Koga's chest. After she finished washing the wounds, Jai picked up the bottle of peroxide as she said, "I'm sorry but this might hurt a little." Koga grunted in response while nodding.

Gently Jai poured the peroxide on the wounds, starting with the deeper ones first, before working her way to the more minor ones. As the peroxide hit the wounds, it instantly bubbled, purging the wounds of all infection that had settled in since the fight. Koga hissed as the cold liquid hit the wounds, but didn't flinch for he'd been through this before; Kagome used it all the time.

Once all the wounds were bubbling quite nicely, Jai looked at Koga's face, seeing the pained look in his eyes. "I'm going to leave them alone for now," Jai replied as she moved back to her pack. "The air will help the wounds scab over and heal. If you're body heals as fast as it can, then no need to cover them, though I'll put some salve on the deeper ones after a bit."

"Thanks" Koga said as Bobbi and Renkotsu set up the logs in a corner.

Kitty sighed, as she saw the amount of wood was quite substantial and would last most of the next few days. "Thanks," she replied before turning to Renkotsu, "Could you start a fire please?"

Renkotsu nodded as he turned toward the fire pit, stacking some of the wood before lighting it with a blast of flames. He tended the fire as Bankotsu walked back into the cave, after having relieved himself. His eyes roved over the cave, taking note that everyone seemed to be present and accounted for, until his eyes settled on the spot that Kitty had previously been sitting near the back wall.

Quickly his eyes roved the entire cave before they fell upon his missing charge. Seeing Kitty leaning against the entrance of the cave, Bankotsu demanded, "And just WHAT were you doing, hm?"

Kitty snapped, "Making sure everyone got back," as she pushed off the wall only to stumble a bit, landing heavily against Bankotsu.

Gripping her lightly as she tried to regain her balance, Bankotsu growled, "Sit your ass down and stay put!"

Kitty snapped, "Make me!" challenge in her eyes as well as weariness. Smirking Bankotsu scooped her over his shoulder and stomped to the back of the cave as Kitty hissed, "Put me down!"

Bankotsu sat her against the wall near her stuff as he ordered with a finger in her face, "Now stay put!" They glared at each other for a long tense moment before Kitty crossed her arms over her chest and looked away pouting, knowing she didn't have another fight in her.

_"Damn him!" _she thought as she struggled with her bag, trying to get her blankets out. Jai quickly moved to her friend's side. Brushing Kitty's hands from her pack, Jai grabbed the blankets and was about to lay them out near the back of the cave, when Bankotsu cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

Seeing that all eyes were on him, Bankotsu announced, "We are going to sleep in pairs tonight" Kitty huffed as she said," Fine by me"

Jai nodded at Bankotsu's comment. "That is much safer and easier"

Blushing at the thought of having to sleep next to Renkotsu, Bobbi nodded in approval.

"At least I have Banryu" Charlie smirked, clearly pissing Bankotsu off.

"Don't push it kid" Bankotsu huffed.

Seeing Jai with Kitty's pack near her own stuff and setting out her blankets, Bankotsu moved toward the trio as he asked, "What's going on here?"

"I'm sleeping next to my friend," Kitty replied, her eyes defiant as she looked into his face.

Bankotsu roared, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Kitty snapped back angrily "Well you don't!"

Bankotsu moved towards Kitty and Jai, only to be cut off by Koga as he stared him down and said, "You've done enough. Leave her be."

Glaring at him Bankotsu snapped, "That's my woman, my responsibility and I'll do with her as I see fit!"

Kitty screamed, "I'm NOT your woman!" glaring defiantly at the teenager.

Bankotsu's own glare swung to the defiant temptress. "You're still my responsibility!" adding angrily, "Whether you like it or not!"

Kitty growled in frustration. Koga annoyed snapped, "Enough!" while glaring at the bickering pair.

Bankotsu glared at him and warned, "Back off wolf!"

Koga baring his fangs, snarled, "Don't push your luck corpse!"

Kitty groaned in pain and asked breathlessly, "Can we just get the bed set up, please?"

Noticing the pain in her eyes, Bankotsu asked concern in his eyes, "How long have you been in pain?"

Kitty answered weakly, "Since just after we returned to the camp."

Shocked at the revelation, he looked at Bobbi and ordered, "Get her some water." Bobbi nodded as she brought Kitty a fresh cup of water.

"Kitty..are you okay?" Bobbi said worried like.

Brushing off Bobbi once again, she said," I am fine Bobbi. Just need to rest."

Holding it to her mouth, Bankotsu ordered, "Drink." Thirsty, Kitty eagerly complied. After drinking her fill she moved her mouth away and sighed, squeezing her eyes against the pain.

Once Jai finished setting up the bedding, she looked at Koga and asked, "If you'd please carry her over for me?" Koga nodded and pushing past Bankotsu, bent to lift her gently into his strong arms. Standing up and walking over toward the bedding, he was stopped by Bankotsu, who stared at her a moment; taking in her haggard appearance. Sighing he stepped aside and allowed the glaring wolf to carry her over to her blankets.

Koga bent down and carefully lowered her to the blankets. Jai sat on the edge of the blanket, cushioning Kitty's head on her leg. Koga stood against the wall, the ever watchful guard dog that he was.

Bankotsu looked on a moment as he watched Kitty fall asleep turned and ordered, "Get the food cooking." Renkotsu nodded and grabbed up the rabbits that Koga had cleaned earlier, and set about cooking them over the roaring fire.

Bobbi looked at Renkotsu. "May I ask you some questions?"

"Depends on what they are" Renkotsu said as he concentrated on the rabbits.

"Well, um, where did you grow up?"

Looking back at the girl, Renkotsu grunted. "I grew up in a monastery. I was raised there until I was at least 13 years old."

"What made you want to be a mercenary?" Bobbi said.

As if it was a horrible question, Renkotsu growled. "Forget it, you will never understand."

Bobbi nodded and looked back at the rabbits as they cooked. "Why though?"

"I cannot tell you here, it's a long story maybe tomorrow" Renkotsu said, hoping to get her to hush up.

Nodding and seeing that he was trying to fight back painful memories, Bobbi shut her mouth.

Bankotsu went over to his own blankets and set them out a good distance from where Kitty lay sleeping, and sat there watching over the group as dinner cooked. After everyone had eaten, he moved over to where Kitty lay fast asleep, snuggled up much as a kid would to her mother. Jai gently ran her fingers through Kitty's hair soothing her. Charlie sat under a tree a few yards away from the cave entrance, protected from the elements by the hanging boughs of the ancient pine tree, concern for his friend all over his face, having been watching the whole scene in silence.

Koga and Bankotsu exchanged looks, before Bankotsu sat down and looked at Jai.

Wondering what was going on, Bankotsu asked," What is her problem?"

"I don't know maybe it has something to do with you being an ass to her." Jai said softly.

Overhearing this Charlie tightened his grip around Banryu and gave Bankotsu a cold and accusing stare.

Bobbi looked up as well and gave him a cold, go to hell look as well.

Bankotsu flinched as her words hit him as if he'd been slapped and tightened his fists to control his anger while thinking, _"Damn! What if she's right?"_

Koga caught the scent of tears on the wind, and looked directly at the trio. His eyes narrowed at the close proximity Bankotsu was to his charge. Growling deep within his chest, Koga demanded, "What the hell did you do, Corpse?! Get away from her!"

Bankotsu glared at the wolf and huffed, "I didn't touch her."

"Then why is she crying jackass!?" Koga practically roared.

Unable to stand the pain any longer, Jai quickly moved to her feet before either human or demon could move and went to the cave entrance, moving just to the side in the pouring rain.

Bankotsu mentally kicked himself for causing the girl to cry. He sighed as he stood up casting a worried glance at the sleeping woman a foot from him, before sighing regretfully and walking back over to his blankets.

Koga went after Jai to bring her in out of the rain. Jai stood under a small ledge, just outside the cave as she hugged herself, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. The memories of her past that she thought were buried were suddenly brought back to light as Ban questioned, not about her, but her friend.

He asked softly, "You okay Jai?"

She looked into his worried blue eyes for a moment to see the concern before she replied, "I'll be fine. He just opened some old wounds that I'd thought were long buried is all." She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweat shirt before she turned back to the rain, taking in a deep relaxing breath.

Koga thought, _"I wonder what wounds she's talking about?" _Before suggesting, "Why don't we go back in out of the rain, before you get a cold."

Looking out into the darkened forest Jai replied as if not hearing the wolf demon, "I love the rain... especially the scent of wet sage brush and pine. It kind of reminds me of home and how it soothed my ragged nerves."

Koga looked at the woman before him as he agreed, "It is rather soothing," as he stood beside her gazing out into the night.

Jai shuddered as the cold wet rain seeped through her sweatshirt, not wanting to go back into the cave yet. Koga noticing the shiver, moved to slowly circle his arms around her, giving her the option to object.

She stiffened slightly at his embrace, but melted into his arms once the heat of his body seeped through the back of her shirt warming her greatly. Koga asked softly, "Is that better?"

Leaning back into his shoulder, she replied, "Yes... much better. Thank you." Koga nodded, before looking out into the night again. He'd wait patiently until she was ready to return to the others.

"Hey the rabbits are done!" Jai and Koga looked to see Renkotsu calling in everyone for rabbits.

Bobbi looked at Kitty who was fast asleep. "I guess she will not be eating tonight" She said softly as the rest of the group began to eat.

After regaining a lock on her thoughts and eating her portion of the rabbits, Jai grew really drowsy. The heat of Koga's body mixed with the cool night air slowly lulled the young woman to sleep, leaning fully into Koga's chest.

Koga carefully scooped his arm under her knees and carried her back inside the cave. Once he had reached the spot where her friend lay, he gently settled her beside her friend. Standing up he moved to lean against the wall again, keeping a vigil over the slumbering girls. Koga glared at Bankotsu and wondered, _"What's up with him and all those questions anyways?!" _

Glaring at Bankotsu, Charlie wondered to himself, _"What was that all about?" _ Looking over to his sleeping friend, he sighed as he thought, _"Damn She's asleep...Guess I'll have to ask her in the morning." _

Charlie moved into his sleeping bag that he'd dragged under the tree, holding his hand out so Banryu was safe enough away and sighed, closing his eyes.

Bankotsu sat Indian style on his blankets looking at Kitty, trying to figure out how to approach her in regards to this new information he had obtained. _"Damn, I messed up big this time"_

Glancing over at his fallen angel, Bankotsu wrestled with his emotions from outright anger at whoever hurt Kitty, to beating himself up for his behavior the day before. _"...nearly killed her... you're just like them... nearly killed her... you're just like the rest of them..." _kept running through his mind as did the fear in Kitty's eyes. The words grew louder in intensity nearly deafening him as he remembered the vivid look of fear in her eyes, crouching like a caged animal at his over bearing presence. He ground his fists into his closed eyes, trying to drive the memory from his mind by force.

Throughout the night he was bombarded with memories of his own past, struggling to keep them at bay. He'd occasionally whimper and the pressure on his eyes would increase whenever a bad memory surfaced.

Koga noticed and wonder what the hell was wrong with him, but thought, _"He has his own demons to face." _Koga was also a little worried about Jai as well, considering that she'd be either up most of the night at the mouth of the cave or tossing and turning in her bed.

Bobbi stretched as Renkotsu laid out the blankets. "Hey Ren, you did not have to do that"

"Nah, I don't mind" He growled as he sat down and leaned back against the cave. He motioned for Bobbi to sit near him.

Feeling kind of nervous, Bobbi nodded as she sat next to Renkotsu. She rubbed her arms a bit, shivering to herself.

"Are you okay?"

Looking at the mercenary, Bobbi muttered, "Just cold I guess"

Renkotsu took off his top haori and placed it around the woman. "Renkotsu, you need this" "Nah, you wear it. I will get it back tomorrow"

Bobbi smiled a bit as she yawned and snuggled up to him. "Good night"

"Night" Renkotsu said as he watched the rain fall outside the cave.

Thinking to himself, Charlie watched the rain. "_I hope everyone will be ready for what is to come.."_

**Early the next morning: **

Kitty woke up and stretched. Looking around she didn't see Bankotsu. She thought, _"Now where did he go?" _went looking for him. Finding him just outside the cave she took in his haggard appearance and asked, "What's wrong?"

Bankotsu groused, "Nothing," pushing off of the wall. Looking at her he added,  
"Since you're up already, we're going to get some supplies, weapons are essential!" Kitty surprised nodded and they began walking off towards a village Bankotsu knew was nearby.

After a few minutes Bankotsu said evenly, "I know I was being an ass"

Kitty stopped dead in her tracks and said," You were an ass"

Bankotsu answered, "I saw the fear in your eyes and you said, 'never again'." Holding back her tears Kitty sighed and nodded lowering her head.

Seeing her eyes glisten before she lowered her head Bankotsu asked, a bit worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Kitty wrapped her arms around herself eying him warily as she asked in a shaky voice, "Why should you care?"

He looked up the road toward the village that he could hear in the distance before looking back toward Kitty as he said, "Let's just say that I don't approve of my soldiers taking their thrills from a woman who is not their spouse. Now let's get going so that we can get back before lunch."

Kitty stared at him a moment then chewing her lip nodded and began to walk towards the village keeping him in her peripherals as she wasn't sure about him at all. Upon arriving in the village Kitty began to grow more uncomfortable, as many men were seen walking around. Bankotsu quickly moved toward the weapons shop, knowing that Kitty had moved to his side, either in fear or in defense considering the number of villagers looking at her strange clothing and making comments.

She was torn between trying to ignore the villagers comments and staying far enough away from the man she had arrived with not to be in any danger, but also close enough that she could hide behind him from the open stares. Bankotsu quickly chose a couple of bows and a few quivers full of arrows before he headed toward the knife tables, looking to arm himself with something seeing as his beloved companion was attached to some punk kid. _"Damn him... Damn that bitch of a ghost for doing that," _he thought as he purchased a long bladed tanto knife as well as the bows and arrows.

As the shop keeper took the payment he commented, "Nice looking woman you have there... how much for her?" while eyeing her. Kitty's eyes went wide and her breathing became panicked.

Glaring at the shop keeper Bankotsu replied, "She's not for sale. Now could you direct me toward the clothes shop?" Kitty blinked unable to believe her ears she looked at Bankotsu a question in her eyes. Once he received his directions he looked at Kitty as he said, "Let's go." Kitty nodded and followed behind him chewing her bottom lip.

As they moved toward the clothes maker's shop, without looking over his shoulder toward Kitty, he asked, "Is there something that you want to ask?

Kitty taking a deep breath, asked softly, "Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" feigning memory loss, Bankotsu replied.

Hating the fact that she was no different than a scared child at this point, she said softly, "That I wasn't for sale."

"Oh... that. We'll I couldn't really sell you now, seeing as we're attached practically at the hip and I have no desire to stay here in this village as long as Naraku is out there."

Kitty looking away whispered, "Thank you." Hugging herself again she thought, _"I should have known... he was only thinking of his own ass." _

Once they reached the clothes makers shop, Ban looked around at all the various different styles of clothes that were present. Having found suitable haori and hakama styles of battle dress for the other's he looked at Kitty and asked, "What colors do your friends prefer... don't want to get anything to appalling for them."

He looked over the clothes before throwing his hands up in frustration. _"This was never my strong suit. Damn Jak and his aversion to women... he'd be better suited for this!" _ he thought before turning toward Kitty. "How about you take a look and get two sets of clothes for you and your friends," he commanded.

Kitty nodded and moved around grabbing two each of the white and purple tops. "Bobbi and Jai will probably just wear their own outfits. They are not big on this time's outfits"

He looked over her selections and approved of the purchase as he handed the money to the shop keeper who eyed him suspiciously.

Kitty stood beside Bankotsu and still didn't look at him as she thought, _"Let's just get this over with so I can go home.... where I belong." _

After the purchases were wrapped for transport, Bankotsu led Kitty from the shop, only stopping to ask, "Is there anything else that you or your friends need from here before we head back?"

Kitty sighed answering, "No..." still avoiding looking at Bankotsu. Satisfied with her answer he lead her back down the trail that headed to their cave. She walked beside him quietly the whole trip back to the cave. She was nervous about being alone with him and annoyed at herself for behaving like a frightened child.

Bankotsu thinking once more about what Jai had said about Kitty and how it brought back memories of his own childhood. _ "I won't let anything happen to her again," _he thought clenching his fists, nearly digging his nails into the palms of his hands. Walking on automatic pilot, deep in thought, Bankotsu stumbled into the cave, brushing past Koga.

Koga snapped, "Watch it, you nearly ruined my meal, corpse!" drawing Bankotsu back into the present as he saw that they'd returned as the others were finishing up breakfast. His eyes looked around the group, noting that most looked as if they had slept well, save for Jai who still looked miserable, though he couldn't understand why.

"What's her problem?" Bankotsu asked Koga as he dropped the quivers and bows near the wolf demon before grabbing up some food for himself.

Glaring hard at Bankotsu, Koga replied, "Your damned questions from last night jackass."

With an "oh," Bankotsu took up a plate of food and dug in as he continued to watch Kitty in the cave.

Bobbi munched on her food a bit and Charlie was trying to eat as well to keep up his strength.

"Charlie, why did Midoriko send us here?" Bobbi asked.

Nearly spilling his food on his lap, Charlie looked at the woman. "_Damn she is onto me I think, I need to come up with something" _ Clearing his throat, Charlie replied, "I don't know Bobbi but I guess we will find out soon"

Bobbi gave him a look but eventually nodded and went back to eating.

Charlie sighed in relief and continued with his food.

Seeing her friend's haggard appearance Kitty moved toward her as she asked, "Are you okay Jai?" as she looked at her friend with concerned eyes.

Jai's blood shot eyes looked at Kitty, searching her friend for strength as she shook her head. "No... His questions about you last night opened doors that I thought had been closed," she replied hugging her knees, rocking her self back and forth as tears threatened to fall.

Kitty knelt down beside her friend hugging her as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Tears streamed down Jai's face as she embraced her friend and replied, "I had nightmares about it and every time that I awoke all I saw was his face!" Trembling, she clung to Kitty tighter as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Kitty embraced her friend as tears slipped down her own cheeks. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she ran her hands down her friend's back in an attempt to soothe and comfort her.

Having finished his breakfast and eager to get to training, Bankotsu looked into the cave for his missing charge, only to see her comforting Jai. "What in the hell is going on here?" he demanded as he moved toward Kitty, as a warning growl emitted from Koga as he passed the wolf at the entrance.

Kitty snapped her head up to glare at him as she ground through clenched teeth, "You and your questions!" Turning back to Jai she soothed, "It's okay." Jai hiccupped as she tried to quell the urge to cry some more. She pulled back from Kitty's shoulder, her face red and splotchy as her green eyes turned toward Bankotsu glaring at him.

Bankotsu looked at the duo as Kitty continued to comfort Jai, _"What the hell did I do?" _he thought as he kept seeing the death glares from both women aimed in his direction.

Sighing Kitty continued, "I'm sorry Bankotsu's questions brought up such painful memories," glaring back at Bankotsu Kitty snapped, "If he has anymore questions, he should ask me!" Hugging her friend tighter she whispered, "You'll be okay."

"I know... it's just that... I don't know... It brought up some bad memories is all..." Jai replied as she quickly dried her tears with a shirt from her pack.

Nodding in agreement, Kitty added in a whisper, "For both of us," as she moved toward her gear carrying her new clothes.

Jai looked through her pack once more pulling out her hair brush and running it through her hair as Kitty moved about the cave depositing various things on the packs. Looking up at her friend once she'd gotten her hair pulled back, Jai asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just looking through my bag is all" Kitty replied as she took out her own hair brush and carefully brushed her own hair.

Leaving her new clothes by her bag, Kitty continued to avoid Bankotsu who stood by the cave's entrance staring off

Koga looked at Bankotsu as he looked toward the cave and the girls. "You leave Jai alone; corpse or you'll have to deal with me. Understand?" he stated, glaring as well at the mercenary. Bankotsu glared at the wolf demon before he headed after Kitty who'd not gone very far.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga, and Inuyasha Group**

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © kittyb78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

BACK AT THE CAMP:

Making sure they weren't being followed, Bankotsu entered the camp.

Bankotsu looked around the camp, noticing that they were the first ones back and that there wasn't any food around, not even the berries that Bobbi and Renkotsu had found the night before._ "Damn kid... he eats way too much," _he thought as he looked over at Kitty.

Kitty also seeing that there was no food left, sighed, "I guess fish will have to suffice."

Smirking he thought, _"Wet Kitty... now that has possibilities…" _as his devious mind began turning over endless possibilities trying to figure out how best to seduce her out of her clothes once she was wet. _"Guessing by how those strange pants fit, I'm guessing if she gets them wet.... she'll have to ask for my help in getting out of them!" _he thought, licking his lips in anticipation.

He was brought out of his musings as she asked, "Can we go to the river and get some fish?"

"Sure... I don't see why not. I can teach you how to train," he replied, eyes shining with mischief.

Kitty spotting the glint in his eyes wondered, _"Alright... now what's he up to?" _

Bankotsu feigning innocence took Kitty's hand and lead her over to the water. Tugging her into the water behind him, he made sure the water reached her knees before letting go of her hand. They both caught several fish, tossing them onto the bank.

Bankotsu watched as Kitty climbed out of the water. He was pleased to see her pants were wet almost to her hips. _"Perfect…Now to sit back and wait..." _he thought.

Setting the fish up to smoke, looked up seeing Bankotsu semi distracted as he sat staring out at the water. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah... sure... why do you ask?" he replied as he looked back at the water, watching the waves ripple.

Getting the brush off, Kitty sighed, "Never mind," as she thought, _"Damn, now what? I wish he'd talk to me." _She too sat staring out at the water, allowing the sun to warm her wet clothes and skin.

_"Why did she have to bring up all those blasted memories up?" _he thought kind of depressed.

Sighing Kitty stood up. _"I'm taking a big chance here." _she thought moving to sit beside Bankotsu. She said, "I know something's bothering you. I wish you'd talk to me."

"What would it matter anyways? Once you're gone things will go back the way that they were; I'll be dead and that will be it," he said a bit softer.

Kitty sighed. Looking down she said, "At least if you're dead…. no one else can hurt you." standing to her feet she walked a foot away. She stood there staring out at the water, waiting for the sun to warm her.

"Yeah, but you can't enjoy the beauty of things either if you're dead," he replied as he looked at Kitty as the sun warmed her body, taking notice of her hair as it shimmered in the light.

Kitty agreed wryly, "True enough... I guess..." as she gazed at the beauty of nature before her.

Kitty's tummy rumbled reminding her how long it had been since she had actually eaten. She asked, "Are the fish ready yet?" continuing to stare at the water.

Shocked back from his own little fantasy, he looked over at the fish before he replied, "Yeah... they look flakey." Kitty nodded and moved towards the fish. She began to eat silently.

Kitty making sure he wasn't looking slipped out of her shirt and sighed. _"There go my good jeans." _she thought sadly as she pulled out her daggers, and began cutting her jeans along the thighs so as to slip quietly out of them. _"Maybe Jai would be able to stitch them up for me if I ask her nicely," _she thought once they'd been cut.

Quickly she moved to her bag, pulling out the shampoo. Removing everything but her bra and underwear, she slipped into the water to bathe.

Hearing the splash of the water, Bankotsu cocked an eye open and smirked as he watched her bathe; feeling the urge to go in after her, but fighting it tooth and nail; knowing that to do that would probably ruin the tentative friendship that they had forged.

Kitty washed her hair sighing blissfully as she felt the grime and sweat rinsing away.

Kitty oblivious to her audience ducked under he water swimming around. Ban closed his eyes, resting and dreaming as his vixen angel swam nearby. Kitty feeling her ribs protest sighed and moved to exit the water.

As she exited the water, Kitty looked over at the sleeping mercenary; noticing how peaceful he looked. Smiling she thought,_ "He looks so peaceful, like a child." _

Shaking her head she moved over to her bag and pulled out her over large t shirt using it for a towel. _"I've got to get some towels or this shirt is going to be full of holes soon." _she thought.

Sighing she laid it out on the ground and sat on it, while she tried to figure out the new clothes. Kitty stood up pulling on the haori oblivious to the sneaky mercenary who had opened his eyes upon hearing her move out of the water.

His eyes roved over her body from her firm legs to her strong arms and everything in between. He licked his lips as his mouth suddenly went dry wanting so much to taste her flesh, to see if it was as sweet as it looked.

Kitty slipped the haori over her creamy shoulders and moved to close it at the waist. Looking up her eyes widened as she said, "I uh… thought you were sleeping." as a blush stole over her face and neck.

"Just admiring the view," he smirked.

Kitty's blush deepened as she clucked her tongue, "I'm nearly twice your age. Not a raving beauty by any means."

"So what... I think you look beautiful and that is what counts," he replied as he moved to a sitting position, flashing more of the tanned toned chest.

Kitty shook her head and smiled as she asked, "So, now what? More training?" trying to get the subject off of her, as she tied her haori closed hoping to get his gaze off her body.

"No... Not anymore today," he replied as he moved once more to his feet, securing his haori as he grabbed up her hand.

"Then what do we do now?"

Shaking his head, Bankotsu replied, "We shall go and get some suitable weapons to fight with."

Charlie leaned against the outside of the cave entrance, Banryu on his shoulder, chipping at the rocky walls, boredly gazing into the vast blue sky above him.

Kitty and Bankotsu walked up. Kitty smiled. "Hi Charlie." as she went inside the cave to return her bag, after slipping her daggers into her haori, then walked back over to Bankotsu. "I'm ready." Bankotsu nodded. "Let's go then."

"Where are Jai and Koga?" Kitty asked Charlie, noticing that Jai and Koga were gone.

"Jai and Koga went to do some more training they will be back in a while. And don't ask over the lovebirds..." Charlie said as he motioned over to Bobbi who was teaching Renkotsu how to play go fish.

"Do you have any two's Bobbi?" Renkotsu asked.

"Nope. Go fish" Bobbi said.

Grumbling, he reached for another card. "Why in the hell is this game fun to play?"

Looking at her cards, Bobbi replied, "Because it passes the time. Now shut up and play"

"Don't tell me to shut up brat." Bobbi's necklace lit up and she fell to the ground.

"BALDY!!" Renkotsu fell to the ground in a heap.

"Now behave yourself and we shall play poker next." Bobbi said as she shuffled the cards.

Renkotsu grumbled as he got up and took his cards.

Bankotsu and Kitty chuckled a bit. "Never mess with Bobbi." Kitty said.

Noticing that Jakotsu was looking at Bobbi's book, Bankotsu asked, "Do you want to come Jak?"

"No thanks. I will stay here." Jakotsu said as he waved his brother off.

"Can I come Kitty? I mean, I have nothing to do here" Charlie commented.

Kitty smiled warmly and opened her mouth just about to speak but Bankotsu commented.

"Saves me a trip, so might as well." he said shrugging as he moved closer to Kitty; acting as if she needed protection from her friend. Bankotsu still wasn't too happy with the kid and didn't want him and Kitty getting all cozy.

Leading the way back to the village, Bankotsu gave Kitty some valuable pointers as how to improve her fighting. To his pleasure he noticed most of her attention was focused on him as he was giving her the tips.

Kitty gratefully nodded to him thanking him for the pointers, before talking to Charlie a bit as well.

Kitty remembering her earlier observation, looked at Bankotsu asking, "Can we get some towels?"

"I don't see why not," he replied.

"Thanks." she said giving him a small smile as Charlie banged Banryu against his shoulder, not enjoying standing still.

Kitty looked at him and asked unsure if he'd go for the idea, "Maybe you could help me improve my swordsmanship? I can use them, but in these times; my skills would be laughable compared to yours."

Bankotsu gave Charlie a cold glare, since he didn't have his weapon anymore, thanks to the damned boy. He sighed though, trying not to be rude around Kitty.

Turning his attention to the woman who had spoken, he adapted his businesslike manner, and he led her toward the sword smith as he replied, "Well... pick out your weapon then. It's better to work with something you're going to fight with."

Kitty smiled. "I'll refer to your suggestion on this as well."

"Well... what are you used to fighting with?" he asked curious.

"Katanas." she replied shyly. "But I don't know much about whether they are made well or not."

A smirk crossed his lips as he replied, "Trust me, these are the finest quality you'll find.

Pick one out." He encouraged confidently.

Kitty smiled and chose a set that would be easy to use. "This one." she held it up after looking both over.

"Impressive," Bankotsu replied once he paid for the weapons, and began to lead her back toward the cave as Charlie followed behind warily, giving the two some space

"Thanks Ban." She said gratefully.

"You're welcome, now just to show you how to use those," he replied, looking forward at the path.

Kitty smiled. "No one I'd rather learn from." She stated honestly.

"True." he replied, a proud smirk upon his face.

Kitty asked, "Now what?" as they reached the cave.

Looking back into the cave and seeing that Jai and Koga had not returned yet, Bankotsu replied," If anyone else needs to go into town we should let them."

Kitty nodded as Bankotsu cleared his throat. The remainder of the group looked up at the young leader.

"Who wants to go next to get weapons?" Bankotsu said.

"Big brother I can take Bobbi and get her some weapons to help with your training." Renkotsu said, speaking out.

Nodding, Bankotsu replied, "Very well. Just go into town and fetch her a proper weapon. Nothing else! Understood?"

Renkotsu nodded as Bobbi and Renkotsu headed toward the mouth of the cave.

"What about me?" Jakotsu whined.

"You can go after them if you want or go get some more wood…you choice" Bankotsu growled.

Tired of both the wench and his brother, Jakotsu chose the later.

"That is a relief, at least we wont have to put up with Jak and his whiny mouth" Charlie said, smug like.

"Boy, I would watch it if I were you" Bankotsu warned.

Rolling her eyes a bit, Kitty said," You two behave NOW!!"

**Miroku hitting on Bobbi: **

Miroku sighed as he watched the others engage in talking. Then that is when he seen the cute red head that was walking with Renkotsu up the path. His heart filled with joy and happiness. He walked over to the young woman and took her hands and stared into her dark brown eyes.

"Young lady... will you please bear my child? Your beauty shines like the morning sun and your smile sends shivers down my spine."

Bobbi sweat dropped. "Well… um… you see…"

Renkotsu gasped when he saw the perverted monk hitting on his girl. He growled to Miroku with evil in his eyes, "Don't you lay a finger on her. She's in my care, if anyone lays a single hand on her, I'll burn 'em to a fucking crisp. You hear me, Monk."

Miroku trembled with fear and nodded his head nervously and Ren shook his container full of liquid menacingly. "Now, get out of here before I decide to take you to hell for even touching her hand."

Miroku's eyes widened as he back away, leaving respectfully. Renkotsu grabbed Bobbi and walked down the trail , his eyes locked on the monk, making sure he would try no more trickery.

Looking at Renkotsu as he muttered something about the monk, Bobbi thought to herself, "_Can it be? Is he …truly in love with me?" _Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about this and it made her smile a bit.

Chuckling as Sango seen what had happened, she replied," You sure know which ladies to pick Miroku"

"Shut it." Miroku said.

Looking back at the quickly disappearing couple, Shippo replied," I think that boy was right. I believe that fiend Renkotsu is in love with that woman"

Miroku said," I don't know what she sees in him"

"Aww lighten up Miroku, anyone can fall in love" Sango said before adding, "Even a mercenary like Renkotsu"

**At the village:**

Bobbi felt really nervous as she seen the villagers look at her like she was a monster or something. Renkotsu grunted and said, "Ignore them. They are not used to seeing someone like you."

Nodding, Bobbi walked into the weapon shop. Renkotsu looked around and said to the shopkeeper," Where are you swords at?"

"They are located in the back room." The shopkeeper said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. He had seen the leader in there earlier in the day and he knew that he DID not want to mess with Renkotsu.

Walking back to the back room with a scared half to death Bobbi in tow, Renkotsu looked over the swords and cannons. He picked up one of the cannons and looked at it.

"Yes, yes this will do nicely" Renkotsu said as he took the cannon. He looked back at Bobbi who was looking around.

"Pick out what you want." He growled.

"Don't snap at me." Bobbi growled back as she looked at the swords. She picked up a smaller one and swung it a bit. "I like this one"

Nodding, Renkotsu said," Anything else that we need from here?"

"Jai wanted some arrows and a bow. She would have come with us but she said that the villagers might not take to seeing Koga."

Renkotsu seen a bow and arrows that were perfect for Jai. He picked them out and then took the purchases up to the counter.

After paying for the purchases, the lone couple walked down the trail. As they did, Bobbi stopped and looked at the strange hut that she seen. "What is that Ren?" Bobbi asked while pointing.

"That is a tea place. You can get a cup of tea while relaxing. In fact..." Renkotsu walked up to the counter and bought some tea leaves along with two cups of tea.

Shocked at what Ren had just done, Bobbi took the cup from him as they walked down the hall.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." Renkotsu said as he kept his serious face.

"_I hope the others are doing okay." _Bobbi thought to herself as she sipped on the tea.

**The Jai/Koga test: **

Looking at Jai as they moved down the path toward their favorite training area near the cliff face, Koga asked, "Are you sure you want to be out and about? I know you didn't sleep much..."

Waving off his concern, Jai replied, "Yeah... the fresh air is helping. Thank you for being concerned, though." She looked toward their training area relieved that it was unoccupied, clear and pristine as they had left it.

Following her into the clearing Koga nodded as he asked, "So, you want to talk about it?"

"Not really... something that happened a long time ago... I'll be fine in a day or so," she replied, moving toward the middle of the clearing relishing the warm sun upon her skin.

Seeing as she wasn't going to talk, Koga shook his head, as he replied, "If you're sure."

Slowly, stretching out her back, arms, and legs, Jai replied under her breath, "Yeah... besides that bastard can't hurt me here." After a few more minutes of warming up her body with some jumping jacks to get her blood flowing, she turned back to Koga as she asked brightly, "Now what do you want to start out on?"

Knowing that she wasn't in any physical condition to train from her lack of sleep, Koga shook his head, "Tomorrow after you've had a decent rest, we'll train more." Looking at her and taking in her haggard appearance, he said softly, "Today just relax."

Jai shook her head, as she looked Koga in the eye. "No... I want to do some more training, Koga. If you won't do any training then I'm going for a run, or swim or something. I just can't just lie around and not pull my weight," she pleaded, not really wanting to go back to sleep and the nightmares what kept haunting her.

Unbeknownst to the duo, a stranger had moved toward their sanctuary.  
Kagome, dressed in her regular skirt, her top open in a sultry manner walked up to Koga, draped herself around his shoulders. "Hi Koga," she purred, only to pouting her painted lips when he didn't respond.

Ignoring the sultry vixen, Koga nodded as he saw that continued arguing with Jai would be pointless, "Okay, but we'll take it easier then we have been," as he moved towards her, practically dragging Kagome with him. "Show me what you remember from yesterday," he commanded as he approached.

Jai looked over Koga's shoulder as he approached, spying the odd looking girl as she asked, "Who's that?"

Koga blinked and followed her finger. "What the?" he thought as he took in the sultry look of Kagome. Shock crossed his face for a brief moment at her appearance before he remembered that she didn't feel the same way for him as he did for her. He looked around the forest that rimed the clearing, fearing to have the arrogant mutt pummel him for her behavior.

"Get off me," he growled as he yanked his shoulders free from her clinging grasp. Once he was free he said, "Kagome, I'm busy here, Go back to mutt face and leave me alone." A brief look of sadness crossed his face as he turned toward Jai, as he replied to her question, "An old friend. Now show me your hand to hand skills."

A look of pure and utter shock crossed Kagome's face as she registered his blunt dismissal. _"How… how could he be so… so… blunt to me like… like that!" _her mind screamed, as she quickly moved to intercept the wolf demon. With pouted lips and a sultry tone to her voice, she purred, "But Koga, I thought maybe you'd be glad to see me. It's been a while..." as ran her hand over his chest, and down his muscular arms.

Trying to ignore the display of the personal affection toward her comrade Jai balled up her fists, her temper at the blatant disregard for personal space by the stranger quickly fueling her need to hit something. Holding her fists near her face in a boxer's stance as Koga looked over Kagome's shoulder, toward her, a smirk on his face as he saw how silly she looked.

Pushing Kagome aside he moved to Jai's side, pushing her arms and legs as he said, "Like this," showing her the proper stance.

Kagome stomped her foot in rising frustration, she shouted, "KOGA!"

Shaking his head in annoyance, Koga growled in frustration, as he turned to glare at the irate sultry female. "Kagome, I'm busy," he stated, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something more important to do. Go back to mutt face; I'm sure that he misses you."

Turning Back to Jai he moved to a foot away from her and instructed, "Block my punch," completely ignoring the fuming and clearly infuriated female behind him. Koga loosened up a bit before he threw a punch. Anticipating the attack, Jai brought up her arm, blocking the blow.

"Good," he nodded; impressed that she was catching on, before throwing another punch. Moving a bit, getting her rhythm back from what little she remembered of what she'd learned in college, Jai easily blocked the second punch.

Kagome watched the sparring between the demon and the mysterious human girl. _"He's ignoring me," _she thought as her anger rose to unimaginable heights. His words echoed in her mind, _"Go back to mutt face…" _fueling her anger even more. _"How could he… throw me away so callously?" _she thought, flames raging in her eyes as she continued to watch the demon of her desires.

Koga smiled and encouraged, "Keep it up," as he started throwing punches at different angels and times, trying to knock her down. Using her arms and a little of her legs, Jai blocked most of the punches, ducking, dodging, weaving when necessary.

Koga smirked, "Let's see how you do with this," as he moved to sweep her feet out from under her.

Smirking, Jai jumped out of the way as she replied, "Wonder when you were going to try that one," landing just as he came back with an upper cut that she'd not expected.

Koga's fist stopped right before connecting with her jaw. "Hm, we'll have to work on that," he said.

Kagome continued to watch, crossing her arms across her chest as Koga continued to spar with Jai. _"What in hell is he doing?" _she thought. _"He's supposed to be at my beck and call... hell, I'm his woman after all. Who's this bitch that he's infatuated with?" _Unable to take any more of him ignoring her, Kagome stormed toward the duo, wanting to make it perfectly clear to the demon, just who she was and what she wanted.

"Again Jai," he said while moving in to throw more punches and sneaking in a kick. Jai moved like liquid, blocking, ducking and dodging the punches and kicks with amazing speed and grace, her training having finally resurfaced. Concentrating on the fight, Jai failed to notice the irate looking girl in the green skirt storming toward them, fire lit in her chocolate eyes.

Grabbing Koga's elbow Kagome spun him around and demanded, "KOGA! What the hell is this?! I've come to spend some time with you and now you're ignoring me?!"

As he spun around due to Kagome's actions, his last punch that he'd thrown went wild, connecting solidly with Jai's jaw, knocking her completely off her feet. She landed a good three feet from where she'd been standing, the force of the blow knocking her out.

With the sting in his fist and hearing the sound of a heavy thud on the ground, Koga snapped his gaze to the woman whom he had accidentally connected with. Freeing his arm from Kagome he moved over to check Jai's pulse._ "She's alive," _ he thought relieved. Scooping her into his arms he stood.

Kagome glared at Koga as she moved to stand in the way of the wolf demon, her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "You didn't answer my questions, Koga! What the Hell is going on? And why won't you fawn over me like you usually do?"

Koga sighed, "Kagome, I already told you that I'm busy doing some training. And thanks to you distracting me... she's now been knocked unconscious." Moving around the girl he growled, "Excuses me, I'm going to put her to bed," his jaw clenched tight as he tried to maintain his temper, knowing that if this continued much further he'd bit off Kagome's head

Kagome got a look at the woman in his arms and gasped when she saw the huge purple bruise that bloomed upon her Jaw. She knew that Koga would never raise a hand to a woman and it broke her seeing that she'd caused him to do the one thing he'd never done. But what struck her even more were the clothes that stranger was wearing. Squinting a bit she realized that the cloths she was wearing were modern._ "What the hell?" _she thought as she slowly followed Koga back to the cave, wondering even more as to what in hell was going on.

Koga carefully laid the unconscious woman on her blankets before turning to Kagome and gripping her elbow leading her out of the cave. "You need to leave. And do NOT tell the mutt where we are either," he growled, trying to keep a lid on his temper.

"But... But..." she stammered, clearly not understanding what was going on and wanting answers.

"Now Kagome," he growled, as he moved her farther out of the cave, back to the road. "And don't ask for explanations that I can't give you." Tears rimmed her eyes as she took one last look at her friend, seeing the hard look in his eyes.

Quickly she turned and ran, tears streaming down her face as she left the cave, never looking back at the equally troubled blue eyes of her wolf demon friend. Kagome ran all the way back to the water fall, tears streaming down her face, smearing her makeup as she crushed into Inuyasha, gripping his haori as if it were her only link to life.

"You have the mutt to protect you. She only has me," he sighed once she ran out of sight, turning to go back into the cave.

BACK AT THE CAVE:

_"I can't believe I hit her," _ he thought as he gazed regretfully at the woman who lay sleeping. As he kept a quiet vigil leaning against the cave wall near her bed, he noticed her body move as if she were struggling._ "What is going on?" _he thought as he leaned closer toward the restless woman, smelling the tears that slid down her face. Without warning her eyes shot wide open as she released a blood curdling scream. Koga covered his ears as the scream echoed in the confines of the cave, shaking dirt and small rocks from the ceiling.

Koga's ears flattened against his head. Quickly he moved to her side soothing, "it's okay. It was just a bad dream. You're safe."

Jai wrapped her arms around Koga, burying her face into his armor as she sobbed, her whole body wracked with the sobs as the pain in her jaw kicked in as did the massive headache that followed. She clung to him like a life line, crying her heart out until there were no more tears, just sobs.

Koga held her wondering, _"What brought this on? Poor girl..." _his clawed hand ran through her hair trying to comfort her. "It's okay." he soothed, just letting her cry into him.

With her ear pressed near his heart, the strong beat calmed her as did the hand through her hair, running down her back. After a few more moments she calmed in his arms, under his touch.

Afraid to break the calm he sensed settling over her, Koga asked gently, "You going to be okay?" obvious concern in his gentle voice and touch

Nodding minutely she said, "Yeah... I should be." She glanced into his worried face, noticing the gentle blue eyes filled with worry.

Koga asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" hoping she would open up to him just this once.

Feeling a sharp pain in her jaw as she tried to move it once more to speak, Jai clenched her eyes shut as her hand shot to her jaw. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered what happened.

Sighing regretfully Koga cringed as he said, "I'm sorry about that...I never intended to hit you. Her eyes shot open at his admission, as she pulled back from him, her hand moving from her jaw to her mouth in shock.

Koga lowered his eyes as guilt over took him. "I'm sorry Jai."

"What... what happened?" she demanded as she backpedaled from the demon, fearing that he'd come after her again.

Koga sensing her fear stayed where he was and answered, "We were practicing and Kagome jerked on my arm. I lost control and my hand slipped." Looking at the bruise he asked, "Are you in any pain?"

Remembering the strange looking girl in the school girl outfit, Jai replied, "Yeah... it hurts, though not nearly as bad as it looks," hoping that he wouldn't catch on that she was lying. Her once blue eyes were now soft sea foam green from all the crying.

As she broke eye contact with Koga, Jai reached into her pack for some bathing supplies, only to realize that she'd forgotten her damn towel. Grabbing her shampoo, an oversized T-shirt and a pair of shorts, she looked toward Koga as she asked, "Can you show me where to bathe at... I think the water will do me some good, at least to help the swelling."

Koga nodded as he replied, "Yeah, there's a river not too far away." Standing up he asked, "Do you want to walk? Or should I carry you?"

Getting to her feet, a sudden wave of nausea swept over Jai nearly dropping her back onto her bed, only to be caught by Koga before she hit the blankets.

He thought, "That answers that." Looking at her he asked, "Sure you will be okay to bathe?"

Trying to stay upright, though leaning heavily on Koga, Jai replied, "Yeah... I just moved to fast is all."

Nodding Koga gently scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the river. Setting her down he asked again, "You sure about this?"

Roused from her slight slumber listening to his heart beat once more, Jai frowned slightly, a little disoriented from being pulled from his body. She looked at him slightly confused as he asked again, 'You sure that you can take a bath without drowning?"

Looking over at the river, seeing that it wasn't flowing as fast as she was used to back home, Jai nodded in agreement before she moved toward the laces on her boots, untying them clumsily.

Koga watching her, asked, "Need any help?"

"No... I'll be fine," as she slipped off her boots before pulling off her socks. Reaching her blue jeans, she looked back over her shoulder as she asked, "Would you mind giving me a little privacy?" Koga nodded as he stood and turned his back to her.

Jai shucked her blue jeans and t-shirt off before she slipped into the water in only her bra and hip hugger panties.

Koga kept his back facing her but his ears perked for any sign of her having trouble once she'd neared the water. Her balance having returned, Jai tested the waters, finding them warmer than what she'd thought. Once she'd reached mid thigh, Jai quickly dunked the rest of her body into the water, completely going under the surface.

_"Sure hope she's okay," _Koga thought as he turned around long enough to assure himself or her safety. Watching her dunk under the water he mumbled, _"She better surface soon." _

Jai continued run her hands through her hair as she remained submerged, not wanting to have to do this again, considering how much her head hurt.

Koga began to grow concerned, for she had not yet surfaced. He turned to look more thoroughly through the water searching for the wounded woman.

The pounding in her head and jaw began to make Jai see spots as she quickly tried to surface, realizing that she was in trouble. Only that with the pain she was unable to figure out which way was up, quickly becoming disoriented. She swam in every direction but the right one, clearly panicking as her lungs demanded oxygen for sustained life.

Seeing her panicking, Koga dove into the water quickly reaching her and grabbed her waist swimming to the surface. As her head broke the surface Jai took a huge breath of fresh air, clinging to the strong arm that seemed to come out of nowhere to save her.

Koga looked her over and said, "Maybe I should stay here in case you do that again," holding on to her waist.

Bewildered, Jai looked at the wolf demon as she asked, "Do what..." as the pain from her jaw made her see stars once more, completely disorienting the poor girl once more. Clinging to the strong arm, Jai replied, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all."

Koga sighed and swam them over to the shore, "That's enough for one night I think." Placing her gently on the grass next to her bag he commanded, "Stay away from the water and get dressed. However, if you need my help just let me know," before again turning his back to her to offer her a mediocre of privacy.

Jai looked toward her clothes, only to see spots once again. Curling into a ball in the grass, Jai closed her eyes, trying to ease the pain between her jaw and the headache. Tears streamed down her cheek, wafting in the breeze toward the downwind wolf demon.

Scenting the tears, Koga turned to check on his charge. Seeing the position she was in, he quickly grabbed up her over large shirt and slipped it around her carefully, before scooping her into his arms. Grabbing up her belongings, Koga said gently, "Hang on tight now ok," as he began to walk back to the cave.

With her ear pressed to his armor once more, listening to his heart beat, Jai was lulled quickly back to sleep, oblivious of her state of dress. Koga looked at the woman in his arms, knowing that he caused her pain broke his heart.

Koga upon reaching the cave carefully slipped her down to the blankets and carefully tucked her in, placing her stuff back by her bag. Heartbroken at the knowledge that he was responsible for her condition he sat with his back against the wall watching her sleep.

Bankotsu, Charlie and Kitty returned to the cave. As they entered the cave they came across an obviously upset Koga and passed out Jai.

Koga sat there thinking, _"How could I have hurt her, oh shit now I'm just as bad as that corpse." _

Kitty walked over. "What happened, Koga?"

Koga sighed. "I knocked Jai out by accident early today..."

Kitty nodded. "How did it happen?" she asked.

Seeing the guilt in his eyes she soothed, "She'll understand it was an accident, don't worry."

Koga moved his hand to hers as he continued to look at Jai. "Thank you," he said before Kitty moved toward Ban.

Walking over to Bankotsu she sighed, "You realize this means someone else will have to do the hunting, right?"

Ban turned his head as he whistled. Jakotsu popped his head around the edge of the cave as he asked, "You whistled?"

"Yeah... got hunt up some dinner for us, Koga and Jai are not up to it tonight," Ban replied as he looked once more toward the couple

Jak not happy about it, sighed, "Fine stomping off to hunt."

Bobbi and Renkotsu came in at the same time that Jakotsu left. Bobbi looked at Jai and asked," Is Jai okay?"

"Koga accidentally knocked her out but she will be fine." Charlie said as he placed his things near his bag.

Kitty stared at Bankotsu asking, "So what are our jobs for the night?"

A lopsided smile crossed Ban's lips as he saw his brother stomp off. He looked back to Kitty as he replied, "You and I are on fire wood. Hey Ren... you and Bobbi take and get some fruits and veggies to go with our dinner," Looking at Charlie a moment he murmured, "and some roughage for the whelp."

Kitty hearing this, smiled and whispered, "Thank you." before nodding and saying out loud, "Sounds good." Bankotsu crooned, realizing that he'd just scored points with Kitty.

Blanking his face Bankotsu looked at Charlie as he said, "You're to stay here with them until we get back."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah sure. What do I do exactly?" he asked turning his head unsure.

Kitty nodded. Turning around she awaited Bankotsu's move before they would leave the cave.

"Keep an eye on them," Bankotsu replied as he moved closer to the cave mouth. Kitty followed after Bankotsu.

Charlie nodded & turned around, watching them and occasionally looking down at Banryu.

**INUYASHA TEST: **

Sighing, Kitty picked up some of the rotten wood sticks that seemed to scatter the forest. She looked back to see Bankotsu had his back turned to her.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped out of the trees aiming directly for Kitty as he yelled, "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Bankotsu's eyes widened as he dropped himself and Kitty to the ground, rolling away from the attack.

Bankotsu jumping to his feet demanded, "Damn, half-breed! How DARE you try to attack her!?" Glaring hatefully at the hanyou, he cracked his knuckles and spat, warning, "If you even think about touching her again, I'll rip your pathetic arms off, you filthy half breed!"

Inuyasha thought, _"Wow! He's serious..." _as they began circling each other.

Kitty sat up and blinked, _"Wait... did he actually just protect me?" _Kitty's gaze locked on Bankotsu and Inuyasha as she heard them throwing insults back and forth. Noting the stiff shoulders of Bankotsu and the clenched fists she thought,_ "Uh oh... Inuyasha's sure in for it now..." _as she stood to her feet, and brushed herself off.

As she watched the males circling each other she thought, _"Now I just need to wait for an opening..." _

Kitty watched as the males lunged at each other rolling on the ground before exchanging punches. Just as Inuyasha rolled on top of Bankotsu, Bankotsu used his massive arms to throw Inuyasha off and into a tree before quickly rolling to his feet.

Inuyasha hit the tree grunting and also moved to his feet quickly. His eyes darted to Kitty and he growled lunging at her again. Bankotsu seeing this snapped, "No you don't hanyou!" as his fist connected with Inuyasha's cheek causing him to fly backwards.

Towering over the groaning hanyou, Bankotsu snarled furiously, "I told you to stay away from her!" before he viciously kicked Inuyasha in the ribs, sending him a few feet back.

Kitty's jaw dropped as she mumbled, "Good thing he's on our side."

Inuyasha pushed to his feet and tried to punch Bankotsu, who quickly moved sideways to avoid the punch while stepping back, before his fist smashed into Inuyasha's cheek again. Bankotsu shaking with rage, eyes blazing with fury, informed him, "Go near her again, and I won't hesitate to snap you fucking neck!"

Kitty blinked, _"I'll be damned, he IS protecting me..." _Smiling she thought wryly, _"So even the fearless leader Bankotsu has a heart... he just tries to hide it... can't blame him though." _Shaking her head clear Kitty focused on the battle, awaiting the opening she needed.

Bankotsu hauled Inuyasha up by his haori and smashed his fist into his face again then disgusted, tossed Inuyasha to the side. Inuyasha who had been holding back growled lunging claws first toward the mercenary leader and barked, "So the big bad corpse has feelings for the wench, eh?"

Dodging the claws Bankotsu snarled, "None of your damn business, mutt!" throwing a punch of his own. Inuyasha dodged the punch and kicked Bankotsu in the stomach sending him backwards a few feet.

Kitty's eyes narrowed as she silently seethed, _"I'll show you, stupid mutt!"_ as she began stalking silently up on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chuckled darkly, "I wonder what she'll be like in my blankets tonight."

Bankotsu's eyes turned solid black with flames, as he began throwing furious punches towards Inuyasha who eyes wide began back stepping to avoid the punches as best he could. Kitty, who had also heard the comment, launched a round house kick at Inuyasha's back and yelled, "Bastard! You'll never find out!" as she began stalking angrily towards him.

Reaching down to pick up Inuyasha, Bankotsu taunted smugly, "Never piss of Kitty! It's bad for your health."

Kitty huffing, smacked Inuyasha upside the head. Bankotsu smirked deadly as his gaze bore into Inuyasha's "Now, what to do with you," he taunted.

Kitty shook her head, "Just leave him, I'm hungry."

Bankotsu chuckled as him and Kitty turned to go back to the cave. As they did so, Inuyasha stood up.

"Why in the hell protect THAT thing?" Inuyasha seethed.

Bankotsu backhanded him, glaring at the half-demon all the while. "Say that again and I will REALLY break that fucking neck of yours! Get the hell out of her before I keep to my promise!"

Wipping the blood off of his face, Inuyasha growled and ran off in a heap.

Shocked, Kitty thought to herself," _I think this mercenary loves me."_

Thirty minutes later Kitty and Bankotsu returned both carrying arms full of fire wood.

Stacking it inside the mouth of the cave to one side, they then started a fire. Bankotsu placed the pot of water over the fire and waited for the others to return.

Once Bobbi and Renkotsu returned it was a matter of minutes before veggies were added to the pot. Jakotsu returned with a boar and cut it up before adding it to the pot.

After everyone had eaten dinner, Kitty walked over again checking on Jai. She took a minute to explain to Koga how concussions worked and that Jai should be checked periodically meant.

Stretching, Bobbi walked over to Renkotsu and gave him quite a surprise. Before he had a chance to say anything, Bobbi snuggled into his lap and laid her head on his chest. She fell asleep, listening to the calm sound of his heartbeat.

Jai slept what she could in Koga's arms. Koga was still clearly pissed off at his actions but he knew that Jai had forgiven him. Wrapping his arms around the woman, he stared off at the stars.

Charlie stretched as he got comfortable in his postion. "_I hope those tests proved something. Must find out about how it went." _Clutching Banryu and pulling it back from his body, Charlie dozed off into a sleep as well.

Everyone seemed to be asleep for the meantime. That is except for one certain mercenary…

Jakotsu growled as he thought to himself," _I must do away with that wench that is with Renkotsu for good!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga, and Inuyasha Group**

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © kittyb78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

**The next morning: **

Jakotsu and Bankotsu woke before everyone and walked outside the camp to talk.

Bankotsu needing a drink really bad looked at his brother and ordered, "Jakotsu, go to the village and get a bottle of their finest sake. I need a drink so fucking bad! And be quick about it!" Sending his brother a glare he warned, "If you aren't back in twenty minutes… I'll skin ya!" Jakotsu jumped up and practically ran for the sake. Bankotsu sighing sat down Indian style and waited glowering.

Fifteen minutes later Jakotsu was back panting. "He…here big brother." He handed Bankotsu the sake. Bankotsu grinned, "Thanks." As he opened it and poured it into the bowls he'd snuck out of the cave earlier.

Twenty minutes later Jakotsu and Bankotsu had the last of the bottle about finished off. Ay I

Everyone else filed out of the cave. Kitty not seeing Bankotsu but knowing he couldn't be more then fifteen feet away, sighed sitting under a tree hugging her knees. Bankotsu sighed as he sat on a log, sipping sake with Jakotsu. After the last few days events he needed this break.

"Damn that wench is a bother." he thought to himself. "I get no more time just for myself..."

Jakotsu put his hands to his chest & writhed back & forth "Bankotsu!! Tell me more about when Inuyasha came to fight you!!"

Bankotsu threw his bowl to the ground as it broke into pieces & he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Nothing to say, he came and tried to take my sacred jewel shard from me. I fought him off." he answered, lying and unsure if he wanted to mention his protecting Kitty or why.

He put his hands on his hips, about to get up as the Saimyosho buzzed down in front of the two mercenaries.

Bankotsu's eyes twitched and he made a fist. "Now what??"

He glared at the insect for a moment as it flew away and off into the sky.

Jakotsu turned his head. "What was it big brother?" curious as to what the bug had said and why his brother seemed so upset by it.

"Apparently Naraku needs us to go back to mount Hakurei." he said, looking at the ground ambiguously. "I hate that damn mountain.... And I hate answering to Naraku."

Bankotsu turned to Jakotsu quickly and slammed his fist into his other palm with confidence.

"That's the last straw Jakotsu. We're not going to listen to Naraku anymore!"

Jakotsu got on the edge of his seat, feeling conflicted. "But big brother, can't he take our jewel shards away at any moment?"

Bankotsu stood tall and wrapped himself in his arms, folding them as he puffed out his large and muscular chest. "I refuse to die. No one will stop me. I am Bankotsu, the leader of the band of seven! And I've never lost a battle to anyone!!!"' seriousness and confidence clear in his eyes. Jakotsu clapped as Bankotsu cracked his fingers. "Especially to a pathetic half demon like Naraku." He ground out disgusted.

Bankotsu grinned. "And if we need to, we can use-" Bankotsu pointed toward camp. "Those people as pawns, once the curse is lifted for good."

Jakotsu nodded and so Bankotsu walked back towards camp with a strange feeling in his gut. Eating at him. He couldn't describe it in words, but he'd never felt it before. He shrugged it off and went to go find the wench.

As Bankotsu was looking for the wench he thought, "It's time to break from that wretched half breed! Leave him to his enemies!"

He returned to everyone and ordered harshly, "Get up and pack, we're leaving."

Jai and Bobbi recognized his bloodshot look and bad breath as signs of drinking.

"Dammit….we are in deep hell right now" Jai thought to herself.

Knowing how a person was when they were drunk, Bobbi done what she was told.

Spinning on his heel Bankotsu growled to himself, "Now where did she go?!"

Looking around he spotted Kitty under a tree. "There she is." He grumbled. Walking over to her, he pulled her up off the ground. "Stay beside me and keep up." as he directed her to her bag. "Pack now." He ordered getting right into her face and standing over her to make certain she obeyed.

Kitty picked up a strange odor on his breath and her eyes widened. "Ah fuck!" she thought. "He's been drinking…" Kitty sighed and began packing her bag. After everyone had packed Bankotsu growled, "Move out!" as he spun around dragging Kitty by the elbow alongside him as he lead the way, with Jakotsu bringing up the rear.

Bankotsu thought, "It's time for them to train." Smirking he added to himself, "And I know just the place." It was a secret though, and he wasn't about say where. He led his 'soldiers' to an unguarded castle, and stood his ground.

Turning to face the group, he ordered. "Listen up! For your training you're all going to go that castle," he pointed to the castle before finishing, "Battle and Kill every last person inside!"

Kitty's eyes connected with his and she said, "You're not serious?!"

Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest. "Dead serious." he answered calmly, as if he wasn't asking that much.

Bobbi was shocked at what Bankotsu had just said. "NO!! I will not do it!!" With a slight whimper, she covered her mouth as if she said something wrong to Bankotsu.

Tired of having his ass chewed by his leader over the wench's actions, Renkotsu reached out and yanked Bobbi by the hair scowling and hissed, "You're going to get us both killed!!! Just shut the hell up!!" Bobbi eyes widened in fear and she shut her mouth, tears leaking down her cheeks from the pain in her scalp; due to her hair being yanked so viciously.

Koga glared at the young mercenary and let out a, "No." his arms crossed over his chest armor, refusing to budge.

Remembering back to her training, Jai moved closer to Koga, as she replied, "I'm not yours to command! I kill only when my life, my family, or friends are threatened."

Kitty stated adamantly, "Neither am I! I will NOT condone the killing of innocents!" glaring at Bankotsu as if he were insane.

Charlie interrupted, very un-enthused in his tone. "What good does killing innocent people accomplish?"

Bankotsu, not one bit happy about having his orders disobeyed, and growing angrier by the second, clenched his fists and roared, "I gave an order now obey it!" glaring from one person to the next.

Slapping Bankotsu upside the cheek, Kitty shouted," What the hell is wrong with you?'

Grabbing her up by the wrist, Bankotsu said," I gave that damn order! Now do it! And don't EVER slap me again wench!"

"HEEL YOU BASTARD!!!" Bankotsu fell to the ground in a heap as Bobbi whimpered, fearing what he would do to her next.

"What the hell was THAT for?" Bankotsu said, "You maybe feisty but you better NEVER do that again! Remember who the leader is!"

Bankotsu stormed over and picked the woman up by her throat holding her off the ground glaring at her a silent moment. His fingers tightened slowly around her throat, his eyes boring into hers as his wrath of her insubordination raised its ugly head. "I'm sick of you and your mouth! It's time you learn just who is in charge around here," as he pulled her so that his face was right in hers. Bobbi eyes wide as she began to gasp for breath, nodding with fear in her eyes.

Jai looked at Bankotsu and said," Let her go. She will not do it again. She was just standing up for what she thought was right is all"

Koga approached and said calmly, "There are other ways of training."

Bankotsu glanced back at Koga, then back at Bobbi as he replied icily, "Still no excuse for insubordination." disgusted with the woman Bankotsu dropped her and faced Kitty clearing his throat and waiting.

Gasping for air, Bobbi thought to herself," That was too damn close" When Bankotsu had his back turned she stuck her tongue out at him.

Renkotsu gave her a hateful look. "_I don't know why she insists on standing up to him…" _Then he chuckled a bit. _"I kind of like it though…"  
_  
Kitty cleared her throat. "I realize I was out of line." Staring at Bankotsu she added, "You are the leader. And I was out of line." A silent apology in her eyes as well.

With his chest puffed out and a look of satisfaction on his face, Bankotsu turned toward the group as he said, "We'll come up with another way of training," silently accepting her apology.

Kitty nodded and walked off gathering her bag and moved to one side of the group. _"Best to just avoid him as much as I can and pray that damn sake wears off soon!"  
_  
Koga shook his head thinking, _"He's learning that these girls are not like our women."_

Jai breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't being punished for standing up for her beliefs. Jak was pissed that he couldn't kill more people. Bankotsu was upset that Kitty wasn't beside him, but decided to let her be - for now. "Better stay away from him until the sake wears off"

Looking back, Jai noticed Charlie polishing Banryu the best he could. "I better keep him in line too or else we are all going to die…"

Bankotsu eying every one of his 'soldiers' ordered, "Get your stuff and move out." turning to walk off again.

Crying a bit to herself, Bobbi rubbed her neck as she followed behind the group, making sure she was dead last.

Growling to himself a bit, Charlie knew that he had to dethrone Bankotsu before it was too late. "_I have to do something before we all die a horrible death."_

**  
An hour before sunset:**

After a long day of traveling Bankotsu ordered everyone to stop. Kitty still not ready to be around him again, went about gathering rocks and wood for the fire.

Bankotsu faced the others and started handing out orders. "Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Bobbi, go collect water, nuts and berries. Jai and Koga, you have hunting."

Koga just shook his head as if saying, 'Duh!' to Bankotsu, after all, as a wolf, he was the perfect hunting machine.

Walking away from the camp, Jai muttered," He is going to get us all killed at this rate"

"Don't worry about him Jai, if he tries anything funny I will protect you and your friends" Koga said.

After seeing that Koga and Jai were gone, Bobbi, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu walked toward the forest.

**IN THE FOREST:**

Bobbi was not in the mood to talk to Ren. He hurt her and that was enough for her. She rubbed her head and began to cry softly to herself.

Renkotsu felt really bad about pulling her hair. "_Oh dammit…"_ He thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Bobbi saw Renkotsu looking at her and turned away as she picked up the sticks. "_I want to go home I want to go home" _She thought to herself over and over again.

Huffing at the wench's sudden change in behavior, Jakotsu was thinking of many ways to get back at her for talking back to Bankotsu like that. "_That girl has got some guts to stand up to Ban like that but if she keeps up, he will kill her" _Jakotsu licked his lips at the thought of some blood being shed.

"Bobbi, I..." Renkotsu began. He cringed as he tried to say what he wanted to say. "_DAMMIT! This is harder than it looks!"_

Shaking her head, Bobbi replied," Forget it, I will be gone soon. Once this curse is over, I will go back home to my life and you can go back to where you belong" As she walked by him, she felt something grab her arm. She looked to see Renkotsu grabbing her arm.

"Let Go of me" Bobbi demanded as she tried to break free.

Shaking his head, Renkotsu replied," Not until I do this" Bobbi was in shock as Renkotsu pulled her into his grasp and embraced her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bobbi demanded.

"Huh, I see you got your feistiness back but I will not let you go until I tell you that I kind of—I kind of…" Renkotsu growled to himself. "_DAMMIT!! Way to go Ren!"_

"What? Kind of what?"

Before he could stop himself, Renkotsu turned red as he shouted," I love you." Cringing at his own comment, he thought to himself," _DAMMIT!!!!"_

Bobbi stood there in shock."What did you just say?" Renkotsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to kiss her. They kissed for a while as the birds chirped in the sky.

Releasing her, he looked into her eyes and he whispered," I love you. I cannot hide it even though I have tried. I want you to be here with me. If I turn back to a corpse, I want to know love."

Bobbi freed herself from his grasp and replied, "I don't know. I don't understand what you would see in me."

Pulling her chin to his face, Renkotsu replied," You are a strong willed woman. That is what I see in you."

Bobbi turned red as she replied," Well in that case, I see a strong willed man. That is what I love about him."

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Renkotsu said," We should get back to the others."

Nodding, Bobbi walked picked up the sticks and walked behind Renkotsu. He looked at her and instinctly, slipped his open arm around her waist.

Jakotsu was irate about this sudden happening. "_I must tell Bankotsu about this."_

**IN THE BACK OF THE FOREST NEAR THE RIVER**

Seeing what could be good for their dinner, Jai said," We can have roasted fish tonight."

Nodding, Koga said," I am not too keen on fish but I guess it will have to suffice."

Jai carefully made sure her body was in the right position to catch the fish. She swung her hand above her head and caught a fish as it was heading downstream.

"How many should we get?" Koga said as he caught a couple of fish.

"Pretty good amount between the guys and Bobbi, I think we are going to need a lot." Jai said as she focused on the task at hand.

Looking up at the older woman, Koga said," Make sure you be careful about which fish to get. Some of them have sharp scales and if they get you, you can get poisoned easily.

"Don't worry I know all about fish." Jai said.

As they began to catch their dinner, Jai commented," Kitty has got some guts standing up to Bankotsu like that."

Nodding, Koga commented," I just hope he does not kill us for what she is doing."

"Don't worry if you want to worry about someone getting us killed keep an eye on Charlie. I think he would get us killed more than anyone." Jai said as she pulled up a huge fish.

Koga coughed and said," Well I think that red head that is with Renkotsu sure has got some guts."

"Oh Bobbi? Yeah she is a free spirit and Bankotsu knows that. He will try to break her any chance he gets but I don't think he will get even close to it." Jai said as she looked at the fish they collected. "I think this is enough fish."

"Yeah better get back to camp." Koga said as Jai climbed on his back.

"Don't forget we have to get Charlie some berries. He cannot eat fish." Jai commented as they took off through forest.

Nodding, Koga replied," We will stop by the bush not far from camp and get him some."

"Koga, can I ask you a question?" Jai asked.

"Okay what about?" Koga said.

"About Naraku. Where do you think he is hiding?"

Jumping a bit, Koga asked," How do you know about Naraku?"

Shaking her head, Jai said, "Let's just say he is well known where I am from."

"I don't know but I am sure it has something to do with Mt. Hakurai" Koga said as he motioned to the mountain near them.

Looking up, Jai said, "Yeah I have heard of that before too. I think he is using the Band of Seven to buy time."

"I agree with that." Koga said as Jai got off of his back and collected the berries.

Looking at her collection, Jai said," We better get back before Bankotsu sends out Jakotsu."

Koga laughed as they took off for the camp.

**BACK AT CAMP**

Bobbi and Renkotsu came back into camp carrying the firewood. As they did so, Jai and Koga returned as well with their catch. As Koga passed by the couple, he caught the same whiff that he had once before.

"_I smell her essence on his body again ...did he kiss her again?"_ Koga thought to himself as he looked at the couple.

Noticing that Koga was looking at them, Bobbi blushed a bit as they put down the firewood and carefully arranged it.

"Renkotsu, can you start the fire so we can put the fish on?" Kitty asked.

Nodding, Renkotsu took out his jug and gulped his fluid. He carefully spewed it out and started the fire.

Bankotsu growled to himself as he counted to make sure everyone was back at camp. He glared at the young man who wanted to take his spot.

"_Damn him its time I taught him a lesson"_

Walking up to Charlie, Bankotsu said," Boy why the hell do you aggravate me so much?"

"Why the hell do you ask?" Charlie taunted back.

"That is it boy! I challenge you here and now!!" Bankotsu said as he raised his fists.

Smirking, Charlie replied," I never thought you were stupid enough to challenge someone with Banryu but then again, you have had it for a long time until a certain BOY came along and took it away. Fine. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get."

"_DAMN!!! I thought this part was over! But I guess its just beginning! Bankotsu you are an idiot!" _Kitty thought to herself, fearing how far Charlie would take the fighting. He had Banryu in his possession but yet Bankotsu still stood up and challenged him.

"Well? Come on Bankotsu unless you don't think you can handle a man who has got your Banryu" Charlie said as he taunted Bankotsu to come and get his Banryu.

Bankotsu growled as he ran toward the other teen, obviously mad.

Kitty's eyes widened in fear as she saw Charlie rushing toward Bankotsu, Banryu in mid swing at neck level as she looked on at the fight.

Charlie pointed Banryu straight out with his right arm, as the sharp tip of the halberd hovered on the hairs of Bankotsu's neck, centimeters away from cutting him down. "I am now the leader here so get used to it asshole"

"Never! I am Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven! I listen to no one!" Bankotsu said as he threw a punch at Charlie. He blocked the attack with Banryu which only deepened Bankotsu's anger.

Huffing at Bankotsu's comment, Charlie shot back," Well you still listen to that Naraku!"

"I have quit listening to him! Me and Jakotsu both!" Bankotsu said as he tried to surprise another attack on the young teen.

Everyone was in shock as they heard that Bankotsu was not listening to Naraku anymore. They were more scared now than shocked.

Bobbi looked at Renkotsu and asked," Will you leave from his side too?"

Huffing, Renkotsu replied," I never trusted that half demon. I was never on his side anyway."

Nodding, Bobbi watched as Bankotsu tried to roundhouse kick Charlie in the face. It missed the young teen but Charlie had a surprise for Bankotsu.

Charlie pointed Banryu up as the blade ran through the back of Bankotsu's hair to get his attention. "HEY. BANKOTSU! I'M STILL HERE."

Bankotsu smirking arrogantly used one finger to push Banryu away from his neck, as his eyes locked with the boy's. "Stay away from Kitty and nothing happens to you or her…" making sure the younger man understood.

Charlie brought Banryu to Bankotsu's chin, just at his neck. He seethed out coldly, "I don't care in the slightest what you have to say. I just want to be the leader now. I can get us lead us to winning against Naraku."

Kitty having regained her bearings sighed. She was seriously getting tired of the quarreling males. "Stop it already!" she snapped before she round house kicked Bankotsu, sending him crashing back first into a tree.

Before he could comprehend what had happened, Kitty faster than anyone expected, stormed over pure anger in her body. She pulled out her dagger and held it to Bankotsu's genitals, gently poking the tip into him so that it drew a spot of blood.

Bankotsu blinked and his breath hitched. His eyes slipped to the dagger and her hand and he thought, "Damn she sure knows how to get a guy hot... I just hope she doesn't slip."

Bobbi and Renkotsu just stood where they were at and sweatdropped at the same time.

Jai chuckled as she seen the mercenary back away from the girl.

"Please you two! Make up! And Bankotsu, maybe it is best to let Charlie try the hands at being the leader for a while..." Jai said trying to offer some up.

"NO WAY!! That **boy **is not commanding this group!" Bankotsu said as he huffed.

Sighing, Kitty said," Just for a while. He might know what he is doing."

Beaming, Charlie replied," I know what I am doing."

"But, there is a catch. Charlie can be the leader but Bankotsu gets to tell where we need to go and what to do." Jai replied finishing off what Kitty was thinking.

Huffing, Charlie looked at the mercenary and held out his hand. Bankotsu looked at it and eventually shook it.

"Deal." Bankotsu said, not happy one bit that the young teen was taking his spot.

Nodding to herself, Kitty said," Now that is settled, can we get through dinner in peace now?"

Charlie said," That is no problem Kitty."

"Fine." Bankotsu said as Jai and Koga put the fish on getting them ready to cook along with some vegetables that they had collected in the forest as well.

As the group sat down to eat their meal, Koga commented," You know we need to start planning how to kill Naraku."

"Isn't that obvious? We all need to work together" Bobbi said as she began eating on her 5th fish of the night.

Bankotsu growled as he replied," For once I agree with the wench. That seems to be the key here."

"But more importantly we need to find out some more about Naraku and what he is planning." Charlie said as he ate on his berries.

"But now Naraku will soon know that the Band of Seven are not listening to him anymore so he will be even more out for us." Jai replied as she took a bite of her food.

Everyone nodded as they finished up eating.

**Night**

The fire danced in the night sky as the group settled down for bed that night.

Yawning a bit, Jai spread out her sleeping bag as Koga kept an eye on her making sure that no one dared to mess with her.

"Do you think Naraku knows where we are at?" Jai asked.

"I believe so. Now that the Band of Seven are not following Naraku. He will know and he will come after all of us." Koga said.

Thinking for a moment, Jai nodded and said," I suppose you are right. Better strengthen our guard up. Night Koga."

"Night Jai." Koga said as he decided to keep an eye on the camp for the time being.

In the other corner not far from Jai, Bobbi stretched as she began setting up for the night. She looked at her body and realized that she was going to have to take a bath soon. Tonight she would not worry about it.

Slipping on her night shirt, Bobbi asked Renkotsu," Are you sure you want to get away from Naraku? I mean, he could kill you all."

"I know that risk Bobbi but I have not trusted Naraku from the start and I think it is best." Renkotsu growled as he watched Bobbi snuggle up to him.

"Well okay. Night." Bobbi said as she dozed off and went to sleep.

Charlie looked over the camp from his tree branch and looked up at the sky. "_I did what you said Midoriko but tomorrow shall be another day and another mission."_

Kitty looked up at the tree branch Charlie had settled for the night on and sighed to herself. "_I miss my family so much right now...I hope that one day I will get to see them again."_

"What are you thinking about?"

Looking down from the sky, Kitty seen Bankotsu had sat down next to her. She sighed as she replied," I just miss my family is all."

Bankotsu looked up at the sky as he muttered," Must be nice to have a family to miss."

Kitty asked," What?"

"Nothing. Night." Bankotsu said as he settled down for the night.

Sighing to herself, Kitty continued to look up at the sky. She dozed off just as the fire settled from the firepit.


	11. Chapter 11

ATOF – Chapter 11

**Copyright: ilovebutch19 © Bobbi, Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, and Kitty © Kittyb78**

**Band of Seven, and others © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Plotline © Original One: ilovebutch19, kittyb78, jaimed1968, and black-banryu**

**Revised One: ilovebutch19**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kitty woke up the next morning to a bright and sunny day. She sighed as she heard Bankotsu shouted, "Alright! Time to get up and start the day!"

Bobbi groaned a bit as she turned and got closer to Renkotsu. He sighed and growled out, "Oo-Aniki, can't you wake us up at a decent hour?"

"I can but why waste the daylight? And it will be for your funeral if you back sass me again, got it?"

Renkotsu growled as Bobbi opened her eyes. She sighed and yawned. "_Damn that man… I'm beginning to see why Ren hates him so much."_

"Maybe Jai and I should gather breakfast," Koga said, stepping in before something else happened.

"Good idea. You and Jai go into the woods and find something descent to eat. Renkotsu, you, Bobbi, and Jakotsu go gather firewood. Charlie shall go gather his food and Kitty and I will stay here and keep an eye on things," Bankotsu said while nodding.

Everyone nodded and began the tasks at hand.

**IN THE FOREST AWAY FROM CAMP**

Bobbi looked up at the sky as her and Ren gathered the firewood, with a rather disgusted Jakotsu in tow. "It looks like it's going to be a nice day," she said while smiling.

Renkotsu huffed and said," Just gather the wood." He kept his eye on the red head and blushed a little in the process. He shook his head as they finished the task at hand.

Rubbing her sore head, Bobbi remembered what Ren had done to her. He picked up on this as he looked at her rubbing her head.

"Head still hurts huh?"

"Yeah but I deserved it. I have to admit, I was an ass yesterday," she said while smiling.

"Damn right, don't do it again or else I will string you up on a tree and set you on fire," Renkotsu said in a serious tone.

Bobbi nodded as they continued with their work.

Jakotsu picked up on this and was even more upset at the fact that his hardcore, no nonsense brother was in love. In fact, to make it worse, he had confessed his love to the woman.

Bobbi and Renkotsu finished picking up stick and headed back to camp with Jakotsu in tow.

Renkotsu growled to himself, "_What's wrong with you Ren? Are you getting soft because of a wench? She just wants your jewel shard! That is all it is,"_

**AT ANOTHER CLEARING AWAY FROM CAMP**

Jai spotted some wild rabbits in the clearing. She motioned for Koga and he saw them as well.

Jai took out her gun and aimed it at the closet rabbit. The rabbit did not even know what was coming. She shot the gun and hit the rabbit on the first shot.

The rest of the rabbits perked up and tried to run only to be killed by Koga with his claw attacks.

Jai smiled at their handy work as she and Koga picked up the rabbits. "This should make a good breakfast along with the wild berries Charlie is going to get."

Koga nodded and said, "What do you think Bankotsu has in store for us?"

Jai shook her head and said, "I have no clue but I hope it's better than what it was yesterday." She thought back to Kitty and Bankotsu's argument and Bobbi almost getting killed.

Koga sighed and said, "I hope so too. I think we better get back to camp before Bankotsu stalks us down."

Jai nodded as they walked toward the camp.

**BACK AT CAMP**

The group that had gone out for wood came back with plenty in tow. "Kitty! We have firewood!" Bobbi said.

"Good, Jai and Koga should be back with the food in a while. Renkotsu, will you start the fire please?"

Renkotsu nodded as Kitty set up the logs. He took a gulp of his liquid and made a fire with it.

Bobbi was still amazed at how beautiful the fire that came out of his mouth was. "_I don't know much about him... I'd love to know some more."_

Just then, a movement in the brush was heard. Bankotsu cracked his knuckles, ready to strike. The whole group breathed a slow breath as the rustling got louder and louder. Then to everyone's relief, Charlie came back with Banryu in tow and some berries in his hands.

"Good grief boy… don't scare us like that!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Geez, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?"

Bankotsu growled at the question and said, "I'm watching you boy. Better watch that tongue of yours before it's taken off."

"Oh I would be the one who needs to watch my mouth."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bankotsu growled out. Charlie smirked as he walked by the young leader and near Kitty.

"_Why does he go all out to piss me off like that?" _Bankotsu said to himself angrily.

"How are today Charlie?" Kitty asked, rolling her eyes at the obvious grudge between them. Smiling as she noticed Jai and Koga coming back from their hunt with the rabbits in hand.

"Good, I cannot wait to get rid of this damn thing though." Charlie said as he shifted the weight on his shoulders.

"Like I said, could be worse," Jai said as her and Koga set up the rabbits for them to cook.

Bobbi giggled a bit as she remembered what Jai said. "_So true Jai, so true."_

Jakotsu growled at the wench. "What in the hell is so funny? As I recall, Bankotsu put you in your place yesterday and he sure can do it again."

"Shut it Jakotsu," Renkotsu said.

Jakotsu was shocked at what Renkotsu said. "Are you now taking up for her?"

"I said Shut it Jakotsu. What part of that don't you understand?"

Jakotsu bit his lip and went over to finish reading the book that Bobbi gave to him yesterday.

"Back off from her boy," Bankotsu said as he got closer to Kitty and Charlie. Charlie stuck his tongue out.

"Why should I?" Earning a disapproving glare from Kitty.

Before another fight could break out, Jai called out, "The rabbits are ready."

Everyone ate their fill of the rabbits. Bankotsu looked at everyone and said, "We need to keep training. Everyone is doing well, but it can be better."

"Might I suggest training together?" Jai spoke up.

Bankotsu blinked as Jai said, "Training together will teach us how to work together and break this curse."

Kitty nodded and said, "Jai has a point Bankotsu."

Bankotsu thought about it for a minute and nodded. "It's decided then- we train together today!"

Jakotsu liked the sound of training together. After all, he could deal with the wench that seems to have taken up with Renkotsu.

"_Time to show her who is boss." _

**LATER ON IN A CLEARING**

The group walked out into a clearing. Bankotsu took a look around and nodded. "We shall train here."

"What will we be working on today Brother?" Jakotsu said.

"We will be working on everything, swords, cannons, arrows"

Bobbi gulped a bit. She was still no good at archery! "_Damn them both."_

"Who's going to be the first victim?" Bankotsu asked himself, as he gazed upon the group. He looked around until his eyes stopped at Bobbi.

"You, you're first."

Bobbi gulped and got into position. She gulped a bit and looked back at her friends who gave her a thumb up. She nodded to herself as Bankotsu ran toward her at full force with his knuckles raised for battle. She took her fists and blocked Bankotsu's attack and punched him in the jaw.

"_Damn she can hit," _Renkotsu thought to himself.

Bobbi was surprised to see that she had knocked Bankotsu to the ground. " Block, and then sweep," Bankotsu said as he went for her again.

Bobbi said, "I'm brave... I'm brave..." She blocked Bankotsu's attack, and then struck him again _"I just hope that I live to see my 22nd birthday_," she thought.

Bankotsu smiled at the wench. "Good, Jai, you're up next"

Jai took her position in front of Bankotsu. She stood there with her fists ready as Bankotsu ran for her. She smirked and blocked his attack with full force. Koga growled as he watched the duo in action, noticing that she held her own fairly decently.

Bankotsu moved over to kitty and started slashing towards her. "On guard," he smirked. Kitty blocked him, feeling her arms shake as he backed her up. Kicking away his blade, she tossed hers away and started throwing her own punches; which he blocked.

Bankotsu set up some dummies for the group. "Now we will try working with swords. Charlie, you're up."

Charlie took Banryu and swung it at the dummies. He cut them down to size with his movements. Bankotsu nodded as he replaced the dummies.

"Good, good. Kitty you're up again."

Kitty sighed as she ran up to the dummies and slashed them in four different places.

Bankotsu nodded. "Jai you're up."

Jai took her sword and slashes at the dummies cutting the dummies up just like Charlie did.

"Very well done, now it's the woman's turn," Bankotsu said.

Bobbi growled but decided to keep her mouth shut. She walked over to the dummies and slashed them up really well.

"I can see that you're all good when it comes to swords. Now for something different, we will do this fighting on real people."

"What do you mean REAL people?" Jai asked before anyone else spoke up.

"We'll try this sword work on each other starting with me and Charlie," Bankotsu said as he picked up a sword and glared at the young man who DARED to carry Banryu.

Charlie nodded. "Let's go Bankotsu."

Charlie ran toward Bankotsu at full force but Bankotsu was too fast for him. Charlie noticed that Bankotsu aimed for his leg and as he tried to block it, he slashed his leg causing it to bleed profusely.

"CHARLIE!!" Kitty shouted as her and Jai came to Charlie's aid. Charlie looked at his leg and said, "Ouch that hurt… I'm ready to train once more."

"Charlie you have an injured leg, I wouldn't consider training," Jai said, as she went to her bag and took out the first aid kit.

Bankotsu growled, "So the kid injures his leg and he gets all the attention big deal, we need to get back to training."

"Hell no you jerk, he is injured," Jai said.

"Excuse me? Who is the leader here?" Bankotsu demanded.

"HEEL!" Bankotsu fell into the ground and said, "DAMMIT!"

"Sorry but you made me do it," Kitty said.

Bobbi watched and started walking toward the group. She did not see where she was going and she tripped on a tree branch and landed on her right arm with a bone snipping CRACK heard after that. She sat up a bit and then screamed.

"What's wrong Bobbi?" Jai asked as she came to her aid.

"My arm Jai… it hurts so bad," Bobbi said as tears ran down her face. Jai sat down next to Bobbi taking her arm as she gently manipulated it, checking for any breaks. Finally she announced, "It's broken."

Bobbi looked on as Jai took a sheet, ripped it into a few strips and splinted the arm before taking the rest and making a sling for the broken appendage. She screamed once more at the pain.

"Let's get her to a healer. Maybe the healer can take a look at the whelp as well." Bankotsu said glaring at Charlie.

Frowning at the mercenary, Charlie said," I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Bobbi is the main concern right now."

Nodding, Jai said as she helped Bobbi up from the ground, "That's the truth."

"The only problem is, I think the nearest healer is about a day or so away." Renkotsu stated.

"We can cut through the forest." Bankotsu said.

"Okay everyone pack up. We have to get moving." Charlie stated.

Rolling his eyes, Bankotsu thought to himself, "_I cannot stand sharing the power of authority with him but Kitty is right. We have to work together. And in this case, it's an emergency."_

Nodding, Kitty said, "We need to move fast. The sooner we get to the healer, the better."

Once everyone had packed up, Kitty was scooped up by Bankotsu, and Jai was scooped up by Koga.

Renkotsu adjusted Bobbi on his back. She groaned a bit and rubbed her right arm with her left arm. "Hold on tight." Renkotsu said.

"I'm scared Ren." Bobbi said as she hugged him the best she could.

Looking at the younger woman, Renkotsu huffed and replied," It will be okay. You're going to be just fine."

Smiling as the mercenary comforted her friend, Kitty held onto Bankotsu as he took off running into the forest. "I hope we don't run into Inuyasha again." She said.

"Just hope we don't run into Naraku or any of his followers." Jakotsu said.

Nodding, Jai replied," We have to hurry. It's going to be dark soon and Bobbi's arm is in desperate need of medical attention.

The group nodded as they continued on their journey.

**MEANWHILE**

Naraku chuckled as he watched the group heading in the woods. "Well, well, well the Band of Seven are betraying me, eh? Too bad. I'll just have to get the sacred jewel shards back from them. KAGURA!!"

Growling to herself, Kagura walked in and said, "Yes Naraku?"

"Take the demons and give the Band of Seven and the strange people with them a warm welcome. Courtesy of me. Take their jewel shards and bring them back to me." Naraku said.

"Yes," Kagura turned to walk away.

"Oh Kagura?"

"Yes… oww!!" Kagura gasped as she clutched her chest.

Squeezing her heart as hard as he could, Naraku replied," If you think about betraying me with those sacred jewel shards. I'll make sure you do not live to see the next sunrise. Remember, I made you and I can take you out in a heartbeat."

Nodding, Kagura replied, "I will do as you wish."

Naraku released her heart in which Kagura gasped for more air. "That's what I thought. Now go!"

**WITH THE INUYASHA GROUP**

Kagome sighed as she rode her bike down the pathway as the group traveled toward Mt. Hakurei.

"You alright Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Waving off Shippo's good remarks, Kagome said," Yeah I'm fine. I just don't understand why that boy had us do all that work and he has not come back to us or anything to find out how it went."

"I don't know either but I bet it has something to do with Naraku." Inuyasha said as they continued down the path.

Shaking his head, Miroku said," I don't think so. He seemed more… pure to me."

"Maybe he is someone that has a connection with Kikyo or something." Sango said.

"Maybe, but I'm going to find out who he is if it's the last thing I do." Inuyasha shouted.

Shaking his head, Miroku asked, "And how are you going to do that Inuyasha?"

"How do you think? We capture him and those girls that are with the Band of Seven and Koga. We make them tell us where they are from and if they are connected to Naraku or not." Inuyasha said as he looked up at the sky.

Nodding, Kagome said," That seems to be the best way. Just make sure you go easy on the girls Inuyasha. You can be rough sometimes."

Growling, Inuyasha replied," Don't worry. I would not even dream of hurting a woman."

"_I just hope they're all okay." _Shippo thought to himself as they continued down the path.

**NEAR THE RIVER'S EDGE**

The group continued down the path that Bankotsu had suggested. It was getting toward noon and they were all exhausted.

"I hope it's not much further. This girl is heavy." Renkotsu stated as he tried to shift Bobbi on his back.

Hearing what the bald mercenary said, she slapped him upside the head with her good arm. "I am not fat if that is what you are calling me."

"No, but you are certainly quite healthy." Renkotsu stated.

"If I wasn't on your back and in pain, I would kick your ass here." Bobbi said.

"Try me woman."

Quickly cutting off the arguing couple, Kitty stated," Now is not the time to argue. Bobbi calm down and rest. That isn't good to stir up trouble like that."

Just then, Bobbi wailed a bit. Jai looked at her and asked," Are you okay Bobbi?"

"My arm… my arm…" Bobbi said as she rubbed it with her good hand.

Quickly undoing the cloth, Jai realized her arm was much worse than what they thought. "Shit…" She said before realizing what she had said.

Kitty ran over to her side and seen the horrible infection that was taking over Bobbi's arm. "Dammit this isn't good."

"Bobbi's arm is severely infected, I don't know if we can get her to the nearest village or not." Kitty said as Bobbi cried out again.

Looking at her arm, Renkotsu looked at his shoulder and thought to himself. "_Dammit….I cannot give it to her... What the hell are you thinking Renkotsu?!?!?!?"_

Turning back to the woman, Renkotsu felt his heart drop when he seen that Bobbi was having trouble with her infected arm.

"_What do I do? What do you think Ren? You're a stone cold killer! Those shards will help you stay alive! If you give it up then you are without one shard"_

Burying his head in his hands, he was beginning to have a headache do to all the different thoughts in his head

"_Leave him alone!!" Bobbi said as she pushed Bankotsu out of the way. Renkotsu stood there in shock as Bobbi grabbed onto him once more._

"_Umm… please…"_

When he came back to it, he thought to himself, "_Like it or not she DID save your life. You at least owe her a debt of gratitude."_

Renkotsu sighed as he took out the shard from his shoulder. It did not hurt him due to him being a corpse. He walked over to Bobbi, Jai, and Kitty.

Bobbi whimpered a bit and then looked up to see the bald mercenary coming her way.

Looking at the mercenary funny, Jai asked, "Renkotsu, what are you..."

"Just watch," He stated in his normal tone as he took out a knife from under his armor. Bobbi looked at him.

"This may hurt a bit," Renkotsu said as he found a good spot and carefully opened a hole into it with the knife.

Flinching a bit at the pain, Bobbi watched as Renkotsu took out the shard that he had taken out of himself, she gasped.

"_That's his shard that was in his shoulder"_

Renkotsu carefully placed the shard into Bobbi's arm. Everyone watched in awe as Bobbi's right arm glowed and then all of a sudden, it was a normal color.

"Its.. Its.. healed.." Kitty said in disbelief.

Bobbi moved her arm and grinned. "It's normal again" She looked at Renkotsu and smiled at him. "Why did you give me-"

"You saved my life once, I think I owed you a lot of gratitude. My debt has been paid." Renkotsu said in his cold and usual tone.

Kitty could have sworn she seen Renkotsu's face soften as he said that remark. _"I'll be damned he does love her!"_

Rubbing her arm a bit, Bobbi said," What is this incredible feeling I feel right now?"

"That would be the energy from the jewel shard." Renkotsu said.

Huffing, Jakotsu thought to himself," _Dammit! Now she has a jewel shard!"_

Charlie replied," You know now that Bobbi somehow was healed, we should get going to find out where Naraku and his followers are at."

Nodding, Kitty said," We need to. This little detour is going to cost us some time."

Pissed at what he had just seen, Bankotsu growled," Renkotsu! Where in the hell did you get that shard from?"

"_Dammit!" _Kitty thought to herself, as she tried to prevent Bankotsu from shedding blood everywhere.

Clearly pissed off at Renkotsu's betrayal, Bankotsu whipped back toward Bobbi and said," Give me back the shard. You don't know how to use it."

Bobbi gulped and said," Its mine. You cannot have it."

Glaring at the girl who dared to even talk back to him, he said, "I gave you an order now obey it!"

Kitty slipped carefully placing her body between Ban's bulky one, and Bobbi suggesting, "Ban how about we go for a walk," seemingly restless. Her face was drawn and beginning to show signs that she hadn't been sleeping well.

Remembering those signs, Bankotsu sighed and said, "Alright."

As she watched Bankotsu and Kitty leaving, Jai looked at Renkotsu and said," Trouble or not. Thank you for giving Bobbi that shard."

Whipping around to hide a smile on his face, he stated," She saved my life. I was paying her back."

Noticing the smile, Jai thought to herself," _He has got that look on his face. He does love her."_

**AWAY FROM EVERYONE ELSE**

Kitty sighed and asked, "Why worry about another shard of the jewel? You're already strong enough on your own, and those shards only ever lead to death and misery for those obsessed with having them," her eyes showing sadness as she looked at the man beside her, gazing deeply into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

Bankotsu said," But still, she does not know how to use them. Why in the hell did Ren give her that shard anyway?"

Sending him a sad smile Kitty said, "People do crazy things when they're in love," turning around as she began walking again.

Bankotsu stood there and said," Excuse me? He is...what?"

Kitty smiled, "Haven't you noticed yet? He loves her, even though he hasn't realized it yet." speaking the last part more to herself than to him.

Bankotsu thought for a bit and then shook his head no. "Not really but let me tell you something. If it wasn't for you, your friend and Renkotsu would be meeting their makers early."

Nodding, Kitty replied, "I know. Ban I understand you're angry, most likely at the betrayal... Trust me on this one. He's falling for her hard and fast."

Cocking her head to the side she asked, "Haven't you ever cared for someone so much, you'd give everything just to see them smile?" before bending down to pick up a flower and twirl it in her hand.

Bankotsu thought about it and then turned a bit red. "I see what you mean."

She smiled and tried to soothe, "He did it to make her happy. That by no means excuses his betrayal, but knowing why, should help you think clearer on how to handle it."

Thinking about it for a while, Bankotsu nodded and said," Thank you."

Kitty smiled, "You're welcome. It's a small thing like smelling the flower, that most people forget to do, is why they stay so stressed." Turning down she picked up a yellow rose and tucked it into her hair, then tucked another in her hand and sighed.

Looking at her all the while, Bankotsu said," Should I let this go then?"

"No, don't let the betrayal go unchecked, just don't kill them over it. Make it clear you're never to be betrayed again, if you have to get violent, do it without breaking anything k?" Kitty said, wanting to stop bloodshed from occurring.

Bankotsu nodded and said," I give you my word not to harm them."

Smiling, Kitty said," Thank you. I know it's not easy with 4 more people to take care of. We must get on your nerves sometimes."

Shaking his head as they walked, Bankotsu said," No. You and Jai are okay. Charlie and Bobbi are the problems now. Especially the red head. She is more trouble than she looks at times."

Kitty chuckled, "I think I've been as big a pain at times if not more than Bobbi, but I'm trying to see things from your point too," taking a deep breath she said, "Bobbi's young and for once has found love, it's new to her. I'm sure it's new to him too. Try to keep that in mind when they get on your nerves okay"

Taking a deep breath, Kitty continued, "As for Charlie, he's a teen, not quite a man yet, and unsure of where his place in life is. He's no threat to you ban, he's a confused teen that's all

Nodding, Bankotsu said," Just keep them in line and we will not have problems."

Kitty assured, "I'm doing my best, but they're not my kids and I'm sure at times they resent me bossing them so much." shrugging she ended, "I'm just trying to keep everyone alive and hopefully semi peaceful," feeling her eyes begin to droop. She shook herself and smiled at him.

As they came up the road to the camp, Bobbi gulped a bit and said," Hi guys."

Kitty smiled at Bankotsu and patted his arm encouraging him to handle things in a civilized manner and stood to his side, showing him she wouldn't get in the way as long as he didn't kill them

Bankotsu growled as he looked at Renkotsu then Bobbi. "I don't know who to start with. But you two are in some serious trouble."

Grabbing Renkotsu up by his collar, He growled," You betrayed us. You told me that you would not betray the Band of Seven. Instead of giving me the damn shard, you took it from Ginkotsu and kept it to yourself."

Looking back at Bobbi he replied," Then you had the nerve not to follow a command. I should kill you both for your insubordinations."

Bobbi and Renkotsu just looked at him, then each other, and then at the ground, as if they were awaiting a terrible fate.

"_Please don't be too hard on them." _Jai thought to herself, knowing the mercenary could kill them if he wanted to.

Kitty stood back watching carefully, making it clear to everyone she would not interfere

Bankotsu growled," You two must be punished. From now on, you two will remain at camp with Jakotsu watching over you for the next couple days. Not to mention, you guys get half of what you would normally get to eat."

Going bug-eyed as Bankotsu said the last part, Bobbi stated, "You mean... you're cutting our portions of food down? That is not fair!!"

Kitty cleared her throat but remained where she was, nodding to Bankotsu as he said, "Under the circumstances, I'd say it's more than fair."

Bobbi growled and said," But that is not right! I'm going to starve to death!"

Knowing Bobbi was pushing him again, Kitty spoke up, "Look at it this way Bobbi, you two are still alive. Considering where we are and who is giving the punishment, I'd say you both got lucky." backing his decision.

"She is right Bobbi. He could have been worse." Jai commented, hoping that her comment would help.

Bobbi growled and said," Fine."

Renkotsu was shocked that he and Bobbi got off lucky. He bowed to Bankotsu and said," I understand big brother."

Kitty suggested, "Now that that's been settled, how about we figure out what are next move is going to be?" politely reminding everyone of their current situation

Looking up, Koga stated," What our move must be is finding out more about Naraku and where he is located."

"Ummm Kitty? Isn't that Naraku's insect?" Bobbi said as she pointed to something flying in the air.

Kitty cursed, "Shit," as she looked to Ban for what they should do next.

Growling, Bankotsu replied," Don't look at me. Look at the boy for orders."

Realizing this was his chance to prove himself, Charlie said," Get ready for a fight everyone. I think we have one coming."

Kitty swore again and braced herself for the battle ahead, moving quickly to Ban's side in case they had to fight back to back.

Taking out her survival gun and putting ammo into it, Jai said," Ready for action." As she moved to get beside Koga.

Renkotsu took out his cannon and made sure it was ready to go. Bobbi got near him and grabbed her sword. As she did, she noticed that she was much stronger than before.

"_This shard is amazing." _She thought to herself as she heard the demons growling in the distance.

"Well, well, I finally found you all." Everyone looked up to see Kagura on her feather gliding down the ground. She jumped off and said," This will be a cinch. My orders are clear. I must take your jewel shards."

Clutching his hands into a fist, Bankotsu replied, "We shall just see how easy it is."

"Yeah but I have company." Kagura said as she showed the horde of demons. "Now we can make this easy, give me the shards and I will call them off."

"Never." Charlie stated, plain and simple.

Smirking, Kagura laid down her fan and said, "Very well. Demons, attack!"

The horde screamed out a horrible scream as they went straight for the group. Everyone gathered where they felt needed and began attacking the demons.

"Shit. Shit." Bankotsu said as he aimed the bow and arrows that he had gotten from the merchant a while back. He began shooting at each demon.

Koga began slashing the demons while Jai began shooting at them. "_There are too many of them." _Jai thought as she continued shooting.

In the other corner not far from them, Renkotsu was back to back with Bobbi as he took his cannon and shot it at the demons. When he seen this was not helping, he grabbed his jug and began spewing out fire.

Bobbi took her sword and slashed the demons. "This shard is great!" Bobbi shouted but then covered her mouth as Kagura glared at her.

"Whoops…"

"So you have a shard in your body too eh? Well I guess you will be an easy target." Kagura said as she began to pounce at Bobbi.

"Bobbi!" Jai yelled as she tried to reach her friend, but was too distracted to reach her.

Kitty yelled, "Hey wind bitch, leave my friends alone," giving her a come and get me look

Bobbi looked pale as Kagura said, "So this must be the one attached to the leader. Okay, you canl die first."

Kitty scoffed, "I won't die so easily bitch," furious that she had dared threaten her friends.

"Try me. Dance of the dragon." Kagura said as her wind went toward the woman. Kitty tried to step out of the way but it was too late. Kitty flinched as the wind hit her in the back, causing her to pass out.

"Kitty!" Bankotsu shouted as he growled," You witch! You'll pay for hurting her!"

"_What can we do now? We are outnumbered!" _Jai thought to herself as the group gathered in a circle, completely surrounded by demons.


	12. Chapter 12

**ATOF**

**Copyright: ilovebutch19 © Bobbi, Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, and Kitty © Kittyb78**

**Band of Seven, and others © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Plotline © Original One: ilovebutch19, kittyb78, jaimed1968, and black-banryu**

**Revised One: ilovebutch19**

**I would like to thank a new edition to my writing board. I have a bud on deviantart that has agreed to look over my stories! Thank you so much! I would also like to thank Jai who has been helping me as well.**

Checking on Kitty to make sure she was alright, Bobbi gasped when she seen the horrible wound on Kitty's back. "Kitty is injured!" Bobbi yelled as she dragged her friend to the safety of a bush but this was not without being noticed by Kagura.

"Well, well, I think you just made my job a little easier. I can finish her off and then take you out Red head. Get ready to lose your shard." Kagura said as she sent the demons toward Bobbi and Kitty.

Bobbi grabbed her sword and swung at the demons. "Leave me alone!"

Running to her side, Renkotsu took his jug and began spewing fire at the demons. "Bobbi, get her to safety. I will hold them off."

Nodding, Bobbi dragged Kitty to the nearest bush and watched as Renkotsu continued fighting with the demons. Grabbing her first aid kit, she began to cleanse Kitty's wound. "Please don't die on me Kitty." She said as she cleansed the wound.

Just then a demon swung his tail at Renkotsu, knocking him out. His body collapsed to the ground and he began breathing shallowly.

"Dammit! There goes our best chance at beating these demons!" Koga yelled from his spot.

That was enough for Bobbi. Growling, she told Kitty," I will be back. Jai take over watching her."

Nodding, Jai managed to get the demons away from her long enough to go to her friend's aide. "Be careful Bobbi."

Grabbing up her sword Bobbi shouted," Hey Kagura. I'm right here. Come on get me."

"Bobbi! Don't do that!" Charlie shouted.

Smirking Kagura said," With pleasure. Dance of the dragon." The wind attack came to Bobbi full force. While she was expecting for Bobbi to get killed, she was shocked when Bobbi blocked her attack by using her sword as a shield.

"No, no one blocks my attack." She stated.

Looking at the remaining people, Bankotsu stated," We must end this now! Whelp, Banryu has powers to it. Use it and destroy that witch."

Charlie nodded and said," I remember that. Let me see…Dragon Thunder!" Banryu sent a huge wave of power toward Kagura.

"NO!!!! How can this be?" Kagura said as she was destroyed bit by bit by the attack. Kagura no longer had control of the demons and therefore the demons fled as the soon as the attack was effective. All that was left of Kagura was her wind fan.

The group sighed in relief as Bobbi ran to Renkotsu's aid. Checking his pulse, Bobbi said," I think he might have a head trauma or something." Just then he began vomiting on the ground.

"I believe he does." Jai stated.

Freaking out, Bobbi used her medical knowledge to help him. "We have to get him comfortable. Jai, hand me a pillow and some blankets."

Tossing the things to her friend, Jai checked on Kitty as well. She gasped when she saw Kitty's wound. "This needs stitching up."

Freaking out a bit but yet remaining calm, Bankotsu said," So? Sew her up."

"I have medical Knowledge Bankotsu but I'm neither a nurse nor a doctor."

Hearing this, Bobbi stated," Jai, you take over Ren. I will take Kitty." Grabbing up her first aid kit, the two girls switched places.

Pulling out a packet, Bobbi said," I need some towels and some water. Jakotsu, get me some water. Bankotsu, hand me some towels out of Kitty's bag."

Jakotsu took off for the nearest stream with a jug in his hand. Bankotsu searched through Kitty's bag and found some towels. As he handed them to Bobbi, he stated," Do what you can to help her."

Nodding she assuring the mercenary, Bobbi said," I know what I'm doing. Koga, get a fire started please."

Once Koga got the fire started and Jakotsu came back with water, Bobbi went to work. She grabbed a needle of the bag she had and placed it over the fire, disinfecting it. Then she took some horse hair she had and put it into the needle. After washing Kitty's wound once more, she took a deep breath and began stitching up her friend.

The others watched in amazement as Bobbi stitched up Kitty so softly and gently. It took her about 20 minutes or so but then she said," I'm done."

Sighing a bit of relief, Bankotsu said," Jai and I will take over now. You tend to your man."

"So I take it we are staying here for the evening?" Koga said.

Nodding, Charlie replied," With Kitty and Renkotsu out of commission this time, we cannot take any chances."

"I just hope no one else gets injured." Jai said as she tended to her friend.

"Well, we should assign assignments for the night. I guess Jai and Koga will have to get food for us all. I can gather firewood since baldy is out of commission. Bobbi there is some berry bushes near here. Go get them. You will not be crossing the 15 foot mark. Bankotsu can tend to Kitty. Jakotsu you gather fresh water from the stream." Charlie said.

Everyone began their work for the night. Bobbi wetted a washcloth and carefully placed it over Ren's head. She touched his cheek and stated, "I will be back soon."

**IN THE FOREST**

Jai sighed as she began hunting for something to eat. Just then she spotted a pack of wild boars roaming in the forest. "That would make a decent meal. We have not had boar in a while."

Nodding, Koga replied," That sounds good," As the two ganged up on the pack.

Later on, after both of them had gathered at least two boars, Koga replied," I hope your friend will be okay."

"I hope so too. I just hope Ren will be okay. If something happens to him, Bobbi will be crushed." Jai said.

"Let's hope so. Although I think Bobbi did a great job on Kitty's back." Koga commented as they walked toward the camp.

Nodding, Jai said," I think she did as well. I'm just glad that Kagura is now out of the way. But we also have Kanna, Kohaku, and Naraku, plus his puppets and demons to deal with."

Koga looked up at the sky and said, "So true. But we're stuck here for right now until Kitty and Renkotsu get better."

The twosome continued walking toward the camp. As they did, Jai thought to herself," _I just hope we do not run into the Inuyasha group."_

**MEANWHILE**

Bobbi sighed as she came back to the camp with the berries in a bucket. She looked to see that Jai and Koga had returned as well. Walking over to her protector, she carefully took the cloth off of his head and dipped it in the water that she had in her bottle. Placing it back on his forehead, she softly caressed his face, letting her love show for him.

Jai noticed that Bobbi was looking at him and whispering to him," Please be okay. I don't know what I'll do without you."

Jai said," Hey we got some boars to cook for supper. They're pretty big tonight so we are going to eat well." As she was trying to cheer everyone up.

Nodding, Jakotsu said," That sounds good."

Sighing to himself, Bankotsu kept a close eye on Kitty. As Bobbi came over to check on Kitty's wound, he moved over and let her do so. She smiled as she changed the bandages and even showed Bankotsu how to do it as well.

Watching the red head leave, he thought to himself," _She did a selfless act… she saved Kitty even when her own life was in jeopardy…"_

Charlie came walking back into camp with some firewood tucked under his arm. As he threw them into a pile, he began to think to himself. "_That was bad… I hate to say it but maybe Kitty was right. Bankotsu is probably the best leader. I'm wise and smart but Ban knows this land better than anyone else."_

Koga began setting up the boars on a stick as Jai prepared a fruit salad with the berries Bobbi had found. Looking up after a good 20 minutes of cooking or so, Koga said," Time to eat."

Bankotsu looked at Kitty but left her side just enough to get him some food.

Bobbi on the other hand, refused to leave Renkotsu's side. She carefully checked his eyes once more to make sure there was nothing wrong with them. Once she was satisfied, she kissed him on the head and took off his bandana and laid it aside.

Looking at Charlie and then at Koga, Jai sighed as she took a plate of food and walked over to Bobbi. "Bobbi, you need to eat…"

Bobbi looked at the food and said," I'm not hungry."

"But you have to eat something. We cannot have you in bed either." Jai said as she tried to caress her friend into eating.

Bobbi said," How can I eat when Ren is in bed with a concussion?"

Shaking her head, Jai replied," Well, maybe later." She walked back to the group and shook her head. "She is really worried about him. But yet I worry about her."

"She will be fine. When she is ready to eat, she will eat. You got to remember she is looking after two people instead of just one." Charlie stated.

Nodding Jai went back to eating. As she did, she kept an eye on the two other people who were watching over Kitty and Renkotsu. "_I will be damned they do love each other"_

As the others were eating their meal, Bankotsu watched as Bobbi tended to Renkotsu thinking, "_Maybe I did misjudge her, after all she did risk her own ass_ _to ensure Kitty's safety. Plus, now she's tending to both Kitty and Renkotsu, and doing a damn good job of it too."_

Sighing, he walked over asking, "How's he doing?" indicating his unconscious 2nd in command, while staring at the red head.

Bobbi looked up, about startled by the leader. "Oh Bankotsu, you scared me. He is fine. I'm hoping he will regain consciousness soon." She said as she looked back at Renkotsu.

Bankotsu replied, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. So um, why did you protect Kitty?" he asked staring at the girl, trying to determine if she had an ulterior motive.

Looking at the mercenary and giving him her warmest smile, she said," She is a good friend of mine. I could not let her die. When you have a friend you will do anything for them. Even lay down your own life."

Bankotsu was stunned, and for a moment stood there doing nothing. He took a deep breath and asked with a voice filled with concern, "Is she..." choking back a lump in his throat, unable to voice his fears out loud.

Knowing that she might do something that would kill her, Bobbi walked over to Bankotsu and gently wrapped her arms around him. "No, no she is not going to die. She will be fine. They both will be."

Startled by the unexpected hug, Bankotsu's spine stiffened as he nodded gruffly, "Thanks." Thinking sadly, _"I couldn't possibly bear to lose her."_ as his worried eyes, rested on the prone figure of his woman.

Jai smiled when she seen how Bankotsu and Bobbi were working things out. "_About time."_

Releasing the mercenary, Bobbi took a deep breath and said," I was wrong about you Bankotsu."

Blinking he asked, "Eh?" returning his attention toward the redhead, "Come again?"

"I was wrong about you. When I first met you I was worried that you would get us all killed. I am a free spirit as you can tell and I do not listen to people very well. I also though you hated my guts too." Bobbi said as she checked Renkotsu's pulse once more.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he said, "Why would you think I would get you all killed?" unable to understand.

"Well you are a ruthless mercenary...and I was...Terrified but I'm not now." Bobbi said as she kissed Renkotsu on his head. "I'm not going to be afraid, I have to be strong."

Blinking, Bankotsu assured, "I always take care of my group. Looking over at Kitty he thought, _"Damn I can't lose her!"_ The mere thought of never seeing her smile, or hearing her bossing the others around, caused his chest to constrict painfully, as tears threatened his eyes.

Looking back at the red head he added, "I know I can be an ass sometimes, and I may even seem ruthless, but I do what has to be done, in order for me and my group to survive."

Voice going cold, he added icily with sheer determination, "I'll kill anyone who dares to threaten me or any of mine. I rule with an iron fist because if I don't, they will get themselves killed."

As his eyes settled on his second in command, he added, "My brothers are like family to me, and I will do whatever is necessary to ensure everyone here survives. I've misjudged you too, you can be a royal pain in my ass at times, but I see now, that you're a good person."

Staring at Renkotsu he added silently, "_And I can see for myself that Kitty was right... he does love her."  
_  
His thoughts turned to Kitty as he said, "I need to get back over to her. Whatever it takes, make sure they both survive."

Bobbi looked at Bankotsu and nodded. "I will try my best." She looked down at the ground and said," You love her don't you?"

Unable to stand being away from his woman any longer, he nodded to Bobbi, and knelt at Kitty's side, stroking her cheek whispering, "You'd better come back to me." holding back his tears.

Bobbi looked at Renkotsu and laid her head on his chest. His heartbeat was music to her ears. "Please come back Ren I love you" She said as she cried as hard as she could on his chest. Just then the mercenary groaned a bit. "Ren..." She said.

Tossing his head to one side, he gently opened his eyes. Bobbi's eyes beamed as she shouted," Renkotsu is awake!"

Bankotsu tore his gaze from Kitty, shooting Bobbi a small, saying, "Thank goodness." returning his tortured gaze to her pale face, he said, "Now we just have to wait for Kitty." running his finger along her soft lips, he said gruffly, "Please Kitty..."

Looking around a bit, Renkotsu freaked a bit. "Bobbi, I cannot see well. And I feel dizzy."

Bobbi said," That is normal with a concussion. Your vision will come back in a few days."

Bankotsu sighed as he gazed in concern at Kitty's pale complexion. He held her tiny hand to his face, pressing it to his cheek and sighed thinking, _"Please come back to me."_

Bobbi sniffled a bit and then hugged Kitty and began to cry as hard as she could. "Please don't die Kitty...I'm scared...I need you."

Sighing Bankotsu assured Bobbi, She won't die so easily- I know she won't." refusing to believe otherwise.

Bobbi nodded as she released Kitty seeing that Renkotsu was trying to get up. "Renkotsu please lay back down." Bobbi said.

Bankotsu choked back a lump in his throat staring at the unconscious woman thinking, _"Don't you dare make me lose you." _Hearing Bobbi, Ban commanded, "Ren lie back a while and rest."

Renkotsu sighed and said," I cannot see anything. I wish that my eyesight would come back. All I see are fuzzy images."

Stroking his bald head, Bobbi said," I'm just glad you are alive." Just then her arm glowed a bit. "What is this?" Bobbi said.

Bankotsu again tore his gaze from the woman who'd stolen his heart, asking, "What is it Bobbi?"

"My shard... its glowing," Bobbi said softly.

Looking on in shock, Renkotsu thought to himself, "_How is that possible? The only other reaction I seen with that shard was with... Suikotsu and that was with his good side."_

Bankotsu asked, "Why would it be glowing?"

"I have no clue. It's glowing brightly." Bobbi said softly.

Looking at the bright shard, Koga stated," It might have to do with the holder of the shard."

Ban frowned, "What do you mean wolf?" still not leaving Kitty's side.

"Well think about who has that shard now. If the shard is glowing that brightly then the holder must have a pure heart." Koga said.

Nodding, Jai replied," He has a point there Bankotsu. And Bobbi has one of the purest hearts I know of."

Bankotsu nodded, "Could be," he said, remembering how she'd risked her life to save his precious Kitty.

"I wish it would stop. It's going to attract Inuyasha or Naraku if it does not quit." Bobbi stated.

Bankotsu sighed reminding, "Both groups have already come after us once before Bobbi. It's not going to make much difference at this point. I'm sure that Naraku already knows we've been weakened. I bet that bastard is waiting for an opportune moment to strike," ending on a bitter note.

I'm an easy target right now, considering he would not try to harm you, Koga, Ren, or Jak." She stated.

Bankotsu assured deadly serious, "He'll have to go through me first! So relax." This woman had saved his beloved's life, he would do anything needed to protect her.

Bankotsu suggested, "Try to eat Bobbi. Ren is okay now, and I'll watch over Kitty." turning his attention back to his injured love.

Bankotsu added, "Be sure to eat until you're full Bobbi, and thank you."

Bobbi looked and said, "What about the punishment?"

Bankotsu sighed, "Well considering you did save their lives, I'll let it slide- but only this once."

Bobbi nodded and got a healthy serving of food. "All this good food I'm going to need new clothes," she said while laughing as she ate.

He smiled amused, and looked back at Kitty worried.

Bobbi finished her food and even licked the plate clean. "That was good."

Bobbi took a plate to Ren and said, "Do you want something to eat?" He looked toward her voice and said, "That would be nice." Helping him sit up, Renkotsu tried to feed himself but he soon realized with his eyesight blurry it was hard. He tried to take a bite but it landed on his lap. Laughing, Bobbi took the plate and said," Let me feed you."

Nodding, Renkotsu sat there as Bobbi began feeding him.

Bankotsu watched Bobbi feeding Ren and thought, "_I'll be damned they do love each other."_ With his recently acknowledged feelings for Kitty in mind, he sighed thinking, _"And now I can understand them a little more."_

Renkotsu sighed and said," This is embarrassing."

"Nonsense Ren… it's okay" Bobbi said as she fed him once more.

Bankotsu stared at the woman feeding his second in command and thought, _"Now what am I gonna do? I can't let them know my feelings for her... it might make her an even bigger target."_ turning his gaze back to Kitty he sighed and his jaw clench as he thought determined, _"I won't let anything else happen to her!"_ determination filling his eyes. He reached over cupping her cheek and whispered, "I swear Kitty, I won't ever let you be hurt again."

Ren turned his head and as he did, Bobbi smeared some food on his face. "Yuck, dammit!" Renkotsu screeched. Bobbi laughed and wiped his face off.

Bankotsu chuckled suggesting, "Relax Renkotsu, just let her feed you, and enjoy it while you can." before turning his attention back to Kitty and sighing, as he nuzzled her hand against his cheek.

Smiling to himself, Renkotsu sighed as Bobbi fed him the rest of his food. "Bobbi?" "Yes Ren?" "How did you know to take care of me the way you did?" Ren asked as he sighed.

Realizing that he was acting like a sappy lovesick fool, he blew out a long breath and placed her hand at her side, moving to sit against the wall, beside where she laid at.

Looking, Bobbi said," I am what my world called a Certified Nursing Assistant. I know how to do wounds and things like that. I want to be a nurse so bad." as she looked up at the sky.

"What is a Nurse?" Ren said.

"Kind of like a doctor but we do not do surgeries nor give medications" Bobbi said.

Bankotsu blinked thinking, "So that's where she learned to fix them, huh?"

Renkotsu smiled a rare smile and said," You are one pretty good one."

Blushing Bobbi said," Not that good."

Bankotsu nodded in silent agreement. Frowning at her comment, he said seriously, "Well I think you did a wonderful job, thank you."

Bobbi blushed harder and said, "You're welcome. I love helping people and friends who need me."

Bankotsu stated, "Kitty is lucky to have a friend like you."

Bobbi blinked at him and said, "Why is she lucky?"

Bankotsu smiled, "Because, you were able to patch them up, and even I can tell that you two are close."

Bobbi said," She is like a second mother to me. Or more like a third. I have a grandmother that really needs me at home. She raised me like a daughter and I love her like a mother."

Giving her a sad smile, Bankotsu replied, "You're both lucky to have each other then."

Bankotsu assured, "I will find a way for you to go back home, if that is what you want." staring at the redhead.

"I am not sure. I mean I love Ren with all my heart and I want to stay by his side." Thinking to herself, a light bulb formed. "Maybe there is a way we can be together."

"Ren you can come back with me when I leave here." Bobbi said.

Bankotsu frowned but stayed silent thinking, _"Would he really leave here to go with her?"_

Sighing Ren said," I will think about it and let you know." Bobbi smiled and hugged him and said," My family would love you."

_"Family?"_ He thought. "I never had a family." He said.

Bankotsu's frown deepened. He stared at Kitty wondering_, "Would I go for her, if she asked me to?"_

what do you mean you never had a family?" Bobbi asked.

Sighing, Ren replied, "I had my mother but she died when I was 6 years old. I went to live at the local temple until I was 12 years old. I really never had a family to call my own."

Bankotsu sighed, lost in his own thoughts.

"What about you? You said you were raised by your grandparents..So where are your real parents? Why didn't they raise you?" Ren asked.

Bobbi gasped and turned away from him, tears forming in her face. "My parents...they...they .. did not want me."

Bankotsu shook his head to clear his thoughts and he frowned.

"Did not want you? How could anyone not want you?" Ren asked.

"They didn't and now I feel like a failure." Bobbi said.

Bankotsu scowled, "Bobbi you are NOT a failure! You just saved two lives, how is that a failure?"

Tears forming in her eyes, she stated," I guess it's not but I have not been treated the best way. When I was a child I was abused by my peers and that occurred until I was 18 years old."

Remembering his own childhood, Bankotsu stated gruffly, "Sometimes life is rough. But overcoming that rough treatment, makes you stronger."

Nodding, Bobbi said," It's made me stronger. I want to be a good nurse."

"I think you are a good one already." Ren said.

Bankotsu agreed, "I think you're already a great nurse."

Smiling and nodding she replied," Thanks guys." Walking over to Kitty, she began to cleanse and change her bandages. After she finished, she told Ban," If you want to get some sleep you can. I will be up tonight to keep an eye on her and Ren anyway."

Bankotsu smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not gonna be able to sleep either," staring at Kitty he nodded. "You take care of Ren."

Nodding, Bobbi said," Okay but I will be checking her bandages and making sure they are okay." Bobbi's shard glowed once more. Touching her arm, she stated," The shard is even brighter now."

Bankotsu smiled saying, "Pure of heart, eh?" looking deep in thought.

"Why would this shard glow brighter this time? I don't think I'm that pure" Bobbi said.

Bankotsu assured, "You're pure Bobbi."

Ren said," He is right. You are pure. You heard what Koga said. The shard only glows for the purest of hearts."

Nodding, Bobbi said," I need to cover up this arm some way so that it's not shining brightly like this when we walk or anything."

Bankotsu pulled out his handkerchief, and walked over, tying it over her arm saying, "This should work for now." before returning to Kitty's side and once again, sitting against the wall.

Looking at the handkerchief she replied, "Thank you." The hours passed quickly into the night as everyone else bedded down except for Bobbi and Ban who kept an eye on their lovers.

Bobbi sighed as Ren panted a bit. Feeling his face, she said," You have a fever." She began mixing herbs to help fight it.

Bankotsu once again was lost in his own thoughts.

Renkotsu tossed and turned a bit and gasped as hard as he could. "Dammit it all" He managed to say as Bobbi placed a cloth on his forehead.

"Shit.." She said.

As Kitty began to whimper in her sleep, Bankotsu snapped out of his thoughts and ran his fingers through her hair soothing quietly, "Shh, it's okay, I'm here." hearing a soft voice and feeling hands in her hair, she settled down and he smiled.

"Ban we have a problem.." Bobbi said.

Bankotsu asked, "What is it?"

"I'm out of cloves and I need them to finish this fever concoction that I made to help Ren. But the problem is, I don't know where they grow at. If they grow far from the camp, I cannot go because I'm stuck to him." She stated.

Bankotsu ordered, "Jakotsu get Bobbi whatever she needs,"

Huffing that he had to do a wench's job, Jakotsu went into the forest to find cloves and then came back with some.

Bobbi smiled and said," Thanks." as she finished the concoction. Sitting Ren up gently, she said soothingly," Drink this. It will help the fever."

Drinking it a bit but mostly helped by Bobbi, Renkotsu grabbed onto her and said," I have never been this sick." He rubbed her stomach a bit, feeling a wave of nausea coming on.

Kitty whimpered again and her face began beading with sweat. Bankotsu pet her hair soothing, "It' s okay." after a minute, she settled down again.

Leaving Ren alone for a minute, Bobbi ran over to Kitty and checked her out. She checked her bandages and gasped."Oh crap its infected" Bobbi grabbed her first aid kit and began making an ointment to go on the wound.

Bankotsu stared into her green eyes and said dead serious, "Do whatever it takes to keep her alive." fingers trailing in Kitty's hair as an unconscious effort to soothe, not sure if it was Kitty or himself he was trying to comfort.

Bobbi nodded and began making the ointment. She carefully washed the ointment once more and applied the ointment. Taking out a bottle, she put some of what looked like water on it. Wrapping it up, she stated," I shall give her some fever concoction too."

Making that, she sat Kitty up and forcefully gave the medicine to Kitty. "Please don't die..Please..." Bobbi demanded.

Bankotsu helped her hold Kitty up and echoed, "Don't you die on me," staring at the whimpering woman in his lap.

Sighing a bit of relief, Bobbi said," She will be fine now. If we keep this ointment on it and check on her fever, she will be fine." She looked over to see Renkotsu was throwing up. Running over to him, She grabbed a bucket for him to get sick in. Carefully dipping a washcloth in the water, she rubbed his forehead with it.

Bankotsu eased kitty back down and began running a cool cloth over her forehead and cheeks whispering feverently, "You'll make It kitty. I know you will."

"Bobbi, I don't feel so hot..." He muttered. "It's okay you will be fine" Bobbi said firmly. "I don't think I'm going to make it." Renkotsu said as he breathed shallowly.

"Ren don't talk like that." Bobbi said as she tried to keep calm.

Bankotsu looked briefly at his 2nd in command and ordered, "Rest Renkotsu, and no more talking like that," dipping the rag he returned to the task of bathing Kitty's forehead.

Renkotsu laid down and said," Bobbi, thank you for all you have done." as he caressed her face. Holding his strong hand in her smaller ones, she said," You're welcome; You're going to make it. We still have to defeat Naraku."

Bankotsu frowned thinking_, "I wonder if she's having a nightmare,"_ as he saw Kitty's face going back and forth between, pain and fear." I won't let anyone hurt you." He soothed, bathing her brow.

Kitty whimpered, holding her head. Bankotsu gathered her into his arms and began whispering to soothe her.

Bobbi panted as she groaned out and grabbed her head. "_Attack... attack_."

Bankotsu swore under his breath. "Bobbi fight him now! I need you here, Kitty and Ren need you!"

Bobbi groaned and said," Get away from me. I will not do it."

Bankotsu pleaded, "Fight him Bobbi. Kitty and Ren need you now," torn between going to Bobbi and staying by Kitty.

You are not pure... you don't deserve that shard... why not come to my side? I could make you feel important." Naraku stated.

Screaming out Bobbi said," Never! I will never join you!!"

Kitty woke up sitting bolt right and screamed, "Bobbi!" before falling back panting.

Kitty?" Bobbi said a bit. "Forget her... attack them now!!" Naraku said. "NO!!!" Bobbi said as she finally was able to shake Naraku off. She panted as hard as she could.

Kitty groaned and began whimpering again. Bankotsu asked, "What's wrong Kitty?" she replied between pants, "Bobbi, check on Bobbi." before passing out again.

Bobbi panted and sweated a lot as she clutched her head.

Bankotsu worried eyes, stared at Kitty. He rose to his feet and went over to Bobbi saying, "Snap out of it Bobbi. Kitty and Ren need you here and now."

Bobbi snapped out of it and said, "I think I'm okay now Ban."

Bankotsu nodded saying, "Kitty woke up briefly, but appears to be sleeping again now."

"I wonder why she did that." Sighing, she said, "I'm soaking wet with sweat."

He said, "She sent me to check on you, then passed out again."

Nodding, Bobbi said," I'm fine now. That was scary"

Bankotsu replied, "I bet," walking back over to Kitty's side.

Bobbi sighed and grabbed up another shirt. When making sure Bankotsu had his back turned she removed her sweat covered shirt. Renkotsu watched her and seen her body for the first time. She was a little chubby with a slight potbelly but it was still cute to him nevertheless.

After putting her shirt on, she heard her stomach growl really loud.

Bankotsu said, "Eat Bobbi."

Nodding Bobbi looked through her bag and found some pocky and began eating on it. She offered Ren one who took it and then Bankotsu one.

Bankotsu took it thanking her and nibbled it, while bathing Kitty's forehead.

Looking over at Kitty's prone and pale figure, and unable to bear not being near her any longer, the mercenary walked over kneeling beside his woman. Taking her tiny hand into his larger one, he lifted her hand to his cheek and closed his eyes whispering gruffly, "You better not die on me woman," as tears stung his eyes, though he refused to let them fall.

Voice hoarse with raw emotions, he pleaded, "Please wake up Kitty, we need you... I need you."

His mind thought, _"I can't lose you damnit! Come back to me please.... I love you." _He took a deep breath and his eyes shot wide with shock as the depth of his feelings, finally became clear to him. _"I love her,"_ he thought in shock_. "I never thought I'd be capable of loving anyone.... but I simply can't bear the thought of anything taking her from me."_


	13. Chapter 13

A Twist of Fate Chapter 13

Copyright: ilovebutch19 © Bobbi, Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, and Kitty © Kittyb78

Band of Seven, and others © Rumiko Takahashi

Plotline © Original One: ilovebutch19, kittyb78, jaimed1968, and black-banryu

Revised One: ilovebutch19

I would like to thank a new edition to my writing board. I have a bud on deviantart that has agreed to look over my stories! Thank you so much! I would also like to thank Jai who has been helping me as well.

Bobbi sighed as she noticed that everyone but she and Bankotsu were in bed for the night. She and Bankotsu had been up most of the night caring for their ones that they held dear to them.

Taking the washcloth, she carefully washed Renkotsu's face with the cool water that Jakotsu had brought back.

Groaning a bit Renkotsu said," Bobbi. I think my eyesight is returning a bit."

Smiling, Bobbi said," That is great Renkotsu. See? You are going to be just fine after all."

Nodding, Renkotsu said," I guess you are right. I am being such a fool."

Bankotsu looked on at the couple and then back at Kitty. He sighed and brushed the hair out of her face. "_Please come back to me soon Kitty."_

Jai groaned a bit in her sleep and then sat up, rubbing the sleep out her eyes. She walked over to a bush to take care of business. Then she walked over to the bucket to fetch herself a drink of water. As she did, she noticed that both Bobbi and Bankotsu had not been to sleep at all that night.

"Come on guys you need to sleep. It's almost four in the morning and you both look like you had a rough night." Jai said, hoping they would take her advice.

Grunting Bankotsu replied gruffly," Leave me alone," not willing to be near the woman or her wolf. Scowling he thought troubled, _"I just can't shake the feeling that they are going to be bad news."_

Bobbi sighed and said," How can I sleep when two people who I hold dear to me need me?"

Shaking her head, Jai said," Fine, have it your way. I am going back to bed." She looked around and noticed that Charlie was gone once more. "_Damn him…he should not be wondering off ...especially this early in the morning."_

Jai made a mental note to go find Charlie early after sunrise, if he had not returned. Stretching a bit, Jai fell back into a deep sleep.

Bankotsu brushed the hair from Kitty's face and looked at her. Her face glistened with peace as she slept. "_She sleeps peacefully… but yet I cannot."_ He thought to himself.

Looking up at the stars, he began to think once more. "_I know I love her…"_ Part of him wanted to shout to the world that he a mass murder had found love, but he knew doing so would only endanger her even more; so he sighed and rubbed his finger along her hair thinking_, "I love you but only we two can know."_

Taking a deep breath he thought agonized,_ "When she wakes up, I will tell her how I feel. I am hoping that she feels the same way too."_

Bankotsu's hand briefly fisted in her hair and then loosened up when he saw she winced a bit. Realizing that he'd gotten so lost in his thoughts that he tugged her hair, he bent closer to her ear and whispered," Please come back to me Kitty."

Smiling when she heard this, Bobbi turned back to Renkotsu and said," You sure know how to get yourself into trouble don't you?"

Renkotsu smirked answering," Of course I do. I am a mercenary."

Shaking her head, Bobbi replied," Well I do know that I love this mercenary who acts like an ass and gets himself into trouble a lot."

Renkotsu smirked and replied back to her, "Well I love my sassy mouthed tempting nurse who also gets herself into a lot of trouble."

Frowning, Bobbi said," Name one time I got myself into trouble."

Renkotsu began counting off on his fingers. "How about the time Bankotsu caught us running off together? Or the time Kitty slipped between you and Bankotsu because you pissed him off. Or the time—"

Cutting him off, Bobbi said," I get the damn point. Okay so maybe I did get myself into trouble at times." Bobbi felt tears run down her face as she took out a picture and held it close to her. "I miss you both so badly."

Renkotsu chuckled a bit when he seen that he made Bobbi mad but then his face softened as he replied," They will be okay."

Bobbi nodded and said," I hope you are right."

As the sunrise came upon the land, Jai got up and stretched a bit. Then she turned to see that Charlie was still not back from his trip yet.

"_Dammit all…he is going to get us all killed."_ Jai thought as she walked over to Koga and said," Koga, Charlie is gone again."

Looking around, Koga said, "Maybe we should go look for him."

Jai nodded and said," We should tell Bankotsu where we are going." Walking over to Bankotsu, Jai replied," Bankotsu, Charlie still has not returned yet."

Bankotsu looked around and growled. "You find that whelp and drag him back here this instant. Take Jakotsu with you."

Nodding, Jai, Koga, and Jakotsu took off into the forest, hoping to find Charlie.

MEANWHILE IN THE FOREST

"CHARLIE!!! Where are you?" Jai shouted as the group trotted on into the forest.

"WHELP!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!" Jakotsu shouted.

Shaking his head, Koga replied," You don't have to yell that loud Jakotsu. I think the whole Feudal Era and beyond heard that."

"So what? I want to get back to camp and finish my book!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Watch it corpse or I will make sure you are bones again." Koga threatened earning a stuck out tongue from the feminine man.

Feeling her temper rising, Jai shouted," Both of you knock it off. We have to find Charlie before Bankotsu loses his temper."

Nodding, the group continued to look. Just then Jakotsu heard a sound in the bushes. "Hey did you hear that?" Jakotsu said.

Jai heard the noise and then a voice that said," You know what to do." Looking at the two men, Jai said," I think that someone is over there. Let's check it out."

The group slowly opened the bush and was shocked to what they seen. Outside they saw Charlie and Midoriko talking to each other.

"_As you know Charlie the prophecy is going to be coming to pass." _Midoriko said to Charlie.

Nodding, Charlie replied," You have told me about it. What do I need to do?"

"Prophecy?" Jai whispered confused.

"I wonder what this prophecy is?" Koga whispered back.

"At least we know where he has been going to." Jai whispered.

"_The prophecy shall come to light. You must do whatever it takes to make sure that this comes to pass." _Midoriko said.

Bowing to the priestess, Charlie said," I will make sure that everything is safe and ready for this."

"_Let us hope so…this child's power will help the Feudal Era or destroy it… It must stay in the right hands." _Midoriko said.

"Child's power? Wonder who this child is?" Jak whispered.

Shaking her head, Jai said," I don't know, but I am determined to find out what Charlie and Midoriko are up to."

BACK AT CAMP

"_Dammit all …they better find him. He still has Banryu and that damn sword better not be damaged."_ Bankotsu thought to himself. Just then he noticed that Kitty was beginning to moan and turned her head. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust them to the rising sun.

"Kitty?" Bankotsu asked with anticipation.

Kitty turned her head and blinked unsure," Ban… kotsu?"

Bobbi looked and said," KITTY!!!" as she ran over to her friend and hugged her.

Smiling to herself Kitty hugged Bobbi and said," Nice to see you too."

Bobbi noticed that Renkotsu was motioning for her to come see him. She nodded and walked over and sat down. "So you think that I got us into a lot of trouble?" Bobbi asked, refusing to let the matter of the subject go.

Renkotsu said, "Well at first you got us both into a lot of trouble, but well later you grew on me and I noticed how kind, loving, and caring you are." as he lifted his hand to run it along her cheek tenderly. "And on top of what I just said, you are fucking gorgeous too. Nice and meaty – just the way I like a woman to be."

Gasping Bobbi replied," So you like me fat?"

Renkotsu explained," I like meat on your bones, not some silly stick I can do nothing with." as he pinched her belly roll.

Bobbi blushed as she said," I have lost a lot of weight though. I am becoming a stick."

Shaking his head, Ren said, "Not really. Now you are just more defined and meaty. I miss you being heavier, but I can get used to this look."

Bankotsu lovingly cared for his downed Tigress and his frown eased up as his heart accelerated when he heard her mumbling, "Where am I?"

"You are in a safe place. You were attacked by Kagura and Bobbi saved you." Bankotsu said softly.

Bobbi blushed a beet red as she watched Bankotsu talking to Kitty.

Kitty asked confused, "Ban… kotsu?" and tried to sit up, only to be held down by him.

"Shhh you need to relax and let your stitches on your back heal." Bankotsu urged gently.

Bankotsu asked, "How are you feeling?" staring down at the rousing woman beside him.

Joking Kitty replied," Like I've been run over by a bulldozer," As she seen his baffled face, she smiled and said softly," I am okay. I am just sore." as she tried to sit up, wincing at the pain in her lower back and side."

Kitty sighed, "Thanks ban. Have you been here by me the whole time? And how long was I out for?"

Bankotsu said," I have been here the whole time. And you have been out for about the whole night."

Kitty asked, "A whole night, really?" muttering Man I must have really been beat up."

Sighing she added happily, "You stayed by me, that's so sweet. I'm sorry I worried you."

Bankotsu grinned and said, "It's not a problem. Are you hungry?"

Kitty answered, "A little," smiling at him and asking, "how about bringing me the bottle out of my bag and some water?" as she tried to sit up very slowly.

Bankotsu went over and brought her a bottle and some water. "Here you go."

Kitty smiled saying, "Thanks ban," as she opened the bottle dumping out two pills and swallowed them with the water before replacing the lid and handing him back the bottle explaining, "They are the strongest pain killers I have."

Bankotsu nodded and then noticed the shard glowing. "What the..."

Bobbi was about in tears and she said," What is happening kitty?"

Bobbi looked down to see her shard glowing. "What is going on?" as it glowed brighter.

Bankotsu looked up eyes wide and muttered, "What the?"

Looking on in shock, Renkotsu watched as the shard glowed brighter.

MEANWHILE:

Naraku looked to the north and said," So the prophecy is coming to pass.. Excellent..."

---

Midoriko looked to the west and said, "So the prophecy is coming at last…"

BACK AT CAMP

Kitty blinked answering stunned, "I don't know Bobbi."

Bobbi said," Please make it quit Kitty," as she felt the tears running down her face.

Just then the shard quit glowering. Bobbi sat down where she was at and started crying. "I am a freak"

Kitty sighed assuring, "You're not a freak Bobbi."

Renkotsu added, "That's right. You're a special woman- not a freak." glaring at her for even thinking such a thing.

Bobbi said," Then why does this damn thing glow for only me then?"

Renkotsu asked, "Maybe it's because the jewel can tell how special you are. Ever think of that?"

Shaking her head no, Bobbi replied, "No I never thought of that. I thought I was just a normal woman."

Kitty sighed and settled back against the wall asking, "So where did the others go?" noticing that the four of them were alone.

Renkotsu assured, "You're special Bobbi. Your red hair and kind heart prove it. So does that shard.

Bankotsu said," Off to look for what whelp. He seemed to have disappeared during the night."

Kitty scowled thinking, _"Damn him what could he be doing?"_

Bobbi sighed and said," I just don't want Naraku or the Inutachi group attacking us because of this damn thing." Bobbi then blinked and said," You like my red hair Ren?"

Renkotsu said, "Yes I like it a lot, it reminds me of flames.

Bobbi smiled and said," I have been meaning to tell you. I love it when you fire breathe. It's amazing."

Looking at the girl, Renkotsu said" Hey let's go somewhere private."

Bobbi nodded and said," Okay" as she followed the firebreather to the woods.

IN THE FOREST****

  
Bobbi looked to see a box behind Renkotsu's back. "Ren what is that?"

Blushing, he handed her the box. "Well look and see"

Bobbi opened the box to see a silver ring with her initials engraved in it. "I don't understand." She said as she looked up.

Renkotsu got down on one knee and said" I have only known you for a short time but I feel like you are the one… you are my match in every way...so ...will you marry me?"

Bobbi covered her eyes and sobbed a bit. She looked back up at Renkotsu and said" Yes yes yes!!!!"

Renkotsu took her in his arms and twirled her around and kissed her.

Smiling, Bobbi went to retrieve something from her bag and as she did, her pant leg moved up showing her leg brace.

He asked' What's that?"

Bobbi looked down and tugged her pants leg down. "Its nothing."

Looking at the woman, Renkotsu replied," What are you hiding Bobbi?"

"I told you it was nothing." Bobbi replied as the mercenary moved closer toward her.

Moving up her pants leg to stare at the strange contraption, Renkotsu replied," Why are you hiding this from me?"

Bobbi replied," I was so worried that Bankotsu would kill me that I did not tell anyone. Not even Kitty knows about it."

He sighed and said," You all fear him a little too much. Havent you seen for yourself that he is not completely heartless?"

Bobbi nodded and said" I know but I don't want him to treat me differently…" as she thought for a moment and then said," Are you going to treat me differently?"

Shaking his head, Renkotsu said," Nope. You will still pull your own weight." Then he looked in her eyes and said," May I ask how did you get this injury?"

Bobbi took a deep breath and said," Where I live at we have things called cars that we get around in. I was in one when I hit another car. I managed to get out alive but damaged my leg badly in the crash. They did not catch it at first until it was too late. Its either wear this thing or face surgery."

Frowning, Renkotsu replied," Your world seems careless." As he began to suck on her neck.

"No its not but…." Bobbi stopped and watched Renkotsu as he began sucking on her neck, enjoying every tasty morsel of her warm body. "Ren? What are you?"

Renkotsu gently cupped her lips and locked in a tongue defying kiss. Bobbi was shocked at first but then followed his example. She began untying his sash and threw it off to the side.

"I cannot see my mercenary with all his armor on." She stated as she took off his gloves and shoes. Grinning, Renkotsu took off his armor, haori, and hakamas and undergarments.

"You should talk Red...I want to see my entire woman." Renkotsu smirked as he began unbuttoning her jeans and rolling them down her healthy legs. Carefully throwing them to the side, he removed her shirt as well and threw it away.

"There is still something missing here...I know" Renkotsu said as he unhooked her bra and took off her panties.

They both finally got to take in each other's bodies. Bobbi was amazed at how well toned Renkotsu was. He was very muscular with his arms and legs being muscular as well. She noticed the mark on his shoulder and smiling began tracing the mark.

Renkotsu was busy taking in Bobbi's body. She was definetely healthy with not a sign of bone showing on her. He looked down to see her potbelly sticking out. He rubbed it and tickled it. Bobbi laughed hard as she could as he ran his other arm up her chubby legs. He looked at her arms which had some tone to them.

"Like what you see big boy?" Bobbi said as she kissed him wildly.

"Of course..I love a girl with meat on them" He said as he kissed her stomach and ran his mouth up her whole body. He was attracted to her large breasts which currently ranked at a size 42 D. He also noticed something too

"You...you are virgin?" Renkotsu said examining her lower portion. Bobbi blushed and nodded. "Never found the right one..I take it you are not one"

Smirking, Renkotsu said," Not one bit." "Then teach me to have sex" Bobbi said. "Come into me."

Renkotsu smirked as he spread her thighs far and slipped inside of her, hissing in pleasure at how tight she was.

"YES!! That feels good!" Bobbi screamed as Renkotsu went further and further, fulfilling his pleasures.

Bobbi panted as Renkotsu kissed her wildly. "You are so beautiful" Renkotsu said as he panted hard as well.

Bobbi blushed and said," I am not that beautiful." Kissing her once more, Renkotsu said," I love you just the way you are."

Renkotsu said," I love this. I shall never forget this night." Bobbi kissed him and said," Me neither. I am enjoying it."


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

A Twist of Fate Ch 14 part 1

Copyright: ilovebutch19 © Bobbi, Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, and Kitty © Kittyb78

Band of Seven, and others © Rumiko Takahashi

Plotline © Original One: ilovebutch19, kittyb78, jaimed1968, and black-banryu

Revised One: ilovebutch19

Meanwhile With Bankotsu:

Sighing Kitty said, "Okay," trying to get up she asked, "Help me to my feet? I need to walk a bit to loosen my muscles.

Bankotsu released a long sigh and said, "I am glad you are alright."

She replied a little shocked, "Thanks, so am I." Seeing the relief in his eyes along with something she wasn't quite able to figure out she asked, "Um, did I miss something?"

"Like I said before you passed out. Bobbi stitched you up." Bankotsu said as he was overcome with the need to touch her and gently stroked her face. Kitty blinked in confusion at the tenderness of his touch and his unusual show of emotions.

Kitty smiled and blinked staring deep into Bankotsu's eyes ignoring her own fuzzy headedness. Bankotsu stared deep into her soft brown eyes as he said softly," I was worried about you."

Kitty blinked and asked, "Why?" wondering what had gotten into him.

Face showing a slight red tint Bankotsu muttered, "I... your friends still need you." Looking away he added in a whisper, "We all do."

Puzzled by his rather unusual behavior Kitty blinked thinking_, "I must still be dazed."_

Staring at Bankotsu she said softly, "I don't think I heard you right." Adding louder, "Here help me up will you? I want to walk a bit," holding out her hand to him.

Bankotsu helped her up and got her up on her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked trying to mask the severity of his concern for her.

She smiled and answered softly, "I'm a little light headed and sore, but otherwise fine. " Thinking about her current situation she faced him asking, "Would you mind helping me away from the camp? I need to just relax under the stars a bit."

Unsure if it was wise for her to be moving just yet, but desperate to be alone with her a while; Bankotsu nodded as he slowly lead Kitty away from the camp.

Kitty asked, "So why were you so worried about me?" staring at the strong man helping her to walk away from the others for a much needed break and some fresh air.

Blushing again Bankotsu said," I don't want to lose you. You are good to me and the others, and we would be lost without you."

Kitty blushed replying, "I'm glad that you approve of how I am taking care of you all."

Bankotsu nodded as he questioned, "How far do you want to go down the path?"

Kitty answered beseechingly, "Just a little further please, I need some peace away from... the others to recuperate a while." not wanting to appear weak in front of anyone else.

As she felt the fog growing in her head, she placed her arm around his hip for support asking, "Is this okay?" with uncertainty in her eyes.

Bankotsu grinned and nodded answering, "That is fine with me," secretly enjoying her wanting to lean on him for a change.

Kitty sighed, leaning heavily into him and said gratefully, "Thanks." Ducking her head she said sheepishly, "I guess I'm a little more worn out than I first thought." wincing as the next step caused a sharp pain in her side. Gritting her teeth she tried to force the pain away, as sweat beaded her forehead.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bankotsu asked out of concern, noticing the beads of sweat glistening on her forehead.

Kitty groaned answering, "Yeah, just a little sore." After the pain passed she said, "Why don't we stop here," waiting for him to help her sit down.

Bankotsu nodded as he sat her down. "You sure you will be alright? He asked allowing a little more of his concern to show in his eyes.

Kitty nodded answering, "Yeah, I just need to remember to take some aspirin later. So what's on your mind Ban? You aren't usually so... quiet." staring deep into his eyes as he stood beside her.

Spotting a nice spot under the apple tree she asked, "Can we sit there please?" Bankotsu nodded and walked her over to the tree.

Hearing her stomach rumble Kitty blushed asking a little embarrassed, "Mind getting me one of those juicy apples?"

Bankotsu smirked and reached up showing off his muscles as he pulled down two of the biggest apples and handed her one. "Here you need to eat."

Kitty smiled, "Thanks," and bit into the apple as some juice spilled from her lips. She slipped her tongue out and licked the juice saying, "Wow, this is a really good one."

She smiled confessing, "Sometimes I push myself too much, but I do whatever needs to be done." as they sat down.

She smiled as she noticed the sun was just beginning to set. Pointing to the setting sun she asked, "Isn't it beautiful?" referring to the way the colors blended together nearly seamlessly.

Kitty sighed and said, "I've always loved sunsets. Especially at the beach when the sun touches the water. Or up in the mountains when it's just above the tree line and splashes the sky with color." before biting into her apple again and licking the juice.

As the juice trailed down her parched throat Kitty sighed and watched the sun fade from the sky.

Bankotsu looked at kitty and smiled. "Me too."

Bankotsu agreed, "Hai it is gorgeous," not referring to the sunset, but the way her eyes lit up watching it set.

Bankotsu looked down at the ground and scuffed the dirt asking, "You know when you find that special someone?"

Kitty said, "Yeah?" trying to clear her foggy head a little by breathing in a lungful of fresh crisp air.

Bankotsu swallowed nervously and continued," And you want to be with them for the rest of your life?"

Kitty blinked and answered, "Yeah...?" wondering why he wouldn't look at her.

Bankotsu took a deep fortifying breath and informed her bluntly, "I've found mine… I love you Kitty."

Kitty blinked and said, "Oh Ban... I..." reaching to turn him to face her.

"What… Is something wrong?" Bankotsu asked gazing deeply into the brown eyes he loved so much.

Kitty sighed and said, "I-," Staring deeply into his eyes she asked, "Why me?"

"Well you're smart, generous, and kind. You have a temper and know how to use it. You're not boring and whiny like most women, and you're a good fighter," Adding sheepishly, "Well for a woman," as he counted the reasons off.

Kitty blinked and said softly, "I don't know what to say."

He stared even deeper into her eyes as he continued seriously, "You're special and should be treated as such, not some piece of meat to be used and thrown to the dogs."

Kitty asked dryly, "What's so special about a woman nearly twice your age, who doesn't know when to shut her mouth?" eyes closed refusing to meet his gaze.

"The fact that you're not afraid to stand up to me, or to speak your mind- despite the consequences... I could go on. All of these make you special," he replied, trying to get her to look at him.

"My feistiness gets me nothing but trouble… however I don't have any give up in me, no matter how many times it causes me to be hurt; I don't quit," she whispered sadly, trying to hide her face from him.

Mouth tilting into a smug smirk Bankotsu replied, "But that's what I like about you, Kitty. Don't look back; look forward... to the present and future." He secretly hoped she would let him be… in her future. Almost losing her to her injuries scared the shit out of him. For the first time in his life, the legendary mercenary had known and tasted his own fear… and he didn't like it one bit.

He stared deep into her eyes so overwhelmed with emotions that were new and frightening to him. He had never been in love before and was worried that he might somehow mess it up. Bankotsu looked up at Kitty, his heart beating rapidly against his chest and his palms were sweaty- he was that nervous.

Unable to fight the emotions bursting inside of his heart and eager to show her what he felt, he reached out pulling her into his chest. "You are an incredible woman Kitty and a very special one too," he whispered into her hair so soft it was barely audible. "Let me show you how special you are," he whispered huskily.

Kitty slowly closed her eyes as she felt something… wet against her neck and tried to clear her medicine hazed mind. Bankotsu's mixed emotions took over and he increased the rate of the kisses on her neck. She felt like her head was floating as he gently pushed her onto her back mindful of her healing wounds.

He looked at her a few seconds taking in her sheer beauty until he became so filled with the need to claim her once and for all, that unable to stop himself and not really wanting to either he moved up and his lips descended on hers in a bruising kiss.

Kitty moaned as his tongue danced with hers in an age old ritual. Not satisfied Bankotsu slipped one hand to tangle in her thick soft hair and deepened the kiss as his other hand wrapped around her waist bringing their bodies closer together.

Kitty's mind swirled as she felt his hips grinding into hers. Breaking the kiss in desperate need of oxygen she thought fleetingly, "_What's going on?"_

Her medicine induced haze began to fade as she recognized the feeling of someone kissing her neck. Her mind screamed, _"End this now!"_ shoving with what strength she could muster, she pushed him back enough for him to blink and stare at her.

She said, "I can't do this!" Seeing the hurt and confusion in his eyes she explained seriously while cupping his face, "I'm married." waiting for his reaction with baited breath.

Bankotsu blinked as he questioned confused, "What?" and his eyes widened when she repeated it. _"I should have known,"_ he thought sadly_. "Of course a woman like her would already be taken."_ Sighing he tore his face from her hands and tried to keep what remained of his heart intact.

Heaving a heavy sigh she said, "I-"

He said brusquely, "Don't worry about it," and clenched his fists, cursing himself for a fool.

She continued adamantly, "I do like you and respect you Bankotsu. You're a wonderful leader and a good person when you chose to be," as she forced her medicine hazed body to sit in front of him staring searchingly into his eyes.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "And I have feelings for you, but I can't act on them. I won't hurt the man I'm promised to like that. Please understand..."

Bankotsu looked at the ground and pleaded, "But we could make it work."

She said dead seriously, "I can't give you sex." Bowing her head, she asked, "Why would you stay with someone who can't tend to your most basic of needs?" looking away sadly.

Bankotsu was silent a long moment, and then heaved a heavy sigh before saying seriously, "I love you and I will stand by you and help you in every way I can."

She asked, "But why would you do that to yourself, instead of finding someone else?" still not looking at him.

Bankotsu smirked answering dead serious, "Because I love you that much. I don't want any other woman- just you."

Blinking she asked shocked, "Really?" turning and staring deep into his eyes searching for any hesitation.

Bankotsu smiled and hugged her answering, "Really," holding her close to his heart, as he closed his eyes thinking, _"Even if it means that only holding and protecting you, is all I will get." _Smirking he added silently, _"Besides stealing a few kisses."_

Nervously Kitty swept some loose hair from her face asking, "What else do you like Bankotsu. I mean you know so much about me now, but I hardly know any of your likes."

Bankotsu said, "I like Killing."

Kitty nodded, "That I know, what else?" as she bit into her apple again.

Bankotsu said, "I never really thought about that before. All I really know is killing."

She asked, "How about watching the stars do you like that or just sunsets? Fishing? Swimming?"

"Well I do like sunsets and fishing...I guess hunting too," Bankotsu replied.

She smiled, cool. I grew up fishing a lot. I've always loved sunsets sunrises and being out in nature in general, but sadly since having the kids I can't take the heat too well.

Bankotsu said, "I grew up learning how to hunt and fish. I learned killing later on in life."

She said, "I guessed as much. I don't know the particulars but I know you have to have had a hard life and probably started young." I can sympathize, though I bet what I've been through was nothing compared to you." staring at the stars.

Bankotsu muttered, "I have been through hell and back."

She said, "I'm sorry for what you've been though," placing a soft hand on his shoulder causing him to look into her eyes.

Bankotsu scoffed. "Whatever."

Kitty dropped her hand looking away sadly and sighed staring at the stars. She sighed asking nervously, "You okay?"

"I guess so." Bankotsu said as he looked up at the stars.

Kitty mumbled, "Never mind I shouldn't have asked. Sorry I upset you." and hugged her knees to her chest sighing as she thought, _"Damn no matter what I say or do someone gets hurt."_

Ban looked back toward camp and noticed Bobbi and Ren were gone. "Where have those two gone off to?" Ban asked.

"I don't know," she muttered and hugged her knees feeling a little unsure.

Bankotsu looked at Kitty and said, "So where do you think Naraku maybe hiding?"

Kitty sighed adding in a flat tone, "He's always up to something," and stared up at the sky. A minute later she tried to stand to her feet and cried out holding her side. Her fists hit the ground in frustration and she bit her lower lip to hold back her tears.

Bankotsu went to her side and wrapped his arm around her carefully. "Maybe we should get you back to camp and let you rest."

Kitty scowled and said, "I've had enough rest. My body is just being weak." staring away so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to fall.

Kitty sighed and her lower lip trembled as she moved to stand on her own, only to clutch her side and sink to her knees.

Bankotsu frowned and said," Maybe I should go get Bobbi."

Kitty sighed and said, "No! Just..." heaving a heavy sigh she finished, "Give me a few minutes to pull myself together." bowing her head she whispered, "I hate being a burned to anyone," and slammed her fist into the ground again.

Bankotsu asked chidingly," Do you feel better now?" with a brow raised at her unusual behavior.

Kitty said softly, "About as good as can be expected," and stared at the ground. Taking a deep breath she placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to look her in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry I upset you earlier. I had no business asking about your past." as she looked away.

As memories of her own past started crowding in she lowered her hand and instead hugged herself saying, "I'll mind my own business from here on out." fighting off the overwhelming sadness her own horrid memories threatened to drown her in.

Bankotsu said, "Its okay. If you must know though... I lost my mother and sisters in a series of bad events and I was helpless to stop it."

Thinking of her own childhood Kitty said, "Sometimes I wonder if I'd have been better off with no family around while I was growing up," adding, "Again I'm sorry to have upset you." and she slowly took a few steps toward the cave biting her lower lip to hold back her pain as she took each step.

After a moment Kitty faced him asking, "So um about the stories.... What do you think of them?"

Bankotsu replied, "Oh yeah them... they were.... interesting."

She asked curious, "Interesting how?" genuinely wanting to know what he thought about them and why.

Bankotsu answered bluntly," The way you wrote them. One of them was when I was in the future."

She nodded pressing, "A couple yeah.... Did I... do okay.... with you? I mean how you reacted and stuff?"

Bankotsu said," Hey you described me perfectly." sending her his signature cocky smirk.

She smiled blushing, "Thanks." Adding, "I tried to keep you as real as I could, without making you sappy."

Bankotsu assured her," You did a good job- right down to my smirk." as his eyes drank in the sight of her under the moonlight.

She blushed. "Thanks."

She sighed and settled back against the tree asking, "So where did the others go?" remembering that the two of them were alone.

Bankotsu said annoyed," Jai, Jakotsu, and the wolf went off to look for that whelp. He seems to have disappeared during the night- again."

She sighed thinking, _"Oh man that's not good… What are you doing Charlie?" _and shivered as she felt a sinking feeling begin to prick at her inner warning system.


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

A Twist of Fate Ch 14 part 2

Copyright: ilovebutch19 © Bobbi, Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, and Kitty © Kittyb78

Band of Seven, and others © Rumiko Takahashi

Plotline © Original One: ilovebutch19, kittyb78, jaimed1968, and black-banryu

Revised One: ilovebutch19

Bankotsu thought testily, _"And when we do find him, that boy is in for an ass chewing. It's his fault everyone ended up hurt, since he was their 'leader' and failed to protect them," _clenching his fist on his thigh. Feeling her shiver he asked, "Cold are you?"

She said, "Something like that," and rubbed her hands along her arms. He nodded and pulled her to her feet suggesting, "Maybe we should go back?" as he too felt a slight chill in the air.

She sighed and nodded asking, "Will you stay beside me tonight?" he grinned nodding and led her back into the cave.

Bankotsu frowned and seen Jakotsu come up the path with wood in his arms. "Did Jai and Koga find the whelp?"

Nodding Jakotsu said, "Yeah. They will be here soon."

Kitty clenched her fists and took a deep breath before taking the next step before her knees buckled and she landed on her butt. Her hands hit the ground as she screamed out in frustration and glared ahead of her.

Bankotsu thought, _"I still need to tell her."_ staring at her he said, "Go inside Jakotsu we will be there soon," and scooped Kitty into his arms bride style carrying her down to the water.

Bankotsu sighed and placed her gently on her feet, maintaining an arm around her hip in order to ensure she didn't fall and secretly relishing the feeling of holding her in his arms.

He tilted her chin up staring directly into her soft eyes and informed her, "You do realize that when that boy finally returns, I'm going to have to call him out right?"

He saw her eyes dim a bit and insisted, "I can't let him keep pretending to lead you all now after he nearly got two of the group killed."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered, "Hai I understand."

He nodded and caressed her cheek vowing, "I won't allow any threat to you or the well being of this group remain unchecked."

Seeing the sadness creeping into her eyes he said, "Trust me Kitty if I leave that boy deluded into thinking he's in charge, he will get us all killed."

She said, "Hai you are right, he's too new to all of this and hasn't seen many battles of this magnitude before."

He asked seriously, "So you noticed him freeze up too, ne?"

She nodded whispering, "He's not ready for something of this magnitude yet."

Bankotsu agreed, "Lie is not, and likely never will be." turning to a completely businesslike tone as they further discussed the subject.

She warned, "You know at least some of the others will object." staring back into his eyes.

He replied, "Hai, and they will be told point blank if they don't like my orders, feel free to leave; but you and Bobbi are staying with me, Ren, and Ja." in a tone brokering no objections.

She assured, "Hai, our best chance right now is sticking as close to you two as we can."

His infamous smirk crossed his face as he thought_, "So she is smarter then she lets on."_

He blanked his face adapting his poker face and said ominously, "I'm also taking back my weapon. He's been too rough with her. She's covered in scratches from who knows what he has been doing with her." His jaw clenched so hard a muscle could be seen ticking beside it.

She noticed the anger in his posture and felt it rolling off of him so strong she thought she might feint if he hadn't been holding her waist with an arm around her back to keep her up.

Too weak to fight presently from the recent injuries still healing she reached up cupping her hand on his cheek, making him look into her eyes and pleaded, "Just… go easy on him okay, don't kill him."

For a long tense moment he stared into her eyes before sighing and promising, "I'll try not to kill him," adding in a stern voice, "But it's high time that boy learns his place and stays there." Keeping their gazes locked as he ordered, "And I want you to stay out of it this time- you're too weak to properly fight right now and will injure yourself further."

She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling and lowered her eyes to the ground. He hooked his finger under her chin forcing her to lock eyes with him and informed her dead serious, "I mean it Kitty this is between me and the whelp."

She nodded and promised, "I won't get between you two this time." He gave her a smirk of approval before sliding his hand into her hair and pushing her head forward, pressing his lips firmly against hers in a brief kiss; before pulling back to give her his boyish grin assuring, "Everything will be okay, I promise."

She nodded and her knees began to shake before trying to collapse under her. He caught her scooping her into his arms and carried her back to camp.

Back at camp:

Bankotsu gently placed kitty against the wall and noticed that for once everyone was accounted for. Rounding on the obstinent runaway he demanding angrily, "Where the hell have you been?" as he stared at the whelp.

Charlie snapped, " That is none of your concern I am the leader now Remember?" with a smug look in his eyes as he noted how weak his rival for the halberd had become.

Bankotsu snorted and sneered, "Some leader, you nearly got two of your 'teammates' killed because you waited until the last minute to attack that damn Kagura...." storming over to confront him.

He continued tearing into the kid verbally, "She should have never been allowed to get away, let alone live. But because you were too much of a coward to do anything when your teammates were getting hurt, she not only lived, but escaped. And instead of checking to see if your companions were okay, you ran off who knows where doing who knows what."

Bobbi walked over and whispered to Ren," Oh boy this is going to be bad I can tell" as she looked to see Bankotsu arguing with Charlie.

Bankotsu said icily while cracking his knuckles. "I'm sick of this. You had your turn being 'leader' now I'm taking back leading the group AND my weapon." as he dove towards the kid and pulled out his tanto.

"Now's your time to shine boy… Show us what a great fighter you are," he mocked.

Charlie said," Well what I was doing is none of your business." as he swung Banryu around.

Kitty ordered, Stay back Bobbi, and the rest of you as well," as she weakly stood against the wall. Bobbi gulped and nodded as Ren pushed her toward the back of him.

Charlie said, "So you think you are all mighty, eh? Well you seem to have forgotten that I have your precious sword."

Jakotsu said, "Big brother is right to do this." as he stood between the wolf and his wench keeping them from interfering.

Bankotsu taunted, "I'm waiting whelp." motioning him to bring it.

Bobbi gulped as she said," Jak is right."

Charlie swung Banryu and yelling, "Prepare to die you egotistical fool." as he charged swinging the weapon clumsily at Bankotsu.

Jai and Koga tried to charge to their friend's aid, but was stopped by Jakotsu who stared at them warning, "Try to interfere and I'll slice you to pieces," looking sadistically aroused at the wolf, as Renkotsu stood before the other woman with his gourd poised to blow fire if needed.

Even knowing it would get her friend mad at her, Bobbi said, "I think Ban is the rightful leader. I think he would be better than Charlie."

Bankotsu ducked the blow and came up behind him smirking, "You're too slow and clumsy kid." and cut the arm off at the elbow, ripping his flesh as he reclaimed his weapon.

Kitty winced and closed her eyes forcing herself to stay back like she promised.

Bobbi covered her mouth as a stunned Charlie fell to his knees and held his arm crying out in pain. "We got to help him Kitty."

Bankotsu ordered, "Stay back, as he saw Naraku's insects surround the boy giving him a new arm.

Bobbi stood there as she said" What the hell?" as she clenched her fists. "You are working for Naraku?" Charlie laughed evilly.

Bankotsu bellowed, "Listen up everyone, it's time to end this little charade. I'm back in charge and anyone who doesn't want to follow my commands, feel free to leave."

Bobbi said," Hey I would rather listen to you than to that evil little boy."

Knowing they needed to escape while they could Kouga scooped up Jai and left.

Kitty's eyes filled with tears as the reality that they had been betrayed sunk in.

Bobbi blinked as she said, "Damn I cannot believe it," as she collapsed to her knees and sniffled. She began pounding the dirt as she said, "Damn them. Damn them both to hell."

Renkotsu knelt by her wrapping her in his arms and held her assuring, "It'll be okay."

Bankotsu smirked moving his treasured weapon around glad that all was once again right in his world.

Kitty asked bemused, "Having fun?" as she stood off to one side clear of his path.

"Just glad to have my baby back," he answered still grinning and cooed to the weapon

She raised a brow and asked wryly, "Missed it huh?"

He said, "You're damn right I did." as he swung it around in front of him a bit.

Bobbi sniffled as she wiped her eyes and turned to Ban," Now what do we do?"

Bankotsu commanded, "We heal, and then we track them down." as he sat down to polish his beloved weapon scoffing, "I knew that kid was full of shit," referring to that the halberd didn't become dust, even after he removed the traitor's arm.

Kitty sighed thinking dejectedly, _"I still can't believe they betrayed us." _Needing desperately to change the subject she asked, "So what's our next move?"

Ban replied seriously, "We need to find shelter where the betrayers have no clue we will be at," as his hand clenched tightly around the handle of his recently returned weapon.

They made their way to a small village and Bankotsu instructed, "We will stop here and take rooms for the night- only one room. "

Jakotsu nodded and said, "I'll get the room then." and left to do just that.

Renkotsu said, "We just need to recoup so everyone can fight, and deal with the traitors at full strength."

Bobbi asked, "Why would they betray us?" as she sobbed

Kitty said sadly, "I don't know hon, I'm just as shocked as you are." moving over to envelope her hurting friend in a warm and comforting hug.

Bankotsu scoffed, "I told you that whelp was trouble," and scowled adding, at least I have my weapon back.

Kitty said sadly, "Hai, but it makes no sense. I thought they were our friends." as her own tears fought for release.

Bankotsu bluntly informed her, "That's one of your biggest weaknesses- you trust people who should never be trusted." staring into her eyes.

Kitty's eyes widened briefly before she sighed heavily, lowering her gaze to the ground. "Maybe you're right." she said and became very quiet focusing on trying to comfort her red haired friend.

Bankotsu said in a bit softer of a tone, "I admire your kind heart Kitty, but it can be a huge disadvantage as well." She nodded and wiped a single tear away. "Hai that it can," she whispered softly in acknowledgement.

Renkotsu said, "It's okay babe, at least we found out before the final battle," moving to pull his hurting wife into his arms, his own harder heart aching at the sight of her pain and misery.

Bobbi pressed her tear stained face into his chest asking softly, "Do we have to kill them? I mean I never killed another human being and its wrong!" Rubbing her arms she said, "I want to go home so badly. I sometimes think this is a dream and I will wake up."

Adapting his leader persona Bankotsu reminded, "They are working with Naraku, and if we don't kill them- they will kill us."

Stiffening slightly Kitty said, "But I don't understand it Ban… why would Jai do this? I mean she has a family, offspring to go back to." and frowned wrapping her shaking arms around her to try to combat the trembling that began to wrack her body.

Looking up and sniffling Bobbi pleaded, "Big brother, please I beg you don't kill them. I know they done wrong… but Jai has a family and so does Charlie."

Irritated at how soft they were acting Bankotsu said harshly, "Well they should have thought about that before they betrayed us to that dastardly fiend Naraku." eyes hard and serious as he led the small group towards their room.

Feeling herself beginning to fall into an all too familiar empty abyss, Kitty sighed and sat down in their room as she tried in vain to make sense of things.

Jakotsu said sternly, "I know you two don't like it, but those three are the ones who told Naraku what he knows- they have to be." absolute conviction ringing in his feminine voice.

Bobbi nodded as she said softly, "I know but what if I have to kill them when the time comes? Will my good heart get in the way?" as tears ran down her face.

Bankotsu said, "Most likely I'll end up being the one to kill them."

Bobbi sniffled as she said" Do we have to?"

Bankotsu scowled asking, "Would you rather they kill us?" as he stared at the women coldly.

Asking concerned, "What about you Kitty, are you going to be okay with this?" knowing she would pick up on the unspoken meaning.

She heaved a heavy sigh and lowered her eyes to the ground, hugging her knees close to her chest and sighed. She sat there muttering repeatedly, "Why?" still trying to make sense of why two people she had become close to would do such a horrible thing and ally themselves with their enemy.

Growing annoyed Bankotsu scowled deeply. "Damnit don't you two get it?" he demanded.

Bobbi said, "Don't stare at me like that! I know that!" as she sobbed as Renkotsu held her offering what comfort he could.

Bankotsu stared from Kitty to Bobbi and back a few times and sighed, "Fine, unless they try to attack us again… I'll let them be- for now." and sat beside Kitty staying quiet.

Kitty sighed and sobbed whispering confused, "Why?" Bankotsu stared at her like she should know why and sighed before draping an arm over her trying in his own way to offer her the comfort he knew she desperately needed. She stiffened at the contact, but exhaled and left his arm there hugging her knees close.

Bobbi said at the top of her lungs, "This is all my fault!!!"

Renkotsu snapped, "No it's not." Adding, "Big brother is a good judge of character and knew from the beginning the boy was trouble."

Bobbi argued upset, "But I thought he was my friend." and began crying harder.

Renkotsu sighed saying, "Look babe, sometimes people aren't as honest as they pretend to be. If they had been your friends...... they wouldn't have told Naraku all that stuff about you, and they would have been upfront with you too." and hugged her.

Kitty looked at the mercenary beside her and asked brokenly, "Why would they do this?"

Bankotsu said, "All I know is they can't be trusted," and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap as she finally gave in and sobbed hard into his chest.

She whispered in a shaky voice, "Why is it always the ones I trust the most who utterly betray me?"

Bobbi cried, "They are just like everyone else I met; I think they are my friends and they use me," crying into her lover's strong chest.

Renkotsu whispered soothingly, "I'm sorry. I know how it feels and I would never do that to you." Taking a deep breath and rubbing his arm down her back he reminded, "Kitty is still here and you know she will be no matter what, and so will I." and kissed her forehead.

Bobbi blushed as she said, "Really?" pulling back to look at his face.

Renkotsu said, "Of course." and kissed her tears away.

Kitty sighed and pushed away from Bankotsu's chest hugging her knees tighter.

Bobbi looked at Bankotsu and said, "Ban? You do what you have to do." with sincerity shinning in her eyes. Renkotsu smiled proudly at the woman who held his heart.

Bankotsu blinked at the unexpected response and nodded answering, "Hai I will."

Bobbi sighed as she said sadly, "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Bankotsu released a heavy sigh, "It's a harsh world Bobbi, kill or be killed." Adding, "And you two are going to have to learn that," in a harsh tone, before adding a little softer, "I'm sorry this happened," finishing icy determination in his voice, "But I won't allow you two to be killed." with cold hard finality ringing in his voice.

Bobbi informed him, "But this goes against everything I believe in." as she sighed.

Kitty added softly, "Same for me Bobbi." and sank her teeth into her trembling lower lip.

Bankotsu stated firmly, "Sorry girls, but this has to be done. Do you still think those two gives a rat's ass in hell about how they have made you feel?" he demanding in a cold voice, as he stood to tower above them.

Bobbi shook her head as she sobbed. "No, but if you do kill them…. please don't kill them in front of me and if you have to- make it quick." trying not to cry anymore.

Bankotsu said, "I'll try not to do it in front of you Bobbi." and scowled thinking, _"But it has to be done! I won't tolerate traitors, and sure as hell am not letting those two come near these girls ever again."_

Kitty sighed heavily, knowing that whether she wanted to be there or not; she really wouldn't have a choice.

Bobbi asked, "What are we going to tell their families?" as she shook and sobbed hard, leaning into her fiancée's arms again.

Kitty muttered, "I don't know Bobbi," and hugged her knees.

Bobbi said, "I am so hungry and tired." as she closed her eyes a bit and yawned.

Bankotsu sighed and said, "Sleep then eat, and then we will figure out what to do next."

Bobbi yawned as she laid her head on Renkotsu's shoulder and said, "I am not sleepy."

Bankotsu said, "Okay then eat first."

Scrunching up her face, Bobbi mumbled, "All of a sudden I am not hungry."

Trying to hold on to his patience Bankotsu sighed, "Okay." Knowing that trying to force her to eat would do no good right now.

Bobbi asked, "I wonder how my grandparents are doing right now?"

Renkotsu assured, "I'm sure they are okay." kissing her cheek.

Bobbi nodded as she sighed and said, "I am so terrified." Renkotsu held her close soothing her.

Kitty sighed and laid her head on her knees weeping silent tears.

Bobbi asked, "Are you alright Kitty?" as she sniffled.

Kitty wiped her tears away and said, "Not really, but I will be," as she moved over and hugged her friend, soothing her like a mother would a hurting child.

Bankotsu watched in awe and thought, _"Kitty is stronger than anyone credits her for."_ Sighing he thought sadly, _"I'm sorry to cause either of them pain, but I can't allow those three to get away with this and later when they attack us… I cannot go easy on them for the sake of these two kind hearted women."_

Scowling he went into his automatic routine of cleaning his weapon to ease some of his frustrations. As he cleaned his trusty blade, removing the whelp's filthy traces from it, he glared thinking darkly, _"That white shit better not be what I think it is." _as he noticed something unexpected marring his prized blade.

Bobbi picked up on Bankotsu's foul mood and asked, "Something wrong Ban?" as she sniffled

Jaw clenched Bankotsu sniffed his Banryu and his eyes widened, he demanded, what kind of sick perverted fool is that whelp?" scrubbing harshly to rid his poor mistreated Banryu of the boy's perverse fetish he growled dangerously, "He dared aeki on my Banryu?!" as his eyes became dark nearly black with rage.

Jakotsu gasped and choked out he what?!" eyes wide as saucers.

Blinking, Bobbi said "What is ae..aeeki?"

Renkotsu said" Not aeeki, aeki...its umm.." as he whispered in her ear.

Bobbi's eyes went great big.

Bobbi said' Eww he did?" as she blinked. "Oh boy, no one does that to Banryu...that is another thing I read.."

Jakotsu demanded outraged, "Are you serious?" eyes wide in shock.

Bankotsu scowled thrusting the blade out and muttered, "Sniff and tell for yourself."

Jakotsu did and scrunched his nose up in disgust saying, "That's just so wrong." Bankotsu growled and vigorously cleaned his blade thinking darkly, "When I find him he's a dead sick sonova bitch."

Kitty blinked and scowled. "Damn that kid," she muttered.

Renkotsu saw the look in his leader's eyes and thought, "That kid just begged for a very painful death."

Kitty sighed and shook her head thinking, _"Baka you've really gone too far now."_ before tears filled her eyes.

Bobbi said, "I think Charlie is in real trouble now." as she shuddered.

Bankotsu ground through clenched teeth, "You bet your ass he is. That's fucking nasty and he's going to pay for defiling my poor Banryu!" He cooed to the weapon soothing, "Don't worry baby, we will get him." Banryu glowed dimply as if in answer and he assured the kid would pay.

Bobbi shuddered and then sobbed into Kitty's chest. "I don't want him to kill them."

Kitty sighed whispering, "I know," hugging her and said, "I don't either, but he's going to do what has to be done to protect the ones he cares about. It's what makes him a good leader."

Bobbi sobbed as she said, "This is just like everything else in my life. People have always used me. I guess I have too kind of a heart."

She sighed whispering," I know how you feel." stunned that she had been betrayed by someone close to her yet again.

Bobbi said, "God I am so stupid…" as she said, "Why does this happen to me?"

Kitty sighed, "I don't know hon," thinking, _"Why does it always happen to me?"_ She said, "But I do know that Ban will do whatever is necessary to ensure you and I and the others are safe."

Bobbi sighed as she sat on the ground and held up her finger showing her ring without realizing it.\

Looking, Kitty asked," Bobbi, what's that?" as she caught it while she was staring at her friend to make sure she was okay.

Bobbi looked at Kitty and then the ring and said" Nothing" as she tried to hide it behind her back.

Kitty said," Come on Bobbi I saw it, now what is it?"

Bobbi said," Okay just don't freak." As she showed off the ring. "I am getting married to Renkotsu."

Grinning, Kitty said," Its about time that lunkhead realized it." As she hugged Bobbi. "Congradulations Bobbi."

Bobbi blinked as Jakotsu held up her finger. "Yes Jak I am getting married so I will be your sister in law."

"YAY!!" Jakotsu squeeled.

Bobbi smiled. "_At least something for once went right in my life."_

---

Aeki - leaving your mark - specimen - semen


	16. Chapter 15

ATOF Chapter 15

Copyright: ilovebutch19 © Bobbi, Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, and Kitty © Kittyb78

Band of Seven and others © Rumiko Takahashi

Plotline © Original One: ilovebutch19, kittyb78, jaimed1968, and black-banryu

Revised One: ilovebutch19

Big thanks to kittyb78 aka Kitty for helping me with this chapter! Love you girl! ^^ Thanks as well for the Kitty/ Ban parts!!! ^^

**MEANWHILE**

Naraku looked into the distance wondering what his enemies were up to. "Damn that group to hell…I knew I should have taken matters into my own hands!"

Hearing a crunch directly behind him, he whipped around and demanded "How in the hell could you let that mercenary live?" as he glared at the boy.

Charlie huffed and said" I did not know he was planning to cut my damn arm off!"

Glaring, Naraku growled" One more time like that and I will take that precious life from you. Remember, you work for me now and no one else."

Charlie muttered something about stupid half-breeds and nodded.

Naraku glared at the boy and turned his back to the east and said" The prophecy is coming to pass soon….when it does, I shall seize the child and the Feudal Era will be mine at last!" as he chuckled evilly.

Looking back to see the woman and the wolf coming back in, he stated coldly" I have one more job for you all to do…"

Koga said' And what is that may I ask master?"

Chuckling, Naraku said" Let's just say the shikon shards are finally going to be in my hands once again..."

**With the Inutachi Group**

Kagome sighed as she looked through her math book and began working on math problems. She noticed that Inuyasha looked deep in thought. "Inuyasha give it a rest will you?"

Looking at Kagome, Inuyasha replied," How can I? That bright light we seen in the distance a while ago…you said it was pure..I thought it was from the Shichinintai but its not. It's too clean."

Miroku tended the fire. "Well my opinion it's in the hands of someone with a pure heart. That light I seen and felt it came from a pure heart."

Kagome sighed. "What if its from one of the women that is with the Shichinintai?"

Slamming his hands down, Inuyasha said' I don't know but I am determined to find out if its one of Naraku's tricks or this is a wild good chase."

Shippo sighed as he crossed his arms. "There Inuyasha goes, jumping to conclusions."

Jumping up from where he was at, Inuyasha bonked Shippo on the head. "I think you should keep your mouth shut!"

Shippo glared. "I was just telling the truth."

Miroku sipped his tea and said to Sango," Inuyasha is normal tonight."

"Indeed he is." She said.

Looking at the two demons arguing, Kagome pondered," _If its one of the women then I hope that Inuyasha will spare them. Please Kami, let them be safe."_

**BACK AT THE CAVE**

Bobbi sighed deeply as she watched the rain fall outside the cave. She touched her arm containing the jewel and pondered," _Pure of heart? Why am I pure of heart?"_

Looking at her engagement band, she thought to herself," _I cannot believe I am getting married! Wow! I wonder what my grandparents will say?"_

"Hey Bobbi?"

Bobbi looked up to see Kitty standing there. "Oh hi Kitty" as she made some room for her friend to sit down.

Looking at her friend, Kitty said" What is wrong?"

Bobbi shook her head and replied," Nothing is wrong with me. I am fine."

Kitty looked at her funny and replied "Are you sure?"

Sighing, Bobbi said' I am just nervous about getting married is all."

Kitty smiled as she told her friend," Being married is a big commitment but if you two love each other it will work out for the best." As she gave her friend a slight hug and went to sit back with Ban.

Looking at Bankotsu, she asked, "So, what now?"

Bankotsu said, "Well let's get through the wedding, and then we can figure it out."

She blinked asking, "You're okay with this right?"

He sighed muttering, "Don't really have a choice now do i?"

She fell silent and stood up walking off to the side.

Bobbi looked over and noticed that Renkotsu was in a corner working on something. She walked over there and said," What are you going?"

He growled," Work on sketches for armor and things like that. Err...dammit!!" as he took out a piece of paper and crumbled it up.

Picking up the piece of paper, Bobbi looked at it and shook her head. "You got it wrong"

Renkotsu blinked. "Say what?"

"Your armor is off by a few inches. Are you sure you did the measurements to this right?"

Looking some more, she stated," I see the problem. You missed calculated, here and here" as she pointed at them.

"The numbers are off." She took the sketch and did the math once more.

Looking at it, she gave it back to Renkotsu and said," That should work now. Next time keep an eye on your calculations."

Looking at her in shock, Renkotsu looked at the paper and said," You are right."

"I know I am" She stated proudly.

Renkotsu's mouth dropped open in shock. 'But...But how?!?!"

Smiling, Bobbi stated," Math has always been my best subject. I got A's and B's in it."

Bankotsu blinked in shock thinking_, "How is that possible? Renkotsu has always been the brains of this group, yet he was just proven wrong, and by a woman no less."_

Smirking at his thoughts Ban admitted out loud, "I think we all may have underestimated you're woman Renkotsu."

Renkotsu huffed as he muttered," She is still a woman."

"Yeah but she is a smart woman" Jakotsu said, still not believing that Renkotsu was outsmarted by a woman.

Kitty smirked, "Yeah and?"

"And what?" Jakotsu said.

Kitty laughed, "You guys really need to remember we are nothing like the women you are used to. We come from a different time, are more independent, and much smarter than the ones you're used to."

Bobbi blushed a bit as Renkotsu said," That was a hard math equation to solve!"

Kitty walked over whispering something to Bobbi and walked away laughing.

Renkotsu looked at her and said," Ummm...damn..." obviously pissed that he was outsmarted.

Turning a bit red, Bobbi muttered, "Sorry." As she got up to go back to her corner.

Renkotsu looked at his paper a bit and then at her and smiled a rare smile. "Help me."

The whole room went silent due to it was a shock that Renkotsu would ask anyone to help him let alone a woman. But this woman was different. It was his girl and she was to be his wife soon.

Looking back, Bobbi stood there in shock. "What did you just say?"

"Help me. Even I must admit when I am outsmarted and if I have to ask for help, might as well be from my lovely girl." Renkotsu said while smirking.

Bobbi looked back at Kitty and then at Renkotsu. "Well I don't know. I mean, I am just a woman."

"But you are a smart woman. Please I need your help." As he looked at her with sad eyes.

Thinking for a minute, Bobbi sighed and nodded. "Okay what do you need help with?"

Renkotsu handed her the paper and pen. "Well I need you to tell me how to make these bigger."

Bobbi looked at the paper and grinned. 'Oh that is easy let me show you.."

Nudging Bankotsu, Kitty whispered," You know you should talk to her. She is going to be family after all."

Bankotsu was in deep thought as he said" What? Er what was that?"

Kitty giggled a bit as she said' I said you should talk to Bobbi. She is going to be family after all." Then frowned and said' Something on your mind?"

Shaking his head, he replied' Just umm thinking is all."

Kitty said" What about?" as she tended the fire.

Bankotsu said' This is going to sound weird but it feels like we are being followed."

Blinking, Kitty said' Followed? Who would be following us?" as she sighed and said' Hai I feel it too."

Bankotsu frowned and looked outside. "_I don't know who you are but I shall find out and why you are following us."_

--

MEANWHILE

The mysterious figure looked out at the group that was huddled together in the cramped cave. _"What are you people? Where do you come from?" _he thought to himself as he kept vigil over the cave. He had been watching them for a bit and decided to make himself comfortable and have his wolves watch out for them too.

He looked at the red head with the brace and thought to himself "_Poor child and she has not told anyone about it" _as he seen her tug her pant leg down quick.

Then he took interest in the older woman. "What_ beauty…wow she has an interesting aura." _

Quickly whistling to his demons, he said' Watch over them but make sure you are not seen." As the man quickly disappeared into the night.

--

MEANWHILE

Midoriko sighed as she thought to herself," _My love, are you making sure they are not in harm's way?" _

She touched her necklace as she was in deep thought. _"How did you get a hold of the boy you filthy slime bag?"_

Just then a gust of wind came from behind. Midoriko turned around to see Naraku standing there. "Ah Naraku, enjoying yourself I see?"

Naraku chuckled evilly and said' why my dear? How could I not enjoy myself? I am about to get the shards, I have the boy and his friends now, and then there is that power I shall inherit and not to mention a lovely wife."

Smirking, Midoriko said' Oh you mean me? Hell no you bastard."

Naraku scoffed and said' Bullshit. You know whom I speak of."

Midoriko said' She is not yours to hold. She is with another one. Face it Naraku, you will not win."

Holding his finger up, Naraku said' That is where you are wrong my dear Midoriko. I shall win. You lost and remember your precious Kikyo lost as well."

Grinning, Midoriko said' Don't forget the prophecy Naraku."

Naraku glared and said' I have not. But it does not tell if they win or lose." As he laughed and disappeared into the night.

Midoriko sighed and shook her head. "_Oh brave ones I hope you are ready for what is to come."_

--

BACK AT THE CAVE

Bobbi snorted a bit in her sleep. She was in the middle of a great dream and was not in the mood to be disturbed by it. She groaned as she felt something touch her skin. "Go away"

"Hey Red wake up."

"No mommy five more minutes." Bobbi muttered as she turned on her side.

Rolling his eyes, Jakotsu said' RED!!"

Bobbi freaked as she sat up and bopped Jakotsu in the nose. She blinked and rubbed her head. "Oh Jak its only you."

Jakotsu rubbed his head and said' Big brother wants to speak to you."

Blinking in shock, Bobbi said' Me? Doesn't he want Kitty with him too?"

Jakotsu huffed and said' Bullshit. You better take the offer. Big brother does not have private meetings much."

Bobbi thought for a minute as she nodded and put on her jacket and shoes. Making sure her brace was hidden, she walked outside to see Bankotsu sitting near a fire he made.

"Umm you wanted to speak to me?" She said nervously.

Looking up at his future sister in law, he said' Sit."

Bobbi nodded and did so, wondering what all of this was about. "_Oh no maybe he found out about the brace. Stay calm Bobbi. Act natural."_

"What do you want of me?" She said.

Bankotsu said' Hey can't family talk?" as he eyeballed her.

Gulping, she said' I…I guess so.."

Bankotsu sat Indian style and said' Bobbi I want to know how you knew to correct Renkotsu's plans."

Bobbi sighed in a bit of relief to herself as she knew her secret was still safe. "Umm well, I learned it."

Jakotsu said' Where did you? Its not like the women here know that much."

Blinking, she said' Well I learned it at a place where people go to learn things. College is what its called."

Bankotsu gave her a glare as he said' Tell me about this college."

Bobbi said' Well umm it's a school where people go to better themselves. They learn all sorts of things like math, reading, and such."

Tapping his chin, Bankotsu said' I see…how would you like to help Renji with the plans for the battle with Naraku?'

Bobbi blinked as she said' You serious?"

Jakotsu chocked. "But big brother.." as he shut his mouth as Bankotsu raised a finger to him telling him not to speak.

"I am serious as night and day. We need someone else to help. Bobbi is perfect. I am not thrilled about a woman outsmarting my men but she has proven herself worthy. So what do you say Red?"

Thinking for a minute, Bobbi grinned and nodded. "It shall be an honor."

Jakotsu's eyes widened as Bankotsu nodded. 'Hai good."

Getting up from her spot, Bobbi said' Well I guess I will get back to sleep…"

"Where do you think you are going?" Bankotsu said as he made her sit back down and he took out the bottle of sake.

Bobbi said' What is that?"

"Its sake or Japanese Alcohol. I insist that you stay with me and Jak and drink with us." Bankotsu said.

"But..but..I don't.." Bobbi stuttered.

Jakotsu's eyes got bigger and said' Big brother! That is our sake!"

Bankotsu said' You have a problem with your little sister drinking with us?" as he glared at Jakotsu who shook his head no. "Good…now what was that Bobbi?"

Gulping knowing that she had no choice, she said' Fine." As she took a cup and sniffed it.

"What is it now?" as Bankotsu glared at her.

"Its smells like shit." Bobbi commented.

Jakotsu drank his sake and said' Quit whining and drink up!"

Bobbi looked at the men as she remembered whom she was dealing with. She sighed and took a sip and smacked her lips. "Hey this is not bad…"

Grinning, Bankotsu said' Told ya." As he gulped his down and poured some more.

Renkotsu heard some commotion outside and muttered 'Damn those two." As he rolled back over and went back to sleep not realizing his future wife was in on it too.

--

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Bobbi woke up to a very painful headache. She groaned and held her head as she tried to sit up. "Dammit..I have one bad hangover."

"That is because you were really drunk last night." Jakotsu muttered as a wet washcloth was on his forehead.

Bobbi groaned as she seen Bankotsu was making something. "How come you are not in pain?"

Shrugging, Jakotsu said' Big brother is very tolerant when it comes to alcohol."

Bankotsu brought two cups over to them and said" Here this will help."

Bobbi blinked and said" Why is it green?"

Jakotsu said' Its made from an aloe bush and dog hairs."

Bobbi spit the drink out and said" Dog..dog hairs!??"

Rolling his eyes, Bankotsu said' Hey you want to get rid of that headache don't you? Now drink it!"

Bobbi muttered something as she sipped it and seen Kitty come outside. "Morning Kitty."

Kitty blinked and said' What happened to you three?" as she seen the bottles of sake and said' Don't tell me..you all were drunk."

Bobbi rubbed her head and said' I don't remember getting drunk."

Jakotsu huffed and siad' You drank the most out of all of us."

Frowning, Kitty said' You got her drunk too?" As she glared at the men and handed Bobbi a washcloth and instructed her to lay back.

Bankotsu said' It was on her own free will. Let the girl live a little."

Kitty frowned and said' how much did she drink?"

Jakotsu said" Well there was one..two..three.." as he counted the amount. "I guess about a whole bottle."

Fury filled Kitty's eyes as she said" What?!?!?!" in an uproar and left in a huff.

Bankotsu blinked and said' Umm what just happened?"

Bobbi muttered' You got told Bankotsu."

Rolling his eyes, Bankotsu said' I know that but why was she so angry?" As he went back to the cave to get an answer.

Jakotsu chuckled and said' Some hangover eh Bobbi?"

Bobbi muttered and said' Jak shut up."


	17. Chapter 16

**ATOF Chapter 16**

Copyright: ilovebutch19 © Bobbi, Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, and Kitty © Kittyb78

Band of Seven and others © Rumiko Takahashi

Plotline © Original One: ilovebutch19, kittyb78, jaimed1968, and black-banryu

Revised One: ilovebutch19

Big thanks to kittyb78 aka Kitty for helping me with this chapter! Love you girl! ^^ Thanks as well for the Kitty/ Ban parts!!! ^^

Huffing, Kitty stormed over to the back wall and plopped down.

Bankotsu came in and asked," Hey why are you so angry?"

Kitty frowned at him and said," Because you two took advantage of Red and got her drunk."

He scoffed. "She is not a kid you know."

Sighing, Kitty said' That is the not the point" as she glared at him.

Bankotsu growled and said" Then what is?"

Kitty huffed and said," How are we supposed to put our lives in your hands and trust you, when you two do something like that? Did you even give her a choice, or did you two railroad her into it?"

Bankotsu frowned and said' Hey! What does that mean?"

Huffing more, Kitty said" I bet you two railroad her into it. Did you even know she has never drunk once in her lifetime?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and said' I still don't see what the big deal is. She is a grown woman. She has the right to drink you know. You are not her mother."

Kitty glared at him and threw her hands up. "Whatever. Just next time make sure to ask her before pushing her into things."

Bankotsu sighed and nodded. 'Okay I will" as he thought to himself," _I still don't see what all the fuss is about."_

Bobbi rubbed her head as she walked back into the cave. Kitty looked up to see her friend.

"Hey girl how are you doing now?" Kitty asked.

"Actually much better thanks to Ban. What was the stuff anyway?" Bobbi said while looking at the leader.

Bankotsu looked at the younger woman and said," It was hair of the dog. Suikotsu's specialty. He showed us how to make it when we got drunk. Man those were the days."

Bobbi seen Jakotsu and Renkotsu's eyes lower to the ground a bit and she asked" Something wrong boys?"

Shaking his head, Jakotsu said" I miss them a lot."

Renkotsu tried to choke back a sob and said," I miss Ginkotsu."

Kitty seen the men were trying to hold back their feelings but they were not doing a good job of it. She quickly changed the subject. "So when are you lovebirds going to get married?"

Blushing, Bobbi said' Umm we never discussed it."

Renkotsu grinned and said' How about today?"

Bobbi blinked and said' Today?"

Jakotsu said" That is a good idea. There is a town not far up ahead. Oh! I want to walk the bride down the aisle!" as he grinned like a fool.

Kitty smiled and said' Sure why not? It's a nice day for a wedding isn't it Ban?"

Thinking for a minute, Bankotsu said," We still need to search for Naraku though."

Kitty nudged him and said' Oh come on. Lighten up. They may never have another chance like today."

Bankotsu sighed and said" Alright but we are doing the wedding today. Tomorrow no more messing around for we have to find Naraku."

Jakotsu squealed and said" Oh this is so exciting!"

Bobbi blinked and then nodded as she began to pack up her things excited about the events that were about to happen.

**MEANWHILE**

The shifter sighed and petted his wolf as two of his most favorite ones appeared. "Well what is the news?"

The alpha male, Raja, stepped forward and said" There are three men and two women in the group. And I believe one of them is injured."

"May I ask which one?"

The alpha female, Asha, came forward and said" It's the red haired one Nodatu. She has a mechanical thing on her leg and it looks like its bothering her really bad." As she recalled the girl wincing at the pain as she walked.

"Hmm I see…" Nodatu said as he scratched his chin. "What about the others?"

"There is a young man by the name of Bankotsu. I believe he is the leader." Raja said.

Blinking, Nodatu said' Bankotsu of the Band of Seven? Hmm what did these other two men look like?"

"Well there was a guy with black hair and dressed like a woman and the other one breathes fire and is bald."

Nodatu said" Renkotsu and Jakotsu. I figured as much."

Asha blinked and said' You know them?"

"They are famous around these parts. Now tell me about the other woman with Bankotsu." Nodatu said.

Raja said" Well she is a small woman who is the oldest it looks like. She smells like she has had children before. She is not dead as well."

Rubbing his chin, Nodatu said," Have any idea where they are headed now?"

Asha said" They are headed for the next town. The red head and the bald headed mercenary are getting married."

Nodatu blinked and thought to himself, "_The prophecy is coming to pass soon then."_

"Father?"

Shaking his head, Nodatu said," Go follow them. I shall not be far behind."

Asha and Raja nodded and took their youngest pup with them on the trip.

Nodatu sighed as he looked out at the Feudal Era. _"Midoriko, is this what you spoke of when you told me about the prophecy?"_

**MEANWHILE IN THE FOREST**

Inuyasha huffed as he said," Are you sure you sensed the sacred jewel shards this way Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. 'Positive Inuyasha, there was at least 7 of them as I could tell."

Frowning, Miroku replied," That means the Shichinintai are not that far ahead."

Kagome said' Inuyasha? Will you hurt the women if we come to them?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and said' What do you think? If one of them does have a jewel shard, I have to take it back before those lousy corpses decide to take it back for themselves."

Kagome frowned and said" Remember Inuyasha that those women are not as tough nor evil as the Band of Seven and you need to remember that they are women and you should respect them.

Snoring, Inuyasha replied," Bullshit. Not that one with Bankotsu. She is an asshole."

Miroku blinked and said," How do you know Inuyasha?"

Shippo said," Probably made that up just to scare us."

Inuyasha bonked him on the head and said," Shut up unless you want me to play ball with you."

As the males were arguing, Sango sighed and thought to herself," _Please let's those women be okay. I hope they are alright."_

**MEANWHILE **

Bobbi sighed as she said" I am not sure about this Kitty." As they entered the town.

Smiling, Kitty replied," I am sure you are just nervous. Being married is an exciting adventure and this man that you are going to marry loves you to pieces."

Bobbi nodded and said' Well if you say so." As they walked ahead of the men.

Jakotsu nudged Renkotsu and said," Nervous brother?"

Renkotsu twitched a bit as he said' Lie* I am not nervous. Everything is fine."

Chuckling, Bankotsu said' Relax Ren. It's okay you love this woman right?"

Renkotsu shrugged and said" I guess so otherwise I would not have confessed my love to her."

Jakotsu said' Then what are you so worried about?"

Renkotsu frowned and said" What if she leaves me? I mean I am not exactly a good boy here. I mean I am a ruthless killer and she-"

"She is the one that accepted you for who you are. And she loves you for you. Now you need to stop worrying so much. Everything will be fine." Bankotsu said.

Renkotsu nodded and said" Thanks big brother." As he went up to Bobbi and said," In a few hours you shall be Mrs. Yamakashi."

Grinning, Bobbi said' I know. Isn't it great?"

As the lovebirds continued talking, Kitty told the men, "I think I will help Bobbi get ready. Jakotsu can help too if he wants."

Not liking taking orders from a wench but was interested in helping his soon to be sister in law, Jakotsu said," Hai* alright."

Bankotsu chuckled and said' And I shall help Mr. Nervous pants get ready then."

Kitty chuckled and said' Got cold feet?"

Shaking his head, Jakotsu said' More like worries. He is worried she will leave him at the altar."

Kitty chuckled and said," If she does, she will come back I know her well." As they came to the dress shop.

Bobbi said' Why are we here?" as Kitty and Jakotsu pulled her in.

Jakotsu said," Well you are a bride so you need to look like one." As he began searching through the kimonos.

Bobbi sighed and said," Please don't make me look too girly."

Chuckling, Kitty said," Oh girl lighten up. Its your wedding day." As she picked out a blue kimono. "How about this?"

Bobbi stuck up her nose and said' Are you fucking serious? I am not a fan of blue."

Jakotsu pulled out one which was pink and said" What about this one?"

Bobbi glared and said" I hate pink."

Kitty sighed and said," Look Bobbi you will have to look like a girl if you want to marry." As she noticed a kimono that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "What is this?" as she took it off the hanger.

The kimono was a light orange with red fire on the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono. There was a necklace set which was fire as well. Kitty blinked as she seen a fire hairpiece as well.

Jakotsu blinked and said," That is perfect! Perfect for a fire breather's wife!"

Smiling, Bobbi said' It's wonderful."

Kitty grinned and said' Go put it on. We shall wait out here."

Bobbi nodded as she took the items and walked into a room in the back. She sighed as she took off her clothes and touched her brace. "_Shit now my secret will be revealed." _ Then she came up with an idea.

"_I'll just wear my boots. Anyone asks I will just tell them that the shoes were too small." _

She put on her kimono and tied the sash. Then she put her necklace and earrings on as well.

"Bobbi are you ready?" Kitty called out.

Slipping back on her boots, she said" Hai I am ready." As she opened the door and the two with her gasped in shock.

"Bobbi you look amazing." Jakotsu said as he led her to the a mirror.

Frowning, Kitty said' Why are you wearing boots?"

Bobbi blinked and said," Oh the shoes were too small so I slipped these back on." As she hoped the explanation would work.

Kitty looked and then nodded. "Hai okay. Jakotsu do her hair."

Bobbi grinned as Jakotsu began to work on her hair.

**MEANWHILE DOWN THE HALL**

Bankotsu said," So big boy what are you going to wear to your own wedding?" As he picked out a black haori and white hakamas to wear.

Sighing, Renkotsu said," I am not sure. I am hoping to find something great." As he blinked.

"Big brother do you see what I see?"

Bankotsu blinked and then nodded. "Hai I do."

On a table neatly folded, was a set of haori and hakamas. The haori was a bright orange with red fire on it. The hakamas were a red color as well.

Picking them up, Renkotsu said," These are perfect. Oh Red will love them." As he went to change.

Bankotsu blinked and sighed as he began to change as well.

**MEANWHILE IN THE CLEARING**

Inuyasha huffed and said," So this is where those corpses ended up at eh? I smell them." As the group came across the town that the Band of Seven were in.

Kagome said," Hey look!" As they hid and seen Bobbi coming down the hallway with Kitty and Jakotsu.

"What is happening? She is dressed up." Shippo said as they looked on.

Smirking, Miroku said," I don't know she is quite lovely."

Sango frowned and bonked him on the head. "She is not your type. No I think she is getting married."

Inuyasha snorted. "Married? To whom?" as he seen Renkotsu and Bankotsu come out a little later on.

"Looks like she is marrying that jerk Renkotsu." Shippo said.

Miroku blinked and said, "Are you serious?" as he was disappointed he could not marry her first.

Sango said," Looks like it?"

Worried, Kagome said," What shall we do Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said, "Well we cannot get them in the monastery. There are too many people around. I say let's camp here and get them later on tonight."

Kagome nodded and said," Good idea." As they began to make camp.

**AT THE MONASTERY**

Bobbi blinked and said" Wow look at you handsome" as she kissed his cheek.

Renkotsu blinked and kissed her back. "I guess we think the same way eh?" as he noticed their outfits matched.

Chuckling, Bobbi said," Hai I guess so." As the group went inside the monastery to see the head monk.

The head monk frowned and said," You want me to marry these two." As he looked at the bald headed mercenary and his soon to be wife.

Bankotsu frowned and said," Hai got a problem with it?" as he held Banryu to his neck.

Sweating a bit, the monk shook his head," No, no, Follow me."

Bobbi grinned as Renkotsu kissed her hand. "See you at the altar my love." As he walked to the altar with Bankotsu. She adjusted her hair and sighed.

"I think I am ready." Bobbi said nervous like as she seen Kitty walked down the aisle in her blue kimono.

Bankotsu gulped as he seen her in the kimono. "_She is absolutely wonderful. She looks amazing in her kimono."_

Jakotsu nodded as he gave her a bouquet of red and yellow roses and held out his arm. He was amazing as well in his purple kimono.

Bobbi smiled as she took his arm and began walking down the hall to the altar.

Renkotsu gulped as he adjusted his haori a bit. He then felt a slap on the back.

"Well Ren its official, you did good this time" Bankotsu said while grinning.

"What do you mean this time?" Renkotsu said as he frowned.

"Well your other past girls were shall we say, interesting."

Renkotsu growled. 'You should talk Big brother."

Kitty frowned a bit and then said," Nice day for a wedding eh?"

Smirking, Bankotsu said," Hai it is. Hey does the bride have wedding jitters yet?"

Kitty chuckled. "Not as bad as the groom." As she seen Renkotsu shaking a bit.

Bankotsu chuckled as well and nudged Renkotsu a bit. "Hey calm down baldy."

Renkotsu said," I am calm." As he shook a bit.

Chuckling, Bankotsu heard the music began to play and said," Too late it's show time baldy." As he seen Bobbi and Jakotsu walking down the aisle.

Bobbi shook a bit as she was nervous. Kitty picked up on this and said, "I will be right back," as she walked over to Bobbi.

Bobbi seen her friend was there and asked," What are you doing over here? You should be at the altar."

Shaking her head, Kitty replied," I will once I make sure you are okay."

Bobbi looked at her friend and smiled nervous like. "Hai I am fine."

Kitty looked at Bobbi and nodded.' Hai okay" as she walked back to where she was at.

Bankotsu said," How is the bride holding up?"

Kitty smiled and replied," Like all brides."

The music began to play as Bobbi and Jakotsu walked down the aisle. Bobbi looked at the altar like it was a death sentence to her. She stopped right in the middle of the aisle.

Jakotsu said," Something wrong Red?"

Bobbi was so shocked she did not say anything. "I..I…." She then coughed and said," Umm I will be right back." As she handed her flowers to Jakotsu and ran down the altar and out the door.

Bankotsu blinked and said," She left you at the altar baldy."

Frowning, Renkotsu said," No shit."

Kitty sighed and said," Let me go talk to her." As she walked down the aisle. "_Bobbi please be okay. Don't leave him hanging."_


	18. Chapter 17

**ATOF Chapter 16**

Copyright: ilovebutch19 © Bobbi, Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, and Kitty © Kittyb78

Band of Seven and others © Rumiko Takahashi

Plotline © Original One: ilovebutch19, kittyb78, jaimed1968, and black-banryu

Revised One: ilovebutch19

Big thanks to kittyb78 aka Kitty for helping me with this chapter! Love you girl! ^^ Thanks as well for the Kitty/ Ban parts!!! ^^

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE HALL**

Bobbi ran out the door and into the hallway as her heart pounded out of her chest. She wanted to run more but she could not because of the curse. She slid down to the ground and hugged her knees to her tightly.

Kitty come running out of the room and seen her friend sitting on the ground. She looked down and said' What's wrong hon?"

Bobbi panted and said' I cannot do it. I cannot marry him, it seems so FINAL…"

Sitting down next to her friend, she said," Lie don't think of it as the end, consider it the beginning. You are not a kid anymore. Now you are a woman and in love. It's the beginning of a new adventure for you both.

Bobbi said" But I am still young...I am 22 years old...we have only known each other for a short time."

Kitty said, "Love doesn't know age and it doesn't wait until you're ready, it just hits hard. How it turns out depends on both parties."

Bobbi nodded and said," What if we are not happy?"

Sighing, Kitty said," You have to work at it to be happy but the rewards are very much worth it."

Bobbi nodded and said," Jak said me and him are perfect for each other."

Kitty smiled and said," I agree with Jak on that."

Bobbi blinked and said," But why though?"

Kitty said," You complete each other and you're lucky you two have a chance together."

Bobbi said," Another thing is why would he take a fat woman as his bride? I mean" as she shook her gut, "He could have any girl he wants to but he chose a fat girl."

Kitty said," The point is he chose you. He loves you. Now you have a choice, take the chance at happiness or throw it away and probably regret it the rest of your life."

Bobbi sighed and said," Can I have some time alone to think?"

Smiling, Kitty said," Sure, but think of this he makes you happy right? How many others can do that?" as she gave her friend a hug and walked back inside.

Bobbi sighed as she sat down on the floor deep in thought of what to do next.

**MEANWHILE **

Bankotsu said," Are you okay baldy?"

Looking at his brother, Renkotsu replied," I am just worried that she might change her mind."

Bankotsu blinked and said," Why would she do a thing like that?"

Renkotsu sighed and said," Why would she want to marry me?"

Jakotsu looked at Renkotsu and said," What do you mean?"

Looking at the door hoping she would come back in, Renkotsu replied," I am a mercenary. She is so kind and good and I'm so..evil."

Bankotsu said," Well she knows that but did she care? No. She loves you for you Ren."

Renkotsu sighed.

Jakotsu replied," I would not worry about her leaving you. She is just nervous. Give her some time."

Sighing, Renkotsu said," I hope so. I just don't want to lose her."

Bankotsu said," Tell her that then."

Renkotsu growled and clenched his fist. "I HAVE told her."

Bankotsu shook his head and said," Well, let's hope that she comes back."

"I hope so." Renkotsu said as he began pacing back and forth.

Looking back at the door, Bankotsu seen Kitty come up the aisle and he said," Well?"

Kitty shrugged and said," I am giving her some time to think that is all I can do." Just then she smiled and pointed to the door.

Everyone looked to see Bobbi reentering the church and taking the flowers from Jakotsu. Jakotsu smiled widely as Bobbi locked on his arm and they went down the aisle.

"Getting worried there sis" Jakotsu whispered.

Bobbi said," I would not miss my own wedding." as she smiled.

Jakotsu chuckled a bit as they went down to the end of the aisle and he gave Bobbi to Renkotsu while standing with Bankotsu and Kitty.

Smirking, Bankotsu thought to himself," _Thank goodness."_

Bobbi smiled at Renkotsu and said to the head monk," I am ready to marry this man now."

Renkotsu grinned as the head monk began reciting from the book that he had with him. The others watched in happiness for the couple as the monk began pouring the wine.

Bobbi nudged Renkotsu and said," I am sorry for leaving like that."

Renkotsu said back," I am just glad that you came back." As he took the cup and drank from it and then gave it to Bobbi who drank from it as well.

The head monk looked at Renkotsu and said, "Do you have the rings?"

Nodding, Renkotsu took them out of his pocket and gave them to the monk. Bobbi took one of the rings and began reciting her vows. Renkotsu smiled as he done the same thing.

The head monk said," I now pronounce you husband and wife. Renji, you may kiss your bride."

Renkotsu smirked as he dipped Bobbi and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Rubbing his face, Bobbi said "Well are you going to carry me handsome or do I have to carry you down the aisle?"

Renkotsu smirked wider as he scooped her into his arms and carried her out the door/

Kitty grinned as she watched the lovebirds go and said to Jakotsu and Bankotsu," Well All is well."

Bankotsu chuckled and said," Hai until he pisses her off and then she shouts baldy so many times till he leaves a crate in the floor."

Kitty elbowed him playfully and said" Hey be nice its their wedding day."

Bankotsu frowned but then nodded to her.

Kitty said' So now what?"

Sighing, Bankotsu said," We let the lovebirds have some time to themselves and then I have something for you and Red planned tonight."

Kitty blinked and said," What would that be?"

Bankotsu smirked and said," You shall see. Now how about some food?"

Kitty nodded and said, "Sounds good to me." as they let the church and went to the canteen to eat.

**IN THE INN **

Bobbi giggled as Renkotsu carried her to the door. "Easy Ren I know you are excited."

Smirking, Renkotsu said," I just want to enjoy our first evening as husband and wife is all." As he unlocked the door and he carried her inside.

Bobbi blinked as she looked around. "Wow nice honeymoon suite…oh look!" as she picked up a bottle of sake.

Renkotsu grinned as he said," Sake."

Bobbi got that mischievous look on her face as she said," Hey are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Oh yeah baby" Renkotsu said as he got the bowls to pour the sake in.

"Forget the bowls." Bobbi said as she opened the bottle of sake and began drinking from it. She seen Renkotsu was looking at her in shock and she asked," What?"

Renkotsu said," I did not know you drank. When did you start?"

Shrugging, Bobbi said," Oh I started the other night. I drank with Bankotsu and Jakotsu."

Renkotsu blinked and said" What? When was this?"

Bobbi said," Oh last night when you and Kitty were asleep."

Frowning, Renkotsu said," Does Kitty know about this?"

Bobbi said," Yeah she does. Didn't you hear her when she got up this morning?"

Renkotsu tapped his chin and said," Oh." as he smirked and began nibbling on her neck.

Bobbi froze up and said," What? What are you doing?"

"Shhhh" Renkotsu said as he carried her to the bed and laid her on it ready to give her his wedding day present.

**MEANWHILE IN THE CANTEEN **

As they sat down at their table and waited for their food, Kitty asked, "So, what did you think of the wedding?" tucking some of her bangs behind her ear.

Bankotsu shrugged and said, "Eh, not too bad I guess." To him weddings weren't anything to get so hyped up over.

She sighed and said, "Oh come on Ban, one of your brothers just got married to the woman of his dreams, who by the way is now your sister in law. Can't you at least show some enthusiasm for them?

He said, "It's not like it was my wedding or anything, so why get so excited over it?"

She blinked and sighed and looked down at her folded hands remaining silent.

Bankotsu also lowered his eyes to the table, due to the awkwardness from what he said. He began drumming his fingers bored and just a little annoyed.

She opened her mouth and began, "Look Ban I- " getting cut off as their food arrived. They both blew out frustrated breaths and tucked into their food remaining silent. Her eyes darted to his cup and she bit back a sigh when she realized he was drinking Sake'

Bankotsu looked at her and said," What?"

Kitty said," You are drinking sake is all."

Frowning, Bankotsu said," So what?" as he drank the sake from his cup.

Kitty said, "Well what is it like?"

Bankotsu looked at her as he shrugged and said," Like strong alcohol I guess."

Grinning, Kitty said," I will have to try this sake someday."

Bankotsu said," Its good. But like I said, its very strong. Maybe too strong for you"

Kitty blinked and said," Oh you think so eh?" as she handed him a cup. "Fill it up braid man." She said as she smirked.

Bankotsu smirked as he filled up her cup and said," I don't think you can handle it though."

Kitty said," Oh you think so?" as she drank from the cup and slammed it on the table and grinned.

Bankotsu looked at her in shock and then smirked. "Would you like some more?"

Kitty smirked and said," Bring it on braid boy."

Bankotsu grinned as he refilled her cup once more. "You are ready for tonight's surprise."

Blinking, Kitty said," Really? What is it?"

Bankotsu said," Oh you shall see" as the food was brought out to them and they began to eat their fill.

**MEANWHILE **

Nodatu looked out toward the village and seen his wolves had returned. "What do you have for me?"

Raja said," Red and Renkotsu have tied the knot."

Nodatu nodded and said," So it begins."

Asha said," Excuse me Nodatu but will this woman be ready for what is in store?"

Looking out into the village, Nodatu said," She will have to be. She has no choice. This is the prophecy. And the prophecy needs to be fulfilled."

Raja said," But why have you sent us to watch over them?"

Nodatu said," To make sure that they are all ready for what is coming up. Plus, the other woman, Kitty I believe she is called, reminds me a lot of my late daughter."

Asha blinked and said" You mean Layana?"

Nodding, Nodatu said," Naraku might try to use her to get what he wants. That is why we have to watch over them. Keep a good eye on them tonight as well." As his eyes lowered and he got closer to watch the group for himself as they came out. His heart ached at the thought of his oldest daughter being gone.

"_Oh Midoriko my love. Why did our daughter have to go? Why did you have to go?" _as he thought about his wife and daughter and their senseless deaths.

"Nodatu?"

Nodatu looked at Raja and said" Yes son?" as he looked at his son and daughter in law.

"The woman that looks like Layana she acts like her as well. The same spirit and everything." Asha said.

This perked Nodatu's interest as he decided to keep an eye on the group himself. He went down to the village and followed the group through the bushes making sure that he was not spotted. His heart longed for his daughter as he took in the other woman's appearance.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Bobbi sighed as she said, "Kitty do you know where they are taking us?" as she looked at the men.

Kitty answered, "I don't know entirely hon." as the girls followed the three warriors.

Bobbi gulped as she said, "What if they make us do something like walk on fire?"

She smiled reminding, "Oh come on Bobbi, think about who you're talking about. I doubt it'll be anything like that."

Bobbi said, "Kitty think about who were are with… This is not just any guys… they are the greatest killers in Japan!"

"Now Bobbi, do you really think they would harm us?" Kitty queried amused.

Bobbi thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, but I am still terrified."

Bankotsu turned to the group and said, "Okay you two are probably wondering what we are going to do, ne?" at their nods he explained, "Well we are about to initiate you both into the Schichinatai."

Knowing that the band had never allowed women in before and realizing what honor was being bestowed upon them, Bobbi blinked and asked, "Really?" as she looked at her husband.

Renkotsu grinned answering, "Hai," watching their eyes widen in shock.

Kitty frowned asking, "You mean what we barely talked about?" staring at the teenaged leader who was grinning mischievously.

Bankotsu nodded answering, "Hai, ready?"

Becoming nervous Bobbi turned to her friend asking, "Umm what did you two talk about kitty?"

Kitty replied, "Well Ban brought this up briefly last night, although he didn't say much- just that we now belong to the Schichinatai, and this will make it official." Staring into her friend's surprised eyes.

Bobbi nodded as Bankotsu asked, "Well which of you ladies want to go first?" eying from one to the next.

Bobbi looked at Kitty and suggested, "Well you are his girlfriend Kitty- you go."

Kitty sighed and said, "Okay," and walked over to Bankotsu saying, "I guess I'm first."

Bankotsu nodded as he said, "We shall initiate you by tattooing you both. You will have a Banryu on your back and Bobbi will bear the mark of fire on hers."

Bobbi blinked as she said" What??? Oh hell no. You are not tattooing me. I hate needles!"

Paling Kitty said, "Needles? No one mentioned needles," eyes wide and staring at him. "I despise needles," she said flatly.

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Yeah, how did you think we were going to do it?"

"Please tell me that you give numbing meds on the site?" Bobbi said.

Kitty asked, "How did you do yours?" as he firmly grabbed her arm and led her over to a chair.

Bankotsu replied, "I did not do it. Ren did it because he was second in command. Now hold still."

Bobbi softly chanted, "Please don't scream, please don't scream."

Knowing it would be no use to argue Kitty shut her eyes muttering, "I guess just finish it and get it over with then," trying not to wince as the needle pierced her skin.

Her fists clenched tightly as she tried to draw her mind away from the needle by any means possible.

Bankotsu began working and asked concerned, "Hey tigress, how are you holding up?" trying to soothe her a bit.

Kitty answered softly, "As well as can be expected I guess," as her mind turned again to the recent betrayals.

Bobbi blinked and just buried her head in Renkotsu's chest saying scared, "That is going to hurt so bad."

Renkotsu said, "Look at your friend babe. She's not screaming, now is she?"

Bankotsu suggested, "Get your mind off of the needle. That is what I did when I got mine."

Kitty assured, "It's not on the needle," with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Bankotsu blinked as he was working. "Then what is it on?" as his voice softened a tad.

She whispered, "I'll tell you later," not wanting to upset her frightened friend any further.

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Okay." as he finished his work. "There I am done." He announced.

Kitty blinked asking, "Wow really?" Adding, "That wasn't so bad."

Bobbi trembled hard as she said, "Ren I am terrified of needles! I passed out last time they gave me a shot."

Kitty said, "Bobbi I despise needles because they've always had to shove the needle, literally shove it, to break my skin for blood draws and such."

Bobbi said, "Try having veins so deep that they have to turn the needle when they stick in you just to get blood." causing Kitty to wince muttering, "Ouch."

Bobbi shook hard as Bankotsu informed her, "Okay red you are up now."

"Hell no!!" Bobbi said as she tried to make a break for it.

Kitty blocked her friend's escape and smiled at her offering, "Do you want me to stay by you?"

Bobbi nodded as she said, "Yes please. You and Ren both."

Renkotsu said, "Hai of course," and led his wife over to the chair.

Kitty followed over and smiled at her saying softly, "Once you get your mind off the needle, it's really not that bad."

Bobbi nodded as she saw the needle. "That is a big needle," as her eyes widened in fear.

Bankotsu instructed, "Ren and Kitty, you need to distract her so I can do the work."

Nodding Kitty said, "Bobbi look at me." turning for her friend to see the tattoo and asked curiously, "Describe it for me okay?"

Bobbi smiled as she said" Well it's a Banryu… Except yours is kind of a lavender color. I think it looks nice." as Bankotsu stuck her with the needle. "Shit!!" She called out.

Trying to distract her friend Kitty asked, "Any specific details?" Reminding, "I can't see it."

Bobbi blinked as she said, "Specific details? What do you mean?"

Kitty answered, "Well every artist has their unique mark," curious what Bankotsu's was.

Bobbi blinked as she said, "Well yours has a light blue color surrounding it, almost like an aura glowing around it." as she flinched at the needle. "DAMMIT!! What the hell are you doing Ban?"

Renkotsu answered, "He's giving you my symbol. Fire, with a blue outline."

Bobbi blinked as she said, "Really? Why fire though?"

Renkotsu stated proudly, "To represent that you're my wife."

Bobbi thought for a moment and smiled. "That is cool... Hey he is not too bad. Hey could you put a butterfly on my back while you are at it?"

Renkotsu watched Bankotsu chuckle and do so. Kitty smiled and faced her friend asking, "See not so bad after the start, ne?"

Bobbi said, "Hey I never got one. My grandparents would have blown up if they knew what I was doing now." as she laughed. She nodded adding, "I guess you are right."

Kitty smiled admitting, "Hai, I know the feeling."

Bobbi laughed as she asked curiously, "What does my butterfly look like?"

Renkotsu answered, "It's orange with black outlines, kinda like a flame butterfly."

Kitty noticed Bankotsu had finished and asked, "Now what?" trying not to rub her sore shoulder.

Bankotsu said, "Well, you both need to rest and let those tattoos finish healing." as he put the needle and inks away.

Bobbi smiled and said, "Cool. I am being rebellious and it feels good." Renkotsu chuckled.

Kitty nodded. Turning to Bankotsu again she agreed, "Hai, so back to the rooms then?"

Bankotsu nodded and declared, "Welcome to the Schichinatai you two."

Bobbi smiled and ran up and hugged Bankotsu. Bankotsu blinked and patted her head before pulling her off him instructing, "Now make sure Ren ices those a bit here and there." Kitty grinned.

Bobbi nodded and said, "Okay big brother. Is it okay if I call you that?"

Bankotsu replied, "Hai I suppose it is." and walked over to Kitty instructing sternly, "As for you... we're going back to the room and you are going to rest, not pace."

Kitty sighed and muttered, "Hai Ban."

Jakotsu said, "Hey! I didn't get to give them my gifts yet."

Confused Bobbi blinked and said, "Gifts?"

Jakotsu said, "Hai," and held up the hair pins. "Not as beautiful as mine of course, but suitable," as he quickly pinned their hairs in the Japanese fashion popular amongst the women of the times.

Stunned at the unexpected show of acceptance Kitty blinked and said, "Uh, thanks Ja."

Bobbi smiled and said, "Cool..." as she played with the hairpin. She ran and hugged Jakotsu. "Yay!!"


	19. Chapter 18

**ATOF Chapter 17**

Copyright: ilovebutch19 © Bobbi, Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, and Kitty © Kittyb78

Band of Seven and others © Rumiko Takahashi

Plotline © Original One: ilovebutch19, kittyb78, jaimed1968, and black-banryu

Revised One: ilovebutch19

Big thanks to kittyb78 aka Kitty for helping me with this chapter! Love you girl! ^^ Thanks as well for the Kitty/ Ban parts!

**MEANWHILE**

Miroku said, "Do you spot them anywhere Inuyasha?" as they walked through the town.

Huffing, Inuyasha replied,"So far nothing. Those damn corpses are…" and then he stopped. He sniffed the air and said, "Oh yeah! I recognize that smell anywhere!"

Sango said, "So now what?"

Shippo said,"We are not …going to them are we?" kind of scared like.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and said, "How else do you think we are going to get the shards from them?"

Kagome said, "Wait Inuyasha! Don't one of the females have a shard on them too?"

Looking at the younger woman, Miroku said, "She is right Inuyasha. The red head is the one whom has it. Maybe we can use her as bait to get the shards?"

Sango said, "I don't know Monk. She is around the men too much for us to get her. Besides, how do we EVEN know she has one?"

Inuyasha scoffed and said, "Cause the monk picked up the aura, as well as Kagome."

Shippo said, "Think we can grab her?"

Inuyasha said,"What do you think?" as he said, "We grab her as she comes out of the canteen."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome said,"Don't hurt her." As they went near the canteen.

**IN THE CANTEEN**

Bankotsu grinned as he waved a waiter down and said, "Yo waiter! Another round of drinks for us!"

Looking confused, Bobbi said, "What is the occasion?" as the waiter brought a couple of bottles of sake to the table.

Renkotsu chuckled and said, "Well it IS our wedding night." As he popped the cork.

Bobbi blinked in shock as Renkotsu poured her some sake. "Umm I don't want this…"

Jakotsu looked up from his glass and said, "Oi! Why not Red? It's your wedding night! Feel free to get drunk!"

Rolling her eyes, Kitty replied, 'Well since you and Ban got her both drunk the last time, I can see why." As she sipped on her hot tea.

Bankotsu scoffed and said, "We are just resting tonight and then tomorrow we are going back to hunting for Naraku."

Kitty said, "Oh lighten up Ban, it's their wedding night! Can't we at least enjoy one night of celebration?" as she sipped her tea.

Bankotsu looked at her and said,"You should talk Ms. I don't drink."

Glaring at him, Kitty said, "Oi! What does that mean?"

Bankotsu smirked and said, "Well someone like you cannot hold your drink well and all…"

Kitty frowned and said, "Bring it on," as she slammed her cup down.

Bobbi blinked as Bankotsu poured Kitty a drink. "Kitty are you…?"

"I am sure…" She said firmly as she took the cup and drank every last bit of the drink. Slamming her cup down, Kitty replied,"So do you think I can't hold my liquor Ban?"

Bankotsu smirked as he replied, "Well you sure did a hell of a good job with it."

Kitty said, "Well considering it is Ren and Bobbi's wedding night, I have decided to make an exception."

Chuckling Bankotsu blinked as he seen Jakotsu get up and walked toward the tavern once more. He replied, "Don't go getting drunk now Jakotsu."

Jakotsu waved his brother off and said, "Don't worry big brother I won't."

Renkotsu shook his head and said,"Liar." As he took Bobbi by the hand and led her outside to get some fresh air.

**MEANWHILE**

Naraku huffed as he slammed his hand on the throne and shouted, "Can't you all do anything right?" as he looked at his followers.

Bowing, Charlie replied,"I am sorry sir, but we have lost the trail of the Band of Seven and the two females."

Naraku sat back and rubbed his chin in thought. _"They are cleverer than what I first realized …"_ as he continued,"_But I do think we need someone else for this job for the time being."_

Kohaku jumped out of hiding and bowed at his master's throne. "You called for me my lord?"

Leaning back, Naraku replied,"Hai I did. Go to the nearest village and look for the Band of Seven. Report back to me where they are at so I can begin the next step in my plan but make sure you do not harm the females and don't let them see you."

Kohaku nodded as he said, "Hai master." He ran and went back into the darkness to avoid being detected.

Koga replied,"What shall we do in the meantime my lord?"

Naraku said,"In the meantime, I want you all to find the Inutachi group and report what they are doing."

Jai nodded as she replied,"Shall we kill them?"

Thinking for a minute, Naraku said,"No, do not kill them. They are going to be of use to me in my plan."

The group nodded to their master as they left the castled to search for the group.

Naraku chuckled evilly as he said,"Not much longer. Soon I shall have the child and the power it's said to possess in the property. With the child plus the Shikon Jewel, what can I lose?"

**TO THE NORTH**

Midoriko sighed as she thought to herself, "_Now what do I do? Naraku has control of the boy and someone has to protect this child of prophecy."_

Suddenly, her jewel around her neck began glowing as bright as the morning sun.

Blinking, Midoriko touched the jewel and began taking in what the jewel was trying to tell her. She gasped with wide eyes.

"_It can't be….she is dead….Layana?"_

The jewel glowed brighter than ever for a while and finally began fading its glow once more. Midoriko looked at the jewel and blinked.

"_It was her! Maybe all is not lost! Time will be of the essence once this child is brought into this world….."_

Midoriko sighed hoping that the vision she had just seen was to come to pass.

**BACK AT THE OUTSIDE OF THE TAVERN**

Kitty sighed as she walked out into the night air. She began rubbing her arms indicating that she was cold.

"_It sure is a lot colder here than it was back home…."_

"Need a blanket or something?"

Kitty turned around to see Bankotsu standing there with a blanket in his hand. "Uh sure…"

Smirking, Bankotsu put the blanket around her shoulders and said, "I feel like we are being watched."

Kitty blinked and said,"You too eh?"

Bankotsu nodded as he sniffed the air and frowned. "I smell mutt."

Kitty sighed and said, "Not them again, where are they at?"

"How in the hell should I know!"

Kitty said,"Oi, don't snap at me for asking a question!" Then added, "I wonder why they are snooping around here at this time of the night?"

Frowning, Bankotsu replied,"I am not sure but we have to find out."

Kitty nodded as she and Bankotsu took off down the hall to find the Inutachi group.

**MEANWHILE IN THE HALLWAY**

Bobbi sighed as she rubbed her arms and said, "So Renkotsu what now?"

Looking at his new bride, Renkotsu smirked. "Well we can always have a round two."

"With sake?" Bobbi replied.

Renkotsu chuckled and said,"You got it babe," as he kissed her and went ahead of her.

Bobbi nodded as she began walking and blinked as she went up into the air. She freaked when she looked up to see Inuyasha holding her by the leg looking at her.

"Okay Red hand it over."

Bobbi blinked and said,"I don't know what you are talking about."

Renkotsu stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed his jug. "Put my wife down now!"

Inuyasha huffed and said"So I was right! You married her! Red, time to hand over the shard now!"

Shaking a bit, Bobbi said,"It's mine! You cannot have it!"

Inuyasha glared at the older woman as he said,"You need to learn your place wench."

"SIT BOY!"

Bobbi blinked as Inuyasha released her and was slammed into the ground. She backed away from the mutt and held onto Renkotsu fearing what might come next.

Kagome came running up and said,"Be nice Inuyasha. Sorry about him but as you can see, he is not good when it comes to women."

"What the hell are you both doing here?" Bankotsu shouted as he came up the stairway as well.

Inuyasha got up from his hole and said,"That is what I want to know corpse!"

Miroku said,"Easy Inuyasha. We do not want trouble. We just want to know about the shard embedded in that woman's arm."

Bobbi whimpered as she stepped back and held her arm in silence.

Growling, Bankotsu said, "Why in the hell do you want to know about it?"

Inuyasha wiped his arms off and looked at the other group. He crossed his arms as he replied, "We want that shard now! She does not know how to use it nor does she know the power of it."

Kitty snapped, "You are not getting that shard puppy!"

Sango said, "We don't want any trouble. We want that shard. Please, we can take care of it and it will not be in the hand of…."

Bankotsu cut her off replying. "Of what? Mercenaries? Corpses?"

"Easy Bankotsu," Kitty said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha muttered, "I would have said Dirty rotten corpses with no hearts." And blinked when he was slammed into the ground by Kitty.

Growling, Kitty kicked him in the balls and looked at him, saying, "You are the one who has no heart mutt. These mercenaries have more heart than you and that brother of yours put together."

Bobbi blinked as the argument between the group continued. She looked at Renkotsu tugging at his shirt and whispered, "Maybe we should get out of here while we still have the chance?"

Renkotsu huffed not wanting to leave until he gave his say but said, "Alright Fine."

Bobbi nodded as her and Renkotsu left the scene.

Inuyasha snapped, "You jackasses have no hearts!"

"At least it's better than smelling like a dog!" Bankotsu barked back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"SIT BOY!"

"HEEL !"

Bankotsu and Inuyasha both blinked at the same time as they were both tossed to the ground.

Bankotsu growled and glared at the woman who had in effect just sat him. "Oi, what the hell was that for?" he fumed.

Panting, Kitty said, "Enough of this squabble!"

Kagome said, "She is right Inuyasha besides we should just leave the shard where it's at…"

Inuyasha got up out of the crater and said, "Never! That girl does not…" as he looked around and growled.

"She is gone! Now look what you done!"

"Inuyasha wait!" Miroku said as the mutt took off down the hallway to find the girl.

Kitty looked at Bankotsu and said, "We have to stop him! He might hurt Bobbi!'

Bankotsu blinked and nodded as the couple took off after the group.

**MEANWHILE NEAR THE EDGE OF THE VILLAGE**

Nodatu watched on as he seen the red headed female and her husband run down the hall toward the edge of town.

"_What are they running from?"_

Asha looked to see the Inutachi group following them as well. "Should we stop them father?"

Shaking his head, Nodatu replied, "The shard will do its part."

Raja blinked and nodded. "Father what about the other woman?"

Nodatu closed his eyes and whispered,"I think its but I cannot be too sure. We just need to keep watch."

The wolves nodded as they seen the red head and her husband stop to catch their breath.

Nodatu watched and thought, "_Keep her safe Midoriko. Keep them all safe."_

**MEANWHILE**

Bobbi panted and said,"Did we lose them?"

Renkotsu huffed and managed to say,"I think so." As he looked around.

Bobbi sat down trying to get her breath but blinked as she seen Inuyasha come up the path and block their exit.

Inuyasha replied,"I am not leaving here until that shard is with us!" as he charged the couple.

Renkotsu stood in front of Bobbi and said,"You are not getting her you mutt!"

Bobbi blinked as she watched her husband and the demon dog about to engage in a battle. She watched on as Renkotsu spewed fire at Inuyasha.

Huffing, Renkotsu said, "I will not allow you to touch her!"

Inuyasha scoffed and said, "You are getting on my last nerve Renkotsu!" as he smirked as he seen Miroku was behind Bobbi.

Bobbi blinked as she looked up to see Miroku staring at her in the face. She backed away whimpering.

Miroku said softly, "Fair maiden I am not going to hurt you, but I would like to take a look at the shard in your arm." As he grabbed her arm.

Blinking, Bobbi whimpered harder and began wailing. All of a sudden, the shard started glowing brighter than before.

Kitty stopped dead in her tracks watching in disbelief as the shard created a barrier around Bobbi preventing anyone to get into the barrier.

Miroku blinked as Sango hit him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for Sango?"

Sango scolded, "You scared her!"

Shippo said,"Something is up with that girl. That act right there proves it!"

Bankotsu barked,"What in the hell did you do mutt?" as he came up on the scene.

Inuyasha pushed Renkotsu back and said,"I don't know! The monk was trying to talk to her and all of a sudden she does this!"

Kitty said. "We have to get her calmed down." As she moved toward her friend.

Jakotsu said,"Do you think she can get her calmed down?" as he looked at Renkotsu and Bankotsu.

Closing his eyes, Bankotsu said,"She has to try. We don't know why she put up a barrier and it might destroy us all if she does not calm down."

Renkotsu frowned as he thought to himself, "_Why is this happening?"_

Bobbi sniffled as she looked to see Kitty standing outside of the barrier she put up. She whispered,"Kitty"

Kitty replied softly,"You have to take the barrier down. If you don't something bad might happen."

Bobbi said,"But then they will take my shards. I don't know how the barrier is up in the first place and I don't know how to take it down."

Kitty looked at her and said,"You need to calm down. No one is going to hurt you. If you calm down, then the barrier will dissipate."

Bobbi whimpered as Inuyasha barked,"She has a shard! We want it!"

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell to the group in a heap as the rest of the group looked on.

Kagome huffed and said,"You need to learn some manners."

Bobbi whimpered as the barrier got bigger trying to prevent anyone from getting in.

Kitty looked on frowning as she said,"You have to try to calm down Bobbi! If you don't, the barrier will get stronger and destroy not only you but us along with it."

Looking up, Bobbi whispered,"How can I be sure I will be safe?"

Renkotsu stepped in and said,"You have all of us to make sure of that. Now please take this barrier down so I can hold you in my arms."

Bobbi looked at the Inuyasha group and then at her own family and took a deep breath calming down. Slowly, the barrier got smaller and finally disappeared.

Sighing, Kitty said,"Thank goodness."

Bobbi blinked as Renkotsu took her in his arms and held her close to his heart.

Renkotsu whispered,"Don't EVER do that to us again."

Bobbi blinked and then laid her head back on his chest and whispered, "I lost control. I don't know how I did that barrier though."

Bankotsu whipped over to the mutt and growled,"Now mind telling me what the hell you want with that fucking shard!"

Huffing, Inuyasha replied,"We want that shard from the likes of you corpse!"

Bankotsu growled,"No way! You are not having that shard! Now get your asses out of here before I have Renkotsu barbeque you all!" as he motioned to his second in command who was ready to charge if necessary.

Kagome whispered,"Inuyasha let's get out of here before they try something."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and then Bankotsu and then sighed. "Fine, we will be back though!" as him and the group left.

Jakotsu pouted and said,"My Inuyasha has left us!"

Kitty said,"He will be back though," as she checked Bobbi to make sure she was not injured or anything.

Bobbi whimpered as she whispered, "Now I am scared."

Picking up on this, Renkotsu held her close and said, "Don't worry we shall find out what is going on here."

Kitty nodded and said,"Ren is right. Besides you are just tired, you need some sleep."

Bankotsu sighed and crossed his arms saying,"We should all get some rest before tomorrow when we head out."

Bobbi yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I am a bit sleepy."

Renkotsu picked her up and said,"Come let's go rest."

Kitty spoke up and said,"Actually I want Red to be close to us."

Blinking, Renkotsu said,"But…"

Bankotsu said,"Kitty is right. They will be back most likely for her."

Bobbi bit her lip and said,"He is right Renji."

Renkotsu sighed and said,"Fine."

Looking at everyone in his group, Bankotsu said,"Okay let's get some rest."

Kitty nodded thinking, "_We all need it for what is to come."_

He grabbed Kitty by the arm. "We need to talk - now!"

She opened her mouth to say something, but his icy glare warned her to shut up.

She grit her teeth as he drug her over behind a tree where they could speak in private.

He glared at her hard. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

She blinked at him and raised a brow.

He huffed and growled, "Don't you give me that look! You no damned well what I am talking about! Never ever sit me in front of Inuyasha or his group again! In fact, never sit me again!" we clear?

She sighed I didn't mean to undermine your authority, but someone had to stop you two from bickering.

He sighed and replied," Whatever, just remember - no more!" and took her back to the room.


	20. Chapter 19

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga**

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © bidelia78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

Thanks to Kitty aka bidelia78 for helping me out here! Thank you!

ATOF Chapter 19

**OUTSIDE THE TOWN**

Inuyasha huffed as Kagome and Sango made a fire for the group to snuggle up to for the night. He sneered" That fucking corpse gets a nice room while we have to hide out in an abandoned inn!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and replied," Yeah but we don't have the finances right now to book a nice room like that. They do."

Miroku frowned as his thoughts were somewhere far away. He thought," _Could it be that the red head is…Midoriko? No of course not. She looks like Midoriko but there is no way she is …unless…."_

Picking up on this, Sango replied," Something wrong Monk?"

Miroku looked at the sky and said," Why did that woman put up a barrier like that? No better yet: HOW did she do that? I don't sense a spiritual power on her."

Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder and said," Could be from the jewel shard."

Inuyasha snorted and said," No shit. The question is now that she can do that: What should we do about that shard?"

Sango tended to the fire as she replied," Well we can always follow them."

Nodding, Kagome said," She is right Inuyasha. The best thing would be to follow them and make sure everyone is safe in that group."

Inuyasha looked at everyone like they were crazy and said," Have you all lost your fucking minds?"

Miroku said," They have a point Inuyasha. We cannot get the shard from her so why not follow them and make sure she does not hurt herself?"

Inuyasha thought for a few minutes and then closed his eyes. "Fine but I don't want to be too close to the smell of rotting corpses."

Sighing, Kagome thought," _What are you up to Naraku?"_

Miroku sighed as he thought," _I am not sure if that girl is the reincarnation of Midoriko but I guess we are going that way so we shall find out."_

He looked up at the sky thinking," _Then who is that other woman named Kitty? She put up a barrier as well. I guess we can always ask about that later as well. I am sure the group knows about Kitty putting up her own barrier but is far too interested in the red head."_

**MEANWHILE**

Naraku tapped his fingers in disgust as Kohaku came back with the news. "Well, talk!"

Kohaku bowed and said," My Lord. The group is located in a village East of the castle about 80 miles or so from here."

Tapping his chin in thought, Naraku shooed the boy away.

Kohaku disappeared into the darkness once more wondering how long he would be keeping his life.

Naraku thought to himself," _I think its time to go meet my new bride." _

**THAT NIGHT**

Bobbi fluffed her pillow and sighed laying back and looking at the ceiling. "_Damn! What in the hell happened to me back there? I could have killed someone!"_

She looked toward the window and sighed. "_Maybe Kitty is right. I just need some rest." _Yawning, she closed her eyes and gently fell asleep quickly.

Renkotsu sighed as he turned his back to his wife and growled to himself," I will kill that bastard for this!"

Muttering, Jakotsu replied," Leave it be Renkotsu."

Renkotsu huffed and snapped," Fuck off and night."

Jakotsu snorted as well as he glared at the wench near his leader. "_Damn woman I will have to do something about her...In the morning."_

Kitty felt Jakotsu's eyes glaring at her and she sighed. She did not care about the crossdresser glaring at her. She had more important things to worry about.

Bankotsu fluffed his pillow to make it more comfortable to sleep on and he looked at the woman who touched him to the very core. He said," Kitty? You okay?"

Looking at the younger man, Kitty replied," I am worried about Red. Maybe we should watch over her for the night."

Bankotsu snorted and replied," She will be fine. She is in the same room as us plus we are all here to protect her now get some sleep."

Kitty sighed and nodded. "True but I am not going to sleep knowing that asshole is out there somewhere and wanting Red by the looks of it."

Bankotsu growled as he said," You NEED to sleep."

Snorting, Kitty replied," Like hell I am. I am staying up with you."

Bankotsu frowned but nodded as he sat indian style watching over the group. He thought," _Just who ARE these women? Are they related to the dreams that plagued us for years?"_

His memory went back to that day they were beheaded and how they all thought of the same thing: The priestess who came to them in their dreams. They could not see her for she had her back turned but they knew that she was someone important.

Leaning back against the wall, Bankotsu thought of his other dream: The one about a young woman who came to him and told him that she would meet him later on in life and how to expect her return.

Kitty said," Eh Bankotsu?"

Shaking his head, Bankotsu turned to the older woman and said," Hai?"

"Are you okay? You seemed to be deep in thought."

Bankotsu replied," Hai I was but it was of how to defeat that asshole called Naraku."

Kitty looked at him for a while and thought to herself," _Liar. You were deeper in thought than that. Well no use of trying to get it out of him tonight. Perhaps tomorrow when we are both alone with each other." _

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT WITH RED**

Bobbi whimpered as she began tossing and turning in her sleep. Sweat ran down her face as the dream continued...

"_Hello?"_

_Bobbi looked around and thought to herself" Stay calm Red. There is nothing that is going to hurt you here._

"_Well hello my dear..."_

_Bobbi gasped as Naraku came out of the shadows to appear before her. She began shaking violently as she stuttered "You..."_

_Smirking, Naraku replied," What is the problem love?" as he gently caressed her face._

_Bobbi stepped back and shouted "You disgust me! You know what the problem is! I am not listening to you!"_

_Naraku smirked as he said" You have me all wrong. I want you to be my wife."_

_Bobbi blinked and whispered" What did you just say?"_

_Playing with the Shikon Shard in his hand, Naraku said," He treats you coldly doesn't he? The man who DARES to call you his wife."_

_Bobbi said" LIE! He treats me wonderful!"_

_Naraku said" Oh is that so? What about that mark on your neck or was I supposed to know that?"_

_Blinking, Bobbi touched her neck and said," Lie you are trying to get into my thoughts."_

_Naraku kissed her and said" I want you to be my queen. I can give you the lands..think of it...Lady of the Lands."_

_Bobbi gasped as her outfit changed to something a queen would wear except for it being black of course. She whispered," Lady of the Lands..." as his dark thoughts filled her mind._

_Naraku smirked as he said" come to me my love...let's embrace..."_

_Bobbi nodded as she slowly let him soak her into his embrace. She winced as Naraku bit her neck._

_He said," It's a sign that you are mine now..."_

_Bobbi muttered," I am yours now my love. Use me to whatever it is you desire"_

_Naraku grinned as he kissed her and said," In due time but first I have to tie up some loose ends before I announce that you are my wife."_

_Looking at the demon, she said," Anything I can do? I wish to please my husband."_

_Naraku caressed her cheek more and soothed," Let me handle this. I wish for my queen to enjoy herself and concentrate on what is more important. Me."_

_Bobbi looked into his eyes and went into a deeper trance and said," As you wish my loyal husband."_

_Sneering, Naraku replied," That reminds me…Watch the fun love…"_

**WITH RENKOTSU**

Renkotsu slept next to his wife in a deep slumber and was snoring up a storm. He winced as he felt a twinge of darkness enter his mind….

"_Who the hell is there?" Renkotsu demanded as he got his jug ready to spew fire._

_Chuckling, Naraku replied," Easy fire-breather. I only wish to speak to you."_

_Renkotsu growled," What do you want you fucking snake?"_

_Naraku said," Tsk tsk, Is that anyway to talk to any ally?"_

_Renkotsu sneered," We do not work for you anymore don't you know that by now?"_

_Grinning, Naraku opened the chest he had in his hand and showed Renkotsu what he had done to Bobbi._

_Renkotsu roared," What the hell is this! I will kill you for it!" as he spewed fire._

_Naraku jumped back and sneered," You mean HER. You will kill HER for it!"_

_Blinking, Renkotsu replied," Wh..what do you mean?"_

_Naraku said coldly," She never loved you at all. She was just using you as a toy to get what she wanted. She was really in love with someone like me."_

_Renkotsu felt a pain in his heart as if it was about to break. He held his chest and stuttered," You..you are lying! She loves me!"_

_Naraku replied," Oh is that so? What about her passion for your brother? Have you seen the book she carries? Do yourself a favor and look at it tomorrow morning before she gets up. It will tell you the truth! It will tell you she does not love you!" as he left Renkotsu._

Renkotsu gasped as he sat up in the bed. He looked around to see everyone was asleep and he held his head.

"_Look at her book and see for yourself…."_

Looking at his wife's bag, he began searching through it until he found the Inuyasha profiles book she carried. Flipping through it, he gasped when he came across Bankotsu's profile. In the profile, Bobbi had made little red hearts around the leader.

"_He was not lying! IT'S THE TRUTH! Dammit! How could I have been so stupid!"_

Renkotsu slammed the book shut and glared at his wife who was currently in what he thought was a peaceful sleep. He knew that she would pay for this BIG time but was not sure how. He snorted as he lay down and tried to fall back asleep.

**WITH BANKOTSU**

Bankotsu watched over the group that night waiting for Jakotsu to get up so he could take over and Bankotsu could get some much needed rest. He looked to see Kitty dozed up and chuckled.

"_She must be really exhausted. I could wake her up but she looks so peaceful while she is sleeping."_

Touching her face, Bankotsu heard the words," _You don't want her. Why not have someone who could give you something? Someone like Red?"_

Growling to himself, Bankotsu thought, "_Like hell I want Red. I love Kitty and no one else."_

Naraku chuckled as he replied," Well Red loves you for who you are but she has not realized it yet. She wants you and CAN give you what you want might I add."

Bankotsu thought," _Liar. She and Renkotsu are married and love each other."_

Naraku cocked his eyebrow a bit and replied," Oh? Why not check Red's bag and see the book she has. It will tell you something."

Pissed off as hell, Bankotsu snatched up the bag and opened it, finding the book Naraku was talking about. He turned the page to his own profile and seen his picture covered in hearts. He looked at it in disbelief as he thought;" _Does she love me like that?"_

Shaking his head, Bankotsu thought," _Get it together Bankotsu! Naraku is playing mind tricks with you! He wants you to betray Kitty and go with Red! It's all part of HIS plan!"_

Naraku thought, "_Oh is that what you think? Well Mr. High and Mighty, tell me then, why not take what you deserve? Kitty will NEVER give it to you because she is pledged to another. Why not take her and do what you so please?"_

The temple in Bankotsu's forehead pulsed as he roared in his thoughts," _FUCK OFF NARAKU! I am NEVER doing that to Kitty! I refuse to! Even if she is married to another!"_

Naraku snorted as he thought," _Have it your way then but mark my words, she WILL pay and so will you!" _as he left Bankotsu to tend to his thoughts.

Bankotsu huffed as he looked at Kitty. He gently kissed her cheek and stroked it as she slept peacefully. He vowed never to let anything happen to Kitty even if it meant costing his own life.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Bobbi rubbed her eyes as she looked out at the green grass that was growing around the Inn where they were staying at. She touched her neck and looked down at her blanket.

"_Is...That…what I think it is…"_

Quickly getting up from where she was at, Bobbi ran to the mirror and looked at her neck. On her neck were two freshly made bite marks.

"_He really did it…so I guess now I have no choice but to be his mate?"_

She frowned at the thought of that but gasped as Naraku chuckled inside her mind.

"_You are mine now….you shall be my mate and together we shall rule over the lands. Think about it. You could live forever in happiness and pleasure." _Naraku said.

Bobbi touched her neck again as the depressing thoughts clouded her mind and she whispered," Hai master."

Naraku chuckled and replied," Excellent."

The next couple of days were a bit odd to say the least. The group began noticing that something was wrong with Bobbi but they could not put their fingers on it. Each meal she would either pick at her food or eat very little which was not like her at all.

Other times she would sit at the door looking deep in thought as if she was in a trance or something. When anyone would talk to her she would either ignore them or speak very little.

Bobbi sighed as she looked at her food and began picking at it like she had the past few days.

Kitty looked at Bobbi and then looked at Ban as if to say "Something is not right here."

"Red you okay?" Jakotsu spoke up.

Ignoring her brother in law, Bobbi kept in her silent thoughts as she played with the food on her plate.

Kitty frowned as she shook Bobbi lightly and gasped as she noticed the infected fang marks on her neck.

Bankotsu looked up from his meal and said" Something wrong Kitty?"

Kitty was about to say something but seen Renkotsu looking at her and mouthed to Bankotsu," Later."

Nodding, Bankotsu ate his fill.

Bobbi sighed in a deep sigh and stood up. "I am finished."

Renkotsu frowned and replied," You barely touched your food. This is not like you at all."

Looking at her husband, Bobbi replied," I am not hungry. May I go lay down?"

Kitty and Bankotsu exchanged looks in which time Bankotsu replied," Hai you go rest for a bit. Maybe it will do you some good."

Bobbi nodded as she walked out of the room followed by a very worried and upset Renkotsu.

Bankotsu watched as Bobbi and Renkotsu left the dining hall. He looked at Jakotsu and motioned for him to go with them.

Sighing, Jakotsu nodded as he left with the couple.

Bankotsu looked at Kitty and said," What is wrong?"

Kitty frowned as she said' There are two marks on Red's neck and they are infected. They look like bug bites but they are close together. Is there a chance it could be demon mating marks?"

Bankotsu crossed his arms and said," Hai that is what they look like. I seen them myself as well."

Kitty sighed as she said" I bet I know who is the bastard behind all of this"

Growling, Bankotsu sneered" Naraku no less but what does he want with Red?"

Kitty stood up and replied," Not sure but we have to protect her from him." She seen Ban frown and she replied," What is it?"

Bankotsu said" When a demon mates with someone..." as he closed his mouth afraid to tell Kitty the horrible truth.

Frowning, Kitty said," Bankotsu don't hide ANYTHING from me. Now tell me!"

Bankotsu said," When a demon mates with someone, they are marking their territory which means Red is Naraku's territory now. A demon will do anything to get their mate and even if it means killing off what is standing in their way."

Kitty's eyes widened as she said 'Well shit." She stood up from her place at the table and growled out in frustration," What now leader?"

Looking at the older woman, Bankotsu replied," We need to keep a tight eye on Red at all times. If Naraku has bit her then most likely the foul demon will be back to claim his mate."

Kitty growled," Damn that Naraku! He has messed with the wrong one this time!"

**MEANWHILE**

Bobbi lay back on her bed as she looked at Renkotsu and held his hand tightly.

Looking at the red head, Renkotsu replied," Stay with us. You cannot die now. Not here anyway."

Bobbi glared at Renkotsu wondering why he had been in such a foul mood for the past couple of days. She managed to get herself together before replying," What the hell is wrong with you?"

Renkotsu scoffed and replied," I am not sure what you are talking about."

Bobbi growled," Like hell you are. What is the world is the matter with you? You have been this way for the past three days."

Renkotsu glared at the woman and grabbed up the book he was looking at the other night. Flipping it to the page with Bankotsu on it, he showed it to her.

Eyes widening, Bobbi replied," Is this what it's all about?"

Renkotsu snapped," What the hell do you think it is? I thought you loved me! I guess I was wrong!"

Bobbi replied,"Please let me explain..." and gasped as Renkotsu grabbed her by the neck and began strangling her.

Jakotsu ran into the room and slammed Renkotsu into the wall. He sneered," You BETTER not lay a hand on her again otherwise big brother will hear about this!"

Renkotsu growled as he managed to get up and sneered coldly," Just keep her AWAY from her for the time being."

Glaring at his brother, Jakotsu replied," Fine then. She will stay with me at all times until you get your act together." Turning to his sister in law, he replied," You okay Red?"

Bobbi sniffled as she held her neck and said," I…I guess so…" as she felt Naraku take her over once more.

Naraku growled," _See what he has done yet again? Face it. He does not love you. He even had the NERVE of telling you that you are in love with another!"_

Bobbi thought," _You are right my mate. Please come and get me."_

All of a sudden, the ground began shaking. Jakotsu's eyes looked to the sky as the sky began turning a purple haze of a color.

Running outside, Bankotsu growled," Too late. The demon is coming to get Red."

Kitty shouted," Red!" as she ran for the room that Bobbi and Renkotsu were currently in at the moment.

Jakotsu said" How did he find us? Why..." and gasped as he seen the demon marks on Bobbi's neck. Knowing what was fixing to happen, he muttered," Well this is just great."

**MEANWHILE**

Midoriko looked to see where the ground was shaking at in the town and sighed whispering," Not her too. Leave her be Naraku."

Chuckling, Naraku replied in the wind," Not a chance. You would not be mine so I had to find someone else."

Midoriko grinned as she said;" You know she is smarter than that."

Naraku sneered," So was the boy but he was easy." As he left to retrieve his wife.

Midoriko sighed as she looked at the town and whispered," Please please be safe."

**BACK AT THE INN**

Kitty ran up to Red and shook her replying,"Stay with us girl! We all need you!"

Bobbi was out of it as she looked toward the sky and replied," He is coming."

Jakotsu said,"Red listen!" as he shook her violently and blinked as Naraku appeared of the cloud coming down.

Naraku chuckled as he said," Hello Red one."

Looking as if she was in a daze, she replied," Hello my husband "and began walking toward him.

Kitty looked at Bankotsu and replied," We have to stop her!"

Nodding, Banktosu ran with Kitty and grabbed Bobbi. He said," Dammit! Snap out of it! We need you here and now!"

Bobbi did not listen to them as she said," Why do you grab onto me? Let me go to my true husband."

Kitty sneered," Like hell we will" as she said," Sorry Red but this is for your own good." As she slapped Bobbi hard across the face breaking the trance that Naraku had on her.

Shaking her head a bit, Bobbi held her face and replied,"Wha…what happened?"

Renkotsu sneered," You should have let her go! Would have been one less wench!"

Bobbi rubbed her head and said," What is he talking about?"

Bankotsu growled," The bastard had a control over you but Kitty slapped you hard enough to wake you up." As he turned his attention back to the half-demon.

Kitty smirked as she said," Looks like you do not have your precious wife now."

Naraku chuckled as he replied," Oh you think you have won now do you? Like hell you have! This is just the beginning! That girl there…" as he pointed to Bobbi," Is what I want and I always get what I want."

Bobbi shouted," Like hell you will! I will NEVER go with you! NEVER!"

Smirking, Naraku said," Tsk. Tsk. That is no way to talk to your mate love." As he said," You are so beautiful when you are angry."

Blushing a bit from the anger, Bobbi growled." Fuck you to hell!"

Naraku smirked wider as he said," Shall I let Renkotsu in on the juicy details of what I did to you in your dream the other night? Oops..was I supposed to tell that?"

Bobbi blinked as Renkotsu's teeth clenched tighter and she looked back at the demon shouting," You used me the other night! You bit me! I am not your mate even if the rules are I am supposed to be!"

Kitty aimed her katanas toward the demon and growled," You die NOW Naraku!"

Naraku chuckled and said,"Not today!" as he sent his miasma over the group. He spoke through it as he disappeared," I will be back. Mark my words. It's not over yet."

Bobbi covered her mouth and coughed as she put up a barrier protecting the group from the thick miasma.

Bankotsu growled, "Damn demon." As he seen Naraku was gone.

Kitty ran over to Bobbi after she put down her own barrier and hugged her friend. She whispered," Did he hurt you?"

Shaking, Bobbi held her friend and began sobbing as hard as she could.

Kitty stroked her hair and replied," Its okay Red. He is gone. We are not going to let him harm you or get you."

Bobbi sobbed," He will be back you know? He will come back and get me no matter what."

Jakotsu scoffed," Like hell he will! We will fight him!"

Bankotsu replied," Jakotsu is right Red. We will not let that scum of a demon lay a hand on you no matter what."

Wiping her eyes, Bobbi replied," Why protect me? I am placing you all in danger. You could just leave me to die."

Renkotsu muttered," Not a bad idea." And blinked as Jakotsu slapped him across the face.

Jakotsu sneered," One more word or else."

Kitty replied," The point is Red he wants you for a reason. He has not said yet but there has to be a reason and whatever that reason is, we will not let him get you again."

Bobbi looked at the group as she dried her eyes and nodded. "Thank you all."

Kitty got up and said," Now what leader?" as she looked at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu said," Rest up and tomorrow we shall get some decent horses and leave this place. The sooner we leave in the morning the better."

Bobbi nodded as she rubbed her arms and thought, "_Midoriko please protect me."_


	21. Chapter 20

***To my readers, I apologize for it taking so long to post this chapter up but here it is! Enjoy! I thank Kitty for helping me with this chapter! Thanks for all you do!"**

**ATOF CHAPTER 20**

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga**

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © kittyb78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

**WITH THE INUTACHI GROUP**

Inuyasha huffed as they walked away from the village and decided that the group should stop for the night. He sat down still in a bad mood from when Bankotsu told him off.

"Inuyasha there is no need to be that way. We can still follow the group." Shippo replied.

Snorting, Inuyasha said," Maybe we should throw you with them. You would be fresh bait for the corpses.

Shippo shook in fear as Kagome shouted," SIT BOY!"

Miroku sighed as Inuyasha fell to the ground in a big heap. He replied," Getting upset is not what we need to do right now. We need to figure out what is our next move."

Sango sat down her weapon and nodded," I agree Monk. There is something odd about those two girls traveling with the Band of Seven."

Inuyasha got up from the ground and dusted the dirt off of him. He replied," So? What is so special about a couple of weird dressed girls."

Sighing, Kagome said," I believe those girls are from my time period. Their clothes look like it."

Miroku nodded replying," Also I have sensed an aura on the red head. I did not recognize it at first but it seems to me she has the aura of a miko."

Sango blinked and said," A miko? Her? She is scared to death!"

Shippo replied," But Miroku does have a point. How else do you explain the barrier she put up?"

Kagome said," Well also I noticed she bears some resemblance except for the hair and her size of course to Midoriko."

Miroku blinked and said" So you noticed the miko vibes as well Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled," I knew right from the start she was going to be trouble for us. Now you are saying she is related to Midoriko somehow?"

Sango replied," No. I think she is Midoriko's reincarnation. That would explain the vibes and the resemblance."

Inuyasha thought to himself," So if she is Midoriko's reincarnation then what is that other girl's relation to her? The monk noticed Miko vibes on her as well."

He sighed and looked at the sky. "What is Naraku up to this time? What does he want so badly to attack these girls?"

**MEANWHILE**

Naraku snorted as he tapped his throne in pure disgust. He could not decide what he was more disgusted at: the fact that he lost his mate or the fact that the Band of Seven got in the middle of it.

"Umm Sir?"

Looking up, Koga knelt at Naraku's throne and replied," We have found the group once again. Apparently they are camping out in the middle of the woods near Mt. Hakurei."

Naraku smirked as he thought," Of course! Why didn't I use them in the first place?"

"Sir?"

Naraku said," Koga, I want you, Jai, and Charlie to go find the Band of Seven group. Kill everyone but bring the red head to me in one piece for she is mine."

Koga nodded as he replied," Yes sir. We shall not fail you."

"Make sure you don't! Now go!"

Koga nodded as he disappeared.

Naraku motioned for Kanna to come to his throne. "Kanna follow them. If they even try to be hesitant on killing the group, kill them too.

Looking at her master, Kanna replied softly" Yes." As she followed the group.

Naraku chuckled as he held the Shikon Jewel. He whispered," Soon my love you will be mine."

**IN THE FOREST**

Bobbi rubbed her arms as she got near the fire trying to warm up. She whispered," Why? Why me?"

Frowning when he heard this, Jakotsu replied," I don't know little sister but we will find out why he wants you so badly."

Bobbi rubbed her arms more and said" It's not just me. Why does he have Koga, Jai, and Charlie under his control? Why can't they be here with us?"

Kitty spoke up replying," Bobbi there are some things in this world we may never know. We will probably never know why Naraku wanted them three but at least we can get them back from him."

Bobbi whispered," But how? He has a good control over them."

Bankotsu replied," Look I know how you two love them and all but we need to face facts here. We have to kill them. They know all about us and THEY are the ones who told Naraku all the stuff might I add."

Bobbi said" But Aniki they have family and friends that care for them as well. We can't just go and kill them."

Growling, Bankotsu replied," You two just don't get it do you? They don't give a shit that they hurt your feelings! We HAVE to kill them! Then we will be one step closer to killing Naraku."

Renkotsu snorted as he glared at the leader evil like. "Little does he know that I hope Naraku kills him. Then I can take Bankotsu's shards and finish off the girls once and for all."

"You got something to say baldy?" Kitty replied.

Snorting again, Renkotsu replied," Hell no. Especially to a wench like you."

Kitty growled as she clenched her fists and walked up to Renkotsu intending on giving the bald mercenary a piece of her mind. She blinked as Bankotsu punched Renkotsu in the nose.

Bankotsu roared," ENOUGH! We are so tired of you and your mouth! If you were not attached to Red, I would kill you right on the spot now!"

Renkotsu wiped his nose replying," I knew it! You love her!"

Bankotsu snorted replying," I love her like a sister nothing more than that."

Bobbi's eyes widened as she whispered," You do?" as she thought," I….I thought he loved me more than that…"

Jakotsu caught this and frowned a bit but did not say anything.

Bankotsu sighed and said" Ren you and Red go get some firewood. Jakotsu fetch the water. Me and Kitty will go hunting."

Snorting, Renkotsu and Bobbi left the camp to fetch some food.

Jakotsu frowned at how Bankotsu and Kitty were getting too attached for comfort but decided not to say anything. He left the camp wondering how he could get Bankotsu and Kitty separated.

Bankotsu growled," We need to talk now!"

Kitty pulled Bankotsu aside. "I understand that you think we have to kill them. Just remember they are people who have families who rely on them."

He sighed heavily and stared her dead in the eye. "Your loyalty is commendable, but these are dangerous times. The minute they switched to Naraku's side, divulging information only they could have given him, they became the enemy."

She blinked.

He scowled. "Whether you like it or not, they've betrayed us all. Who knows what kind of shit they've told him?"

She frowned. "But they-"

He held up a hand silencing. "It's either us or them and I sure as hell am not dying again anytime soon."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his face, locking their gazes. "You two need to realize that the world isn't always rainbows and unicorns. It's kill or be killed and only the strong survive. I intend to be the one who comes out on top."

Her eyes widened at the determination ringing in his voice and her bottom jaw quivered. "I'm well aware of what the real world is like. I just haven't forgotten what keeps us human."

He snorted. "Compassion is overrated, especially in war. Make no mistake kitten, this is war."

Kitty frowned more and said" Just be careful. I understand you feel you have to kill them but remember Red nor I don't approve of this."

Bankotsu growled," Look we have no choice…" and blinked as a scream rang in the air.

Gasping, Kitty replied," That was Red!" as she grabbed her katanas.

Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and followed Kitty toward the direction of Red's screaming.

**MEANWHILE**

Kagura smirked as she said" You are following right into our trap mercenary" as she watched Kitty and Bankotsu running in the woods.

Bobbi growled as she tried to remove her gag from her mouth. She looked at her husband who just betrayed her to Naraku.

Renkotsu smirked replying" That's right babe. I fooled you all along. I was the one who told Naraku about all of you. I was the one who told Naraku where you were at. I was the one who told him about your friends and helped him to gain control of them."

Koga stepped out of the shadows replying," Master Naraku is pleased with you Renkotsu. He has what he wants. Now we use her as bait to lure the rest here and finish them off."

Bobbi's eyes widened as Renkotsu smirked," Yes pretty soon they will be finished off and the Shikon Shard will become whole once more and be Naraku's."

Kohaku said," What if the Inutachi group shows up?" as he stepped out as well.

Smirking, Kagura replied," I already have that covered as well. As we speak the Inutachi group is being attacked by thousands of demons. In case they don't destroy them I have a backup plan as well."

Bobbi's eyes widened as she thought," Please let everyone be okay!"

**WITH THE INUTACHI GROUP**

Inuyasha growled," Damn demons!" as he swung his sword at the demons.

Miroku shouted," Wind Tunnel!" as he opened up his wind tunnel and began sucking the demons in. He frowned as the Samiyosho appeared in front of the demons. He closed off his wind tunnel in frustration.

Shippo said," There are too many of them!" as he went to attacking the demons as well.

Frowning, Sango said," Something must be up. Demons just don't start attacking like this you know" as she threw her weapon killing off several demons.

Kagome said," This is the work of Naraku! I am sure of it!" as she began shooting her arrows. She said," I sense two Shikon Shards!"

Miroku said," Not only that I sense a demonic presence near here." As he began attacking the demons with his staff.

Inuyasha shouted," Stand back!" as he took his weapon and shouted," Wind Scar!" as he killed off the rest of the demons.

Sango said," Kagome which way are the shards coming from?" as she got on Kilala.

Kagome said," To the north. "as Inuyasha picked her up and headed that direction with the rest of the group.

Miroku frowned thinking," I have a bad feeling about this."

**BACK IN THE WOODS**

Bobbi looked at the group intended on hurting her friends. She thought," Please hurry everyone!" as she went to work trying to untie herself.

Renkotsu smirked as he replied," Well well if its not Aniki and his girl." As Bankotsu and Kitty came up the path.

Bankotsu growled," Renkotsu! What the hell is this?"

Kagura replied," Boy he sure had all of you fooled. He has been working for us all along."

Kitty frowned as she replied," I thought it was kind of funny Naraku knew what he did about us all."

Bobbi's eyes looked upset as she thought," And here I told him everything about my life and my troubles. How could I have been so blind?"

Jakotsu came up the path as well growling," Renkotsu! What the fuck?"

Koga smirked replying," If you want your friend back then drop your weapons and hand over the shards. If you don't Red will have a very unfortunate accident." As he motioned to Renkotsu who had a dagger on Red's throat."

Bankotsu growled," Let her go now!" as he aimed Banryu.

Kagura chuckled as she said," Don't forget, if you kill Renkotsu then you kill Red as well."

Kitty's eyes widened as she said," She is right Bankotsu! If we kill him then Red dies as well."

Charlie smirked and said," then hand over your weapons now." As Renkotsu began working at Red's throat slightly.

Bankotsu and Kitty growled but dropped their weapons onto the ground. Jakotsu did the same thing as well.

Kagura grinned," Excellent now hand over the shards you two."

Bobbi shouted," No!" as she freed herself and knocked the dagger out of Renkotsu's hand. She ran over to her friends but blinked as Renkotsu grabbed her and tackled her to the ground.

Growling, Renkotsu said," You are still mine wench! We are attached because of Midoriko's spell."

Bobbi growled," We may be still attached but I am NOT yours anymore!" as she fought him.

Bankotsu picked up Banryu and said," Everyone pick a partner and fight." As he began fighting with Charlie.

Jakotsu grabbed his sword and began fighting Koga growling," You may be cute but you can't get away with this Koga!"

Koga snapped," Speak for yourself you crossdressing freak!" as he dodged Jakotsu's sword.

Kitty stood looking at Jai and whispered," Please Jai remember who you are and remember why we are here in the first place."

Huffing, Jai replied," I don't know what you are talking about" as she began attacking Kitty.

Kitty blocked her attacks and said," Please stop this now!" as she fought Jai.

Bobbi growled as she said," Please stop this Renkotsu!" as she fought Renkotsu.

Renkotsu growled," Never. You are mine!" as he blinked as his necklace along with Bobbi's necklace fell off.

Bobbi grinned," Now I am free of you." As she slashed Renkotsu's gourd in half.

Bankotsu slashed Charlie's arm off and tackled Charlie to the ground. He growled," You must die now!" as he slashed Charlie's head off of his body.

Kitty's eyes widened as she seen the blood flow out of Charlie's body. She whispered," Charlie no." and blinked as Jai was fixing to attack her.

Bankotsu growled," Kitty!" as he killed Jai as well with a stab to the back with Banryu.

Koga looked on in horror and said," How dare you?" as he went to attack the group. He gasped as he felt a horrible pain which he had never felt before. He collapsed to his knees and began chocking for air. He fell to the ground gasping and died right then and there.

Kitty collapsed to her knees in shock that three of her good friends had just been killed. She whispered," What have we done?"

Bankotsu said," We had to do it Kitty. We had no choice." And growled as he noticed Kagura and Kohaku were gone leaving only Renkotsu to be taken care of.

Bobbi said," Renkotsu why did you it? Please tell me!" and blinked as Bankotsu pushed her over to Jakotsu and Kitty.

Bankotsu growled," I should have known better than to trust you. You made us think that you turned your life around when really you were working for Naraku all along."

Renkotsu spat replying," I have no regrets Aniki." As Jakotsu picked up his necklace and Red's.

Kitty looked at the necklaces and said," The spell has been broken it looks like."

Eyes watering, Bobbi whispered," Does he have to kill him?" as she shook from being really upset.

Bankotsu growled," Sorry Red but we have no choice in this matter. He betrayed this group and that is something that I cannot forgive" as he aimed Banryu high above Renkotsu's head.

Renkotsu growled," Go ahead! I don't give a shit no more!" as Banryu came down and cut off Renkotsu's head. The head rolled on the ground as Bobbi looked in horror.

Bending down, Bankotsu took off Renkotsu's scarf and wedding ring. He handed it to Red replying," I am sorry about this Red but it had to be done."

Bobbi held the items close to her heart and sniffled replying," I understand. Can we please bury him at least?"

Bankotsu blinked a bit as he turned to Kitty who nodded her approval. He replied," I suppose we can."

Bobbi went to pick a few flowers to place on Renkotsu's grave. She came back and looked on as Jakotsu and Bankotsu threw Renkotsu's body into the grave site. She threw some flowers on his body and began saying a prayer.

Kitty stood there wishing she could say something that would help comfort her friend.

Bobbi stood up and gave a motion to the two men to go ahead and put the dirt on top of the grave. She placed flowers on top of the grave when they were done and whispered," Goodbye my sweet love."

Kitty walked over to Bobbi and bent down beside her. She whispered," I know you loved him very much but you cannot just sit here and ignore his death. This is Naraku's fault and we need to deal with him as fast as possible."

Bobbi nodded as she stood up and replied" Let's go then. I am ready for him to die." As she and the group walked into the woods.

Bankotsu frowned replying," I smell mutt near here."

Kitty rolled her eyes replying," Not them again. Why would they be here?"

Jakotsu said," Oh! My Inuyasha came for me!" as he looked like he was in love.

Shaking his head, Bankotsu replied," No they are following us. Let's go see what they want."

Kitty sighed as she thought," Now what Midoriko?"


	22. Chapter 21

**ATOF CHAPTER 21**

**I am sorry it took so long to post this up. Now that I am done with school I have PLENTY of time to work on my fanfics! :D**

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga**

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © kittyb78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

Bobbi said" I am not so sure about this." As she walked down the path following the group.

Snorting, Bankotsu replied," I want to know why that mutt had to get the "bright idea" about following us"

Jakotsu sighed dreamily," I get to see my Inuyasha once more." As he looked like he was in deep love.

Bankotsu groaned," Just forget it Jak. Inuyasha is not interested in you. He is interested in that little miko that follows him around like a mouse."

Kitty sighed as she thought to herself," _Do we really have to find them? They are nothing but trouble." _

Bobbi looked at her arm and said" I think it should be about time to take the shard out of my arm. What do you think Kitty?" as she looked at the group.

Kitty nodded," Might be a good idea, before Naraku gets the idea to turn you against us." As she thought _"and the Inuyasha group might leave us alone then." _

Bobbi sighed and blinked as a light engulfed all of them. She covered her eyes and said" What is that?"

Huffing, Bankotsu said," I am not sure. What the hell is going on?! Who are you!?"

Midoriko replied," Its okay mercenary. I will not harm you" as she appeared.

Kitty frowned a bit as she looked at the ghost and replied," What do you want now? Haven't you endangered our lives enough by now?"

Midoriko replied," I am here to speak to the red one" as she motioned to Bobbi.

Bobbi stood there in disbelief as she said," Lie why….what do you need me for?" as she stepped forward to talk to the ghost.

Midoriko smiled and said" My child when I look at you, I see a resemblance of myself."

Jakotsu looked confused as he said," Eh? You do? Why is that ghost?"

Chuckling a bit to herself, Midoriko replied," I don't know if you have figured out or not but have you noticed her barriers and the powers that are showing outside of her?"

Bankotsu thought about a bit and then said," Now that you mention it, it has been kind of strange."

Bobbi said," Um, can anyone let me in on what you all are talking about?"

Midoriko grinned as she said proudly," You, my child, are my reincarnation."

Bobbi stood there in belief for a few seconds and started laughing as hard as she could. She laughed," You mu…must be joking! I am NO miko!"

Midoriko blinked as the red head and said," Lie I'm not joking child. You are the reincarnation of myself. And a fine reincarnation at that."

Bobbi laughed so hard she starting crying and then she realized Midoriko was not playing. She said" you…you are not joking,are you?"

Midoriko replied," Lie I am not."

Kitty blinked as she said," How DO you know she is the reincarnation of yourself?"

Smiling at the group standing before her, Midoriko replied," In due time you shall see what I mean." As she turned to leave.

Bankotsu frowned as he stepped forward and said," Hold up ghost. We have some questions for you."

Midoriko turned around and said," Oh you do mercenary? What might be these questions that you want to ask of me?"

Bankotsu frowned," Number one WHY are we bounded together like dogs?" as he said" No offense Kitty."

Snorting, Kitty replied," None taken."

Midoriko chuckled," I bounded you all together…." As she said" Oh that is right. Red you are not bounded to anyone now." As she began glowing and put a shade of pink beads on Jakotsu and Bobbi.

Bobbi's eyes widened as she said" ARE YOU SERIOUS/"

Jakotsu screeched "Why did you do that, ghost?" as he looked really upset.

Bobbi frowned," JUST what does that mean Jakotsu?" as she looked at the older man.

Kitty shook her head as the two people argued with each other. She said," What Bankotsu means is why did you put us together?"

Midoriko chuckled then said," Oh yeah that. I bounded you together for a reason. A good reason. I knew if you were not bound together, the men would have killed you all on the spot."

Bankotsu frowned as he said," You REALLY expect us to believe that?"

Midoriko chuckled as Kitty stepped forward and said," Tell us Midoriko at least why we are here."

Smiling, Midoriko said," You all shall find out in due time." As she began glowing and left the scene.

Kitty frowned as she said," She is beating around the bush. Its almost like she is refusing to answer any questions about why we are here and why we are bounded to together."

Bobbi shouted "GAY!" as Jakotsu slammed into the ground. She huffed as she looked at the two other people and said," Maybe we should try to find out on our own. It may help us with defeating Naraku."

Growling and muttering curse words to himself, Jakotsu pulled himself out of the crater and said," Not a bad idea but first…..WENCH!"

Bobbi blinked as her beads lit up and she slammed into the ground. She growled from her hole," When I get out of this damn hole, you are SO dead Jakotsu!"

Jakotsu sneered," Bring it on…"

Bankotsu got in the middle of the argument and shouted," ENOUGH! Jakotsu, that is your sister in law and your friend if I remember right. Sure she may be bound to you now but look at it this way. You have a shopping partner and a bathing partner."

Jakotsu thought about it for a few moments and then squeeled at the thought of having someone who was interested in clothes and junk. He pulled Red out of her hole and said," Red I am really sorry for treating you like this. Can you forgive me?"

Bobbi blinked a few minutes then began opening her mouth like she was fixing to chew him out about something. She noticed Bankotsu and Kitty making the motion not to do it and she sighed deeply. She said," I guess I can let this slide, for once."

Jakotsu squeeled as he hugged her tightly refusing to let go.

Kitty chuckled," Now that is settled let's continue on our way." As the group walked further into the woods. She seen Bankotsu frown and said, "What is it Ban"

Bankotsu frowned as he said," That MUTT group is still following us." As he aimed Banryu in the direction that he thought they were coming from.

Bobbi's breathing hitched a bit as she prepared to fight it out with the group. She thought to herself," _I don't think I can take much more of this Midoriko." _

Kitty blinked as Inuyasha hoped out of the brushes and sneered," So this is where you guys are! Tell me where is that asshole that is your second in command?" as he noticed that they were missing one person.

Bobbi held her arms and began shaking violently. She whispered," He is dead. Naraku is responsible for his death."

Inuyasha snorted," What a relief. One less mercenary to deal with which means…that you two…." As he pointed to Bankotsu and Jakotsu, "Are the last ones left!"

Bankotsu snorted," So what if we are?" as he said" Look I don't have time for this shit! I just want to let you know that if I catch you following us again, there will be a SEVERE consequence and I MEAN severe!"

Bobbi screamed "Stop it!" as she began glowing in a pure light.

Inuyasha and the rest of the group stepped back and covered their eyes in pure shock. They were not expecting Bobbi to possess such a powerful and pure light.

Kitty shouted, "Red! Stop this! Stop it right now!" as she tried to get close to her friend.

Shaking from glowing so hard, Bobbi said," no! NO! No one will not get even close to me!" as the ground began shaking.

Jakotsu shouted, "Red! Please stop! We don't want to lose you! If you keep this up we might lose you!"

Bankotsu growled as he glared at the Inutachi group and shouted, "Look what you did now!"

Kitty gulped a bit then said" Red, I am coming toward you whether you want me to or not" as she walked to her friend, knowing her life was on the line.

Bobbi shouted," Kitty! STOP! Please! My light will kill you!"

Frowning, Kitty replied," No! I have to save you! I promised myself when we came here that I would do everything to protect you and I will NOT break my promise!"

Bobbi looked at her friend in shock as her powers began dwindling. She took a deep breath as she stopped glowing but collapsed from all the energy she just used.

Jakotsu ran over to his sister-in-law and pushed Kitty back as he shook Red. "Please wake up!"

Bankotsu said," She will be fine. She is just exhausted. She needs to rest." As he turned his attention back to the Inutachi group.

Inuyasha snorted, "Just what is that girl!?" as he pointed to Bobbi. "I have NEVER seen anything like that before!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she whispered," It…it is true…."

Kitty frowned, "What do you mean?! What is true?"

Kagome whispered, "We thought she might….she might be the reincarnation of Midoriko…and we were right…."

Inuyasha snorted," So what? We still want those shards!"

Bobbi laid limp in Jak's arms but she was still breathing as Jakotsu picked her up and held her to him.

Jakotsu sneered," You will NEVER get the shards! Now leave before big brother gets mad!"

Inuyasha blinked then smirked, "So you have taken to women now eh?"

Jakotsu snorted, "As if! Now leave!" as Bankotsu aimed Banryu reading to strike.

Snorting, Inuyasha said," Let's get out of here. We will find out what is going on and we will get the shards before you do!" as the group left.

Bankotsu blinked at Jakotsu in confusion as he said," Jak I am really impressed. You are taken to Red eh?"

Jakotsu snorted, "I Just don't like it when that group gets in our business is all." As Kitty checked on Red.

Bankotsu frowned, "Well Kitty?"

Kitty sighed as she said," She will be fine. Just needs some well-earned rest. We better stop soon and make camp for the night."

Bankotsu nodded, "There is a cave not far from here." As Jak held Red close to him.

Jakotsu blinked as he noticed something on her leg. He gently lifted up her pants leg and blinked, "Big brother! What is this!?"

Bankotsu and Kitty both ran over and looked to see the brace on Bobbi's leg.

Kitty's eyes widened as she whispered," Why…why didn't she tell us?"

Jakotsu frowned, "I did not even know she had this on….what is going on here?" as he looked at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu frowned as he said," I am not sure. We will just have to wait until she wakes up to ask her about the contraption. He said," Let's get to a nearby cave. It looks like there is a storm coming up." As he looked up at the sky.

Kitty nodded as she and the others headed down the road toward the cave. She thought to herself," _I wonder what is going on here…."_


	23. Chapter 22

**ATOF CHAPTER 22**

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga**

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © kittyb78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Bobbi tossed and turned from having a bad dream. She woke up, her face and clothes drenched in pure sweat.

Jakotsu stirred from his sleep and looked to see Bobbi was awake. He said," You are awake Red. You were out for a few hours." As he went to tell Bankotsu and Kitty Red finally woke up.

Bobbi held her head as she looked around and thought to herself," _That is right. I passed out after using all that energy…."_

Walking inside, Kitty went over to her friend and hugged her tightly. She whispered," Thank goodness you are okay."

Bobbi blinked for a few seconds then hugged Kitty back as she whispered," Sorry I scared you all."

Looking down, Bobbi noticed her brace was visible and tried to cover it up. She blinked as Kitty moved her hand.

Kitty said," It's okay Red. We know about the brace now."

Bobbi's eyes widened as she said," I am sorry. I tried to keep it a secret. Guess I did not do a very good job eh?"

Bankotsu frowned, "My question is this: Why in the hell did you keep this from us in the first place?"

Bobbi shook as she said," Please don't be mad Aniki….I did it because I did not want you all to treat me differently…."

Jakotsu frowned," Can you tell us HOW you go it?"

Taking a deep breath, Bobbi replied," There are these things in my time called cars. I was in a car wreck. It was either this or face surgery." As she rubbed her leg due to the pain.

Kitty's eyes widened even more as she thought to herself," _What a brave girl…"_

Bankotsu blinked as he said," For you to wake up each and every day with that grave of an injury….you are very respected…and a strong person…."

Bobbi blinked as she said," Lie I am not a strong person. I am scared of this whole place and everything that is going on. Naraku wants me for a reason and I am just hindering you all…"

Kitty frowned," No! You are not! We will find out what is going on! And we will help you to learn to control your powers!"

Jakotsu said,' But how? We can't just go up to Kagome and ask for her help…."

Bankotsu thought about it for a moment then said," Kaede."

Kitty blinked, "Priestess Kaede? But Bankotsu…what about the Inutachi group…"

Jakotsu said," Hai Aniki if we show up there and the Inutachi group shows up.."

Looking at the others, Bankotsu replied," We have no other choice. She is the wisest priestess in these lands….and she can help us…."

Kitty frowned, "How do you know about Kaede so well?"

Bankotsu rubbed the back of his head as he said," The others and I….we met her before…."

Bobbi blinked as she said," You have met her before? Where?"

Jakotsu said," It was before we died the first time. She is a nice woman. She let us stay at their village while Suikotsu was recovering from a bad cold…"

Bobbi nodded, "I see. Well when do we leave Aniki?"

Bankotsu said," Tommorow morning. It's not far from here so getting to the village should not be a big problem…now everyone gets some sleep…we are going to need it for tomorrow…"

The group nodded as they all settled down for the night and fell into deep sleeps.

**MEANWHILE**

Naraku tapped his throne in pure disgust. Not only did he not have the woman he wanted but he lost 4 of his followers.

Kanna approached Naraku's throne and showed him the mirror. The mirror showed what the group had talked about before.

Naraku smirked, "They are heading for Kaede's village eh? Why am I not surprised about that? Kaede trains priestesses. So it seems Bobbi wants to learn how to control her powers."

Kagura said," Naraku. What shall we do?"

Thinking for a few minutes, Naraku replied," Lie you both stay here. I am going with my demons to Kaede's village and keep an eye on this Red. Just like I did all those years ago…"

Kagura blinked as she thought to herself," _He has met this Red one before? Where? When?"_

Naraku smirked as he thought to himself," _It won't be long now….but I need to figure out how to get rid of these others that are with her…."_

Kanna whispered," Send the demons to them. Separate them from the Red one."

Smirking wider, Naraku said," Perfect. When they get to the village, separate Red from the others. Then I can have her at last and the powers that she possesses! Then the entire Feudal Era will be mine at last!"

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Bobbi woke up the next morning and rubbed her eyes. She looked outside the cave to see that it was going to be a beautiful day. She also noticed that the others were awake. She got up and put her shoes on and a jacket and went outside to join them.

Kitty looked up and smiled, "Morning."

Bobbi stretched," Morning." As she sat down and rubbed her leg.

Jakotsu frowned, "Leg still bothering you?"

Bobbi nodded, "Hai but it will be okay. I put some medicine on it so it should be fine." As she turned around to look at a bush.

Bankotsu look up and said," You sense it too Red?"

Kitty frowned, "I wonder who is following us."

Shrugging, Bobbi replied, "Hai I do but it's not a mean presence following us more like a curious presence. I hope we can find out soon who it is who has been following us the past few weeks."

Jakotsu frowned, "I hope so. I am tired of being watched." As they sat down to eat breakfast.

**IN THE BUSHES**

Nodatu watched the group eating and thought to himself," _That one girl looks like Midoriko. The other one looks like my daughter. My darling Midoriko, what is going on here?"_

Raja and Asha appeared back before Nodatu as Raja replied," Father? They are headed for the priestess Kaede's village soon."

Nodatu rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he said," Red wants to learn about her miko powers no doubt. Poor child. I feel for her with the leg brace."

Asha nodded," Hai I overheard her say that she got that in some sort of accident. I wish we could help her."

Raja looked up and said," What about that other woman? She looks like Layana, our sister."

Blinking a bit, Asha said," Layana? But she died over 50 years ago! Don't you remember Raja? She was going to Kikyo and Inuyasha's aide and Naraku killed her in one sweep!"

Nodatu clenched his fist as he thought to himself," _Naraku is the start of this whole thing. Perhaps…Midoriko brought those two back to our time to help us with Naraku!"_

Raja blinked, "Father?"

Nodatu replied, "We are going to Kaede's village. If I am right about this Naraku, he will head for the village to get Red and do something to the others!"

Asha and Raja nodded as they headed for the village of priestess Kaede.

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS**

The group walked down the path as they were heading for the village.

Bobbi was dead last in the group but she made sure that she kept up with the group. She stopped though when she heard a rustle in the bushes. She thought to herself, _"I wonder what that is?"_

Bobbi was very very curious as she near the bush but blinked as Jakotsu grabbed her arm to stop her.

Frowning, Jakotsu replied," We don't know what that is yet Red. You don't need to go near the bushes if you don't know what something is."

Bobbi blinked as she said," But it might be something wonderful like a rabbit or a kitten."

Kitty said," Jak is right. We need to stay here until whatever it is comes out of those bushes."

The group waited for a few minutes or so, their breaths hitched due to not knowing what was in the bushes. They blinked a female neko came out of the bushes.

Bobbi squeeled, "Awww! You are so cute!' as she picked up the neko and hugged her lightly.

Bankotsu frowned, "What would a neko be doing in this part of the woods?"

Kitty shrugged, "no clue."

Bobbi grinned, "Can we keep her big brother? PLEASE?" as she looked at Bankotsu with sad puppy eyes.

Jakotsu squeeled, "She is cute big brother."

Bankotsu thought for a few moments then said," hai alright. But Red you are in charge of that neko's care. She is your responsibility."

Bobbi grinned, "Thank you big brother. I think I will call her Akata."

The neko meowed and then rubbed Bobbi's chest.

Bobbi grinned with pride as she said," You like that name eh?"

Kitty chuckled, "A neko for a priestess. I heard most priestesses have a neko by their side. I wonder if Kaede had a neko before too."

Shrugging, Bankotsu replied, "Not sure. But we are coming up on the village so perhaps you can ask her."

Bobbi grinned as she said," oh! What a pretty village!" as she looked around and thought to herself," _Its even more beautiful than it was in the books and anime show."_

Then she looked at the two men and wondered," _I wonder what they will say when they find out that their lives were made into books and TV shows?"_

Bankotsu frowned as he watched the villagers watching them and whispering in fear for they knew these men.

Kitty frowned ,"Are you sure that this is a good idea Bankotsu?"

Nodding, Bankotsu replied, "Hai I am sure Kitty. Who else would help us?"

Kitty thought about it for a moment then said," Yes you do have a good point."

Bobbi looked around as she felt the presence once more. She was going to mention it to Kitty and the others but she decided to keep it to herself. However, she kept looking back to see if whoever was following them would decide to show themselves.

When the group got to the hut, Bankotsu knocked on the door and said," Hey you old hag are you in?"

Kaede walked to the door and opened it and was shocked to see the leader of the Band of Seven standing there at her door once more.

She replied, "Well well well if it isn't Bankotsu of the Band of Seven. What are ye here for this time?"

Jakotsu spoke up," We need help once more Kaede."

Kaede's brow rose a bit as she replied, "What is it that ye need help with?"

Snorting, Bankotsu replied, "We have a red one with us. Her name is Bobbi. And we think she may be the reincarnation of Midoriko."

Kaede looking at Bobbi and said," I know."

Bobbi blinked as Kitty replied," You already knew because you are a priestess yourself?"

Nodding, Kaede replied," Hai that is correct. And my guess is that you come to me for help with control of her powers."

Bobbi nodded as she said," Please help me. I am really really scared right now. I don't know what is happening to me and Naraku is after me…"

Kaede frowned as she said," No doubt he wants you because you are the keeper of the Shikon Jewel after all. Without you, he cannot use the jewel properly. Come on inside you all and I will tell you something."

The group looked at each other and then slowly they entered the hut. They gathered around the fire pit as Kaede lit the fire in the pit.

Kaede sat down and said," There is a prophecy that has been spoken in these lands long before Kikyo and I came along. It started over 300 years ago. The prophecy stated that when the world seemed to be losing, that two women would come from a different time to save us all. One with long red hair would bring us peace. The other woman would be happiness to the land as well."

Bobbi blinked as she said," And so you think that this prophecy is speaking of Kitty and I?"

Kaede nodded, "Perhaps. You both came from a different time didn't you?"

Kitty nodded, "Hai we came from Kagome's time period."

Bankotsu snorted," Where do Jakotsu and I fit into this picture?"

Kaede said," That is where you both come in." as she got up and grabbed a scroll from the shelf. Sitting back down, she opened the scroll and pointed to seven men standing beside Midoriko.

Jakotsu's eyes widened as he said," It…it can't be….how?"

Kitty said," Bankotsu…Jakotsu….they look just like you!" as she looked shocked and amazed at the same time.

Bobbi said," Who are they Kaede?" as she looked at Kaede.

Kaede said," Long ago. It was rumored that Midoriko had help in the form of seven brave men. These men protected Midoriko and helped her whenever she needed it. But sadly, now the only ones that know of these such me is myself and Kikyo. Other priestesses think that it was just a legend…a rumor. But I see now that this was not so. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, you are the reincarnations of the men who helped Midoriko..."

Bankotsu blinked as he said," Lie that is not so. You don't understand us do you? We are mercenaries. Killers. We are not protectors…"

Kaede sighed as she said," Look I know you are not happy with this nor are you very accepting of it. But, you have to help Red whenever she needs you. She will need you in the final battle against Midoriko."

Kitty said," Where do I fall into all of this?"

Looking at the woman up and down, Kaede replied," you look just like her…"

Kitty frowned, "Look like whom?"

Kaede said," No…she died over 50 years ago…"

Jakotsu frowned, "Who does the bitch look like?"

Kaede took a deep breath and then said," She looks like Layana, Midoriko's daughter. Layana was half demon as well like Inuyasha."

Bankotsu frowned as he said," So she is part of this whole thing too?" as he held Kitty very close to him.

Kitty blushed at how tightly Bankotsu was holding her but she said," You must have the wrong person Kaede. I am just here to protect Red and keep her safe."

Kaede said," I am serious trust me on this." As she looked back at Bobbi and said," Child. You are the key to saving this whole Feudal Era. We are all counting on you and your friend."

Bobbi stood up where she was at and said," I really appreciate the WE need you speech but I am not falling for it. I am NOT a hero! I am just a regular ordinary girl sent into this time by accident! You hear me? Pure accident!"

Kaede frowned as he said," I know it's scary. Believe me. I do. When I first found out I was a priestess, I did not know what to do. I had to train myself after Kikyo died. I did not have any one to help me. But, I am willing to help you find the inner strength that I know you have in there somewhere. If we can find that, you can achieve the impossible."

Bobbi held her body as she whispered," What if I don't want to?" as she sat down trying to take everything in that was happening.

Kaede said," I know it looks scary but I shall teach ye the way of being a priestess. Have that faith."

Bobbi looked up as Jakotsu said," I know you can do it Red. You have the strength deep down inside you. You just have not found it yet."

Bankotsu nodded," I agree with Jakotsu. If you don't get help with those powers, you could end up killing yourself or hurting one of us."

Bobbi looked at Kitty and said," What do you think Kitty?"

Kitty sighed as she said," I am still trying to take this all in myself but the men have a good point. I think you should do the training with Kaede."

Looking back up at the older woman, Bobbi took a deep breath then said," Alright. I will do it Kaede."

Kaede nodded as she searched through her items and handed her a priestess outfit.

Bobbi looked at it and said," Do I REALLY have to wear this?"

Kaede said," For the training, hai you need to. When you leave here, you can keep the outfit or change it."

Bobbi blushed," This is so embarrassing." As she went to change clothes. She came back out in the priestess outfit. The others were awestruck at how Bobbi looked in the priestess outfit.

Jakotsu whispered," She is the reincarnation of Midoriko."

Kitty looked at Jakotsu and said," What did you say?"

Jakotsu huffed as he thought to himself," _She looks so familiar….not just like the reincarnation of Midoriko…but I feel like I met her before…..perhaps. Is she the girl that was in our dreams that plagued us for years?"_


	24. Chapter 23

**ATOF CHAPTER 23**

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga**

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © kittyb78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

Bobbi sighed as she looked at the bow and arrow in her hand and thought to herself," _I am no good when it comes to archery…why does a priestess have to do archery?"_

Kaede said," The first rule of being a priestess is being true to your own self. Finding your inner strength. When you do that, there is nothing that you cannot do."

Bobbi looked at Kaede and said," Kaede. I don't have strength. If I do, I don't know about it. I am just ordinary. Plain and ordinary."

Kaede shook her head as she said," I see that this is going to take longer than I thought." As she said," I want you to aim your bow and arrow just like I showed you and shoot that tree over there." As she pointed to a tree.

The others watched Kaede trying to teach Bobbi how to be a priestess. Jakotsu said," Hard to believe that she is the reincarnation of Midoriko eh?"

Kitty sighed," I know that she can do it. The problem is that she does not have the confidence she needs to succeed. Kaede is right. If she can find her inner strength and courage, she can do whatevery she sets her mind to do."

Bankotsu scratched his chin as he thought to himself," _Red looks like that girl that is from our dreams. But it cannot be! Impossible! We have never met Red until she came back to this time." _Then he turned his attention to Kitty looking at her as if he was very deep in thought.

Kitty noticed this and said," What is on your mind Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu shrugged," It's nothing really. Can I talk to you later and ask you something?"

Blinking, Kitty replied," Sure. " as she thought to herself," _Something is going on. He is up to something."_

Bobbi yelped as she released the arrow and the arrow just narrowly missed the group. She looked at the others and said," I am really sorry. Honest."

Jakotsu whined," I broke a nail Red! I hope you are happy!"

Bankotsu chuckled," I am sure you will get over it."

Kaede shook her head as she said," Red you need to work on your aim. Here let me show you." As she helped the young women focus on the target. She said," Concentrate on nothing but that tree."

Bobbi took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she began focusing. She opened them and aimed her arrow once more. She carefully released the arrow and the arrow was glowing a bright blue from her miko powers as it went through the tree.

The others' eyes went great big as Kaede said," Good job Red. That is really good. You have passed archery. Now it's time to show you how to control your powers."

Bobbi grinned as she looked at her arrow then back at Kaede. She replied," Okay then."

Looking at the young woman, she replied," In order to focus on your powers and control them, you need to control your feelings. If you learn to control your feelings, then you can control your powers."

Bobbi blinked as she said," Is it that easy Lady Kaede?"

Kaede nodded then frowned as she turned around and said," I feel a strange force here."

Bobbi stood up as her eyes widened," It's him…Its Naraku…."

Kitty frowned as she got ready to attack and said," Where is he Red?"

Bobbi pointed to the nearby woods as she said," He is over there." As the group ran into the forest.

**IN THE WOODS**

Naraku held the almost completed Shikon Jewel in his hand and smirked," You are all falling right into my trap."

Kanna said," Naraku…" as she showed off her mirror to show that Bobbi was dead last.

Smirking, Naraku replied," Excellent. Let her come with the group though. I shall sneak up from behind and take what I want."

Kagura thought to herself," _He is up to something. I need to keep an eye on him. This Red one might be the key to helping me free myself from Naraku."_

Naraku chuckled as he said," Red one…you are mine now…"

**BACK WITH THE GROUP**

Kitty frowned," Where are you Naraku? Show yourself!" as she aimed her bow.

Bankotsu aimed Banryu as he frowned and thought to himself," _There is something wrong here. Why would Naraku just appear in broad daylight?"_

Bobbi gasped as she shot an arrow as a demon came toward her. She said," He is here. Naraku is here."

Kaede frowned," I sense him too. Onigumo show yourself! We know that you are out there!" as she aimed her arrow.

Naraku cackled as he sent out his demons while staying the shadows and said," So you knew I was here the whole time eh?"

Bankotsu snorted," Save the small talk. We all know why you are here and you cannot have her!" as he aimed Banryu.

Smirking, Naraku replied," Oh is that so mercenary? Well then defeat these…" as he sent out his demons to attack the group.

Bobbi and Kaede stood back to back as they shot arrows at the demons. Kaede replied," We cannot keep getting these demons. There are too many of them."

Jakotsu shouted," What do we do!?" as he began killing demons left and right.

Bankotsu frowned," Just keep working at them. We have to kill them off."

Bobbi frowned as she thought to herself," _Lie. We have to find Naraku. He is hiding somewhere in these bushes. But where?" _as she began scanning the area. She gasped as she saw something brightly shining the woods.

"_He has the Shikon Jewel! Of course! He MUST be standing right there!"_

Bobbi aimed her bow and arrow as she began concentrating on the aura around the Shikon Jewel. She watched it glowing and she shouted," Take this you bastard!" as she sent her arrow hurdling toward him.

The arrow hit Naraku in the arm and caused him to hiss and the demons to disappear. Naraku growled," Wench you are going to pay for that!"

Bobbi huffed," You are going to pay for doing what you have done to every person that you happen to come across! And you are going to pay DEARLY for taking my husband away from me!" as she shot another arrow.

Naraku smirked as he caught her arrow and snapped it in half. "Tsk tsk…that is no way to talk to you future husband…"

Kitty sneered," She is not yours!" As she shot an arrow toward where Bobbi was shooting arrows at.

Naraku growled," And you! You are the reincarnation of that piece of trash Midoriko born! What was her name? Layana!"

Huffing, Kitty replied," So what? Let me friend go right now!"

Bobbi looked in shock as Naraku stood above her and said," Not a chance. This girl is coming with me! She is going to show me how to use this jewel!"

A voice echoed out," She is not yours!" as he charged the demon.

Bobbi blinked as she said," A wolf?"

Bankotsu shook his head," A shape shifter. A being that has the power to change into any form they desire."

Kitty watched in shock as Naraku backed up holding the arm that Bobbi had brought such injury to.

Naraku sneered," I will be back. Trust me. You cannot allude me forever!" as he disappear along with Kanna and Kagura.

Bobbi looked shocked and really upset as the shape shifter turned into a man and helped her up. He said," Are you alright Red one?"

Bobbi nodded," Hai thanks to you. Who are you?"

The shape shifted looked at the ground and said," My name is Nodatu and I have been following you all for quite a while."

Jakotsu blinked as he said," So you are the one that has been following us for a few weeks? The one who kept out of the shadows?"

Nodatu nodded," I had to see for myself if you were friend or foe. But I see now that you are definitely friend. Especially after the red one is my wife' reincarnation."

Bankotsu looked shocked as he said," Wife? Midoriko was your wife?"

Nodatu looked at the group that looked shocked when he said that. He said," Let's go into the hut and I shall tell you the whole story."

The group nodded as they followed the shape shifted into the hut. Nodatu lit the fire and sat down in front of the whole group.

Kaede said," Tell us about yourself Nodatu."

Nodatu said," It was long ago. I fell for a priestess by the name of Midoriko. I had met several priestesses but Midoriko…Midoriko was different. She cared about everyone and believed that everyone deserved a chance like your red haired friend over there."

Bobbi blushed a bit as he said that and continued on with his story.

Nodatu said," We married secretely…see back then you were not supposed to marry a priestess. I followed her secretely from each land she traveled to. Then she got pregnant and hid for quite a while until she could have our child. When our daughter Layana was born, I took the child and raised her as my own."

Bankotsu blinked," So Midoriko had a child? I thought priestesses were supposed to remain virgins?"

Bobbi glared at Bankotsu and said," Do you really believe that crap? I am a priestess and I am not a virgin!"

Kaede interrupted the argument as she said," So that is why you are following these girls because they look like your wife and daughter."

Nodatu nodded as he looked at Bobbi and said," We shall be following you guys around from now on."

Kitty blinked," You mean that there is more than one of you?"

Nodatu nodded as two wolves popped out of the shadows and said," Meet Asha and Raja. My son and daughter in law."

Bobbi blinked in confusion as she said," Your children are wolves?"

Bankotsu corrected," They are shape shifters too. Watch." As the wolves transformed into human beings.

Bobbi looked shocked as she said," What are you here for?"

Kitty chuckled," They are planning to follow us no doubt. At least we shall have some more help in the fight against Naraku."

Bankotsu frowned as he said," I am not sure if that is a good idea or not. I mean, if we have more people traveling with us, then Naraku might try even harder to get to Red."

Nodatu replied," We shall follow you all in the shadows and when the time comes, we will be there to help you all."

Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu and said," It might be a good idea Bankotsu."

Looking at his own group and the new group that came to them, Bankotsu sighed and said," Alright. They can follow us in the shadows."

Kaede said," In the meantime you all look really exhausted. Why don't ye sleep here tonight? Ye can continue your travels in the morning."

Yawning slightly, Kitty replied," I am kind of sleepy and a nice bath would be great."

Bankotsu looked at the group who was clearly exhausted from their travels and said," Okay. Fine. We rest up and get a bath. Tommorow morning, we head back out to search for Naraku and the remaining jewel shards."

**LATER IN THE EVENING**

Bobbi sat at the edge of the doorway looking out at the village. She kept having a reoccurring memory that played in her head.

_Bobbi laughed as she played with her friends. The year was 1992 and she was in kindergarden without a care in the world. _

_She dropped her ball as she told her friends," I will get it!" and went into the woods to retrieve the ball. She gasped as she felt a presence staring at her._

"_Who…who is there?"_

_The voice called out ," Don't be afraid Red one. I Shall not harm you."_

_Bobbi shook a bit as she said," My mommy told me not to talk to strangers."_

_A strange figure in a monkey outfit appeared out of the darkness holding her ball. He said," Tsk. Tsk. You are talking to a stranger now." _

_Bobbi said," Hey mister that is my ball. Can I have it back?" as the figure threw the ball to her._

_The figure said," I found you at last. Too bad that you are only just a kid. But no matter, I know I shall be seeing you when you are an adult."_

_Bobbi blinked in confusion as she looked at the man for a few minutes then gasped as she heard the teacher call out "Bobbi! Where are you?"_

_Looking back where the strange man was, she gasped as she realized he was gone._

"_I will see you in the future…when you are of age…"_

Bobbi shook her head as she thought to herself," _Should I tell the group that I might have met Naraku before? But then again who would believe me? There is no way he can travel through time! Is there?" _

"What is bothering you girl?"

Bobbi looked up to see Kitty standing at the doorway. She shook her head and said," Just thinking is all."

Sitting down where her friend was at, Kitty replied," What was it about?"

Bobbi sighed deeply as she said," You would never believe me even if I told you about it."

Kitty chuckled as she said," Believe me. After all we have been through, I can pretty much believe anything by now."

Bobbi looked at her friend and said," alright you asked." She looked outside for a few minutes then took a deep breath. She finally said," I think I might have met Naraku once before we came here."

Kitty's eyes widened as she said," Where!? How!?"

Bobbi shook her head as she said," When I was a little girl. I was about 5 years old at the time. I was playing ball with some of my friends and I accidentely dropped the ball and it rolled into the edge of the woods. When I went to retrieve the ball, he was standing there in his monkey outfit. I don't remember much but what I do remember is him telling me that he would see me in the future when I was of age."

Looking at her friend for a few minutes in disbelief, Kitty finally said," How could he have traveled to our time?"

Bobbi said," I am not sure but you have to believe me! I know what I remember and what I have seen!"

Kitty said," How come you did not remember this until now?"

Bobbi shrugged," When you are a little kid you don't think much of stuff like that so it gets put into the back of your mind. But then, something triggers that memory and it comes back to life."

Kitty thought for a few moments then said," Good point. But Bankotsu does need to know about this. I say we call an emergency meeting with everyone."

Bobbi said," Are you sure we should let everyone know about this?"

Kitty said," This might be the first clue why Naraku is so hung up on you and why we both were sent back here. I think we need to let the group know."

Bobbi sighed as she said," Okay let's tell them."

**LATER ON**

Jakotsu frowned," Are you sure that is who you seen Red?" as the group gathered for Bobbi to tell them what happened.

Bobbi looked at the group and said," I am 100 percent positive that Naraku was the one I met when I was a child."

Kaede frowned," Why would he be traveling through time just to go watch you?"

The group sat in thought for a few moments as Nodatu spoke up," Perhaps it has to do with the reason of why the red one and her friend are here."

Nodding, Bankotsu replied," It makes logical sense. I think Naraku actually knew what Midoriko was planning to do all along."

Kitty sighed," He is crafty like that. But the most important part here is now we know why Naraku is after Bobbi and I. The next thing is how to get the remaining jewel from him and better yet, where are the rest of the shards?"

Raja said," Naraku has collected most of the shards by now. The only ones left that I know of are the ones in Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Kohaku."

Bobbi's eyes widened," Sango's brother. We have to try to protect him from Naraku. No matter what it takes."

Kaede frowned," How do you know about Sango's brother?"

Kitty waved it off," It's a long story. But back to more important matters. Does anyone have a plan?"

The group continued talking as Bobbi' eyes widened. She thought to herself," _I feel a presence here…it feels like…Kikyo?"_


	25. Chapter 25

**ATOF CHAPTER 24**

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha, Band of Seven, and Koga**

**Original plotline © ilovebutch19, black-banryu, jaimed1968, and kittyb78**

**Revised Plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Jai © jaimed1968, Charlie © black-banryu, Kitty © kittyb78, and Bobbi © ilovebutch19**

Bobbi walked outside the hut and looked around. She thought to herself," _I know I felt Kikyo near here." _She then gasped as she heard someone coming. She turned around to see Kikyo standing there.

Looking at the older woman, she said," You must be Midoriko's reincarnation."

Bobbi's eyes widened as she said," How did you?"

Kikyo said," I am a priestess young one. I know these things. You know you are in terrible danger."

Bobbi looked down at the ground as she said," I know. Naraku wants me and my powers in order to gain control over the Shikon Jewel."

Kikyo said," Are you sure you want to be with the Band of Seven?"

Bobbi looked at the woman and blinked for a few minutes. Then she replied," Hai of course I want to. They are my friends and more so, my family now."

Frowning, Kikyo said," You know that there is a big chance Naraku can take them over once more right?"

Bobbi looked shocked as she said," No I did not. But, no! Naraku cannot have them! I will not let him!"

Kikyo said," Do yourself a favor young one. Tear the bonds that you have with these men. It will not only save them but save you as well."

Bobbi grew angry as she said," LIE! I will save them! I will! There has to be a way!"

Sighing, Kikyo replied," There is one way but there is a chance they might turn back into bones again…"

Bobbi quickly said," Name it. Anything." She did not care about losing her life as long as she could save Bankotsu and Jakotsu from Naraku's grasp.

Kikyo said," Use your miko powers to heal them. Then ask them to take out the shards in their bodies along with the shards in the leader's sword."

Bobbi blinked as she said," I am not sure if that will work or not."

Kikyo said," If you believe in yourself and believe that you can save them, then I am positive that you can."

Bobbi blinked even more and gasped as she heard Kitty call out," Bobbi! Where are you girl?" She turned back around to see Kikyo was gone.

"_I don't know if I can save them or not but I hope what Kikyo said is not so. I will NEVER EVER let Naraku have them!" _

Kitty came running out of the hut and said," Hey girl where have you been?"

Bobbi turned around and said," I was talking to Kikyo."

Blinking, Kitty replied," She was here? What did she say?"

Bobbi looked back toward the woods and said," It was nothing really. Just checking to see if her vibes about me were right."

Kitty frowned as she knew that her friend was keeping something from her but she did not want to upset her friend any further so she just nodded and went to speak to Bankotsu.

IN THE WOODS

Bankotsu and Kitty came to a clearing so that they would be alone for a bit. They both sat down at the river's side and looked at the stars.

It was quiet for a bit then Bankotsu spoke up," Kitty I have a very important question to ask you."

Kitty blinked a bit as she said," Go on." As she looked to make sure her friend was okay.

Bankotsu took a deep breath and let it out," What do you think about all this that is happening?"

Blinking a bit as to what Bankotsu said, Kitty thought for a few moments before she said," Nervous. Bankotsu, Red is not ready for this."

Bankotsu sighed as he said," Neither are we but we have to learn to take what life dishes out at us."

Kitty looked up at the sky and said," I wonder what my family is doing right now or if they even miss me."

Bankotsu blinked as he said," You miss them a lot huh?"

Kitty nodded," Hai more than you will ever know but I guess I am stuck here for right now and I Need to make the best of it." As she said," And I have to find out what is my purpose in this whole mess. I am the reincarnation of a demon but yet…I don't know why I am here…"

Bankotsu looked at her and then took her hand and squeezed it. He whispered," We shall find out together."

Kitty blinked a bit as she smiled at him and said," Hai together." And they both looked up at the stars enjoying each other's company.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Bobbi tossed and turned a bit in her sleep as the visions of her past came back to her.

"_Midoriko? Tell us that story again." As a young man who resembled Bankotsu looked at her._

_Midoriko looked at the seven men and said," Nah you don't want to hear that again."_

_Another man that looked like Jakotsu said," Please tell us. Please." As the men looked at the woman who had come to be their friend and the meaning of their protection._

_MIdoriko replied," Alright Jouichi I will tell you."_

The next vision came to Red like a flash of light. She groaned as the memory consisted of two people.

"_Midoriko! Please don't do this!" The man who resembled Suikotsu looked on._

_Midoriko replied," We have been through this Soura...I have to do this…I have to protect the Feudal era." As she hugged the man._

_Soura hugged her close to him and whispered," I will never see you again."_

_Midoriko smiled," Ahhh but you will see me again. Maybe not in this time but we shall meet again whether it be on this land or it be in the heavens." As she kissed his cheek._

Bobbi gasped as she sat up and looked around. Her face was drenched with sweat as she held her head in thought.

"_It was just a dream…was it? Was this signs of my past life coming back to me?"_

Making sure that she did not wake the others up, She slipped out of her bed and put her shoes on. She looked at Kaede and then made her way outside.

Bobbi gasped as she thought to herself," _Someone is outside with me…but I cannot see them…although it does not feel like a bad spirit…it feels calm and peaceful…"_

"Who is there?" as Bobbi got ready to fight. Her breathing hitched as the wind blowed around her and she suddenly felt calm.

"_Don't be afraid…we are here to protect you Red one…" _

Bobbi yelped as she thought to herself," _The wind! The wind is talking to me! It sounded like Suikotsu…but that is impossible…he is dead….just like Renkotsu…"_

Her eyes began watering as she whispered," Oh Renkotsu…." And looked at the rings she held in her hand in that moment.

"Bobbi? Are you alright?" as Jakotsu stepped out of the hut to get some fresh air and take care of business so to speak.

Turning around, Bobbi said," Jakotsu do you feel like we have ever met before?" as she looked into his eyes.

Jakotsu scratched his head and said," Now that you mention it..I feel like we have been together for a long time…but that is impossible…"

Bobbi said," Can I share a secret with you? You have to promise not to tell anyone not even your brother about this."

Blinking a bit, Jakotsu nodded as he said," What is this about?" as he sat beside her on the ground.

Bobbi sighed and said," I think I have met you all before."

Jakotsu blinked," How?"

Bobbi sighed as she said," I think you were all once in a dream that I had long ago." As she rubbed her head from all the confusion.

Blinking, Jakotsu finished what he had to do and sat down beside her. He said," Now that you mention it you do look familiar to me."

Bobbi sighed as she lay back on the grass and said," I wish I could figure all this out. There is still so much that I don't know about yet. I feel like I know the Band of Seven even after we were separated in our past lives."

Jakotsu blinked," So do I." as he said," You know for a girl you are not half bad. I consider you a good friend of mine. Maybe even my best friend besides Bankotsu."

Bobbi blinked as she said," So you like women? Go figure. Hell must be freezing over."

Jakotsu snorted," I am not as bad as what that book you have portrays me to be. None of us are."

Bobbi looked at Jakotsu and said," You know this is dangerous what you are getting yourselves into. If you want to back out now, I will understand….."

Frowning, Jakotsu replied," Lie! We protected you in our past lives and we will do the same in this life!" as he held Bobbi close to him.

Bobbi blushed," Jak what are you…" and her eyes widened as Jak kissed her on the lips.

Jak kissed her gently for a bit and then pulled back panting while he was blushing at the same time. He said," Uhh we need to go in…"

Bobbi blushed as she nodded and followed him to go inside. She looked and blinked as she looked at a mountain. She whispered," Mount Hakurei….."

Turning around, Jakotsu looked at the mountain, "Hai that is Mount Hakurai. It is said that a saint built a sanctuary at the base of the mountain in case people wanted to find peace…."

Bobbi nodded as she thought to herself, _"I hope what I seen on the TV show will not come to pass here…." _

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Bobbi was changing clothes as she hid behind the curtain to make sure she had some privacy. She held her belly a bit and rubbed it. She thought to herself," _I think I might be pregnant…this is not good….."_

Just then Bobbi heard a sound like a can that was dropped. She quickly turned around and seen Jakotsu standing there with his eyes wide open.

Jakotsu looked like he did not know what to say. He stared at her for a few minutes and then whispered," Oh Red…..are you expecting?"

Bobbi blushed," I think I am just gaining weight that is all. All this good food is going to my belly and hips."

Jakotsu shook his head replying," I have seen pregnant women and you are most certainly pregnant. How long have you known?"

Bobbi looked down at the ground and whispered," For a while now. Please don't tell Bankotsu or Kitty at the moment. When I find the right time, I shall tell them."

Blinking, Jakotsu replied," You did not tell anyone because you were afraid at what Renkotsu would do to you right?"

Bobbi nodded," Hai please please don't say anything."

Jakotsu said," You have my word Red. But remember, you need to tell them soon."

Bobbi nodded," Tommorow evening when we stop for camp." As she laid down and went to sleep. The last thing she remembered was Jakotsu laying a blanket over her.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kitty woke up the next morning and yawned while she stretched a bit. She blinked as she noticed that Bankotsu had an arm around her waist. She tried to free herself from his grasp but it was no use. The mercenary had a good grip on her.

She blushed as she thought to herself," _He looks so innocent sleeping….you would not even imagine he is a tough mercenary…"_

Kitty frowned," Hey Bankotsu wake up and get your arm off of me." As she pushed his arm as hard as possible.

Bankotsu yawned and said," Why? I enjoy holding you like this." As he held on tighter.

Frowning more, Kitty replied," Hey you want a repeat of the knife to the balls?" as she was ready to grab her knife once more.

Bankotsu huffed," Fine." As he released her from his grasp.

Kitty sat up and blinked in shock when she realized that Bobbi was already awake and making breakfast for the group.

Bobbi grinned," Morning guys." As she was working on fixing the eggs over the fire.

Jakotsu chuckled," I can see you are feeling bright and cheerful this morning." As he got up and watched her make breakfast.

Bankotsu looked around and said," where is Kaede?"

Bobbi said," Oh she went to pick herbs with the village children. She should be back soon." As she finished up with breakfast.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu's eyes widened at how much food Bobbi had made for the group.

Kitty sweatdropped as she said," Red I think you over did a bit…."

Bobbi blushed," I am sorry but I don't know how much Bankotsu and Jakotsu eat…."

Bankotsu said, "We may be men but we don't eat that much food!" as he sat down.

Thinking to herself, Bobbi said," Well maybe Nodatu and his children would like some food. They maybe shapeshifters but they still have to eat!"

Kitty nodded as she called out for Nodatu and his children to come and eat.

"You're kind to think of us." Nodatu said, as he and the wolves entered their camp.

"We're just like that." She smiled, brushing off his compliment.

"And humble I see." He grinned. "That is rare."

Bobbi blushed a bit as she continued eating her food as she watching Nodatu and Kitty talking.

"Red and I are unique for sure." She smiled and served their food, well aware of Bankotsu's gaze follow her every step of the way.

Bankotsu smirked wider as he whistled and said," Looking good there my tigress."

She blushed and sat on a fallen log to eat her food.

Nodatu stared at Bankotsu. "She's a good woman with a kind heart. Much like my daughter was."

Bankotsu smirked indeed she is as he continued to eat his fill of the breakfast Red provided for them.

"I'm also right here." She reminded them with a huff.

Rolling her eyes a bit, Bobbi continued to eat her meal. She blinked as Jakotsu filled up her bowl once more. She looked at the younger man and said," Why are you giving me more to eat?"

"You need the food." Jakotsu smiled. "To keep up your strength."

Bobbi blushed as she remembered her condition and said," Oh yeah." As she nibbled on her food.

Kitty looked up at Bobbi and Jakotsu talking. She looked at Red's stomach and thought to herself," _Oh boy….this is not good…not at a time like this…."_

She was trying to figure out whether to tell Bankotsu of her suspicions but she decided not to say anything at the moment.

She turned back to face the two men a minute, opened her mouth to say something then sighed and shook her head.

"I think you two need to talk in private." Nodatu said, making his exit.

Bankotsu frowned a bit as he wondered what was wrong with Kitty. He did not know what to say but he finally opened his mouth and asked," What is wrong?"

Kitty sighed. "You talked about me like I wasn't even there. As if my opinions didn't matter. And you wonder what's wrong?" She shook her head and walked a few steps away.

Bankotsu frowned as he held up his hands defensive like and said," We were talking good about you."

Kitty huffed. "Whatever. If you insist on treating me like I'm not around and don't matter, then screw you. And that wasn't an offer!" She walked back to camp and plopped down by the fire.

Feeling his temple pounding in his head, Bankotsu snapped," Don't ever talk to me like that again! I am the leader here after all!"

Kitty blinked a bit and whipped around to face the younger leader. "Oh is common courtesy new to you? I will be sure to keep that in mind!" as she stormed back to the campsite.

Bankotsu frowned as Jakotsu chuckled," You sure did mess up this time Aniki!"

Bobbi said," Maybe we should give them some time alone Jakotsu." As she picked up her bag and replied," I need to go bathe anyway."

Nodding, Jakotsu replied," Not a bad idea. I am beginning to need a bath myself." As he grabbed his stuff and followed Red.

Bankotsu huffed and put his hands on his hips and demanded," Just WHO is the leader here?"

Kitty glared at him with a stone cold look and sneered," Yes master" as she turned her back to him and looked at the fire.

Bankotsu scratched his head knowing that he just messed up big time. He sat beside her on the log and took her hand into his and squeezed it.

Kitty frowned as she looked at his hand and said," Okay you just yelled at me now you are trying to be lovey dovey? What is your problem?"

Bankotsu huffed," Hey I am just trying to apologize. What is wrong with that?"

Nodatu just stood there in amazement as he thought to himself," Just like Layana….."

**MEANWHILE IN THE FOREST**

Bobbi undressed herself and looked at the water. She laid a hand on her belly nervous about what was going to happen to her and what if Naraku found out about her pregnancy.

Jakotsu picked up on this and said," Don't worry Red will shall protect you and your baby if that times comes."

Shaking her head, she replied," this was not supposed to happen. I am Midoriko's reincarnation. How am I supposed to save the Feudal Era in this condition?"

Jakotsu sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and said," Sometimes things get thrown in the way of our destinies but we do learn to overcome them."

Bobbi blinked and said," Where did you learn that?"

Jakotsu blushed a bit as he said," My mother…she told that to me and Bankotsu a long time ago…."

Bobbi said," What was your mother like?" as she began bathing.

Jakotsu shrugged, "She was a beautiful woman full of life. I have memories of her but Bankotsu does not remember much about her or our sister."

Blinking, Bobbi replied," A sister? Did she die too?"

Jakotsu said," Just forget it." As he began changing his clothes.

Bobbi sighed as she began washing her hair. She all of a sudden gasped and held her stomach in scrutinizing pain.

Looking to see his sister in pain, Jakotsu ran to her aide and gasped as he noticed she was bleeding. "What happened?!" as he got her to the water's edge.

Bobbi winced," help me Jak. Help me." As she passed out in his arms.

Frowning, Jakotsu quickly dressed her and then himself. Scooping up their bags as well, he ran as fast as he could while praying," _Please please don't take her away from us Kami." _

He was not sure if he would make it back to the group in time or not. But he knew in his heart they could not lose the one person that held their group together.


End file.
